


From Abyss to Void 深渊至混沌

by Altina93



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ron Weasley - Fandom, Tom Riddle | Voldemort - Fandom, hermione granger - Fandom, 伏地魔 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 133,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altina93/pseuds/Altina93
Summary: 最先在老福特发表。不太适应老福特故而转到这里。不管有没有人看都会更下去原著属于罗琳，崩坏属于我。有大量私设，慎入。汤姆里德尔，原著中从出生到死亡从未感受过爱。不得不说罗琳在描写反派上确实比较草率，当然也许是儿童文学的缘故。可惜现实不会是一个完美的童话故事。如果有一个人，在特定的时候，走入了汤姆里德尔尘封已久的内心，触及到他自己也不愿回想的过往。一切还会一样吗？世界还会是一个甜美的童话故事吗？暗黑向。我已经极其谨慎含蓄，但是仍然包含对暴力场面的描写，以及剧情需要在未成年发生的一些行为，慎入！女主是英国出生的东方人，所以会有东方的一些设定。但我发誓绝对不会写什么在霍格沃茨吃火锅猫头鹰这种脑瘫行为，非沙雕，纯正剧，不喜勿入！因涉及一些必要的政治设定，我国名字和现实不一样，非影射任何历史，就当成平行世界或者虚拟世界。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子

约克大道上迎来了一个奇怪的老人。  
说是大道，但其实只不过是伦敦市中心一条肮脏狭窄的巷子。密密麻麻的廉租房在这条本就不宽的街道上重重叠叠。婴儿的哭声，女人的尖叫，男人醉酒的喝骂，角落中一道道不怀好意的目光。住在这里的居民早就对这一切习以为常。  
这就更显得迎面走来的老人不同寻常。  
他穿着一身古怪的衣服，看上去像是东方的唐装。他的银发即使在伦敦滂沱的大雨中也梳理得一丝不苟。他背脊挺拔，步伐坚定。有好奇的妇女或者闲汉偷偷从门缝或者窗口张望了两眼，又很快淡漠地移开了视线。  
在这里谁也管不得谁。  
老人在街道尽头一座小公寓楼前停了下来。这座楼从内而外都散发着一股腐朽的气息。公寓外侧的墙上满是涂鸦，兴许还有醉汉的呕吐物。老人叩响了生锈的门环。门上的一道栅栏被拉开，露出一双布满血丝的浑浊的眼睛：“找谁？”  
老人彬彬有礼：“我找302的奥利维亚。”  
“她死了。就在今天。”那声音恶声恶气地说，在说道死的时候没有一丝怜悯，仿佛这是习以为常的事情，“你是她的什么人？”  
“亲戚。”老人简短地回答。此时一声惊雷乍响，已经下了五个小时的暴雨没有一丝减缓的趋势，反而更加凶猛。门后的那人一边开门一边嘟囔：“这鬼天气，进来吧。”  
楼里比外面更显得腐朽。屋顶小小的天窗根本无法提供足够的阳光，尤其在这样糟糕的天气下。没有灯光，连一丝声响都没有。整栋楼仿佛一座坟墓。  
一个等待死亡的地方。  
迎接老人的是一个驼背的男人。男人粗糙的手摸索着找着火柴，点燃了一根蜡烛：“哈。很安静是吧。到了晚上一切就不一样了，先生。跟我来吧。”  
唯一通向楼上的是一道狭窄陡峭的楼梯。男人似乎很久没有和人正常说过话了，又或许有着太多的怨念：“302那个女人，你的亲戚，三个月前来的，大着个肚子，要生了嘛。可怜的姑娘。但来这里的姑娘谁不可怜。”男人嘻嘻笑着，露出一口恶心的黄牙，他拿着蜡烛凑近了跟随他的老人：“我看你像东方人。那姑娘可是纯粹的英国人。”  
老人没有过多解释。  
男人仿佛理解似的对着他挤眉弄眼：“我理解我理解。男人嘛，总有糊涂的时候，先生，你能来要回你的种都已经很仁慈了。你的相好昨天晚上生了一个女孩，生完后就大出血死了，。我和我妻子本想着勉勉强强养着那个丫头，毕竟她看上去是纯正的东方人啊。有些家伙就好这一口。这叫什么来着，异域风情，对，就是这个词。结果今天早上来了一个穿着长袍的老头，说他是那姑娘的老师，来给她料理后事的，还说晚些时候会有她的亲戚来。下午你就来了。啧啧。亲戚，我都懂。。。。。。”  
两人踩在破烂的木地板上。老人全程一言不发，他那双黑色的眼眸里什么都没有。没有眼泪，没有不安，没有焦急，没有绝望。仿若那死寂的雨幕。引路的男人带他来到了一个房间门口，他敲了敲门：“他叫什么来着？啊，邓布利多，对，邓布利多，古怪的姓氏。邓布利多先生，奥利维亚的一个亲戚来了。您在吗？”  
房门吱呀一声打开，男人又对着老人挤眉弄眼了一番：“那你们先聊着。”  
邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛迎上了老人的视线，他的面前放着一只摇篮，摇篮里一个女婴睡得香甜。这个房间和整栋楼一样逼仄，正对着玄关有一间狭小的卫生间，墙纸都因连年潮湿而泛出了青苔。走过一段走廊便是邓布利多所站的空间。厨房，客厅，卧室全部挤在了这个不到十平米的空间中，像一堆胡乱堆砌摆放的破旧乐高积木。整个房间只有一扇小窗。窗户玻璃可能十年没有认认真真清洗过了，连滂沱的大雨也冲刷不了斑斑点点的污迹。邓布利多坐在房间内唯一一把木头椅子上，他微微侧头看着连绵的暴雨。  
“慕，你来了。”  
慕仁的目光定格在了摇篮里的女婴上。即使这样也一点也看不出他情感的波动。邓布利多随着他的视线看向了那个女婴：“很健康的孩子。很抱歉我赶到时奥利维亚已经不行了。”邓布利多扶了扶镜片，他凑近了摇篮：“她自己也不想活了。她只来得及说一句话。”  
慕仁的喉结略微动了动。  
邓布利多自顾自道：“她说，只求这个孩子一生平安，幸福，快乐。”  
慕仁的手搭在了简陋的摇篮上。那是一双苍老布满青筋的手。很难说清楚他这样是否是在寻求依靠。  
“还有什么吗？”他的话像是硬生生挤出来的。  
“奥利维亚在写给我的信中已经说得很清楚了。依照她的遗愿，我将她的骨灰撒在了打人柳的树根下。顺便去猪头酒吧要了一点羊奶。”邓布利多对着慕仁眨了眨眼。  
慕仁上前拍了拍邓布利多的肩，他的手微微颤抖，但却如此沉稳。他的声音也铿锵有力：“阿不思，简单的感谢已经不能准确表达我现在的心情了。你本不必做那么多，现在英国形势严峻，你已经有一堆事情要操心了，伏地魔。。。。。。。”  
慕仁站在窗边俯视着公寓楼下那狭窄的巷子，有一两个穿着雨衣的行人骂骂咧咧地走了过去。  
一道紫色的闪电划过天幕，阴暗的房间也被这道闪电照亮，邓布利多的半月形眼镜折射出一缕光芒。  
他的声音随着紧随其后的雷声变得悠长而深远：“不。一切都是必要的，慕。已经有很多人牺牲在了战争中，未来将会有更多人牺牲。我们能做的，唯有避免不必要的死亡。”  
滚雷惊醒了沉睡的女婴。婴儿哇哇的啼哭了起来。即使啼哭也很快被惊雷掩埋。  
慕仁好似已经站成了一尊雕塑。  
“伦敦很少下这样的暴雨。”慕仁轻声道，甚至女婴孱弱的哭声都差点遮盖他的声音。  
“暴雨或许才刚刚开始。”  
“她需要亲人。我会将她带回九州，亲自抚养。”  
“但她属于这里，属于霍格沃茨。”  
“那么，十一年后见。”  
婴儿还在摇篮中放肆地啼哭，她什么都不知道。  
一张白纸。  
慕仁粗糙的手掌抚摸着婴儿稚嫩的脸蛋：“慕羽，你就叫慕羽。望你早日生出羽翼，脱离樊笼。”没有人看见，面对婴儿尚且还未睁开的眼，慕仁的眼眶湿润了。  
婴儿的哭声，刺眼的闪电，轰隆作响的雷声，房间内尚未散去的血腥混合着融入了七月本就闷热潮湿的空气。一刹那，所有人都几乎感受到被溺毙在深海的窒息。


	2. 一

多少次了，多少次神游至这个场景了。狭小的房间，昏暗的天空，一道模糊的身影坐在床上，另一个更为高大的身影似乎在挥舞着什么。火光从房间一角燃起，映射出那闪闪发光的黑眸，火焰也挡不住从中溢出的狂热光芒。慕羽只想窒息在那狂热中。她努力想拂去迷雾，但却离一切越来越远。她挣扎着醒来，阳光从落地窗洒进房间，更映出女孩苍白的容颜。这房间不似一般小女生梦幻的公主房。墙面全由素白的墙纸铺就，一架巨大的书架立在门边。书架上没有这个年纪小女孩都喜欢的漫画卡通，只有一本本厚重的书籍。正对着落地窗放着一张书桌，书桌被整理的清爽，一堆书撂在一角，不同种类的符纸整齐地叠在一起。书桌旁是一只小几，一架古琴横陈在上。最古怪的是，墙上悬挂着一柄尚未出鞘的长剑。  
慕羽定了定神。她迅速地起身穿衣，拿上剑走下楼。一楼连接着宽敞的后院。长剑出鞘，在清晨散发着森森寒气。慕羽跳上庭院中摆放的梅花桩。她持剑在桩上演练着精妙的剑法。起初还能隐约看清她的身形，很快便只能看见道道残影。阳光下，一层薄雾从她体内升腾。慕羽缓缓吐出一口气跳下梅花桩。冲了澡后，她来到一楼餐厅。慕仁已经坐在餐桌旁，正不疾不徐地品着一盏茶，翻着报纸。十一年，慕仁不见丝毫苍老。他的银发永远是一丝不苟，衣襟向来平平整整。时间在他身上很难留下痕迹。慕羽如平常一样坐下。从她出生起，这个偌大的孤独的矗立在香山市明源山山腰的小楼便只有他们祖孙二人。她从小便被告知她的父亲死于空难，而她的母亲，彼时正在英国游历，得到消息后受惊难产而亡。幼时她周围总免不了闲言碎语，她也曾羡慕过那些父母双全一家和美的孩子，也曾在深夜痛哭。第一次因思念父母哭泣后，她陡然发现爷爷坐在她床边，难得地伸手抚摸她的头：“小羽，学会隐藏情绪是根本。无法控制情绪，无疑将自己弱点示于他人眼前。”爷爷永远都是这样，什么都不能影响他，始终如山如松。慕羽从此也开始学习，非常笨拙地模仿。  
慕仁放下了报纸，他看着慕羽：“你已经炼体返神了。”不是疑问，而是肯定。慕羽柔声道：“是，前两天才突破。”她说话也如慕仁一样和风细雨，不急不缓。这是她十一年不断模仿的成果。慕仁摩梭着茶杯，对慕羽慈爱地笑了笑：“真快，已经要十一岁了。。。。昨晚。。。又看见了？”此时他的眼中流露出些许关切。慕羽却是真的饿了，在炼神合体和炼体返神这两个阶段还不能辟谷。她早就学会了掩饰这些基本需求：“还是和以前一样，看见一个小房间，两个很模糊的身影，火焰。。。。。”慕仁继续摩梭着茶盏，突然看见自己的孙女盯着空气发呆，不由好笑。毕竟是个十一岁的孩子：“吃吧，边吃边说。”慕羽惊异地看着慕仁，爷爷向来讲究食不言寝不语。她还是端起眼前的粥碗小口小口喝起来。  
“小羽。。。。。”慕仁开口时还有些许的迟疑，“你房间的书架设了一处阵法。巧妙的迷阵，你阵法造诣很高。”慕仁的声音平和而有力，但慕羽拿着勺子的手却抖了抖。  
慕仁看着这个孙女的神色既有着担忧，又有着愧疚，更有着他自己也难以察觉的不安。但无论怎样，他在慕羽面前始终不动如山。  
“我也花了一段时间解开那个阵法。《人性的弱点》，《君主论》。。。。。小羽，你看这些有多久了？”仿若只是一个长辈和一个晚辈的闲聊，但在这样的情况下显得有一些诡异。慕羽放下勺子，抿了抿唇，她抬起头对慕仁绽放了一个笑容：“爷爷，您让我可以随意进书房，这些都是我从书房拿的。我只是好奇。”  
慕仁本想问你已经理解了多少，他还想询问慕羽关于学校的事情。慕羽的班主任莫名其妙因体罚学生而被停职，慕羽班里的几个同学因为一些小矛盾而大打出手。但千言万语在看到慕羽温婉的笑容时只化为了一声长叹。  
他怎么会想到这样问小羽。曾经的事对小羽有着那么深的阴影，现在她似乎正在慢慢走出来。他怎么能因为曾经的事情就这样毫无根据的去询问小羽。他已经对不起小羽一次了。不，也许不止一次。  
“你十一岁的生日就要到了。 ”慕仁从上衣口袋里摸出一封信封，信封上翠绿色的墨水在阳光下熠熠生辉。慕羽脸上的笑容不变地接过信封，阳光透过客厅巨大的落地窗一寸一寸挪进屋中，映射在信纸上好看的花体字中。初夏的第一缕阳光让女孩的侧脸显得更加柔和：“爷爷？”慕仁仿佛仅仅在向她布置功课一般：“你也看见了。你在英国出生，理应去霍格沃茨，七年的学制。学成后你想留下或者回到九州都行。”慕羽放下碗，她第一次感到无措。慕仁并未指出她略微的失态，而是叹了口气：“我知道你想去昆仑学院。”他止住慕羽的话头：“我也明白你对生命奥秘的执着。小羽，你一直对你母亲的死亡介怀。”慕羽握紧了拳头，慕仁的声音好像远在天边：“小羽，无论是长安，蜀山，昆仑， 都不适合你。炼体返神是一个分水岭。我不求你一定要做出什么成绩，只求你能够安稳快乐地生活。你英文一向不错，想来霍格沃茨的功课对你也不会有太大难度。”  
慕羽看着碗里鲜美的粥。她端起碗轻轻喝了一口，爷爷从前可不是那么说的。爷爷曾说，修炼一途，不过求道。只有找到自己的道才能迈向更高的境界，最终与天地自然融为一体。但自从那件事后，她越发刻苦，爷爷却对她越发松懈。  
她的十一年除了修炼艰苦。三岁起爷爷交给她所谓的慕家祖传心法阴阳诀，一心向道。炼魂合道，其他修士也称渡劫，是所有修道者毕生追求的境界。她的生活也十分简单，祖孙两人住在明源山上的这个小楼中，常来拜访的便只有昆仑学院的山长，爷爷的至交好友徐长青。听说爷爷还有一个好友，只是因事务缠身甚少露面。她成长的环境单纯，但她从未觉得她的生活便没有了危险。爷爷却多次告诫她：“危险无处不在，也许一句玩笑，一句抱怨，就已经像毒蛇一样缠绕住你的脖子。”爷爷曾经对她严厉，她所学的东西包罗万象，其中最为精通的便是阵法一道。严冬酷暑，训练从不停息。除此以外，学校的课业，外语，还有古琴，爷爷也要求她一样不落。她怨恨过爷爷的无情。直到有一次她在梅花桩上被摔得鼻青脸肿，她感觉爷爷将她抱起，为她上药。当她第一次神游入那阴暗压抑的场景，挣扎着让他神魂合一时，也是爷爷守着她，眼中的关切那样浓郁。至亲血脉相连，她隐约察觉到爷爷平静的外表下隐藏着不安，甚至有悲切。她不想问，问了也得不到答案。等她到了传说中的境界，一切自会水落石出。但自从那事后，倒是换成了她对自己更加严格，近乎于一种虐待。  
既然爷爷让她去英国，哪怕再不愿意。慕羽仍然打算遵从爷爷的愿望：“我懂了，爷爷。我去。”她犹豫了一下，终究还是道：“我只是。。。。”舍不得您。慕仁笑着摇了摇头：“陪我去走走吧。”祖孙二人散步在庭院中，明源山中发源的一条小溪被引入庭院。时值初夏，庭院繁花似锦。无数鲜艳的花朵中，唯有一丛格外引人注目。纤长的，红的妖异的花瓣随风微动。这是慕羽最爱的花。自从无意间看见过一株曼珠沙华，她就再也移不开眼睛。慕仁凝望着花丛，明源山没被开发成景点，四周一片寂静，只有叮咚的水声悦耳。眼前的女孩，身高还未及他肩膀，但已出落得玉雪可爱。她。。。。。。。没有一点她父亲的痕迹，更不像她的母亲。她的美是不带侵略性的，是古典的美丽。如同一块美玉，不如何耀眼，却自成气度。因长期习剑，哪怕她总是表现得温温婉婉，眉宇间也有一股英气。才十一岁啊。  
“小羽，这十一年苦了你了。”  
慕羽摇摇头，正待说话，慕仁却摆手：“我知道学校里面的人都说了什么，也知道你曾经做过的事。你也怨过我从来对这些不闻不问。但雏鹰必须学会自己飞翔。可惜你飞翔的方式，太过残酷。”慕羽心跳忽然漏了一拍，柔声道：“爷爷，我都懂，如果不是您暗中。。。。。”慕仁打断她：“最开始是我错了。但是后来，你做得非常好，你学会了克制，学会了不去在意他人看法。”慕羽垂下了眼眸。慕仁再也不遮掩自己的情绪。这是他优秀的孙女。他情绪外露的时间非常短暂，很快又恢复了一贯的平和：“你还可以做得更好。不要像冰一样去拒绝人，那样固然让人生畏，但也会让你失去一些机会。要如同水一样融入人群。你看这水，可刚可柔，可淌过森林，也可淌过乱石，可灌溉平原，亦可滋润沙漠。无论是三教九流，下里巴人，还是阳春白雪，你都要学会去包容，去接纳。”慕羽望着溪水陷入沉思。慕仁接着教导他，他有太多处世之道想要告诉孙女，他不希望慕羽踏入曾经的道路，可时间并不等人：“但水只能是你外在的伪装。你可以去接纳他人，聆听他人。可你不能成为他人，更不要因为他人的举动而硬生生改变自己。小羽，我不求你做出经天纬地的大事，惟愿你为自己而活。你不是任何人，不为任何人， 知道吗？”慕羽愣在原地，哪怕再早熟，此时慕仁的话对她也难以接受。慕仁笑着：“你才十一岁，人生是一门大学问，现在记住我的话就好。”还不及慕羽回应，他又话锋一转：“这一趟出去，明年才能归转，我书房的大部分藏书，你都带走。”


	3. 二

时值八月慕羽才动手收拾行李。爷爷的藏书并没有直接摆放在书房，书房的书架不过是一个装饰。慕氏真正的藏书，隐匿在书架背后的密室之中。 慕羽正在清点要带走的书籍，空旷的密室中突然依稀可以听见脚步声。有外人来到家里了。  
慕羽屏住呼吸，除了必要的生意上的往来和徐长青的造访，慕羽从没有见过爷爷与别人有过过多的联系，更不要说直接邀请到家里。这人似乎也不像徐长青，难道是爷爷另外一个至交？ 她实在好奇，可也知道很多东西不是她现在能问的。她收起那一丝好奇，继续清理着书籍。原本密室有阵法隔绝外界声音，但此时，两人的传话不知为何清晰传入慕羽的耳畔。  
“子怀， 你不介意我不请自来吧。”这是一个低沉的男声。  
“还能来这个荒山野岭的，除了徐长青也只有你了。”爷爷的声音不同于以往的平静，慕羽听出了一丝愉悦。  
“子怀，明人不说暗话，我俩那么多年的交情了，我就直说了。你是发了什么疯要把你自己的孙女往英国那块野地送。你孙女来蜀山，还怕我不照料她吗？”  
“她天赋平平，九州能人异士众多，她还是不要来凑这个热闹了。”慕仁顿了顿：“英国的魔法好歹也传承几百年，怎么一口一个野地。”  
“得了，你少来说教我。你孙女平庸？你也就哄哄长安，昆仑那一片 人。你们慕家能出平庸之人？她平庸你能把她藏那么久？我劝你，依你孙女的天赋还是留在九州。”  
“如果你只是来说这个的，那只能恕不奉陪了。”  
那人似乎格外焦急，慕羽清楚听见他似乎跺了跺脚：“子怀，你怎么这个时候犯这种糊涂！他们对那东西觊觎已久，你孙女如果不能撑住慕家，你能替她挡一辈子？还是你能指望英国那个过家家一样的魔法部保她？把她放在蜀山，那三家再大的胆子也不敢硬闯蜀山。你孙女也能安心学习，到时候你慕家不是又出了一个顶梁柱吗？虽然慕义那个混球已经死了，但是谁知道他漏过多少东西？”  
慕羽一不小心将一撂书踢翻，沉重的书籍在地上发出沉闷的响声。外面两人好像并未听见。他们讨论的声音逐渐低了下去，密室重新恢复了安静。慕羽呆呆地看着一地的书籍。慕家，她生长的地方，一瞬间是如此陌生。一道坚定的声音突然打破沉静  
“她的路自己选择，当个凡人也无碍！我慕仁如果还护不住一个凡人那就是天大的笑话！我只愿她一生平安喜乐！”  
这道声音恍若炸雷在慕羽耳边响起，在还没有来得及思考的时候，她第一次泪流满面。这是她记事以来的第二次哭泣。 

哪怕在盛夏时节，英国的天气也是阴沉沉的，少见阳光。慕羽到达时天也才蒙蒙亮，雾霭尤其浓重。慕羽拖着几个大箱子走下降落在庄园空地上的私人飞机。她从不知道爷爷在英国还有庄园。然而联想到临行前她在密室听见的对话，她也就不那么奇怪了。几个箱子里有无数藏书，符纸，还有她的七弦琴，本命法宝。临出发前，她坚持带了一包曼珠沙华的种子。才走出舱门，一个矮小的精灵一样的生物出现在她眼前，用尖细的嗓音道：“主人，让悠悠来帮你提吧。”家养小精灵，巫师庄园的常见生物。慕羽紧紧拽住拉杆，她的手心全是汗水。英国的巫师家族将家养小精灵当奴隶，慕羽可不太习惯：“没事，不用了。”悠悠的眼睛暗淡下去，全身瑟瑟发抖，下一秒马上就要用头撞地，慕羽急忙拉住她：“里面有些东西很特殊的，旁人一不小心会弄坏的。”慕羽从行李里面翻出一包茶叶：“可以帮忙泡两杯茶吗？一会阿不思邓布利多先生会来。”悠悠的眼睛立刻明亮了，兴奋地对她鞠了一躬：“是，主人。”悠悠接过茶叶直接幻影移行离开。慕羽拖拽着成堆的行李缓步穿过庄园巨大的草坪。她的身影坚定 而沉稳， 手却抓得行李拉杆几近变形。  
慕羽不急着规整行李。离开学只有两天，明日还要去古灵阁取一些东西，所有物品等到了学校再整理也不迟。慕羽只拿出了自己的古琴。庄园的门铃敲响三下时，慕羽正在抚琴。铮铮的琴声在庄园中流淌。慕羽收手看了看墙上巨大的时钟，正好下午两点。掐点真是准。她双手在虚空中划出几个复杂的手势：“请进，邓布利多先生。”  
阿不思邓布利多微笑着站在庄园大门前，慕羽的传音精准无误地进入他耳中。他迈步走进这座庄园。庄园荒废已久，就连这草坪也是悠悠赶着修理出来的。邓布利多一眼便看见在前院种植曼珠沙华的悠悠。慕羽必须给她找点活干，否则她会发抖，甚至用头撞墙。才进正门，慕羽已经在那等候。她和邓布利多握了握手。  
“很高兴见到您，慕小姐。”  
“也很荣幸见到您，先生。”慕羽领他往后院走去：“下午茶已经备好，不知道您喜欢什么，我只有中原的茶叶。”似乎是有些害羞，她腼腆地笑了。邓布利多原以为要么见到一个骄纵的大小姐，要么看见一个不谙世事的女孩。 他有那么一瞬间的恍神。 他对慕羽的印象还停留在那个躺在破旧摇篮里的小婴儿。  
当时，他也是赌了一把。没有任何人比慕仁更适合抚养慕羽了。现在看来，慕仁将慕羽教导得很好。慕羽没有沾染一些东方修道者身上的习气，要么骄傲自大，要么如同吃了仙草一般目中无人。慕羽更像是一个落落大方的淑女。她的一举一动都恰到好处，虽然仍可看出举止有些许僵硬，但对一个十一岁的女孩而言已是难得。他也和蔼地笑着回应：“不用那么客气。”  
慕羽端起茶杯的时候便后悔让悠悠来冲泡茶叶了。初看见悠悠时她大脑还一片空白，就随便下了一个指令。茶叶只是简单拿开水泡过，正宗的玉溪铁观音，倒是失了许多味道。  
慕羽不动声色地抿了一口便放下了茶盏，邓布利多倒是没有察觉，他悠闲地品着茶，十分有兴致地观察着陶瓷烧就的茶杯：“看来您已经迫不及待想装饰庄园了。能问一下您让那个可爱的家养小精灵种植的是什么花吗？”  
“石蒜，在中原也叫彼岸花。”邓布利多砸了咂舌：“东方人永远那么浪漫。”  
他好像真的是来喝下午茶的，他随意地闲扯着，从东方的饮食谈到风土人情，又问及慕羽平日的生活。慕羽惊诧地发现这个被誉为西方世界最伟大的白巫师对东方的风俗文化也有着深刻的见解。  
“学生三年级可以进入霍格莫德，蜜蜂公爵的甜点您一定不能错过。”他的茶盏已经要见底了：“这样醇香的茶叶太让人上瘾了，请一定带来学校。不过我可不会因为这个就偏袒你。”  
慕羽更加不解地看着他。这位校长花了大半个下午的时间难道就是为了和她坐在这里闲聊？邓布利多看出了慕羽的困惑：“你虽然出生在英国，却是在东方长大。不知道你祖父是否和你谈过西方的巫师界。”  
慕羽点了点头：“提过一些，像对角巷，欧洲几所魔法学校什么的。”   
慕羽点点头：“爷爷提过一些，像对角巷，还有欧洲几个魔法学校什么的。他说让我今后自己探索。”  
邓布利多失笑：“果然这样。不过的确啊，小孩子最不缺的就是好奇心。我可以叫你羽吗？”  
“您请便。”  
“羽，好奇心是探索与冒险的基石。所有伟大的冒险皆是从好奇开始。哪怕它会为你带来许多麻烦。”慕羽感觉有些昏昏沉沉了，她还不太适应英国潮湿阴暗的天气。邓布利多迅速转了话锋：“羽，你爷爷在信中提到过希望能为你提供一个单人寝室。虽然霍格沃茨没有这样的先例，但我仍然保持尊重和理解。因此你会得到一间单独的寝室。”  
他饮尽最后一口茶：“似乎在东方这样直接喝完所有茶水是不大礼貌的。但请体谅一个老人对美味的追求。传承千年的古国有太多神秘，我们的东西在这个古国面前如同猴子的把戏。羽，我期待你为霍格沃茨带来不一样的东西。”慕羽并不相信他这句话是简单的调侃。西方最伟大最有成就的白巫师怎么可能只是一个普通的老人。她不蠢。慕羽手不自觉的搭在了椅子的扶手上：“都是法术，形式不同，各有千秋。”  
邓布利多并没有正面回应，他笑得一脸慈祥，蓝色的半月形眼镜在好容易透出的一缕阳光下折射出光芒：“比比多味豆是一款有趣的零食，你永远不知道下一刻你尝到的是什么。呃，我曾经尝到过牛粪味的。”不知他又如何从东西的差异跳转到零食这个话题，她掩盖了自己的疑惑：“听着很有趣。”  
“非常愉快的下午茶，慕小姐，我想我得走了。记得去对角巷买所有物品，列车将在九又四分之三车站出发，您祖父想必早早告诉您了。霍格沃茨再见。”他及其绅士地对她行了一个礼，转身幻影移行离开。当她彻底消失后，慕羽深吸了一口气，这是个精明的人。等谈话结束，慕羽才反应过来，他的每一个字，都充满了礼貌的试探。   
他专程过来一次，仅仅只是试探吗？


	4. 三

又是那个场景，灰暗的房间，慕羽这次终于不再只看见模糊的身影。那是个男孩，他独自坐在床边，看着窗外的连绵细雨。她走近 了一些，清楚看见了他的面容。这是一个十分英俊的男孩。也许很少晒到太阳，他的皮肤苍白，黑色的碎发搭在额前。他的气色如此糟糕，眼睛却如此明亮。那种明亮和希望又没有一丝关联，那是一种灼热，比她无数次看见过的火焰还要灼热。他直直看向慕羽：“你是谁？”他的声音冰冷而生硬。慕羽沉默地与他对视，雨水仍然淅淅沥沥地拍打在窗框上。慕羽卸去了一直以来伪装的温和。这个场景更加诡异了。沉默了一会，她展颜一笑：“你又是谁。”她也直直看向了那双眼睛，那双无数次灼热得让她喘不过气的双眼。男孩也忽然对慕羽笑了，他的笑容更加灿烂，更加诱人，也更如斑斓的毒蛇，冷静地准备伏击猎物：“我见过你。你来过1095次，我数过。我被困在这里了，每天都有一个男人来找我，向我展示。。。。。”他顿了顿：“魔法。。。。。说我应该去一个魔法学院。日复一日，我永远也不能踏出这个房间。”他轻轻叹息：“你能帮我吗？”慕羽没有搭理他，她默默念诵心诀保持灵台清明。男孩漂亮的眼睛继续紧锁着慕羽：“你一定会帮我的，对吗？”那双眼睛是那么灵动，充满着恳求。慕羽更加快速地念动心诀，只差一点，她就要鬼使神差地答应他。所有画面突然褪去，慕羽的灵魂正在回归身体，当神魂合一的最后一瞬，她瞥到了一个巨大的招牌：伍氏孤儿院。  
天色未亮，慕羽从床上猛然坐起，她全身大汗淋漓。男孩最后的恳求还萦绕在她耳畔。慕羽跳下床，拿过挂在墙上的长剑，在花园中一遍遍演练着剑法。直到她停下来时所有的繁杂情绪才彻底消失。她惊奇地发现体内的阴阳二气有了松动的迹象，正待蠢蠢欲动冲击三百五十六个小穴。一旦这三百五十六个小穴被冲破，她便会进入炼体返神中期。慕羽不敢耽搁，连忙盘腿坐下运转慕家的阴阳诀，借着朝阳初升的精华，她一点点引导着阳气渡过一个个穴位，阴气随阳气而动。非常顺利，几乎没有阻碍，当阴阳二气重新回归丹田时，她已达到中期。她静默地看着远方，许久才解开周围所有禁制。悠悠发抖着站在后院门边：“主人，早饭好了。”今日的阳光难得灿烂，慕羽温和道：“对不起，等久了。你今天好好看家，我要去对角巷一趟。”阳光在稀释清晨残留的雾霭。她又是那个温婉平淡的慕羽。  
无谓的同情从第一天修道开始就被她摒弃。“人类泛滥的同情是山野精怪最喜爱的工具。”这是爷爷反复的教导。  
秉持着入乡随俗的原则，慕羽没有使用传送符。她也好奇西方巫师的交通方式。当她因为浓烟差点发错单词音节时，她放弃了在这一方面入乡随俗。  
站在这蜿蜒曲折看不见尽头的鹅卵石街道上，慕羽有短暂的迷茫。熙熙攘攘川流不息的人群，林立的商铺，灿烂的阳光，像海浪一般席卷慕羽。花花绿绿的广告张贴在各家店铺门前，不绝于耳的叫卖声在其中穿行。  
“特价龙肝，十四银西可一盎司。”  
“蟾蜍脚，蟾蜍脚，十银西可一磅。”  
无数猫头鹰在一家晦暗的店铺扑腾，一把把崭新的飞天扫帚被擦得锃亮，摆在一家商店的橱窗后。一群男孩眼巴巴地望着里面的扫帚，比朝圣的教徒还要虔诚。各式各样的银器，一排排动物内脏器官，泡在各种药水中的魔法材料，无数羊皮纸，羽毛笔。。。。。。。  
这是一个全新的世界。不同于明源山郁郁葱葱的宁静与恬淡。这样的热闹让慕羽切切实实感受到时间的真实。这里是鲜活的，是富有生命的。在来到英国后，慕羽第一次有了实实在在落地的感觉。这里是她旅途的开始，是她求自我之道，追寻一切答案的起点，即使她并不知自己的道在何方。

“386号金库？”柜台后面容黝黑，有着尖尖胡子的妖精对着慕羽再次确认。慕羽点点头：“是，去386号金库取一些东西。”妖精在桌边的抽屉翻找许久，终于掏出一块圆润的黑色的石头：“请输入密码，女士。”慕羽喉咙中发出一连串晦涩难懂的音节，这是慕家密语。足有一分钟慕羽才发完所有音节，平平无奇的黑色石头突然闪烁着绿光。“密码正确，有人会带您去金库，女士。”妖精为慕羽打开大门，坐着颠簸的推车，绕过错综复杂的地下室，慕羽来到了两扇沉重的大门前。引路的妖精在大门前几步远的位置便停了下来，对着慕羽鞠了一躬：“还需要一道身份认证，女士。”慕羽上前几步，她从腰间掏出一把匕首刺破食指，鲜血一滴滴落在门环上，很快消失。慕羽轻轻一推大门，沉重的大门被轻轻巧巧打开。即使有足够的心理准备，慕羽仍是倒抽一口气。首先便是三座金山，里面混杂着些许银币和青铜币。金山的另一边，则是两座由无数闪闪发光的晶石堆砌的山峰。大多数晶石呈现红色，在晶石山的顶端，有一抹耀眼的紫色。即使是九州几大学院怕是也一下拿不出数量如此庞大的炼器晶石，更别说其中还有极品晶石。金库的其余地方，随意摆放着一堆空间戒指。空间戒指分成两堆，一堆前竖立着“药材”这样的标签，另一堆则是法器。慕羽迅速浏览着药材这一分类。产自昆仑的玉泉，神农架深处传说中的生息之水，上千年年份的各种人参，生长在长白山顶端的雪莲，长在极阴之地的阴灵木。。。。。。法器那边则显得相对普通一些，不过一些刀剑和防具，但也不是大路货色。  
这样丰富的库存没有让慕羽兴奋。她想到临行前“偷听”到 的对话。那三座学院，想从慕家要什么？慕家只剩她与爷爷，他们对慕家还有什么可求的？难道是这些宝物？可是哪家没有一些独有的宝贝。这些虽然难得，但也不是举世罕见。慕义，听着那人的语气并不喜欢他，也姓慕吗。。。。。。慕仁宁愿将如此多的家当存放在异国的金库，他，是不是在担心什么？想着爷爷坚定地说出只愿她平安喜乐，慕羽闭了闭眼，她怎么能让爷爷为她挡下所有。  
慕羽随手拿过一个空着的空间戒指，法器她只选了一支防身的玉簪。玉簪的样式十分简单，但即使在昏暗的地下室中也流转着光华。慕羽拿着这支玉簪端详了许久。她突然将一段上了年份的紫衫木拿了出来。她的手已经握住了那冰凉的阴灵木，她想了想，还是将其放了回去。只不过是有意试探而已，阴灵木太过珍贵，她耗不起。晶石则被她拿走了一小半，大多都是红色晶石。她有数了些金加隆，拿了一支百年份的红参。这支红参对现在的她来说足以在关键时刻救命。慕羽不会随意让自己毫无武装地处在陌生的环境中。  
慕羽抚摸着金库冰冷的墙壁，她低低呢喃：“爷爷，你是觉得我做得还不够吗？为什么，什么都瞒着我。我知道你藏了很多秘密，我并不傻。”

慕羽在最后一家又破又小的商店前站了许久才抬步踏入。商店在这样繁华的街道上太不起眼，大门上那金色的写着“奥利凡德”的招牌早就褪色。她对西方的魔杖充满了好奇，听说是魔杖选择巫师，与本命法宝有着异曲同工之妙。  
店堂十分狭小，只有角落里一张长椅。慕羽走入时，店堂后方传来叮当的铃声，无数狭长的盒子一直堆到天花板。对角巷的喧嚣在这里完全被隔绝。这里只有纯粹的能量。这些能量在慕羽踏入时如同被漩涡吸引一般蜂拥着向着慕羽涌去，虽然微弱，慕羽仍然如同置身于波光荡漾的湖面，湖水的涟漪一点点冲洗着她。  
“欢迎光临，孩子。”一个老者突兀地从出现，站在慕羽面前：“孩子，你有强大的亲和力。”  
慕羽沉默地看着他，她对陌生人总是警惕的。老者凑近慕羽，他银白的眼睛上上下下打量着慕羽，没有恶意与粗鲁，只有纯粹的欣赏：“有趣，真的有趣。”慕羽稍微后退了一步，她不喜欢别人离他如此近，但她面上一点也没有表现，反而还好奇地询问奥利凡德：“亲和力？”  
“孩子，你用哪只胳膊使魔杖。”他仿佛没有听见她的询问。  
“右手。”慕羽话音刚落，一只卷尺自动飞来，对着慕羽每一个细节丈量起来。奥利凡德则是在货架中间穿梭，他急急忙忙将一堆盒子搬了下来。  
“好了，让我们来试试。第一根，十英寸，无花果木，独角兽芯。”慕羽刚想拿起，却发现看似轻盈的魔杖有如千斤重。她按捺住动用阴阳之气将其强行拿出的冲动，她看着奥利凡德。奥利凡德似乎也没有遇见过这样的情况，似是想到了什么，他的神色一点点阴沉了下来，但这样的阴沉很快敛去。他挑了挑眉：“哈，挑剔的客人，我们再来试试，这一根，黑刺李，火龙心脏。”这一根慕羽倒是轻易拿了起来，只是她一挥，远处的灯盏砰地爆炸。  
“不行，不行，绝对不行。”  
。。。  
。。。  
慕羽都不知道自己试了多少根了，她试过的魔杖已经在角落堆积成一座小山。慕羽敏锐地察觉无论试多少根，奥利凡德再也没有拿出独角兽芯的魔杖。奥利凡德越发兴奋：“第二个挑剔的客人。您之前那位客人与您一样苛刻。不过。。。。。也许你可以试试这个。”他钻入最深处，慕羽听见他把无数盒子扫落的声音，他捧出的盒子相比其他更加陈旧，上面的油漆已经有了脱落。也许年代久远，打开盒子都有点费力。他将这跟魔杖呈到慕羽面前：“孩子，这一支，也许适合你。”慕羽接过，漫不经心地一挥，她感到一股暖流钻入体内，沉在丹田的阴阳之气也有了奇异的共鸣。每当她拿上她的长剑时，也会有这样的感觉。魔杖顶端突然腾起一簇火苗，火苗比烛光还要微弱，慕羽再从头顶挥过，火苗在空气中形成排列，一朵由火焰组成的彼岸花静静排列在空气中。慕羽忍不住想亲手触碰。奥利凡德在此时拍掌：“真是，真是，非常棒。。。。。”彼岸花在空中消散，他原本兴奋的目光也冷了下去。  
“有什么问题吗？先生。”他回过神时，慕羽已经笑吟吟看着他。他恢复了以往的柔和：“孩子，你来自九州。”慕羽笑容不变，这个人实在怪异：“您就这么笃定？万一我是日本人，或者越南人，毕竟我们长得都差不多。”奥利凡德坚定地摇头：“不，您一定来自九州。十三英寸，桤木，凤凰羽毛，非常柔韧”，他看着慕羽手中的魔杖：“我曾去过九州，在昆仑山差点丢了性命，因为一只凤凰。真正的凤凰。美丽，优雅，强大，可惜危险。传说总是美好的。从她手下逃生后偶然捡到了她掉落的羽毛。那是我见过的最美丽的材料。”  
“桤木坚韧刚毅，但不喜欢和它性格相似的主人。它选择的主人必然柔和体贴。柔和体贴，也可以是伪装。。。。。也有一个九州人在我这买过一支桤木魔杖。。。。。”他最后一句声音极低。  
“什么？”  
“没事，一共八个加隆。”  
慕羽暗暗记下，若无其事地付钱。  
“孩子，我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“我叫慕羽。”  
羽字对他来说发音尤为艰难，但他仍然反复咀嚼着，他亲自送慕羽离开：“你会有大成就的，这句话我对之前一位顾客也说过。你们，都会有大成就。”慕羽耸了耸肩，这种话对她毫无意义。  
奥利凡德看见女孩离去的身影，女孩单薄的身影在夕阳下拖得很长。等她走远了，他才嗫嚅出后半句：“无论好的坏的。”


	5. 四

上学前的最后一个夜晚慕羽失眠了。她的周围萦绕着无数谜团，裹挟得她喘不过气来。临行前爷爷与那人的对话，古灵阁堆积如山的让人胆颤心惊的珍宝，魔杖店内奥利凡德隐在阴影中的面容。爷爷只希望她平安喜乐，可是有那么多的疑惑，还有外人的虎视眈眈，她又怎能轻易放下。  
还有，她一直以来的困惑。她的母亲。。。。。。爷爷告诉她她的父亲曾经在长安学院就读，因空难而丧生。而母亲。。。。。她为什么偏偏在身怀六甲时去英国游历？她也是毕业于九州内三大学院之一吗？  
爷爷对此总是避重就轻，只说母亲是父亲的师妹。久而久之，慕羽也就明白再问下去不会有结果。  
好奇心是探索与冒险的基石。也会带来麻烦。。。。。  
她坐起身，看着窗外浓厚的夜色。慕羽抽出长剑，她还没有为自己的本命法宝命名。剑身在夜色中格外冰寒，她拿出今日新买的魔杖，将其握在手中：“不管我走到什么地方，你们都会一直陪着我，对吗？”   
第二日慕羽才十点便到了国王十字车站。她按照爷爷描述的那样穿过第九和第十站台的墙壁。此时还尚早，薄雾中红色的列车停靠在站台上，只有数个工作人员挥舞着魔杖维护清洗着列车。慕羽径直找到尾部的一个包间，她从空间戒指里面拿出一本炼器纲要看了起来。她虽然不去昆仑，但爷爷给她的所有书籍早已涵盖昆仑高年级学生的学习内容。  
自从那次以后，对她不过分的要求，爷爷通常都会满足。  
清冷的站台逐渐热闹了起来，无数学生与他们的父母穿梭于其中。猫头鹰在笼子中扑腾，蟾蜍在地上活蹦乱跳，还有无数被施了魔法的折纸在低空中滑翔。列车上逐渐挤满了学生，互相认识的相互打闹着，有的探出身和家人告别。这些都没有影响到慕羽，她仍然静静地翻动着手中的书页，时而用笔划下值得注意的地方。  
“请问，这里有人吗？”慕羽正翻到新的一页，标题赫然醒目：灵魂容器。她心下一跳，匆匆做了一个星号，抬起头，看见一个瘦弱的男孩站在隔间门口询问。他身上穿着明显不合身量的衣服，衣服过于肥大，松松垮垮地几乎要垂到地上。他头上的黑发不知道多久没有打理了，乱蓬蓬地堆成一堆。他鼻梁上驾着一副破旧的眼镜。他左手提着一个大箱子，右手提着一个猫头鹰笼子。笼子里雪白的猫头鹰一转不转地看着慕羽。慕羽注意的不是这些，她的眼睛直直落到了那个被碎发遮掩的那个伤疤上。  
“没人。”慕羽将视线移开，微笑着道。她看着那个男孩搬了几次箱子都不能将其太过踏板，她走过去，轻轻松松提起箱子，将其推到包厢角落。男孩脸微微红了：“谢谢。”慕羽正要说话，却听见了一声惊呼：“哦，本来我们还想搭把手，看来是不用了。”两个红头发的孪生兄弟嬉笑着站姿包厢门口。那个男孩似乎认识他们，对着他们咧开嘴笑了笑：“还是谢谢你们的好意。”  
“你是。。。。。哈利波特？”其中一个孪生兄弟指着哈利头上的伤疤惊叫道。  
“哦，他呀，我是说，不错，我就是。”男孩有些无措，但很快就承认了。孪生兄弟想说什么，但很快被一个红头发的女人叫下了车。  
哈利坐在包厢里向外看着他才认识的红头发的一家人。孪生兄弟在和他们的妈妈玩笑，他们的哥哥大步走来，还有他们的弟弟。。。。坐在他对面的女孩也在静静观察着他们，她听见他的名字好像并没有什么反应，难不成，她是麻瓜出身的巫师。。。。。。哈利胡思乱想着。  
火车的汽笛声响起，哈利看见孩子们和那个母亲挥手，看见那个小女孩又哭又笑，他的视线转移到包厢里面，桌子上是一本厚重的书 ，哈利估摸着这本书可以当一块砖头。拿着这块砖头去砸达利那个大块头铁定一砸一个准。书封面上并不是英文字母，看这复杂的构架，应该是东方的文字。女孩突然开口了，她的声音极其好听，不会让人有一点不舒服：“你是哈利波特？从伏地魔手下逃生的男孩？”似乎觉得有些冒昧，她温和地一笑：“对不起，毕竟您太出名了。”  
逃脱死咒的小男孩其实在中国不太出名，许多修道者对玄乎其玄的死咒嗤之以鼻，当然，爷爷也对他们嗤之以鼻。“永远不要小瞧任何东西。不要用傲慢去轻易评判你不熟悉的领域。”爷爷曾经分析过，一岁的男孩能逃过最强黑巫师施放的死咒，也许有古老的魔法的作用。亲眼见到本人，慕羽更加好奇了。他并不能算是一个完整的人，他被分成两半了。那个伤疤，凝聚着所有负面情绪，冰冷，邪恶，残酷。  
灵魂容器。慕羽突然想到还没来得及看的内容。  
她竟然直接叫出了伏地魔的名字，哈利惊讶极了。从海格支支吾吾地态度可看出巫师界对伏地魔的恐惧。“没事，”哈利急忙道，“但，但。。。。。巫师是不是不能提他的名字。都叫他神秘人，不是吗？”慕羽无所谓道：“不过就是个名字，没有什么。” 此时，包厢门被拉开，那个长着雀斑的红头发男孩指着哈利旁边的座位：“这里有人吗？其他地方都满了。”  
哈利摇头，那个男孩坐了下来，他瞟了哈利一眼，立刻把目光移向窗外。慕羽也继续摊开书阅读起来。  
“灵魂容器时炼器中最为复杂，最为奥妙的门道之一。灵魂容器一定意义上可以说是人为制造的器灵。天生的器灵生于天地灵气，钟灵毓秀，与人造器灵天壤之别。因此灵魂容器并不适合充当法器。多数情况下是一种退路。肉身消亡，神魂藏身于容器中，在精妙的阵法的保护下，寻求重启之机。早年西方炼金师剽窃此法，他们称其为魂器。可笑的是他们只学到了皮毛并没触及骨肉。没有阵法保护的容器十分脆弱，也许都承受不住一只老鼠的啃咬。经过代代传承，西方对魂器有了极深误解。此类误解十分可笑但也给诸君提供反面教材。一，此法只是权宜之计，并不代表长生。此法有悖天道。在阵法，洞天福地灵气的维护下，灵魂至多存在三百年。三百年后，身死道消。二，西方部分炼金师喜欢将灵魂分割装入不同物件之中，私以为借此可有更多保障。诸君切忌，万勿效仿此法。灵魂乃人之根本，如同人之大脑，其中奥妙，至今难寻。灵魂万不可分裂，分裂后，于大道无望，非寻天才地宝修复不能解。。。。。。”  
“你来自九州？”红发男孩突然好奇道。慕羽揉了揉眉心放下书，男孩继续说：“我看过你们的文字，就是这样，像画画一样。。。。。”慕羽点点头。男孩似是有些不敢相信：“霍格沃茨不是只招收出生在英国的巫师吗？”  
慕羽耐心向他解释：“我出生在英国，只是在九州长大。”  
男孩在这时脸色更红了，看得出来他很兴奋。他结结巴巴道：“那么，那么你，你，会东方的，术法吗？”  
慕羽大方承认：“会一点。”  
哈利好奇地听着他们的谈话。此时那个红发男孩，罗恩又转头看向哈利：“你真是哈利波特？”  
哈利点点头。  
慕羽安静地听着罗恩好奇地询问哈利的伤疤，询问他是否记得伏地魔(罗恩称其为神秘人)。听着罗恩有些许不满地谈着他们家里太多的孩子，抱怨着他的宠物老鼠斑斑。他甚至举起他那已经露出独角兽毛的魔杖想将斑斑变黄。慕羽扫了一眼，这只皮毛已经斑驳的老鼠并没有什么变化。最终话题绕到慕羽身上。东方在很多人看来是一个遥远又封闭的地方。哈利实在太好奇刚刚罗恩和慕羽谈及的东方魔法学院。  
“世界上还有其他魔法学院吗？霍格沃茨。。。。不是最好的魔法学院吗？”  
“怎么可能！法国的布斯巴顿，德国的德姆斯特朗，不过那可不是一个好学校。”罗恩的声音压低了一些：“那里专门教授黑魔法。听说美国还有一所。当然霍格沃茨是最棒的！”“至于东方。。。。”罗恩看向慕羽，他的眼睛充满了急切，显然他也不是特别了解。  
慕羽并不在意给他们讲讲，东西方相交的魔法历史爷爷是着重给她普及过的。“东方其他国家我不太清楚。但九州有三个魔法学院。昆仑，蜀山，长安。三个学院皆是以道家术法为基础。你们知道道家吗？ ”罗恩明显窘迫了一下。慕羽对她笑笑，表示并不在意，她本来也没期待他们会知道这些：“总之就是一种术法形式。昆仑以探索生命灵魂为宗旨，蜀山以依托于古武术的剑术为专长。长安则更偏向于入世，以在世俗打磨心境为目标。昆仑坐落于梅里雪山山腰，古老的阵法，难以攀登的雪山给予了这座学院最大程度的神秘感。蜀山位于青城之巅。蜀山学院四周竹林密布，按四象两仪八卦排列，蜀山学院则在阵眼正中。长安位于北方，因其入世理念，长安学院已经改建成了一栋市中心的写字楼。”  
哈利瞪大眼睛，看见罗恩也是满眼的着迷。哈利第一次觉得自己过于没有见识了。  
“东西方魔法界在上个世纪交手过。”  
慕羽本不是多话的人，能简单给他们介绍一下三大学院已经是她的极限了，刚才那句话也不过脱口而出。但看着他们这样子也实在不好沉默：”上上个世纪的事了。最后一个朝代由异族统治。他们崇尚萨满，哦，萨满和西方的巫师很像。中原道统一度式微。我们国家这些，嗯，我们不叫巫师，叫修道者，是从来不会避讳普通人的。无数萨满出没于皇宫，被皇室奉养，而其余中原派系被四处追杀。百年的养尊处优养废了萨满，朝代的腐败也加速了他们的没落。他们被世俗迷了眼，后来西方以英国为首，入侵。。。。“罗恩在这时张大了嘴巴。哈利已经完全着迷了，他急急问：”那后来怎样。“  
慕羽讽刺道：“战争不仅发生在世俗，也发生在双方的能人异士之中。养尊处优的萨满怎么能抵挡巫师。自然大败。”  
“我知道这里！”罗恩突然叫起来：“很多，很多纯血家族也是因为现在这样看不起东方的巫师！我爸爸说他们都是一群蠢货！”罗恩察觉到自己的失态，本来通红的脸更加红了：“抱歉。但是，但是，后来，这个世纪三十年代，又发生了一次战争，当时西方世界本想趁机剿灭中国巫师，我是说修道者，但输的特别惨，对吗？”慕羽笑笑，她的笑容永远那么温柔：“末代王朝被推翻后，道统重建，原先苟延残喘地中原派系再度辉煌，且更胜从前。所以，没错。”真正的历史更为复杂。爷爷曾经详详细细阐述过这段历史。这段历史即使在国内，也是鲜有人知。  
外来流派的入侵并不是发生在末代王朝，而是早在末代王朝之前几百年便已经开始。曾经氏族手握道统传承，一度横行无忌。直至外族一统中原，氏族衰微。三大学院创始人也出自氏族，他们说服氏族统一交出传承，以学院方式保留道统。  
可惜，人心总是变的。  
道统在百年的修生养息中早已恢复。彼时外敌入侵，三大学院不知出于何种心态未曾参加第一次战争。直到第二次战争以摧枯拉朽之势击败西方的入侵，以救世者的姿态现于人前。虚名滋长了三大学院的野心，以至于让他们插手了俗事。。。。。。  
他们干预了本应自然发生的历史，窃取了本应由芸芸众生享受的果实。   
从来没有什么是永恒。  
长久的和平助长了贪婪，曾经一同热血齐心对外的人，也因为贪婪，将刀锋指向了自己。   
慕羽和他们并不太熟悉，能讲那么多已经不易。罗恩和哈利也只是一时的好奇，东方毕竟太过于遥远。 再加上此时已经十二点半，一个胖乎乎的女人推着餐车走过包间。哈利直接每样都来了那么一点。罗恩兴致勃勃地给哈利讲解着各式各样的零食，慕羽则继续安静地看着书。  
“制作容器最佳材料为阴灵木，此物位列地宝榜第四，非机缘不可得。其下 为千年份紫衫木，沉香木。。。。。传言昆仑墟禁地，有一奇木凤凰松，乃凤凰栖息之所，五百年生一叶，六百年结一果。其枝保灵魂不灭，其叶保肉身不腐，其果稳道心之定。”  
“羽，你不来点巧克力娃吗？” 罗恩鼓着腮帮，他的唇边全是巧克力。慕羽礼貌地拒绝：“谢谢。我不吃甜食。” 罗恩哦了一声，他继续和哈利说道：“弗雷德和乔治告诉我分院要跟巨怪打一架，我可不信。”但他些微的颤抖出卖了他：“哈利，你想进哪个学院。爸爸要是知道我被分进斯莱特林，大概会把我直接领回家。”  
“那是伏。。。不对，神秘人呆过的吗？”  
“不错。”罗恩有些沮丧。  
“羽，你想去哪个学院？”罗恩转头问慕羽。慕羽愣了愣，她纤细的手指划过书面。她从来没想过这个问题，这对 她来说没有什么区别，都不过在霍格沃茨念书。慕羽老老实实说：“没想过。”  
包厢门突然被人推开，一个有着棕色头发和一对大门牙的女孩陪着一个男孩站在门口：“纳威丢了一只蟾蜍，你们有看到吗？”  
慕羽温和地道：“抱歉，没有看见，你们也许该去其他地方找找。”赫敏落在慕羽手中巨大的书籍上，这本书块头实在太大，实在不难让人不注意。  
那个女孩挑了挑眉：“我知道这上面的字，这是中文对吧。我其实也对东方文化十分感兴趣，可惜现代魔法史说这是一个非常封闭的国家，他们的魔法界十分神秘。当然，霍格沃茨无疑是西方最优秀的魔法学校。我家没有一个人懂魔法，我收到通知书时十分惊讶。当然我在家试了几个小咒语，全部都灵验了。我也背下了所有课本，希望能有点用。对了，我叫赫敏格兰杰，你们叫什么名字？”她如同连珠炮般说了一大堆话。  
“我叫罗恩韦斯莱。”罗恩有些不高兴。  
“哈利波特。”  
“天哪，你是哈利波特。”赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“你的事迹我全部知道，我额外买的书里好几本都提及了你。”  
哈利突然头晕目眩。  
慕羽观察到了他的异样，如此大的名声，对一个十一岁的孩子来说太沉重了。慕羽不由哂然一笑，她也才十一岁啊。  
“你呢？”赫敏扬了扬下巴。  
“慕羽。”  
赫敏立刻滔滔不绝：“很高兴见到你。那你父母是中国的魔法师吗？还是你也是普通人收到的霍格沃茨录取。”  
慕羽的语气和平时没有丝毫不同：“我的父母已经不在了。算是魔法师吧。”  
赫敏脸色变了变，她有些歉意：“对不起。”她似乎十分内疚难堪。她又不知道，慕羽怎么会因为这种小事责怪她。她温柔地笑了笑：“没事。”看着她通红的脸色，慕羽又补了一句：“真的没事。”赫敏还是有些过意不去，她匆忙丢下一句：“我们快到了，你们最好把衣服换上。”她带着纳威匆匆走了。  
包厢里面一片安静，罗恩咕哝了一声：“真不希望和她一个学院。”  
哈利突然对慕羽有了一丝亲切感，原来，她也和他一样，早早失去了父母。  
罗恩和哈利又从古灵阁的一桩偷盗未遂新闻谈到魁地奇。慕羽合上书，出去找了一个单间换上校袍，她看着镜中穿着黑色长袍的自己，实在有些不习惯。她不喜欢黑色。  
她回来时，包厢门被三个人堵住。一个顶着一头金色的头发，另两个长得十分粗壮。  
“波特，你得客气点，否则你会走上你父母的老路，不要和他们一样不知好歹。你如果总跟韦斯莱还有海格这种不三不四的人混在一起，迟早会受影响的。”  
那个金色头发身影说话的腔调中带着一股子傲慢，慕羽有些厌恶。她掩去了这样的厌恶：“劳驾，让让。”她还是那样温柔。  
那三人转过身来，却并没有让开。为首的就是那个金色头发，皮肤苍白的男孩。他以一种极为让人不舒服的眼光上上下下打量着慕羽：“是你吗？我听我爸爸说霍格沃茨今年接收了一个特殊的学生。出生在英国，却在东方长大。霍格沃茨是越来越走下坡路了。你是在国内混不下了吗？霍格沃茨可不是垃圾回收站。东方佬。”  
“闭嘴马尔福！”哈利腾地站了起来。  
“你也混得不怎么样。否则也不会和这两个比鲸鱼还雄壮的家伙走在一起。你在他们之间像一片被三明治夹住的火腿。”慕羽没有一丝火气，似乎受到侮辱的不是她。她好像仅仅在说今天天气真好。  
罗恩噗地笑了出来。  
马尔福脸色瞬间涨红：“想打架吗？”  
他话音刚落克拉布和高尔已经扑了出去想抢夺罗恩的巧克力蛙，慕羽闭了闭眼，许多熟悉的场景一闪而过。  
“我爸爸说不要和你玩！你是个克父克母的丧门星！”  
“丧门星！丧门星！”  
“打她，打她！”  
无数刺耳的尖叫，被倒掉在学校门口的身影，头发被悬在教室风扇上的女孩，血肉模糊的小狗。。。。。。  
慕羽念了念心诀，她不能执着于过去。曾经，其实她做得不够好。。。。。  
慕羽回过神来时马尔福他们早就跑了，周围一片狼藉，罗恩抱着又睡过去的斑斑：”它肯定摔晕了。”  
哈利只当她为刚才的事难过，他安慰她：“羽，不要理马尔福。”  
罗恩也恨恨 道：“马尔福一家原先是追随神秘人的食死徒，他们一家子都坏透了。马尔福他父亲我敢肯定不用任何理由就能倒回黑暗势力。”

列车逐渐放慢了速度，最后停在一个站台上。所有行李先行被送到学校。学生们吵吵嚷嚷地下了车。九月已经开始寒冷，一个巨大的身影提着一盏灯站在站台尽头：“一年级新生！一年级新生！”  
慕羽随着人流磕磕绊绊地走过一条陡峭的小路，没有一人开口，只有袍子摩梭在地上沙沙地声音。  
小路的尽头是黑色的湖泊。这片湖泊好像一望无际。湖泊的远方，矗立着一座巍峨的城堡，夜晚繁星点点，城堡的几扇窗口也透着微弱的昏黄的光芒。慕羽捏了捏长袍，她望着那座城堡，心里生出了些许期待。在这里，她能寻到自己的道吗？  
她回过神来时已经很多学生已经上了停靠在岸边的小舟，小舟几乎都满了。慕羽只得挑了最小的一只，只能坐进她一个人。  
没有船桨，小舟缓缓行驶。那座巍峨的城堡映照在波光粼粼的湖面上，庄严，却又飘渺。慕羽仰头望着天空，满天星辰映在她的眸中。听说，连接这漫天星辰的，是死亡的深渊。  
小舟靠岸，所有人集合在大门前。海格敲了敲门。一个满脸严肃穿着绿色袍子的女巫走了出来。她身上的能量很强。。。。慕羽眯了眯眼睛。“麦格教授，一年级新生。”那个女巫朝着海格点了点头：“谢谢，海格，交给我吧。”  
大门被彻底打开，无数的火炬将长长的走廊照亮，慕羽沉默地朝前走着。这座城堡，并不是一个死物。它是鲜活的。如果说在奥利凡德魔杖店感受到的能量如同湖水的涟漪，那么这里的能量便是海浪的波涛。慕羽险些有点站立不稳。她甚至要依靠运转阴阳二气去抵抗能量的冲击。  
好巧不巧她的后面就是马尔福。马尔福低声说：“怎么，没看见这样的场面吗？土包子。”他的声音中满是嘲弄。慕羽没有理他。他们停在了一道双扇门前。  
麦格教授充满威严地说：“欢迎来到霍格沃茨。马上你们将进入礼堂进行分院仪式。从今以后，学院便是你们的家。每个学院都培养出了优秀的巫师。希望以后你们以自己的学院为荣，为学院争光。在进行分院仪式前请整理好自己的仪容，分院稍后开始，请安静等待。”  
慕羽轻轻抚平袍子上些微的褶皱，此时一群幽灵却从背后的墙上钻出，这些半透明的幽灵小声地窃窃私语着。  
幽灵。。。。。。。。  
满是泥泞的记忆在慕羽的脑海中翻腾。许多凄惨的哭声，有男有女，有老有少。天空是灰暗的，夹杂着大量泥土的河水是昏黄而凶猛的。她深一脚浅一脚行走在被肆虐的土地上，她走过一处，那一处的哭声便停滞了。  
“不要，不要，我不想走。。。。。”  
隐约的呐喊在她的脑中回荡，即使是世界上最尖锐的噪音也没有如此嘈杂刺耳。   
一群幽灵不自觉地飘到慕羽周围，慕羽瞬间有些冷。一个胖胖的十分柔和的修士看着慕羽，眼中满是困惑：“奇怪，年轻的女士。太奇怪了。”  
另一个幽灵接了一句：“我们总想靠近您。”他还想再说什么，麦格教授已经出来，示意一年级新生跟上她。幽灵们瞬间消失。  
金碧辉煌的礼堂摆放着四张长桌，天花板被施了魔法，坐在礼堂中便能仰望星空。许多人分别坐在四张长桌上，好奇地打量着他们。慕羽随同众人走过礼堂，在礼堂的尽头，麦格教授在他们面前放了一个高脚凳，又往凳子上放了一个打着补丁的破旧的分院帽。  
麦格教授拿出一卷羊皮纸：“现在我叫到名字的就依次上来戴上帽子。”  
慕羽原本并不在意自己被分到哪个学院，但她没想到分院是在众目睽睽下进行。她突然也开始有些紧张了。麦格教授一个个念着名字，慕羽发现分到斯莱特林的极少。她听见哈利的嘟囔：“不要去斯莱特林。”  
专出黑巫师的学院吗？  
“慕。。。。。。羽”麦格教授有些艰难地发出她的名字，慕羽急忙上前，麦格教授为她戴上分院帽。所有的眼睛都在注视她，他们在观察她，像一件商品。。。。她胡思乱想着。她突然也如哈利那般不适。  
“该把你放哪呢？” 细细的声音响起：“聪慧的头脑，卓越的天资，也不缺少勇气。。。。。”慕羽默默由着它自言自语：“孩子，你很害怕未知。”慕羽急急反驳：“我不害怕！”这句话脱口而出，慕羽才发现所有人都看着她。  
那个细小的声音继续说：“你是来找寻一样东西的，孩子，我不太清楚这个东西是什么，非常抽象，非常飘渺的东西。你努力想找到它，非常非常努力。你不知道自己在走什么路，你唯一想要的便是证明自己 。希望我的决定是正确的，斯莱特林！”


	6. 五

慕羽坐在巨大的餐桌上，明亮的烛光倒映其上。明明是在喧嚣的大厅，她却感觉不到温暖。也许是一路走来过于疲惫，她现在不想待在这样的金碧辉煌人声鼎沸的礼堂中。每个人都在笑着，但他们的笑又是那么陌生。但这样的情绪很快就被敛去了，慕羽又挂上了温婉的笑容，向周围好奇询问她的人打招呼。  
她看到了德拉科马尔福那张苍白的脸，为什么，当时不能果断地给他一个诅咒？就因为给他一个诅咒便会让人看出她的情绪？便会让人发现她是多么在意。。。。。。。  
马尔福感觉到了她的视线，他没有上前来嘲讽，而是冷漠地移开了目光。  
慕羽的思路被如雷的掌声打断。她听见了周围人的议论。  
“哈利波特，大难不死的男孩，进入了格兰芬多！”  
慕羽看着她在列车上见过的男孩茫然地跳下高脚凳，在礼堂另一侧坐下。无数的人上去和他握手，想要和他拥抱。慕羽静静地看着他接受众人的瞩目，那个被分成了两半的人，那个满是邪恶满是黑暗的伤疤。  
分院仪式彻底结束，邓布利多张开双臂面对着满堂的学生：“欢迎大家来霍格沃茨开始新的学年！在宴会开始前，我想讲几句话，那就是笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！”慕羽听见了马尔福嘀咕了一身：“老疯子。”  
眼前的餐桌上突然出现了丰盛的菜肴。慕羽勉强让自己好歹吃一点东西。  
“你是个特别的新生。”  
一道雄厚的声音突然在慕羽脑海中响起。面前的烤乳鸽前面突然冒出一个全身血迹斑斑的半透明的男人。  
“您是血人巴罗。”坐在慕羽旁边的那个女生突然道。  
血人巴罗从热气腾腾的烤乳鸽中彻底钻了出来，他的眼神阴郁，他的双手带着巨大的镣铐。他朝着注视着他的每个人点点头：“我是斯莱特林的幽灵，如果你们遇到了麻烦，尤其是皮皮鬼这样的麻烦可以来找我。但平时最好不要来烦我。”  
他在斯莱特林的长桌上飘来飘去，他的话语继续传入慕羽脑中：“年轻的女士，你非常特别。我脾气其实不是那么好，但在你身边，我好像更能控制自己的情绪了。”他说完飘着离去：“霍格沃茨每年都有出彩的新生。”  
慕羽没有回应他的话。  
“他其实挺可怕的，不是吗？”一直坐在慕羽旁边的女孩突然对慕羽道。她有一头金色的卷发，一双蓝色的眼睛。她的肤色白皙，是一个十分精致的女孩。慕羽礼貌地回答：“其实还行吧。至少他能帮我对付一些麻烦。”  
女孩掩嘴笑起来，她伸出手：”我叫达芙妮 格林格拉斯。你叫什么？”慕羽几乎很少和人打过交道。她上的小学云集香海几乎所有官宦子弟，可惜那件事后彻底断绝 了她和别人做朋友的可能。几个当事人在她爷爷的影响力下被迫转学，可是这没能扭转她的处境。虽然没有人再敢侮辱她，可也没有人再敢和她说话。她也习惯了以一副清冷孤高的模样待人。  
“像水一样融入。”慕羽突然回想起爷爷的教导。她与达芙妮握了握手：“我叫慕羽。很高兴认识你。”  
“我知道你。很多人谣传今年霍格沃茨会有一个真正来自东方的学生。我是说，是真正在东方长大的。你是在东方长大的吗？”

“是的。”  
达芙妮表现得更加热切了：“所以你们家就是东方的那个家族，慕。。。。。你也是纯血家族出身，而且是一个非常古老的纯血家族。”  
慕羽抿了一口果汁：“我们没有纯血这个概念。只是几个家族传承了很久。”  
至今仍然有几个氏族靠着一点传承苟延残喘。只是曾经叱咤风云的氏族不得不仰人鼻息。三大学院掌握了所有的资源  
但慕家，一直是一个例外。  
她不知道为什么，只是隐隐这样感觉。  
“你家里一定教了你很多咒语，你们有咒语这个说法？你们施法是不需要用魔杖吗？我爸爸妈妈倒是教过我一些咒语，但从来都不允许我碰魔杖。”她有些不高兴地撇撇嘴。  
慕羽手一顿：“我是懂一些咒语，我们施法也确实不需要魔杖。很高兴你居然知道我们家族，我一直以为巫师对东方的信息不太了解，毕竟我们不太喜欢和外人交流。”她露出一个有些兴奋的笑容。  
“噢。”达芙妮漫不经心地说：“我妈妈告诉我东方的家族传承千年，十分厉害。为什么你要来到英国啊？虽然你是在英国出生，但你不一定要来霍格沃茨。东方不是更好的选择吗？”  
慕羽握紧了杯子，但是她的笑容从来没有变过：“我不觉得双方之间的魔法有多大的差异。只不过形式不同而已。”这是句实话。东方更看重对灵魂形而上的追求，西方更贴合外在力量的研究。在慕羽看来也许因为时间的积淀在材料上东方优于西方，但在道统上，千年毕竟太长，如佛修，炼蛊，祭祀等分支早已在漫长的时间长河中失传。就连在中原盛行的道家道统也在一次次事故中损失了不少。  
她看了看斯莱特林明显比其他学院要少的人数，这个多数只接收纯血巫师的学院：“纯血巫师家庭不多？”  
说到这里达芙妮有些傲然：“我们可不像某些纯血家庭，随意通婚。像那韦斯莱一家，简直不配称为纯血。”慕羽想到了那个红头发的男孩。达芙妮滔滔不绝地给她讲着纯血家族的荣耀，连另外几个女生也掺和了进来，其中有一两人如同德拉科马尔福一样对她十分不屑。慕羽自觉退出了这个圈子。  
她哂然一笑。纯血家族的荣耀就是个笑话。好歹已经要二十一世纪了，难道还不知道近亲通婚对后代的影响？天赋就是天赋，基因固然重要，但更多的是机缘。倘若靠近亲通婚就能维持所谓的巫师血统，那么哑炮又是从何而来？  
而且纯血家族似乎对东方的看法也有着分歧。慕羽放下刀叉。他们如何看她管不着。她的目光在教师席上逡巡。一个坐在一边的年轻教师吸引了她。他的穿着十分奇怪，头上裹着一条大围巾。慕羽装作若无其事地移开目光。那条围巾下，有着浓重的死气，这样的气息，和哈利头上的伤疤如出一辙。  
邓布利多突然像她眨了眨眼，他举起高脚酒杯，遥遥对着慕羽，他细微的动作没有人发现。慕羽也象征性地举杯遥祝。等她喝完最后一口果汁，最后的甜点也消失了。邓布利多又站了起来，礼堂也重新安静。  
“现在大家都吃饱喝足了，我宣布几个新学期注意事项。学校场地上的那片林区禁止任何学生进入。再有，管理员费尔奇先生也要我提醒大家，课间不要在走廊上施魔法。魁地奇球员审核工作将在本学期第二周进行。最后，凡不愿遭遇意外，痛苦惨死的人，请不要进入四楼靠右边的走廊。”  
接下来的唱校歌环节简直是一场灾难。邓布利多能同时指挥这么多乱七八糟的调也是十分不容易，尤其是慕羽还看见了在火车上遇见的两兄弟用葬礼进行曲的小调唱到了最后。慕羽抬头看见了从施了魔法的天花板上倾泻下来的星空，她将在这里度过整整一年。这座埋藏着无数秘密的鲜活的城堡，将是她第二个家。


	7. 六

斯莱特林学院的公共休息室是一间狭长、低矮的地牢，圆形的泛着绿光的灯被链子拴着，从天花板上挂下来。这里摆放着雕花的椅子供学生休息，还有一些头盖骨作为装饰。地牢的一部分延伸到了湖底，因此房间中呈现出绿色的色调。这里的墙壁和天花板都由粗糙的石头砌成，一座雕刻精美的壁炉台下燃着一堆火。尽管如此，公共休息室里仍然显得发暗阴冷。   
斯莱特林学院的级长叫杰玛法利。她是一个身材高挑的姑娘，有着一头银灰色的短发。她的神情有些倨傲：“首先恭喜你们进入斯莱特林。斯莱特林有许多值得你记住的东西，也有许多你应该忘记的。首先我们的确出了一些黑巫师，但是其他三个学院也有，只是他们从来不会说。我们是天生的赢家，我们在乎荣誉和斯莱特林的传统。我们也得到了同学们的尊重。是的，这种尊重里由于我们的黑暗名声还掺杂了恐惧。不过我们不是坏人，正如我们象征的蛇，我们圆滑，强大，还经常被误解。进入这个学院，便意味着你身上是有一些伟大的特质的，也许你自己也发现不了。我们都是一类人，我们比任何一个学院都要团结。我们学院的院长是西弗勒斯 斯内普教授，你们的第一节魔药课便会见到他。休息室的口令两周一换，请不要把口令透露给其他人，已经七百年没有人能进我们的公共休息室了。好了，男生寝室在左，女生寝室在右。你一定能睡个好觉：夜晚听着湖水拍打窗户能让人很快平静。”  
大家都很累了，在杰玛讲完话后一一散去。慕羽正要上楼，杰玛却叫住了她：“羽？”慕羽回过头：“杰玛学姐，有事吗？”杰玛看了她许久，似乎慕羽有什么值得研究的：“邓布利多有口信带给你，爆炸夹心软糖。”慕羽谢过她，她是真累了。  
杰玛突然在她后面说：“很多人对你非常好奇，慕小姐。”  
在炉火的映衬下，慕羽的笑容温和中带着一丝暖意：“那他们将有很多时间发现。”  
炉火小小地跳动了一下，那丝暖意也恍若错觉。  
果然如邓布利多所说，慕羽得到的是一间单人寝室。正中间是一架巨大的带着绿色丝绸帷幔的四柱床，床单上绣着银线，天花板上挂着银色的吊灯。一架雕着花纹的博古架和书柜占据了剩余大部分空间。一张书桌朝着室内的落地窗，窗外涌动着碧绿的湖水。  
慕羽将所有从家中带来的藏书分门别类放在书柜上，她正整理着阵法这一门类，这是最多的。一本黑色的，十分单薄的书突然落下来。慕羽将其捡起，随意看了一眼，这本书非常奇怪。封面十分冰凉，也不是普通的纸张，更像是一块黑玉。封面上印着几个大字：初.传。是小篆，慕羽花了很久才勉强辨认出来。这本书太薄了，所以混在一堆阵法书籍中格外不起眼。慕羽随手将其抽出放在书架顶端。  
书桌上有一张纸条  
亲爱的羽：  
您祖父来信非常希望您尽早掌握守护神魔法，我非常荣幸您祖父愿意让我教导您守护神咒。请于每周三晚饭后来校长办公室。口令善良的杰玛小姐已经告诉了您。期待见到您。  
你忠实的  
邓布利多  
守护神咒？慕羽挑了挑眉，她收好纸条在四柱床里躺下，湖水静静拍打着窗户，确实如杰玛所说一般无比的宁静。慕羽其实挺喜欢斯莱特林的寝室的，被湖水包围着莫名给了她许多安全感。也许是太累了，她没有失眠，非常迅速地入睡了。  
天空似乎永远都是灰暗的，滂沱的大雨好像永远都下不完。原本狭小的房间空无一人，慕羽第一次有了机会环视四周。一张狭窄的单人床，床边有一个巨大的衣柜。慕羽从房间中仅有的一扇窗户望下去，窗户下是一条街道，雨幕中来往行人穿梭不绝。慕羽能清晰地听见他们的声音。他们的口音与现在有许多不同，慕羽并不大听得懂。但这毫无疑问是英国，所有人是那么鲜活。慕羽扶着窗框，望着窗外的景象，她一直以为那个小男孩不过是一缕孤魂抑或是执念，可是那次与他交谈后她竟然突破了，也不知这是巧合还是。。。。。。。若是并非巧合，她倒可以把他的灵魂引出来。。。。。。  
慕羽还没有见过哪个孤魂可以创造如此生动逼真的场景。看来事情远没有她想象得那么简单。  
“你是谁？”门被吱呀推开了，还是那个小男孩。与其说他是走进来的，不如说他是被夹进来的，他的左边是一个长相比较刻薄的女人，他的右边则是一个穿着白大褂，留着胡须的男人。  
“上帝，汤姆。。。。。。”那个女人有些发抖。  
右边的那个男人审视地看着汤姆：“科尔太太，非常抱歉，恐怕情况比我们想象得还要严重。。。。。。。”  
女人认同地点点头，她又发了一下抖，她是那么的害怕。。。。。。“那交给您了，约瑟夫医生。。。。。”她说完忙不迭地关上了房门。  
汤姆面无表情地坐在单人床上，慕羽站在窗边，约瑟夫医生坐在房间中唯一的椅子上，很明显，他不能看见慕羽。  
“汤姆，你过得如何？”  
汤姆一言不发。  
“刚刚你是又看见你看不见的朋友了吗？能和我描述一下你的朋友吗？”  
他极力想表现得平易近人，可慕羽很清楚地看出来，他算不上一个合格的心理医生。他在平易近人中透露着一抹高傲自以为是，这太容易看出来了。  
汤姆笑得有些天真，但慕羽一点也不相信他是那么天真的人：“医生，如果平时我很愿意和您谈一下我的朋友，但我想现在我必须和我的新朋友谈话。”他的胸中突然钻出一条小蛇，他嘴里发出嘶嘶的声音，小蛇像着约瑟夫医生游去。他再也没有刚才的高高在上，他夺门而出。  
慕羽没有一丝波澜，她平静地看着汤姆把小蛇收了起来。  
汤姆见她没有害怕更没有惊奇，原本死寂的眼中开始出现了一点光：“你特别眼熟，我好像见过你很多次。我好像记得你帮了我一个忙，还有燃烧的火焰。。。。。你也不害怕我的能力。”  
这里恐怕并不是一个孤魂的幻想世界那么简单。这个地方的出现应该和这个男孩息息相关。  
“1095次。” 慕羽的声音极其轻柔：“你忘了吗？你说有一个男人每天都来焚烧你的衣柜，告诉你应该去一个魔法学院，但你被困在那里了，每天不停地循环着。你请求我帮你。。。。现在你脱困了。”  
慕羽走近了几步，她看着这个小男孩，刚刚那个约瑟夫医生是活生生的人，但这个小男孩并不是。他介于游魂和生人之间。  
” 你记得今天的日期吗？ “慕羽始终都是这样，她好像只是随口一问：”伍氏孤儿院，所以今天是星期几呢？“  
“1937年，3月1日，星期六。”  
慕羽的眼睛眨了眨，她有了一个朦胧的猜想，但还有太多未知的东西。她蹲下身，这样她才好和坐在床上的男孩平视：“我不害怕你的能力，因为我也有着一样的能力。”  
慕羽摊开手，一朵彼岸花静静在她手中绽放，红色纤细的花瓣舒展着。她能感受阴阳二气仍然在她体内运转。如果是神游状态，阴阳二气是不能被催发的。果然，这不是一个虚无的空间，她不是在神游状态，她确确实实来到了一个真实的空间，一段久远的过去。  
她将那朵彼岸花递给汤姆。汤姆迟疑了一下，他伸出手，轻轻触碰了一下花瓣：“这是什么花？”  
“Lycoris radiate.” 慕羽望着连绵的雨幕,“送给你了。”  
汤姆没有接，他一点点咀嚼着这个对他来说还有些陌生拗口的词汇。慕羽耐心地等着他，他还是接了过去。妖冶的花瓣在他手中层层舒展：“第一次有人送我东西。他们都怕我，他们惧怕我的能力，又憎恨我的存在。我都知道。”慕羽站起身，看着雨幕，听着旧时伦敦的车水马龙，她却回到了过去。  
那一段段阴暗的被她深深隐藏的记忆，刚一入学便面对的无数的嘲笑孤立，她还不太会隐藏自己的能力时也被骂作怪胎。。。。。她的绰号太多了，多到她自己也记不清了。  
“他们怕你是好事啊。”她的声音飘渺如云雾：“我们的能力，他们永远也得不到，我们的力量，他们无法想象。只能如同阴沟里的老鼠一般憎恨着我们的天赋。总有一天，等我们成长到某一天，他们再也无法憎恨，因为我们的存在带给他们的唯有战栗。”  
所有的一切突然如同潮水一般褪去，在最后的一刻，慕羽只看见那双眼睛，那双黑色的，闪亮的眼睛。那里既有星空的璀璨，也有深渊的黑暗。  
慕羽从巨大的四柱床上醒来，时间好像在地下室停止了。之前遇见的一切仍然历历在目，可她怎么也想不起她的最后一句话。

慕羽在前往第一节课时就迟到了。霍格沃茨的台阶也许存了捉弄她的意思。从慕羽踏上第一道台阶起楼梯便不断地变幻。魔咒课本应在东塔楼，她仍然来到了一座塔楼，只是并没有看见魔咒课教室。  
她迷路了。  
慕羽在长长的走廊上闲逛着，此时正是上课的高峰期，走廊上挤满了学生。大多数人佩戴着格兰芬多或者拉文克劳的铭牌，慕羽胸前佩戴的斯莱特林的铭牌格外惹人注目。许多人好奇地打量着慕羽，却没有一个人同慕羽说话。慕羽也并不想询问人。  
穿过狭长的走廊，慕羽来到了天桥之上。今天的天气难得的好。白云低垂在湛蓝的天幕之下，秋日的阳光在城堡的塔尖上洒下一片光辉，光点跳跃着辐散开来，跃入草地，跃入远处波光粼粼的湖泊。  
慕羽靠在墙边，她有一瞬间不想去上课。哪怕逃掉开学第一节课不是什么好兆头。  
“怎么不去上课？”  
一道清冷的声音传来。  
慕羽回过头，在走廊的阴影中站立着一个女人。她身材修长，长发齐腰，长袍及地。一个优雅美丽的女人。她微微扬着下巴，眉眼间显出几分清高。她是漂浮在半空中的。  
一个幽灵。  
慕羽在开学晚宴上远远看见过她。她当时独自站立在拉文克劳的长桌边。拉文克劳的幽灵。  
“我迷路了。”慕羽回答得诚恳。她一点也没有因为迷路找不到教室的着急。  
幽灵穿过幽长的走廊来到天桥。阳光将她半透明的身体晕染成珍珠一般的乳白色。慕羽眯起眼镜，幽灵能待在阳光下吗。她飘在了半空中，那张美丽的脸紧紧贴着慕羽。慕羽只能感觉到一阵阵彻骨的凉意。她抬起手，像是要触碰慕羽，却很快收了回去。  
“靠近你能让我短暂地在阳光下舒服一些。”她的声音仍然清冷，“刚才你站在那里时，我差点把你认成另外一个人。”  
慕羽敏锐地捕捉到她话里的信息，她总觉得这个幽灵看她的眼神意味深长。绝对不是简单地认错人那么简单。  
“是吗？”慕羽挂上她一直以来温婉的笑容，“有那么相像？”  
“穿过这条走廊，在走廊尽头有一幅肖像画，那里面有一位很和蔼的夫人。告诉她你迷路了，她会为你打开直通东塔楼的通道。”这位幽灵并没有接慕羽的话。  
慕羽也并不太纠结于此。她温和有礼地道谢：“谢谢，这位。。。。我该怎么称呼您？”  
幽灵向着幽深的走廊飘去。长长的裙摆在阴影中逐渐隐去：“海莲娜。”  
当慕羽消失在转角处时，海莲娜才轻声说道：“其实你们一点也不像。”


	8. 七

慕羽适应霍格沃茨的生活适应得极快。这座城堡对她来说是那么的新奇。曾经她每日见到的便是山中葱郁的树木，看了十一年，她对那漫山的葱郁有了极度的反感。霍格沃茨不一样，这里每天都是在无时无刻变化的。一百四十二处阶梯，每一处都在不停的变换，无数不知从哪里会钻出来的幽灵，墙上挂着的能移动能交谈的画像。每当要和格兰芬多一起上课时，走廊上总是挤满了各种想要围观救世主的人。  
她不喜欢吵闹，但她喜欢旁观喧嚣。  
慕羽也发现相比其他新生，她也没有多少优势，她唯一十分出彩的课程便是魔咒课。教授魔咒课的是一个矮小得出奇的男巫弗立维教授，上课时他必须站在一撂高得出奇的书上，他在念到哈利名字时尖叫着倒在地上不见了。他情绪似乎特别容易激动，当慕羽第一个成功掌握平行魔咒，将一支铅笔顺利挪动三英寸时，弗立维教授的表情像是发现了一块新大陆，她也为斯莱特林赢得了十分。  
与她隔了几个桌子的马尔福脸瞬间绿了。  
可是慕羽发现自己有太多要学习的东西，草药课上他们需要辨识不同种类的药草，知道他们的用途。慕羽涉及过中医，但这个世界的药草是她所没有见过的。她将自己的时间安排得极满，她如同海绵一样不停地吸收着她能汲取到的一切。  
哪怕仍然孤身一人，霍格沃茨已经像她的第二个家了。  
“让我看看，这就是那个来自神奇的东方的东方佬。”  
慕羽正要去上第一节变形课，她在楼梯中被一群人堵住了。为首的是一个尖脸的女生，潘西帕金森，慕羽知道她的名字。她和德拉科马尔福十分密切。还有几个慕羽不太认识的斯莱特林院的女生。  
“我要去上课，劳驾让开。”慕羽淡淡道。  
潘西发出了一声怪笑，她装作没有听到慕羽的话：“东方佬，你的法术呢？你们神奇的法术呢？你们不是讽刺说我们的魔杖如同烧火棍一样吗？我看你每天也是拿着一根烧火棍在这里挥啊。或者说你是东方的一个哑炮？”  
其余几个女生咯咯笑起来。  
“羽，原来你在这。”慕羽回过头，她不记得她和一个人一起过。是达芙妮。达芙妮好像没有发现眼前的情景，她拉住慕羽的手：“上课要迟到了，快走吧。”潘西看见达芙妮撇了撇嘴，但还是让开了。她挑衅地看了慕羽一眼。慕羽将手从达芙妮手中抽出：“谢谢。”  
达芙妮漂亮的蓝色眼睛有些伤心：“羽，我为潘西刚才的行为抱歉。但潘西也是。。。。。帕金森家族曾经，曾经。。。。。”  
“他们参加过第二次战争，并且被打败了，对吗？”慕羽还是那么温和，她仿佛没有动气。达芙妮细细观察她，发现她没有生气的样子立刻松了口气。爸爸一再嘱咐要她和慕羽交好。纯血家族也有保守和创新之分，马尔福，帕金森家族都曾因为先辈参加过那次战争，所以对东方始终抱有排斥。但纯血现在早就没有什么优势了，他们的时代已经在过去，如果还不能寻求外力的联盟，迎接他们的只有淹没在历史的浪潮中。  
“其实她们都还不错。你记得杰玛学姐说的话吗？斯莱特林比其他学院要团结。所以她们只是不了解你而已，大家接触久了就会发现你的好的。”慕羽看了看怀表：“快要上课了。听说麦格教授很严格。今天多谢你了，达芙妮。”  
她们来到教室门口，还有许多同学和她们一起急着涌进教室，达芙妮握了握慕羽的手：“羽，有什么和我说就是了。我们是朋友了，不是吗？”  
慕羽随着人流和达芙妮分开，达芙妮没看见慕羽的疏远，更没有看见她转过身时的冷漠。  
真像啊，太像了。为什么总是这样，每一次都有这么一个人劝解她：“她们都是无心的，你也有点孤僻了。要学着和大家一起相处。”  
“要像水一样去融入，去聆听。。。。。”  
可是为什么？慕羽盯着《初级变形术》的课本，好像要把它盯出一朵花来。  
“嗨。”一道略微紧张的声音响起：“这两个地方没有人吧。”慕羽看见那道熟悉的伤疤，还有旁边那个红头发的男孩。罗恩有些不乐意，拉了拉哈利的衣袖。慕羽摇摇头，哈利连忙拉着罗恩坐下。慕羽看见他们满头大汗，明显经过了奔跑，她随口问：“迷路了？”  
罗恩嘟哝了一声：“见鬼的楼梯，该死的皮皮鬼。”  
慕羽莞尔一笑，她想起她第一天在楼梯上吃的亏。那个拉文克劳的幽灵，海莲娜。她在遮掩什么？  
还没等他们继续聊下去，麦格教授便走了进来。从开学时便看出来这位教授一点也不好对付。  
“变形术是你们在霍格沃茨所学的课程中最复杂也是最危险的魔法。任何人要是在我的课堂上调皮捣蛋，我就将他请出去，永远不准他进来。”她当场把讲台变成了一头猪，又变了回来。变形术，慕羽暗自叹了一声，在东方叫做障眼法，七十二般变化，十分神奇。慕羽掌握了一些口诀，她非常好奇西方的口诀。  
慕羽仔细推敲着笔记本上复杂深奥的笔记。麦格教授给了每人一根火柴让他们将其变成银针。很多人已经开始照做了，哈利对着他面前的火柴虔诚地挥舞着魔杖，可惜火柴并没有什么反应。罗恩已经开始戳着火柴了，可惜一根火柴是怎么也没办法靠戳变成银针的。  
“怎么不动魔杖。”麦格教授突然走到她后面：“慕小姐，我非常欣赏您研究理论的精神，您的笔记也是记得非常漂亮，但是您不能靠羽毛笔把火柴变成银针。”  
慕羽对她笑了笑，她从笔记本上抬起头：“教授，变形术是非常复杂的魔法。将理论研究透彻后才能更好的控制这门复杂危险的魔法。”她可以走捷径，将火柴变成银针，一句最简单的口诀的事。但她突然发现，仔细研究完理论，东西方的幻化竟然有着同样的道理。只是东方可没有那么多的理论，有天赋的人就罢了，但如果没有天赋呢，那岂不是如同摸石过河？  
她拿起魔杖，阴阳二气涌入魔杖-这是她每次施法的状态，这个本命法宝还没有完全和她融合。她念出咒语，轻轻一挥，一根尖细的，泛着银光的银针静静躺在桌子上。麦格教授静默了一会：“非常棒，慕小姐。”她严肃的脸上露出了一个笑容。罗恩的眼睛都要瞪出来了。  
在要下课的时候全班只有慕羽和赫敏格兰杰，就是在火车上遇见的女生，把火柴变成了银针。  
“格兰芬多和斯莱特林各加十分。另外说一句，慕小姐的笔记非常全面，非常漂亮。魔法是一门科学，更不要说变形术了。我希望你们每一次能像慕小姐一样把理论研究透彻，不要像傻子一样直接挥动魔杖。”  
“请问，请问，能将笔记借我一下吗？” 哈利有些脸红，他非常不安，他的火柴没有一丝变化，这让他十分窘迫。慕羽刚要递出去，赫敏插了一句：“我想看一下你的笔记，羽。我觉得你的针比我尖多了，我还是想不通一些地方。。。。。。”  
罗恩翻了个白眼。  
慕羽一挥手笔记便被复制成了两份：“没事。”赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“这是复制成双，三年级才教的魔咒，弗立维教授一直说你很有天赋。”她说完脸色有些红：“我，我时常找教授问些问题，所以才。。。。”慕羽温和说：“不过提早学了一些，没有什么天赋不天赋。这也不是大不了的事。笔记不用还，我有备份。”  
她还有很多事要做，急匆匆地离去。  
罗恩对着哈利挤眉弄眼：“虽然是个斯莱特林，但人很不错，不是吗？比懂小姐好多了。”最后一句话他压低了声音。  
卫生间里一片漆黑。电闸已经被拉下，只剩下洗手台上的半身镜在黑暗中发出莹莹的光芒。然而这并不能给人温暖，相反平添了更多的阴森和恐怖。  
小女孩不断扳动着门把手，然而被锁死了的门把手纹丝不动。  
“小羽，不能在学校使用能力。要去融入同学。”  
可是，为什么不能呢？  
“那个怪胎已经被我们关在厕所了，电闸我也已经拉下了，你们快来。”  
“不会被人看见吧。”  
“放心，这个时候有什么人。再说了，就算被看见又怎么样？老师从来不会管的。到时候挨骂受罚的还不是那个怪胎。”  
小女孩死死咬住嘴唇。  
爷爷，为什么我要融入他们呢？  
大门被彭地一声撞开。小女孩单薄的身子被狠狠地撞到坚硬冰冷的瓷砖上。她的头发被粗暴地抓了起来。  
画面一度变得混沌，像染了一层层的雾气。一个个耳光，拳打脚踢，小孩子留得修长的指甲狠狠掐入了小女孩娇嫩的皮肤中。她们似乎找到了一个新的玩法，她们发现有时候指甲比拳头好用多了。  
最大的羞辱，最深刻的疼痛。  
我恨她们，恨所有人。为什么不能用能力，为什么不能。。。。。。使用诅咒。  
几人还在已经抱成一团的小女孩身上宣泄着情绪。宣泄无关善恶，只不过是最原始的冲动。最原始的冲动，导向了最黑暗的罪孽。  
没有人发现洗手台上的梳妆镜逐渐渗出了血水，血已经蔓延到了那几人的脚下。也许是太过投入，没人发现无人的洗手隔间抽水箱自动开始抽水。怪事越来越多，凄惨的哭声，蔓延的血水，从镜子中延伸出来的疯狂的头发。。。。。。。  
这样操纵恐惧的感觉，太好了。  
一切都在操控中，都逃不出去。。。。。。  
恐惧吞没了摇摇欲坠的画面，无边的黑暗侵蚀了一声高过一声的尖叫。  
还可以让她们更恐惧一些，从镜子中看见自己被切成。。。。。不，不行。  
慕羽，要冷静，想想其他的，想想爷爷。想想和爷爷在一起快乐的时候，想想沿着明源山小道散步时的愉悦，想想明源山脚下那家小小的包子店。。。。。。  
一，二，三．。。。。。  
画面急剧收缩着，恐怖的卫生间，惊慌逃跑的人影，阴暗的楼道，一切都在扭曲，扭曲成一座座不可翻越的高山，让慕羽喘不过气来。  
慕羽挣扎着醒来。汗水将枕头浸透了。夜晚的湖水荡漾着轻轻拍打着窗户，这没能让慕羽缓过来，反而让她更加窒息了。离开这里，离开地下，去什么地方都行，只要立刻离开这里。  
慕羽拿出一张幻身符贴在身上。夜晚的休息室连炉火也灭了。整个地下室有森冷的寒意。一只乌贼从窗前缓缓游过，黑暗中只有乌贼头顶的小眼睛闪着光芒。慕羽从公共休息室出来，顺着一道一道阶梯向上，直到站在西塔楼顶端，寒风呼啸着穿过空旷的塔楼。慕羽却感觉自己活了过来。  
慕羽靠在塔楼的栏杆上。远离了城市的污染和喧嚣，星空显得格外澄澈悠远。星辰悬挂在深沉的黑幕中，它们的光芒既冰冷，也灼热。  
慕羽从来不在意闪烁的星辰。她始终看见的是星辰之间的黑暗。黑暗编织了银河，星光在深渊中穿梭。永远也走不出去。是因为死亡吗？  
她已经见过了死亡。  
“我一直认为夜游这种事情是格兰芬多行为。”  
慕羽不用看都知道是谁，是那个幽灵，海伦娜。  
慕羽的视线从无垠的天幕中收回。她又恢复了惯常的温柔的样子。温柔是最好的面具，没有人会对一个温柔的人多加防备。  
“这里的夜色很美。”她做出小女孩惯有的憧憬与梦幻。  
海伦娜飘过来和她并肩站在塔楼上，她抬头看着头顶的星空，有那么一瞬她变得恨哀伤，似乎在怀念着什么。很快这股悲伤便褪去了，迅速得如同划过天际的流星。  
“小女孩，你并不开心。”  
慕羽有些失笑，已经是第二个幽灵这么说了。还是不够啊，什么时候才能如同爷爷那样，喜怒不形于色。  
“没有。”慕羽抚摸着冰凉的栏杆，她突然想回到那个阴暗的公共休息室了，起码在那里，她是一个人。  
慕羽可以明显看见海伦娜动了动嘴角，仿佛挣扎着想要说什么，但最终只是轻轻道：“小女孩，其实有什么事可以告诉我。我不太会安慰人，但自认为是一个很好的听众。”说这句话似乎费了她很大的力气，很明显她很少和人这么说话。她的脸更加惨白了。  
慕羽微笑着看着海伦娜：“谢谢。但我真的没有什么事。这里有些冷，我想我也该回去睡觉了。”  
她对着海伦娜礼貌地点点头，头也不回地走下塔楼。塔楼上些许的星光在逐渐远去，幽深的黑暗伴随着一级一级台阶逐步吞没了她。  
海伦娜仍然呆呆地站立在塔楼上，她没有再望着星空。她的视线定格在黑湖岸边，那里隐隐有一棵柳树的影子。树影在黑暗中张牙舞爪着，不安分地扭动着枝干。  
“奥利维亚。。。。。你当时或许，过于天真了。”  
她修长的手指抚过没有一丝褶皱的裙摆：“就像曾经的我一样。”


	9. 八

“我们又见面了，羽。希望我发对了你的名字。要尝一下蜜蜂公爵的糖果吗？” 慕羽遵照那张纸条星期三来到校长办公室时邓布利多已经笑着在那等她了。  
慕羽婉拒道：“谢谢您。但我不吃甜食。”  
邓布利多将装糖果的盘子又往前推了推：“你不需要总是隐藏一些情绪。十一岁，多么美好的年龄，也是应该放肆的年龄。”  
慕羽脸色微红，她拿了一颗菠萝蜜饯，浓厚香甜的糖浆在味蕾绽放。她最爱甜食，但爷爷会严格控制甜食的摄入量，她也学会了在外人面前隐藏喜好。  
“希望霍格沃茨能让你感到愉快。”  
“谢谢您。我非常喜欢霍格沃茨。我发现我还有很多要学习的东西，草药课好多草药我没有见过，但好些和东方的药材有相似的作用，除了教科书，我还问了斯普劳特教授很多东西，还去图书馆查了一些书，特别有意思。西方非常注重理论，我觉得那是我们应该学习的，还有魔药课没上。。。。”她略去了奇洛教授的黑魔法防御课，那就是一场灾难，整节课都得容忍他的大蒜味，慕羽还要忍受他无时无刻不散发的那股阴暗的气息。  
她的眼睛闪闪发亮，又有些歉意：“对不起，教授。”  
邓布利多始终在认真地听着：“看来你过得很充实，也十分努力。弗立维教授对您赞不绝口，麦格教授也非常欣赏你，斯普劳特教授好像对中医起了一些兴趣。霍格沃茨给你带来色彩的同时，你也为霍格沃茨带来了许多新鲜的东西。”他拿了一颗比比多味豆：“东西方，不应该是对立的，魔法不应该因为地理的原因而对峙。当然，这只是一个老头子无用的想法。”  
慕羽看着光滑的桌面，没有言语。  
“你爷爷写了一封很长的信。提到了你很多。他非常关心你，他提到你是多么刻苦，他让你不要把自己逼得太狠了。”  
“爷爷。。。。”慕羽又拿了一块蜜饯。  
“亲人啊，总是爱你的，总是希望你快乐的，说到快乐，这就要进入我们今晚的正题了，守护神咒听说过吗？”  
“我看见过。说是驱赶摄魂怪。必须想着一些快乐的事情才能施展出这个魔法。”  
邓布利多很是欣慰：“看来你对理论有些了解。霍格沃茨是不会有摄魂怪的，我们先用魔杖练习，等你能用魔杖发出守护神咒，我们会找到办法练习的。首先请跟我念一遍咒语：Expecto Patronum。”  
发音对慕羽来说有些复杂。“慢慢来，羽，不要着急。”邓布利多始终很耐心。  
当慕羽终于能准确地发音时，邓布利多继续指导：“现在，拿着魔杖念一遍，魔杖要转一个圈，想着最快乐的记忆，然后念出来。”  
“Expecto….”有什么快乐的记忆呢？有什么记忆值得让她快乐呢？  
“怪胎，你没带铅笔活该！我才不借给你！”  
“我也不借！扫把星离我远点！”  
“谁也不许借给她！”  
“慕羽！你是把颜料倒在了作业本上了吗？这是作业！不是画画！”  
“老师，我没有。。。。。。”  
“行了行了，重新把作业抄一遍。”  
一点反应都没有。  
“羽，要挖掘自己非常快乐的记忆。守护神咒非常难的便是许多不好的记忆会打断快乐的记忆。”  
慕羽重新闭上眼睛，她想着爷爷每次给她涂药时，爷爷每次的关切，偶尔几次她和爷爷在山间小路上行走。。。。。。  
“你一定会帮我的，对吗？你一定会帮我的。”  
魔杖顶端只喷出了非常微弱的白色气体。  
慕羽仿佛被抽干了力气，软软地倒在了地上。  
她被扶了起来，手心被塞进了一颗巧克力。她看见邓布利多蓝色的眼睛在昏黄的灯光中散发着光芒：“这是非常高深的魔法，很多成年巫师都不能做到。能在第一步喷出白气，已经很棒了。”  
慕羽咀嚼着巧克力：“我想再来一次。”  
“最后一次了。羽。”邓布利多温和说：“这个魔咒非常耗费精力。你不想明天上课迟到吧？”  
慕羽拿起魔杖，她拼命想着她和爷爷在一起的时光，想着庭院中的溪水叮当，想着那一株株火红的彼岸花。  
“Expecto Patronum.”   
“这是第一次有人送我礼物。”  
魔杖顶端冒出更多的白气，很快就在空气中消散。  
“我想今天就到这了。羽。”邓布利多的桌子上突然多出一杯热巧克力：“你已经学得非常快了。很多成年巫师连白烟也发不出。你才一年级。我非常好奇，你的名字代表着什么意思吗？”  
“feather或者wing。”浓浓的热巧克力让慕羽全身都暖起来了。  
邓布利多没有说话，等慕羽喝完热巧克力，他对她眨了眨眼，花白的胡子反了下光：“飞翔，每个人都想学习的东西。你爷爷也说过你不太喜欢扫帚，你的飞行课你自己练习一个技巧。还有，他认为你的实力可以出没禁林边缘了。但请不要误入深处。晚安。”  
还不等慕羽反应，她已经出现在校长室外。

慕羽不知道这个时空的时间流速和现实的比例。夜色一点一点侵蚀着伦敦这个繁华的都市。伦敦的夜空总是蒙上一层阴霾，星星，月亮，都埋在一层又一层的灰霾中。  
汤姆抱着膝盖看着窗外。繁华的夜色并没有照耀这座孤儿院。他们早就被抛弃在这个世界中的角落。  
“你来了。”他头也不回，漆黑的夜空是能吸引他的唯一东西。  
慕羽还是站在窗边，她的手中紧紧抓着一块玉佩，实物，居然能带来。。。。。。  
“我记起来了一些，非常零碎的片段，你好像真的来了很多次。你最后一次来，我问你是谁，你突然像上次那样消失了。你消失后我就发现我能出去了，我想起来了更多。他们告诉我是三月一日。可是那是在七月，对吗？我也有了记忆。我是个孤儿，这里是一个孤儿院。转过身。”他的最后一句话是个命令。  
慕羽抬头看着夜色，她仍然没有转过身：“我消失后，我的能力也增长了。”  
“那就证明给我看。”  
慕羽突然挥手，地上开出一朵朵彼岸花。苍白的房间被那如血的红照亮。  
“你的能力不恐怖。”汤姆跳下床，他轻轻一踩，一朵彼岸花被碾成碎片：“虽然我很喜欢这花的颜色，像鲜血一样。”  
慕羽笑着看他：“你见过星空吗？”  
汤姆皱了皱眉，有些不耐烦。  
慕羽继续说：“星空中的星星固然璀璨。但我不喜欢那些星星，我喜欢看每颗星星之间的黑暗。这样看去，好像是无数黑暗将无数星星连接了起来，无尽的黑暗，无尽的深渊，无尽的死亡。是死亡，是恐惧连接了光明。”  
汤姆的眼睛一点点亮了起来，虽然还是有些迷惑。  
“花又美又脆弱，但是当美丽和残忍混合，便会击垮一个人的意志，将他拉入深渊。”  
汤姆低声呢喃着：“你和他们都不一样。你不害怕我。你也跟我记忆中的老头子不一样。你是在他说的魔法学校学习吗？”  
慕羽坐在了唯一的一把椅子上：“显而易见。”  
“你想拿魔法做什么？我记得他提过巫师。我的母亲一定不是巫师，否则她不会那么柔弱地死去。我的强大一定源自我的父亲。如果我真能进那里学习，我一定不会想我母亲一样软弱地死去。我会成为最强大的巫师。”他的眼中满是憧憬，也满是残忍。  
慕羽拂了拂衣袍上不存在的褶皱，她弯腰拾起地上的一朵曼珠沙华：“我么。。。。。。我想寻求我自己的道，哪怕是死亡也不能阻挡我。”  
“道是什么？”他因为听见自己不知道的东西而十分热切。  
慕羽玩弄着彼岸花：“道是自己的本心，是自己潜意识最为向往的东西。它无形无声，但却无处不在。只有找到自己的道，才能超越生死，超越一切，因为那时你已经与宇宙，与那无尽的深渊连接成一体。你不再是天空中无助地恒星，你将是连接所有恒星的黑暗。”只有求道，方能守护自己想守护的人。  
汤姆也拿起一朵彼岸花，他细细端详着那如血的红色：“我也想求道。”他语气坚定。  
慕羽轻笑出声：“第一节课我便学会了对死亡的畏惧是求道之路上最大的障碍。”  
汤姆的脸瞬间红了，他是因生气而满脸通红。慕羽纤细的手突然抓住一条小蛇的七寸，蛇在她手里无力地挣扎着：“只有先不畏生死方能超脱生死。我的母亲也在我出生的时候柔弱地死去。”她将彼岸花又送给了汤姆：“你想征服死亡，那就要学着不去惧怕它。”  
她感觉她所有的神魂又在被拼命往回拉，她突然对汤姆产生了兴趣。他们有太多相似的地方，在他们的外表下都隐藏着深沉浓厚不可告人的黑暗。至少在他面前，她不用想法设法遮掩情绪，也许因为他只可能是偶然混入时间长河中的一抹游魂，慕羽在他面前不用顾及太多。  
“我该回去了。”  
汤姆愣愣地站在那里，看着她一点点消失，他的嘴唇不断嗫嚅着，慕羽在最后一刻勉强能分辨出来他说的是再见。

慕羽久久看着墨绿色的床幔，体内的阴阳二气更加凶猛了，几乎是叫嚣着想要冲击穴道。慕羽脸色苍白，她和那个时空联系得越紧密，突破得就越快。可她隐隐意识到，那个地方，更像是毒品，一步步唤醒她最黑暗最不可告人的记忆，也诱导着她走向未知的深渊。  
禁林边缘。慕羽调动全身的阴阳二气，以气化形，便能将她托举起来。这是真正的飞行。慕羽又一次跌倒在地上。她只脱离了地面几厘米便重重跌落在地上。这是非常难的法门。  
“看来不是那么容易，对吗？”  
慕羽突然听见哒哒的声音。  
是一个人头马身的动物。慕羽举起了剑。  
“小姑娘，警惕心太强不是好事。”  
见他没有什么恶意，慕羽才缓缓放下了剑。  
“你应该学会习惯使用你的魔杖。三十多年前也有一个小伙子，他应该跟你来自一个国度。他几乎把禁林当作家了。”  
慕羽颤抖 了一下，她一字一句重复：“和我一个国度？”  
马人耸耸肩：“我曾经跟你们打过交道。你们的气息我是不会弄混的。”  
“他。。。。。也在这里就读？”  
“六年吧，我最少看见他六年。”  
慕羽的手几乎要握不住剑。  
“小姑娘，有太多好奇心不是一件好事。比起关心他的事，你为什么不关心关心你自己呢？冥王星的阴影正在笼罩你。你的前方一片黑暗。”他说完便向着禁林的深处遁去。  
“曾经也有一个东方人来买过魔杖，也是桤木魔杖。。。。。。”慕羽突然想起奥利凡德的话。慕羽颓然坐在一块大石头上，所有人都在和她打谜语。她看着禁林中倾泻而下的细碎的阳光：“爷爷，我也想做一个普通人。但好像有一些力量在不停地推着我向前。”  
她站起身，重新开始练习。她一次次摔在地上，又一次次站了起来。当她估摸着其他人已经上完飞行课的时候，她已经能在虚空中走几厘米，哪怕只是几厘米，也是一点进步。有太多的力量想推着她向前，可是他们不知道，她也是想向前的，如果她走向自己的道，尽头又会是什么。。。。。。


	10. 九

慕羽收到爷爷来信的时候已经快要中秋了。她实在想不出爷爷用猫头鹰寄信的样子。但在周五的早上的的确确有一只猫头鹰将一个包裹丢给了她。里面是一封信和一盒月饼。信里爷爷并没有提及什么，只简单地问了她的情况。慕羽打开那盒月饼，她眼角略略湿润了。爷爷永远都是这样，他严格控制她摄入甜食的量，可是没到中秋和元宵节，她吃到的月饼和汤圆总是最甜的。  
时间竟然这么快吗？她来到霍格沃茨已经快一个月了。  
她提笔给爷爷写了一封回信，顺便一挥魔杖将南瓜汁里面的鼻涕虫挑出来。对面的潘西脸色瞬间一变。她和马尔福小声地在嘀咕着什么。这些无关大小的恶作剧慕羽已经不是经历第一次了。不过是些打闹，比起从前他们的手段还是太稚嫩了一些。

难得出太阳的天气，慕羽坐在草坪上。她的旁边便是十分出名的打人柳。没人能接近这棵树，接近他的人便要做好被无情抽打的准备。慕羽喜欢这里，因为这里视野最为开阔，最适合练习阵法。阵法，是她最为擅长的领域。暖暖的阳光下，慕羽才写完变形课的作业，她正在整理魔药学的笔记，她思考着书上的痔疮药剂也许能改变下配方，变得更加温和有效一些。打人柳长长的枝条从一边伸来想要抽打慕羽，却在离慕羽还有一米时似乎有些害怕地停住了。  
“子怀一直夸你的阵法天赋绝顶，看来他没说大话。”一道声音在她旁边响起。这道声音非常熟悉，这是她临走前听见的雄厚的声音。一个高大的男人从旁边走来。他穿着一身灰色的长袍，有着白色的胡须。端的一派仙风道骨。慕羽警惕地站起来：“你怎么进来的？霍格沃茨禁止任何幻影移行，我试过，传送符也不行。”她说话的瞬间已经举起魔杖打出了一道咒语。她的攻击被轻易化开。  
“真是聪明，把阴阳之气混合在西方的魔咒中，能让威力翻倍。可惜世侄女，你的修为还是太低了。”他越走越近，慕羽用阴阳之气布下的防御阵也被他轻易化解：“霍格沃茨这杂耍一般的防御对我根本没有用。世侄女，我是来探望你的。你都不问问我是谁？”  
他在离慕羽几步远的地方停住了。慕羽收起魔杖，但仍然没有放下警惕：“你是蜀山学院的山长。”他脸上浮现了一缕笑容，这让他更显得慈祥，宛若传说中的仙人：“看来你知道一些事情。子怀就是个鬼机灵。”  
“你不像徐爷爷那样常来看望爷爷。”  
他坐在了草坪上：“徐长青啊。他昆仑学院的状况比蜀山要好上许多啊。世侄女别拘着，坐下坐下。你满月的时候我还来看过你呢。”  
慕羽重新坐了下去，但是她只是坐了一般，她轻轻摩挲着空间戒指，只要他稍有动作，慕羽便会拔出本命宝剑。  
“正式介绍一下，我叫鹤翎，和你爷爷几十年的结义兄弟情。此次我来英国，也是想和你实话实说。”他的笑容敛去，眼中有了严肃之色。  
慕羽心里突然咯噔了一下。慕仁看出了她的急切：“世侄女，你爷爷想让我把消息瞒得死死的，请先原谅我违背子怀的意思。子怀，太不容易了啊！”他长叹一声，脸上的担忧之色更加浓重：“子怀的身体越发不好了。”  
慕羽有些软，她一只手勉力撑在地上，竭力维持着自己的平静：“爷爷怎么了？”  
鹤翎看着她，他的眼里有着同情，这样的同情让慕羽十分不自在，更有不好的预感：“你就不想知道你父亲？”  
“我父亲。。。。不是死于空难吗？”慕羽怔怔地看着他，“这，还有什么好说的。”她拼命想掩盖住内心的惊讶，直觉告诉她也许真相是她不能接受的。  
“你父亲是被你爷爷亲手杀死的。”  
慕羽原本握在手中的魔杖彭地发出一声炸响。她强忍住种种感受，仍然耐心地等着鹤翎说下去。  
鹤翎摆了摆手：“世侄女别急。你爷爷也不是有意的。这说来话长。首先得从我们东方修道的境界说起。你爷爷是不是从小教导你，修道有五大境界。炼身返体，炼体返神，炼神返魂，炼魂返虚，炼虚合道。但其他修道者并不是用这五个境界。从开光起，元婴，分神，出窍，合体，渡劫。这牵扯到一个非常大的秘密，渡劫，必是死路。”  
“什么？”慕羽满眼的惊讶。  
“渡劫，便是以身证道，将自我之道与天地自然融为一体，不分彼此，超脱生死之上，逍遥无极。但不知从何开始，世上所有修道者，再也不能做到这一步。少数人达到渡劫即将以身合道之时便会立刻身死道消，从无例外。至此之后，所有修道者便最为惧怕渡劫，可若压制修为，第一于自身无益，第二寿命有限。但若达到渡劫，当触摸大道边缘时，便也是死期。这个秘密向来被所有高阶修道者联合瞒下。千年来无数人在寻求解决之法，直到你们慕家出了一个叛徒。”  
慕羽静静听着，在说到慕家叛徒时没有一丝波动。  
“他向外透露，只有慕家的阴阳诀才是通向大道的唯一途径。只有修炼阴阳诀方才能以身证道。他叫慕义，这就是你的父亲，你爷爷的亲生儿子。”  
鹤翎再次长叹一声，十分感慨的样子。  
他的脖子上突然悬着一柄长剑：“如果你是想来我这套阴阳诀的，那便打消这个主意。就算我修为不济，但我想闹出大动静来你也不好收场。”  
慕羽冷冷道。  
他四两拨千斤地将剑拨了开去，苦笑着说：“阴阳诀啊，我曾经也动心过。但我和子怀是结拜兄弟，曾经歃血昆仑。后来我和徐长青才知道，阴阳诀功效尚且不知道，但是并不是人人能修得的。按子怀说法，只有特殊体质的人才能修炼。”他的眼中满是痛楚。   
慕羽感觉嘴唇有些干涩，她一直以为阴阳诀是慕家独有的传承：“什么特殊体质？”  
“子怀没有细说。我们也不好再问下去。”鹤翎顿了顿，接着说了下去。  
“子怀一再声明慕家阴阳诀只有慕家血脉方能修炼，并且没有特殊功效。但那其他人怎么可能善罢甘休？你也知道历史，千年前三大学院创始人说服氏族交出传承，唯独慕家没有交。他们可是一直惦记着呢。他们先是暗杀了你的奶奶，又强攻慕家别院，可惜你爷爷实力太过强硬，当时他只差一步便可证道，他亲自将慕义抓了出来，他本想将慕义永世囚禁，可惜二人斗法间。。。。。子怀错手杀了慕义。慕家内部被他布下九九八十一道杀阵，部分三大学院的人联手也未攻进慕家。他们之后本想让你母亲在异国他乡一尸两命，可惜你还是活了下来。几家也只有罢手。”  
慕羽目不转睛地看着他：“那为什么他们留了我一命？想杀死一个婴儿，太容易了。”  
“你以为那几家就非常团结？不过各有所图罢了。就说昆仑学院的山长，徐长青，他一直反对对阴阳诀的执着，对三大学院这些年的动作早就不满了。蜀山学院还有我顶着呢，只是蜀山学院的激进派比昆仑学院多了太多。他们也怕把子怀逼狠了。再加上还有高层的博弈，最后你活了下来。”  
“爷爷到底如何了？”  
鹤翎犹豫着，咬了咬牙还是终于说了出来：“他们好生狠毒。子怀前几年身子已经有些不好，这也是他把你送到英国的原因。可是我们仔细检查了一番，在你出生之时，子怀最脆弱的时候，被下了慢性毒药。蛰伏十一年，毒性积攒。。。。。”  
慕羽狠狠抓住了地上的青草。再是如何隐忍，她的眼眶也通红：“所以，是他们。。。。。我的母亲。。。。”  
鹤翎没有说话。  
慕羽沉默地看着黑湖。鹤翎的声音幽幽传来：“世侄女，你不要因为你父亲责怪子怀。子怀一直对你心怀愧疚，他告诉我他这十一年把你逼得太紧了，他本想让我转告你，你好好待在霍格沃茨，邓布利多会保你，毕业后，慕家的积蓄足够你安安稳稳活一辈子了。他不想你卷进这些。可是世侄女，那几家，又哪会善罢甘休，与其让他们继续施展阴谋诡计，还不如我把这些都告诉你，省的你不知不觉被他们利用。”  
他拍了拍慕羽的肩：“他对你倾注了毕生的心血。他真的很爱你。”  
天色已近黄昏，慕羽站起身，对着鹤翎鞠了一躬：“鹤叔叔，谢谢您大老远过来告诉我。以您的立场到这里一定也十分危险。我都知道了。”她顿了顿：“这一笔笔的帐，我定会和他们算个明白。鹤叔叔，您也一定保重。”  
鹤翎看着她坚定的背影，轻声在她身后说：“还是太年轻了啊。”


	11. 十

慕羽并没有急着回去。她坐在黑湖边上，看着无边的湖面发呆。她的空间戒指里面还留着爷爷寄来的月饼。慕羽拿出一个，一点点吃了起来。她很少哭泣，因为爷爷教导她哭泣是弱者的行为，尤其在人前哭泣更是对人表现出自己的软弱。月饼越甜，她的心中便越是苦涩。泪水混着月饼的甘甜一点点滑下。先是泪水汹涌。再是小声地抽泣。  
鹤翎担忧她会因为父亲憎恨爷爷。她不会。她突然理解为何从小到大爷爷对父亲往往讳莫如深。爷爷，内心也是十分痛苦的吧。他亲手杀了自己的儿子。  
也是她的父亲，导致了她母亲的死亡。  
慕义，是为了什么罔顾家族，罔顾父母妻儿。  
“羽，我想但愿不是霍格沃茨的生活让你难过。”  
慕羽擦干眼泪，她的声音虽然还是哽咽，但是已经恢复了平静：“邓布利多教授。”  
阿布思邓布利多好像就那么凭空出现在了这里。他们静静看着夜空。还是邓布利多开口打破了沉默：“过几天好像是九州的节日，中秋，团圆的日子啊。”  
慕羽突然问：“邓布利多教授，您害怕死亡吗？”  
话一出口慕羽就后悔了，她不该随便对一个人说这样莫名其妙的话的，还是，情绪失控了。。。。。。  
“对不起，教授。”她小声道。  
邓布利多抬头看着天空，他的声音仍然很温和：“不用说对不起。十一岁这个年纪是走出童话的时候。死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。”  
慕羽嘴角微微翘了翘：“我也不害怕死亡。”因为我的敌人最为害怕死亡，死亡是他们的软肋。我不会像他们的弱点屈服。  
邓布利多认认真真打量她：“说实话，羽，我有时觉得分院帽也许弄错了。你太像一个拉文克劳或是格兰芬多了。”  
慕羽耸了耸肩：“也许吧。教授，就快宵禁了，我该回寝室了。”  
“羽。”邓布利多突然叫住她：“还记得我们的第一节课吗？亲人总是希望彼此能够快乐的。世上没有什么比亲人的愿望更加重要的东西了。”  
他的半月形眼镜在湖光中反射着光芒：“守护神咒最根本的便是要你快乐。”  
慕羽努力想忍住眼中翻涌的泪水，她声音有些嘶哑：“谢谢您，教授。”

慕羽回去的时候又被台阶捉弄了，她一不小心被一道变幻的台阶转到了陌生的地方。这应该是四楼，慕羽还从未来过这里。四周一片漆黑，只有微弱的月光从窗口洒下。  
“Lumos。”慕羽拿出魔杖轻轻说了一句，魔杖的顶端散发出蓝色的光芒。慕羽一不小心撞到了一扇玻璃门，她没稳住身体一下子便跌进了一间屋子。无数的奖牌在水晶玻璃中闪闪发亮，这里是奖品陈列室。突然，慕羽的魔杖照到了其中一块巨大的水晶杯，上面清清楚楚写着：Yi Mu.她还没来得及凑近看，就发现了站在角落里的四个人。  
“马尔福？”是哈利的声音。  
慕羽拿着魔杖凑近了一些：“哈利？罗恩？赫敏？”她看着还有一个在角落里瑟瑟发抖的男孩，还是记住了当时在火车上问蟾蜍的那个男孩：“纳威？是我，慕羽。”  
“你怎么在这？你是马尔福的助手？”罗恩有些惊讶。他一直以为慕羽和赫敏一样是一个好好学生。  
“罗恩，我想马尔福宁愿亲克拉布和高尔一口也不愿意让我当他的助手。傍晚兜风兜得有点久，被一道台阶弄到这里了。”  
罗恩和哈利明显在憋笑。  
赫敏轻轻惊呼了一声，有些不满：“你们都是把校规当儿戏吗？”  
“我想现在不是说校规的时候。嘘，隔壁有声音。”她飞速打了几个复杂的手势：“隔绝声音，这样他听不到我们。”  
“哦，不得不说，这个魔咒太棒了。”赫敏即使在这时也没有忘记探索未知的魔咒。  
“洛丽斯夫人，好好闻闻，他们一定在这。”隔壁传来费尔奇阴沉的声音。慕羽熄灭了魔杖顶的光芒：“跑。”  
哈利几人二话不说沿着一条满是盔甲的走廊跑去。费尔奇的脚步声离他们越来越近。更倒霉的是，纳威一不小心踢到了一具盔甲，哐啷哐啷的声音在城堡回荡。慕羽有些无奈，她的阵法只能屏蔽他们几人的声音，但这样的噪声吵醒所有人绰绰有余。他们只能更加拼命的奔跑。他们穿过一道又一道的走廊，慕羽恨不得加一个疾风符。他们在上魔咒课的教室停下。可是皮皮鬼又从一边钻了出来。  
他看见他们似乎十分开心：“格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生不睡觉，不睡觉。学生不睡觉。”  
他大声嚷嚷了起来：“学生不睡觉，在魔咒课教室里。”  
此时一道台阶正好转来，慕羽随手拉着纳威便往台阶上跳去。当他们回到二楼时，才发现哈利他们并没有跟上来。慕羽有些疲惫地道：“纳威，你先回格兰芬多休息室吧。”但愿另外三个能顺利找到回去的路。  
纳威怯生生地看着慕羽，小声说：“谢谢。”  
慕羽摆了摆手，她向着地窖走去。奖品陈列室的奖杯，Yi Mu。。。。。。。难不成是慕义？他也曾在霍格沃茨就读？爷爷不是说他就读于长安学院吗？  
慕羽竭力平息着自己烦乱的内心。

她这次没有出现在那狭小的房间中。这是一个小小的操场，有一座简单的滑梯。汤姆正在和一个小男孩吵架。她是这个时空的游魂，只有汤姆能看见的游魂。慕羽清晰地听见那个小男孩叫了一声怪胎。汤姆仅仅阴冷地看着那个男孩，他的目光与站在一旁的慕羽相汇。  
你到底是什么呢？慕羽有些玩味地想着。  
她挪开了视线，在这座孤儿院里闲逛起来。这里的护工仅仅只有两个人，孩子却多达十几个。整座孤儿院只有刚才看见的那个小操场，两间护工的房间，一个集体宿舍，还有汤姆所待的单间。他被孤立了。这里的条件是那么的糟糕，小孩子的集体宿舍散发着奇怪的味道，不时听见护工在吼叫着什么。慕羽转了一圈还是来到了汤姆的房间里。门把手散发着冰凉的触感，慕羽至今不知这是一场神游还是身体实实在在的穿越。  
她坐在那张简陋的书桌前，七弦琴非常轻易地从空间戒指中拿了出来。她抚摸着这张陪伴了她多年的琴，素手轻拨琴弦，琴被奏响。  
慕羽随意地拨弄着，弹琴能让她心情平静下来。冰冷的琴音为灰蒙的伦敦更增添了一抹阴暗。刚开始琴声如同细细的低语，像是酝酿中的阴谋，渐渐地，变徵之声逐渐高昂，仿若布帛撕裂，杜鹃啼血。一幅幅美好的画面崩裂在眼前。当高昂之声停息，商音居上，恍若恶魔低语。慕羽拨动琴弦的速度一点点慢了下来，当最后一个音消失时，慕羽感受到刺眼的视线。  
“我明天要去吊死比利的兔子。”他有着和年龄不相匹配的阴冷。  
慕羽轻轻弹了一个音：“吊死他的兔子？他平时对你似乎不那么友好。”  
汤姆抿了抿嘴。  
“只是吊死兔子便够了吗？”慕羽轻声说。她顿住了，她似乎在抵抗着什么。她不应该的，她不应该在回到那黑暗的过去，爷爷也不希望她这样。  
汤姆走近她，他的手也放到了琴弦上。他的手也十分纤细修长，但谁能想到，这样的手能带给人无尽的厄运：“有什么好建议吗？”他笑的十分迷人。  
慕羽闭上眼：“吊死兔子怎么够呢？吊死兔子只会让他憎恨，而憎恨会给他力量。将兔子的眼用你的能力混在他的午饭里，告诉他你吃了自己的兔子，将兔子的一只腿放在他的床上，将兔子的皮盖在他的书桌上，摧毁他所有的意志，让他看见你只剩下敬畏，连一丝憎恨都不敢有。”  
她曾经做过。  
她干过一模一样的事情。她还干过许多事情，成了许多人的噩梦。爷爷知道时第一次罚她在庭院里跪了一个下午。  
那一次。。。。。。。  
已经晚了。  
恐惧，力量如同毒品，一旦尝到后便再也难以戒掉。  
汤姆眼中有着灼热和不加掩饰的欣赏。他找到了同类。  
慕羽继续低声道：“这还不够。做完告诉他，我们永远都是最好的朋友。”  
汤姆绽放出了真正的笑容。他的笑不再是迷人诱惑的笑容，不再是他捕猎的工具。这是汤姆里德尔的笑，只属于汤姆里德尔的笑。  
“我叫汤姆 里德尔。你叫什么？”他伸出手。  
慕羽绽开笑容，握了握他冰凉的手：“慕羽。”  
她大概弄清楚汤姆 里德尔到底是什么了。  
人皆有执念，若执念足够强大，便能穿越时空，回到最想回的时间，改变过去。执念的产生，必须在最虚弱，似生非死之际。这样的执念必须无比强大，且若无法了结心愿，执念自己便会消散在时间长河之中，过去仍是原先那个过去，但若了结心愿，执念会消散融入人自身记忆之中。  
产生执念已是不易，即使修道者弥留之际的执念也挡不住时空的乱流。  
你到底是谁的执念呢？  
最令慕羽百思不得其解的是，她又是如何穿越到这个时空的。  
慕羽看着肮脏的街道，匆忙的行人。此时伦敦一片萧瑟。战争正在一步步侵蚀着这个曾经繁荣的城市。她拨弄了一下戴在食指上的空间戒指。如果这是一个时空，她还挺想去看看。  
“我想去外面看看，你想去吗？”  
她很清晰地看见汤姆里德尔的眼神一点点亮了起来，哪怕他仍然装作一副冷漠的样子。慕羽补充道：“我有办法，让他们看不见你。”她没有再询问汤姆里德尔的意愿，而是直接拿出一枚幻身符打在他身上。  
慕羽拉住他的手，却被他不自在地甩开了。慕羽对此毫不在意。  
“我不是小孩子了，我不需要人牵。”他冷冷道。  
“随你。”慕羽率先走向房门，在快出门时回过头：“那就跟好了。这个符咒是有时限的。”  
汤姆里德尔半信半疑跨出了房门。这个时空的人本就看不见慕羽，此时竟也对汤姆里德尔视若无睹。汤姆里德尔有些震惊地看向慕羽，他的眼中有藏不住的贪婪：“很神奇的符咒。”  
他们已经要走到孤儿院门口，慕羽没有理会他的反应。不知为何，慕羽此时的反应让他生出了一股莫名的烦躁。他不习惯和人一起，但慕羽当真没有再多看他一眼，仿佛街上的风景都比他更有吸引力一些时，他是恼怒的。  
沿街有马车路过，隐隐可以看见车内人的光鲜。但更多的是沿街乞讨的乞丐。他们衣衫褴褛，气息奄奄。街道也是脏乱的，每个人脸上都挂着忧愁。慕羽甚至看见一座被炸掉了半层楼的服装店。  
服装店门口躺着一对母女。小女孩没有一点知觉地躺在母亲怀里。母亲已经用尽了身上能用的所有衣服将小女孩裹住。可惜即使这样，小女孩的身子仍然在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
慕羽和汤姆里德尔沉默如同幽灵一般穿越一条条阴暗的街道。悲伤焦虑在街道每一个角落蔓延。此时，远处突然传来战机的轰鸣。尖叫声，哭声，喊声糅合成一团，混合着街道上不断流淌的脏水，满是雾霾的天空，这个时空显得更加混乱了。  
陡然炸弹的巨响掩盖住了一切，尖叫，哭泣，呐喊在这一瞬间都被埋入废墟中。冲天的火光从远处升起，连厚重的雾霾都撕裂了。他们刚才路过的地方，小女孩在她母亲的怀里哭泣。在刚才的混乱中，他们被人群推倒，甚至可能受到了踩踏。她们的状态更加糟糕了。  
战机仍在头顶轰鸣盘旋。慕羽感受到了强烈的，绝望的情绪。无休无止的绝望。慕羽此时才开口说了第一句话：“她活不长了。”她是对着被母亲抱在怀里的那个女孩说的。  
战机终于盘旋着离去。汤姆里德尔抬头仰望着灰蒙的天空：“生命就是那么脆弱，短暂。”  
慕羽像没听到他在说什么一样，她重复了一遍：“她活不长了。”  
汤姆里德尔皱紧了眉头，他的声音陡然尖锐了起来：“你同情她？”  
慕羽摇了摇头，她的手轻轻触碰上了被母亲抱在怀里的这个小女孩。她们都看不见她，但小女孩仿佛若有所觉一般。慕羽的手轻轻暗在她的头上：“同情？”慕羽闭了闭眼，她蹲在地上，小女孩原本还能微弱地小声抽泣，但此时她的声音越来越弱，最终悄无声息。慕羽注视着她温热的身子变得冰冷，看着她在自己母亲的怀里渐渐没有了力气，感受着她的逐渐停滞的呼吸。她的母亲似乎察觉了什么，她猛然紧紧抱住女孩嚎啕大哭，眼泪止不住地流淌。但没有任何人给她一丝多余的眼光。  
“生命确实脆弱而短暂。”慕羽起身，她的手还微微颤抖，“她身患绝症，不是死于轰炸，便是死于疾病。”她的手还微微颤抖。她没有发现此时她向来平和的语气也变得有一丝紧绷：“早日解脱而已。至少，刚才她没有痛苦。”  
夹杂着泥沙的洪水淹没了一切。慕羽恍惚间仿佛又行走在了那茫茫的原野之上。天空灰蒙，洪水褪去后只剩下被冲得七零八落的房子。  
“小羽，这里有许多灵魂。它们需要安息。生命短暂而又脆弱，因此，你要更加珍惜生命。”  
可是，生命的短暂脆弱是人为的啊。  
“该死的，当时说了不要修这个水坝。现在出大问题了对吧，我看你怎么和上面交代。”  
“你好意思说我？你可是这个项目的主要负责人。”  
“现在不是说这些。是怎么盖下来。”  
“那就。。。。。在数据上面做一点手脚？救援队规模不要太大了，就说是小型洪水。”  
“就这么办。”

“你在想什么？”汤姆里德尔打断了慕羽的记忆。  
“没想什么，该回去了。”慕羽若无其事地从已经没有生息的小女孩身上移开目光。  
汤姆里德尔却没有动，他饶有兴趣地看着慕羽，好像在为终于抓到她的破绽而兴奋：“撒谎。我看见了一些东西。你在想一些东西。”  
他没有继续深究下去，转头不屑地看了看这对落魄的母女：“没有力量和权力，不过如同蝼蚁一样卑微。”  
慕羽直直看着他的眼睛：“你在害怕。”  
“我没有！”他下意识回道。  
慕羽望着刚才被轰炸的地方，火光还未散去：“你想要什么样的权力？”  
汤姆里德尔动了动嘴角，如果换一个人，他还不屑于谈这样的话题。他们就如同蝼蚁，没有力量，不懂如何是权力，甚至还有着许多可笑愚蠢的想法。但慕羽，是不一样的。  
慕羽没有期待他的回答：“该回去了。”她径直拉住他冰冷的手，这一次汤姆里德尔没有甩开。他仍然沉浸在他刚才看见的画面中。  
那是慕羽的记忆。  
她的秘密远比他想象的要多。  
在他们走在破碎的街道上，在即将踏入孤儿院大门时慕羽感觉她的身形在逐渐消散，是时候回去了。在她即将要回去时汤姆突然说：“等我想想。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情需要，伦敦大轰炸时间提前


	12. 十一

“天象如何？”一个矮小的男人站在高台上问着另一个有着八字胡的男人。  
“魔法石的争夺恐要混合几方力量。而且最近的天象十分奇怪，过去的时空出现了松动。一道执念应该已经改变了过去。”  
他说的并不是字正腔圆的国语，而是略有些掺杂日语的口音。  
那个矮小的男人冷哼了一声：“可与争夺魔法石的事情有关系？”  
“并无。”  
“那就好，就算有，你也应该知道也容不得我二人犹豫了。你我皆已到大限。寻常天才地宝对我们已经没有用处。有魔法石在手还能苟且偷生个百年。”他犀利的眼睛扫向另一个人：“如果我知道你在后面耍花招。。。。。”  
那个八字胡连忙弯腰，略带有些讨好：“副院长大人，我只是千岛学院一个小小的执事，能和您共事已经是天大的荣幸。只是霍格沃茨并不是那么好进的。”  
那个副院长却十分阴险地笑了：“这就不是你要操心的事情了。”  
那执事唯唯诺诺地退了下去，只是嘴角也勾起一抹十分诡异的笑容。

她在长长的走廊上被人追逐着。幽长阴暗的走廊仿佛没有尽头。  
真累啊，她不想再这样软弱地逃跑了。没有人会帮助她，她要用自己的方式。  
“小羽，永远不要随意对普通人使用能力。你年纪还小，心性未定，一旦养成习惯，你的大道便要毁了。”  
“快点，抓住那个怪胎！”  
一本书砸在了她头上，很疼。  
“我打中了那个怪胎！怪胎，有本事不要跑啊！”  
她跌跌撞撞地跑过一间间教室，每一间教室的玻璃门上都映出一双双冷漠的瞳孔。这里面有和她同岁的同学，也有学校的老师。  
她继续向前奔跑着，她受够了，受够了这样日复一日的生活。她对这个看似生机勃勃的校园厌恶至极。走廊的尽头站着一个俊朗的小男孩。他黑色的眼镜直直看着那道奔跑在走廊上单薄的身影。  
“这就是你吗？如此软弱，如此无能。。。。。。”  
他的声音简直不像一个十一岁的孩童：“为什么不反击？让他们从此连憎恨都不敢有，唯有战栗。。。。。。。。”  
她不能这样，爷爷不希望她踏上这样的道路。恐惧，掌控，权力不是她能轻易抵抗的，她不会让自己陷入对这些东西的无尽追求中。  
慕羽在不停地坠落，眼前的场景一点点崩塌。当慕羽回过神来时，她已经站在了伍氏孤儿院那阴暗的房间里。  
汤姆正站在那扇小窗前，他一直在看着下面熙熙攘攘的人群。慕羽已经不想去思考为什么她会在自己的梦境中撞见汤姆。  
无论如何，他不过是一个执念，一缕游魂。  
慕羽安静地坐在室内唯一一把椅子上。她微微仰头看着头顶破旧的天花板，因为年久失修，那上面早已爬满了青苔。  
就那么一站一坐，很长的时间中只有窗外车马的喧嚣以及孤儿院其他小孩的打闹传入死寂一般的房间。  
“我要出去走走。”汤姆转过身径直走向房门，“我要上次那个东西。”  
慕羽没有立刻搭理他。研究完了天花板，她似乎又对楼下的大街产生了兴趣。天空仍然阴暗，始终蒙着一层让人看不透的雾霾。没有遭受轰炸的伦敦仿佛还是一个纸醉金迷的大都市。行人匆忙穿行于道路，报童挥舞着手中的报纸，绅士们优雅地坐在露天咖啡馆中啜着醇香的咖啡谈天说地。  
和对角巷一般真实。  
汤姆不耐烦地等在门口，他从来没有学过怎么等待一个人。可是没有慕羽的那个东西，他现在还不足以走出孤儿院。  
慕羽终于从椅子上起身，她又恢复了惯常的温柔，这让汤姆更加愤怒了。他知道这不是她真正的面目，她对他时常还是会挂上这样的伪装。  
“好。”  
他们仍然随意在伦敦的大街小巷漫步。这次他们换了一个方向。他们脚下的街道商铺林立，穿梭在其中的行人衣着都讲究了许多。这条街道很明显没有怎么遭受过炮火的洗礼。如果忽略沿街的乞丐，简直是一副岁月静好的模样。  
他们沉默地在繁华的街道上行走着。慕羽对街道两边的建筑十分感兴趣，汤姆清晰地看见了她上扬的嘴角。她心情很好。  
他想起他曾经见到的一幅幅场景，被堵在卫生间的小女孩，洗手台中不断冒出的鲜血，在幽深的走廊上奔跑的人影，漫天的洪水和冷漠的对话。。。。  
一切都是慕羽的故事。他只能窥见皮毛。就是这一点皮毛让他欲罢不能，他想探索更多有关于慕羽的碎片。这能给予他一种诡异的兴奋感。  
他们路过一家小巧的甜品店。糖霜的香味经过烤箱的提炼一点一点漫入了春日伦敦充斥着灰霾的空气。橱窗上摆着一个个精致的甜点模型。  
汤姆在这时似乎终于下定决心：“你。。。。。”  
他还没说完，甜品的香气却搅动了他的肠胃。孤儿院当然不会给这些无家可归的孤儿特别精致的食物。他们吃得最多的便是近乎发霉的土豆和黑色的干巴巴的面包。就是这样也时常需要为了一口面包而争夺。  
慕羽好笑地看着汤姆的耳根在一瞬间有些泛红。她明白他刚刚想要问什么。她可以对一个执念少一些伪装，少一些压抑，吐露一些心声，但这些心声，不包括她最深的秘密。  
“饿了？”慕羽根本没有理会他的欲言又止。她指着眼前的面包店：“要我给你弄一点东西出来吗？”  
“不需要。”汤姆面无表情，他的耳朵根更红了。  
慕羽却像没有听见一样，她自顾自道；“你喜欢什么。”  
汤姆低着头没有回答。  
慕羽继续自言自语：“那就苹果派好了。”她随手在半空中捏了一个简单的法诀，汤姆着迷地看着她在半空中划着一道道难以辨认的复杂的痕迹。等他回过神来时，他手里已经被塞了一块热乎乎的苹果派。  
甜品店里的老板仍然忙忙碌碌，没有一个人察觉店里已经少了一样东西。  
蔗糖诱人的香气萦绕在鼻尖。滚烫的甜点在他冰冷的掌心显得那么不真实。一如慕羽这个人。  
从来都是他从别人手中夺取食物，或者用自己的能力去得到食物。没有人会给他东西，他早就习惯。  
“该回去了。”慕羽隐隐感觉到了她的神魂又在被牵引，她拉上汤姆。女孩的手和他一样冰冷，甚至因为刚刚拿着新鲜出炉的苹果派，他的手有了一丝滚烫。这不是他第一次牵她的手，上一次还是他们一起面对轰炸，面对那一场死亡的时候。  
女孩的皮肤细嫩，他可以感觉到她指腹上的薄茧，那应该是练琴所致。  
慕羽牵着他迅速穿梭在一条条巷子里，他们很快就奔跑起来，他也感受到慕羽的身体越来越透明。她又要走了吗？  
等他们好不容易回到孤儿院那个房间时，慕羽已经几近透明。她微笑地看着还死死抓住那个苹果派的男孩：“看来我又要走了啊，那么，下次再见。”  
香甜的苹果酱的味道一点点填充着这间阴冷狭小的房间，苹果派的暖意烧灼了冰冷。在慕羽消失的一瞬间她听见一道稚嫩的声音。不同于梦境中残忍的引诱，这是真真正正属于十一岁的汤姆的声音。  
“为什么，不去报复他们呢？玩弄他们，一点错也没有。”  
这个时空在逐渐远离，慕羽垂下眼睑。  
她明白那样的快感，但是她最亲近的人并不希望她这样。她忘不了那一天爷爷的失望。那样的失望如针尖一样时不时戳着她。这样的疼痛也是她摆脱那种快感的唯一方式。  
汤姆不可能理解。  
因为他，连唯一一个亲人都没有了。

慕羽醒来时吓了一跳，汤姆正站在她屋子里，非常有兴致地翻看着她的书架。  
“这些是什么文字？”见到她醒了，汤姆理直气壮地问到，丝毫没有擅闯别人房间的歉意。  
“你怎么能。。。。。”慕羽实在难掩惊异。  
“我睡着后就到这里来了。”汤姆看见窗外绿色的湖水：“这里是霍格沃茨吗？”  
慕羽跳下床，她抚摸过一排排书籍：“这就是你想来的霍格沃茨。这些，都是中文，在闲暇的时候我会做一些研究。”  
“你能触摸到实体？”慕羽看见汤姆翻看着早被她丢在角落里的冥尊传说。  
“你在孤儿院不也能触摸到？”汤姆耸耸肩。  
慕羽看见他翻开书页，脸色突然变了：“等等。”  
慕羽拿过书，这里面并不是一般的文字，这是慕家密语。汤姆好奇地看着慕羽，想从她的脸上读出些什么。他能非常轻易地知道孤儿院里的所有人的想法，甚至记忆中那个略显模糊的身影，他都非常清楚。但是慕羽的想法总是飘忽如飞絮，他总以为自己抓住了，但其实什么也抓不住。  
他们一样热衷于一些东西，他们一样的天才，一样的会伪装，甚至慕羽比他做得更好。她不惧怕他的力量，会认认真真聆听他想吊死比利的兔子的想法，漠然地给出更为残忍的建议，仿佛她已经做过很多次了。  
他不是一个需要慰藉需要陪伴的人，但慕羽的到来的确成了他每日的期盼。尤其是上次那个问题的答案。他想要，什么样的权力？他认真地看着慕羽，慕羽的注意力却全部被里面的内容吸引了。  
“天地初始，阴阳交合而生万物。人之与阴阳共鸣者，称灵者。可探大道，与天地自然融之为一。地心之下，为九幽。九幽掌生死轮回，阴阳交替，其源不可考，乃道之根基。九幽育精魄，乃道统核心，精魄诞生，道统合一，人皆可证道。慕氏之祖诞于九幽，守卫精魄。然，三千年前，精魄正育，众灵者强攻九幽以夺精魄而证道，九幽沉没，其位已不可寻。慕氏先祖取精魄而遁俗世，代代相守。精魄诞育，初而归位，乃慕氏之使命。 非初归位，灵者皆不可过五百之数。妄图合道，身死道消。”  
书籍本来就很薄，慕羽看到这里便没有下文。但后面的书页有被撕去的痕迹。后面应该有更加重要的内容。慕羽将书放回书架，慕家，原来是这样吗？湖水汹涌，波光映在慕羽的脸上，掩住了她一半的阴影。撕下后面书页的人，慕羽隐隐有了猜测，不过是慕义。慕羽的手按在玻璃窗上，她在愤怒。为守护所谓的精魄，所谓的那个初，慕家人口凋零，如今还被众人觊觎。  
慕羽的愤怒只不过一瞬。爷爷也许曾经犹豫过，所以让她求道，但现在，爷爷是希望她平平安安的活下去，不要再沾染慕家的使命了。  
爷爷从未和她提起过关于慕家的使命，爷爷是真心想让她过普通人的日子。慕羽闭了闭眼，她要辜负爷爷的期望了。一切都在推着她向前，去求她自己的道，再是铁石心肠，她又如何能置与自己相依为命的爷爷而不顾？  
慕羽情绪的翻涌被汤姆捕捉到了，还是那么一瞬，她所有的思绪又被掩盖在那温婉的外表下。汤姆突然有些懊恼。  
“我们应该是朋友了吧。”他靠近慕羽。  
慕羽转过身，她对着汤姆温和地笑着。她永远都是那么温和，仿佛没有什么事值得她的注意，包括他。  
“难道不是吗？”  
“不要在我面前这样。在我面前不需要这样的，我们都是一类人。”  
“你凭什么认为我们是一类人？”  
他靠得更近了，明明是十一岁的男孩，但是他给人的感觉总是阴森而残酷：“上一次你问的问题，我有了答案。我想要的权力，是豁免死亡的权力。”  
慕羽扑哧一声笑了出来。她的笑声清脆，但是任何人都能领会其中的蔑视：“你汲汲追求的权力，就是豁免死亡吗？那你跟其他挣扎求生的人有什么区别？”  
慕羽指了指天：“我们看见的死亡，是战争带来的。但如果你能操控战争呢？真正的权力，是予生予死的权力，是操控人心的权力。得到了这样的权力，才是唯一永恒的神，那时候，死亡也不过是你棋盘上的一颗棋子。”  
汤姆里德尔坐在慕羽的床上。他看着幽深的湖水明显陷入了深思。慕羽静静在椅子上翻着一本书。他突然抬头：“这就是你想追求的权力吗？”  
慕羽将书放回书架，淡然道：“不是。”  
这下换了汤姆嘲讽她，他丝毫不遮掩他赤裸裸的讥笑，他的手试图抓住慕羽：“又在撒谎。你一直在说你想求的道，你还不明白吗？那个道，已经在你眼前了。”  
慕羽收起笑容，她注视着他黑色的眼睛，一字一句道：“不一样的。我不允许我再次走入那条道路，绝对不允许。”她尝过掌控人心的滋味，就是小小的尝试已经让她欲罢不能。她逼着自己戒掉对力量，对恐惧的追求，逼着自己掩盖内心的情绪。堕落对她来说轻而易举，堕落是吸引她的磁场。   
汤姆在逐渐消散，他的时间应该到了。他歪着头看向慕羽，他的吐字坚定而有力：“你会的。”  
你一定会的，从我们相遇那天起，从你将彼岸花递到我手里开始，我们注定要一起在这条道路上沦陷。只有我们可以冰冷彼此。  
慕羽看着手中这本神秘的藏书出神。她不知道，当她翻开第一页时，遥远的北欧正爆发一场起义。无数小精灵自己披上衣服，有些甚至都不能叫做衣服，只能算是破碎的布条。他们从森林，从旷野，从荒漠，甚至从巫师庄园里矮小的阁楼中冲出。小精灵指尖的光芒与巫师魔杖射出的光芒交汇在一起，碰撞出激烈的火花。惨叫，鲜血成为点缀荒芜冰原的唯一亮色


	13. 十二

“挪威家养小精灵叛乱被镇压？”慕羽看着手中这份预言家日报。家养小精灵的报道只有一个特别小的角落。坐在她旁边的达芙妮凑过来看了一眼，有些轻蔑道：“低贱的生物而已。”  
慕羽只是对着达芙妮笑笑。达芙妮接近她别有目的，大多数时候慕羽只是静静听着她说话。当然达芙妮想要抄她作业时她是从来不会拒绝的。  
慕羽抬头看着她旁边的汤姆。她对汤姆的存在已经习以为常。她经常去到汤姆所在的时空，汤姆也会来到霍格沃茨。大多数时候汤姆会跟在她身边，偶尔会留在她寝室里翻看她的书籍。他学会了一些汉字，但显然还远远达不到阅读那些书籍的地步。  
“不要小瞧任何一种生物。”慕羽放下日报，吃完最后一口炒蛋。这句话不是对达芙妮说的。达芙妮也永远听不见。  
她转而说起了其他事情：“羽，今天下午第一场魁地奇比赛，要去看看吗？哈利波特是格兰芬多的找球手。霍格沃茨从来没有破例让一年级新生进入魁地奇球队。”  
慕羽还有太多事情要做，她实在不能理解骑着扫帚玩球有多么让人愉快。于是她一脸抱歉地看向达芙妮，尽量让自己真诚一些：“真的太抱歉了达芙妮，你知道的，斯内普教授给我加了一堆额外的任务，他向来不是怎么好对付。。。。。。。”  
自从慕羽在一次魔药课上熬制出了改良的痔疮药水，斯内普经常给她布置一些更为复杂的作业。她每周甚至要多熬制一份特定的魔药，很多魔药已经超出了一年级的范畴，涉及的理论也越来越高深。  
如果不是其他同学教授亲口认证，慕羽简直怀疑斯莱特林学院没有院长。西弗勒斯 斯内普不仅不像一个院长，更不像一个老师。慕羽从一开始便知道他有着惊人的天赋，对魔药天生的热爱，可他上课只是写下制作的步骤，至于如何领悟，如何创新，如何指导，他一概不管。  
他最热衷的事情大概便是盯着哈利波特，疯狂给格兰芬多扣分。  
达芙妮同情地看了看她。即使斯莱特林的学生也极其害怕斯内普教授，她实在想象不出来慕羽是如何与斯内普教授相处。  
早饭后慕羽正要穿过公共庭院去往图书馆，汤姆在一旁突然说：“家养小精灵是巫师的奴仆，为什么你会说不要小瞧他们？”  
慕羽和汤姆偶尔会讨论一些问题，他们的对话是隔绝的，这样也不会显得她自言自语特别奇怪。  
慕羽随口道：“我和家养小精灵相处过。我不知道其他地方的家养小精灵，英国的家养小精灵奴性很深，这也让巫师产生了他们很好驯服的想法。也许因为中国从来没有这种生物，我看的角度有些不同。他们力量十分强大。这是我唯一看见的。”  
“力量强大，奴性深重。”汤姆有些不屑：“也只配被利用。”  
“梅林啊。”慕羽有些无奈：“你到底是不是十一岁？”  
“你不也才十一岁？”  
慕羽正要说什么，路却被拦住了。德拉科马尔福扬着高傲的下巴：“又看见你了，东方佬。”他旁边的潘西如同母鸡一样咯咯地笑了。  
“让开。”慕羽平静道。这不是她第一次被找麻烦了。之前几次达芙妮总是在场，他们还不太敢过分。  
“这次可没有人帮你了，东方佬。”马尔福拿出魔杖，他嘴里念念有词。  
可是他发现念完咒语后魔杖并没有反应，他想动一下，却发现自己怎么也动不了。随他一同前来找麻烦的人也是如此。  
“你做了什么？”他惊恐地叫道。  
慕羽没有回答他，她平静地绕开他们，只听见后面潘西的尖叫和马尔福不停地嚷嚷：“你等着，我一定会告诉我爸爸！”  
慕羽实在忍不住露出了一个笑容，马尔福比曾经那些人还要幼稚。他们至少不会一口一个爸爸妈妈。  
“你只是禁锢了他们。”  
慕羽点点头：“一个非常简单的禁锢阵，三分钟效果便没有了。”  
汤姆贴近了她：“你可以给他更深刻的教训，就像比利的兔子。我用过，比利现在看见我就跑。”  
慕羽皱了皱眉头：“只不过是一个被惯坏的男孩，没必要计较那么多。”  
汤姆咯咯地笑起来，慕羽从未见他笑得如此开怀：“你自己说过，无伤大雅的惩戒只不过会滋生憎恨，憎恨会给予人力量。要摧毁他的意志，让他看见你除了战栗什么也想不起来。”  
慕羽感觉指甲狠狠刺进了手掌。汤姆的身形又开始模糊，他回去的时间到了：“你还在压抑。你逼着让自己做个好人。可是这个词本身便十分荒谬。羽，你什么时候才能不再压抑呢？”他第一次叫出了她的名字。他消失在了空气中。慕羽抿了抿唇。

“羽，我非常高兴现在你的魔杖已经可以喷出一大团烟雾了。”邓布利多递了一块巧克力给慕羽：“我们很早就说过，这是非常高深的魔法。”  
慕羽小口小口地咬着巧克力，她全身都是汗水，仿佛经历了一场大战：“教授，我可以再试一次吗？”  
“恐怕不行。”邓布利多丢了一块墨鱼给福克斯。那是一只火红色的凤凰。  
慕羽对校长办公室已经很熟悉了，她走过去轻轻抚摸着福克斯的脑袋，福克斯啄了她一下：“教授，守护神仅仅只是抵挡摄魂怪吗？”  
邓布利多久久地凝视她，慕羽第一次看见他晃神。邓布利多一直是一个十分睿智精明的人，哪怕他总是一副慈祥的样子，可能走在街上也只是一个普通的英国绅士。但就是这样让慕羽不敢小觑他。真正的强者，往往都已返璞归真。邓布利多和爷爷一样深不可测。  
“羽。”他有些感慨，他的眼睛看着远处，那里有回忆的影子：“你很有想法，非常有创新。我遇见过两个和你有同样特质的人。都是早早露出锋芒的天才。”  
慕羽突然有些紧张，她咽下一块巧克力来掩饰。  
“我很喜欢你从九州带来的茶叶。还有两个小时宵禁，有兴致陪老头子喝茶吗？”  
慕羽在邓布利多面前坐下，她的眼睛直视着邓布利多湛蓝的双眸。听说直视人的眼眸会让人感受到你的坦诚。  
“你和其他人处得都挺愉快。慕羽是一个非常优雅友好的斯莱特林。除了有一些孩子因为历史原因一直对你不满。比如马尔福先生？”  
慕羽不曾想邓布利多既然会关心这些小事，她脸有些微红。只有在这个时候她才像一个真正的十一岁孩子。来到霍格沃茨快两个月了，她慢慢学着如同水一样，戴上温婉的面具去迎合人，融入人。但在邓布利多面前，她很难戴上自己的面具。  
“教授。。。。。”她讷讷道。  
茶的香味渐渐浓厚起来，满室茶香缭绕。邓布利多在热茶喷出的烟雾里仍然十分慈祥：“你爷爷一直写信问我情况。我告诉了他你在霍格沃茨的所有情况。你想听听他的回复吗？”  
邓布利多拿出一张羊皮纸，他扶了扶半月形眼镜，慕羽眼眶一点一点红了。她的视线开始模糊。邓布利多近在咫尺的面庞也如同被晕开的墨水。  
“阿不思，小羽在学业上如此优秀我非常高兴。她是我慕仁一生的骄傲。小羽临走时，我最后悔的便是告诉了她要如同水一样融入他人。我没想到她学得那样快。如果从前我会非常欣慰，然而如今我只求她过一个十一岁孩子应有的生活。慕家并不需要她支撑，她不需要承担任何责任。她越是成熟，我越是难受。她的成熟在提醒我早年犯下的错误，在警醒我早年对她的疏忽。因为我的错误，让她承受了太多。我宁愿她娇惯些，放纵些，也不忍心她小小年纪便学会了戴上面具示人。阿不思，我远在万里之外，实难照顾。这孩子时常把自己逼得太紧，请一定帮我多多照看。她已是我唯一的牵挂。”  
邓布利多放下信纸，慕羽的眼泪一滴一滴落入茶杯中，她掩饰性地端起茶盏。茶水的清香与泪水的苦涩一并被她咽了下去。  
邓布利多温和地说：“羽，再含蓄的爱，也是伟大的爱。唯有爱，才可以抚平曾经带来的伤痛，唯有善良，才是对曾经伤痛最好的报复。不必以自己堕入深渊的代价来回报曾经伤害过你的人。敞开心扉，你会发现总有人关心你。”  
慕羽一瞬间有所有秘密都被看穿的恐慌。  
“守护神，至始至终都是用来守护最爱的人，爱与快乐，是能战胜恐惧的力量。”


	14. 十三

慕羽又一次辗转难眠。爱能战胜恐惧？她在最灰暗最难受的时候也曾渴望爱带她走出泥潭。她忍了很久没有对那些人动手，只要有一个人给她一点温暖，哪怕是一点，她也不需要堕入深渊，她也能像正常的孩子一样在大人怀里撒娇，享受着无忧无虑的童年。  
小时候，她意识到她唯一能依靠的只有自己。她自己解决了所有麻烦，只有力量，只有恐惧才是最为好用的工具。  
慕羽狠狠掐了自己一把。她第一次痛哭起来。她十分庆幸邓布利多给了她一个单人寝室，这样她的痛苦，她的挣扎便不会有人看见。她害怕自己已经卸不下面具了，害怕自己无法回应爷爷深沉的关心。她更害怕卸下面具，她更不知如何应对那些对慕家虎视眈眈的人。鹤翎的话始终如一把利刃：“你爷爷身体越发不好了。”  
她第一次没有去到汤姆的时空，更没有反复梦见那些给她带来绝望的场景。。她梦见了难得快乐的时候。那是五岁的夏天，她入学的前一天。爷爷牵着她的手，带她爬上他们居住的小山丘。傍晚的云烧红了半边天空。她牵着爷爷的手一路向上走着。落日的余晖尽情洒在山顶，那是一团明亮炽热的火焰，那是温暖的光。爷爷的手温暖而有力，爷爷的影子坚韧而挺拔。她踩着那坚韧挺拔的影子，一步步迈向明丽的顶峰，他们的身后，是逐步侵蚀而上的黑夜。  
小小的慕羽只看到了那一抹光，从此以后她的生命中也只有那抹光。  
大洋彼岸的香海市，慕仁站在同样的山峰上。他消瘦了许多，甚至用上了拐杖。香海市地处南方，冬天并不如何冷，连山丘都是郁郁葱葱的。但满山的绿，也掩不住那一室的萧瑟。慕仁看着地平线，又俯视着脚下永远也不会疲倦的城市。他似乎早就与山融为一体，成为一棵不倒的松，一棵坚韧不拔的竹。

慕羽实在难以忍受黑魔法防御课了。奇洛教授总是散发着一股难闻的味道。慕羽总是发现有一缕视线在注视着自己。慕羽对绝音阵早已经轻车熟路，甚至还做出了许多改良。现在这阵法不仅能隔绝声音，还能制造幻象，以便让人认为她在认真听课。  
她自顾自地画着一张复杂的符纸。她开始接触攻击性极强的符纸了，这类符纸需要调动天地元素，稍不留神便会出错。  
汤姆聚精会神地看着她勾画着这一张符纸。直到慕羽勾完最后一笔他才开口：“黑魔法防御术最没有意思了。”  
慕羽小心翼翼地收好符纸：“的确。”  
汤姆有些恼慕羽那次没有出现，已经好几天没有和她说话。他不主动说话慕羽从来不会开口。但汤姆逐步发现他有些依赖慕羽了。她能认真地听着他的每一句话，她从不害怕，对他的故事既不过分冷漠，也不过分关心。她更没有虚伪的怜悯。  
温婉是她的面具，是她的伪装，很少有东西能打破她的面具。  
他亲眼看见慕羽一天天伪装得越发好，他甚至也忍不住开始学习她。  
哪怕他说他在孤儿院郊游活动中将比利和艾米引到一个洞穴中吓得人事不省也没有引起慕羽丝毫的触动。  
“为什么是黑魔法防御？而不是黑魔法？”  
慕羽看着他，提到黑魔法时他的眼睛都在放光。慕羽打开她厚重的变形课笔记本，初级变形术这本教材太过于老旧了，有许多地方可以让繁杂的魔法更加简单。  
“图书馆的禁书多得是。一张隐身符便能进去。”慕羽拿出魔杖，念动咒语轻轻一挥，眼前的铅笔盒已经变为了一朵纤弱的彼岸花。她将花递给了汤姆。汤姆接过花，他抚摸着血红的花瓣：“那你知道黑魔法？”  
不知为何，在汤姆说出这句话时那不知道从何处来的灼热的视线让慕羽更加不舒服。慕羽有些烦躁：“没有什么黑魔法白魔法，端看用他们来干什么。如果仅仅局限于黑魔法是象征着邪恶白魔法象征光明，那也太愚蠢了。”  
汤姆的语带讽刺，彼岸花的茎秆都要被他捏断：“看不出你想成为一个学者？”  
奇洛教授终于下课了。慕羽故意没有理会他的阴阳怪气，她这时才扭头对着已经要睡着的达芙妮说了一句：“梅林的胡子，他一节课就讲了一个妖精咒？”  
达芙妮揉着眼睛，她困得不行，但她很快拉住慕羽的胳膊：“羽，亲爱的，我们赶快出去吧，这股大蒜味我真的受不了了。”  
慕羽随着达芙妮还有几个斯莱特林的女生一起出了教室，她们在抱怨着奇洛：“他真是糟糕透了。”  
“一个黑魔法防御教师，在万圣节晚宴上一个巨怪就让他晕倒了。”  
慕羽静静地听着，她一直和这几人保持着不亲不近的关系。这几人与她也并非纯粹的友谊。斯莱特林的人，总是有那么一股子精明和势利。  
其中一人戳了慕羽一下：“羽，马上就要圣诞节了，你是要回家吗？。”  
慕羽看着庭院中的白雪，不知不觉，已经那么久了吗？  
慕羽下意识道：“不了，我留校。”  
达芙妮愈加热情：“那要不你去我家？爸爸妈妈早就对你十分好奇了。”  
慕羽礼貌地微笑着，刚开始她的微笑还有些僵硬，可是现在已经很少有人能找出她的破绽。起码十一岁的孩子不能。  
“达芙妮，非常感谢你的好意。但实在不好意思打扰。”慕羽现在已经学会如何表现自己的愧疚。她弄得达芙妮都有些不好意思。  
“你学得非常快。”等慕羽和达芙妮她们分别独自去往图书馆时汤姆突然插嘴：“她们连一个正式的承诺都没有得到，你却从她们那里套了不少东西。”  
慕羽朝着图书管理员平斯夫人亲切地问了好：“比如？”  
“你不太熟悉巫师界，更不太清楚各种习俗。你之前只了解了一个大概。但你从她们口中得出了很多东西，纯血巫师对麻瓜出身巫师的态度，对麻瓜的态度。纯血巫师的现状，霍格沃茨外的其他东西。”  
慕羽回他一个笑容：“你学得也非常快。”  
汤姆坐在了她的对面，慕羽突然发现眼前的汤姆是那样的陌生。他的声音开始冷酷。原先还可以听出一点孩童的稚嫩，但现在只剩下沙哑：“羽。你瞒不了我。你想获得权力，你有仇恨，十分刻骨隐藏得极深的仇恨。但这些都瞒不过我。”  
“你是谁？”慕羽迅速加强了绝音阵，她的剑指着他：“你不是汤姆。”  
“我当然是。”那个声音越发沙哑，越发的飘渺，慕羽差点捕捉不到，眼前的汤姆咧嘴笑起来，他的眼珠已经没有一丝眼白：“你果然有更多的秘密。来自东方的姑娘。”  
慕羽的剑已经划破他脖颈上的皮肤：“你是这个执念的主人。”她一字一句道。  
“聪明的姑娘。 五十年前我非常愿意见到你。我们一定能闯出大事业。但现在，你在改变我的过去，我的过去绝不能拥有你这样的存在。”绝对不能让这样的过去继续与他融合了。他的生命中，从来不需要一个如此相似的伙伴。  
慕羽笑出了声，她的声音非常好听：“是吗？可是这是你的执念，强大到能穿越时空的乱流。你真是个懦夫，连自己的执念都不敢面对。”她毫无顾忌地触碰到汤姆，汤姆发出一声尖锐地惨叫。“我的确有很多秘密。你现在知道我对付厉鬼的秘密了。”  
她仍然很温柔，完全忽视了眼前人的惨叫：“你是一个灵魂，不，连灵魂都不算。如果是产生这样强大执念的灵魂我对付起来会非常麻烦，但你只是一缕怨气。”惨叫声停止，一缕黑烟从汤姆头顶缓缓散去。汤姆的身形也开始消散，他确实该回去了。  
“羽。”他看着慕羽，好像有很多话要说，但此时慕羽看见赫敏走了过来，她迅速撤去了绝音阵，装出一副在看书的样子。汤姆也在这时消失。  
赫敏似乎非常犹豫。哈利和罗恩在另一张书桌上一副欲言又止的样子。  
“有事吗？”慕羽笑道。  
赫敏下定了决心：“羽，我们就是想问问，你听过尼可勒梅这个人没有？”  
慕羽仔细回忆了一下：“尼克勒梅。。。。。”她的手指轻轻敲打着桌面：“似乎是个炼金师。。。。。”  
赫敏像是抓住了救命的稻草，她激动地抓住慕羽：“是吗？能再想想吗？这对我们很重要。”她有些不好意思地放开慕羽：“抱歉。”  
慕羽摇摇头，温和地说：“我是真的想不起别的了。”  
慕羽看着赫敏和哈利罗恩在另一张桌前嘀嘀咕咕，他们的对话零星地飘进她耳中。  
“赫敏，为什么要去问她。她可是一个斯莱特林，说不定会去告诉斯内普。”  
“罗恩，我不觉得慕羽是那样的人。”这是哈利笃定的声音。  
“哈利，真是搞不懂你们。她可是很得斯内普赏识，说不定斯内普还把计划都告诉她。”  
他们的声音低了下去。慕羽翻书的手微微顿了一下，斯内普的计划，斯内普有什么计划？慕羽很快就放下了心思，她自己的烦心事已经够多了，哪能操心其他事情。她也不知道赫敏什么时候和哈利罗恩关系这样好了。


	15. 十四

慕羽从图书馆出来后便径直前往地窖，她要交上这周她格外熬制的魔药。  
慕羽来到斯内普办公室的时候门是彻底关着的。慕羽敲了敲门，过了很久门才打开。“进来。”  
斯内普的办公室十分阴暗，原本便在地窖中不透阳光，再加上四周有着各种各样极其古怪的药材，更是给这间不大的房间增添了阴冷。慕羽看出他十分不自然，空气中还有一丝血腥气。慕羽装作什么都不知道：“教授，这是这周我熬出的魔药。”  
她走近后才发现斯内普的脸色比平时更加惨白。斯内普接过慕羽手中银白色的药剂：“缓和剂？”他仔仔细细端详着这瓶魔药。慕羽总觉得他对待魔药的态度都比对待学生要认真。“这作用不止缓和剂，比普通缓和剂效果更加显著。”慕羽略略低头，她在这些教授面前一直是一个腼腆的学生：“是的，我改了一下方子，多加了一些月光石粉，中和了一片天山雪莲。我自己试了一下，喝下去施法效率更好。”  
这其实并不是成品，慕羽是想调剂一瓶药剂帮助自己突破到炼神返虚。炼神返虚，是一个分水岭，她必须在这里明确她所求之道，否则一辈子也就停留在炼神返虚了。她十分焦虑，甚至有意压制着自己的境界。没有人知道她承受着怎样的煎熬。  
“你的道，已经在你面前了。”  
她不能走上这样的道。“不必以自己堕入深渊的代价去报复曾经伤害过你的人。”求道第一便是面对本我，可是慕羽已经脱不下那层面具了。一旦脱下面具，她不得不面对蚀骨的黑暗。  
“很好。”斯内普的声音永远都是那么单调，哪怕是夸人也不带一丝感情。“你自己的魔药必须自己能喝下去才能让别人喝。我很高兴你记住了这一点。而不是像一些白痴。”慕羽已经习惯了他时不时的抱怨，无非就是含沙射影波特抑或是纳威。  
“教授，如果没有什么事，我就先走了。”慕羽并没有接话。斯内普挥挥手。关上门的一瞬间，慕羽深深看了他一眼，他的名声在霍格沃茨并不太好，极度护短，脾气差，甚至传言因为没有申请到黑魔法防御课教职而怨恨邓布利多。  
这样的人，是有故事的。  
慕羽没空关心他人的故事，包括眼前的男孩。  
又是伍氏孤儿院，汤姆的脸色更加阴沉了几分：“我听见过，他们要把我送到精神病院去。”  
不等慕羽反应，他起身打开房间里唯一的衣柜，里面仅仅只有一个盒子。汤姆打开盒子，将里面的东西倒在床上。有布娃娃，一个陈旧的口琴，那次慕羽送给他的彼岸花，还有一些零零碎碎的东西，应该都是汤姆从其他小孩那里搜刮来的“战利品。  
他没有说话，他在看着慕羽的反应。他在等待着，等待她的眼中是出现令他恶心的伪善还是让他心烦意乱的说教。但慕羽的眼眸中仍然没有一丝情绪。他一点也不意外。  
慕羽拿起那支陈旧的口琴，还仔细看了一遍：“我不太喜欢口琴，我也不会吹。我唯一会的便是古琴了。”  
“就是上次那张有着七条弦的乐器？”汤姆继续盯着慕羽  
慕羽没有回答，她摆弄着盒子中那朵彼岸花。由法术变成的彼岸花即使离开了土壤与阳光也依旧鲜艳如初。血红的花瓣如同流淌的鲜血。她十分笃定道：“你不会进精神病院。”  
汤姆有些骄傲，似乎这是让他最为自豪的事情：“当然不会。我会去霍格沃茨读书。我会比任何人都能优秀。”  
“我还能和蛇交谈。看来这在霍格沃茨不是常见的事情。”慕羽顿了一下，她听见过传言，斯莱特林的创始人，萨拉查斯莱特林便是著名的蛇老腔。会蛇老腔的巫师被默认为是他的传人。  
慕羽拨弄着那一堆破旧的玩具：“是的，这不是常见的事情。”  
“可是你能，上次我让蛇攻击你，你就知道。”汤姆第一次离慕羽那么近，他们一起坐在那张狭窄的床上，两人的膝盖几乎要碰到一起了。他才隐约闻到慕羽的身上有一股若有似无的檀香。檀香是十分清淡的，如若不是凑那么近他根本无法察觉。这样的香气和慕羽这个人一样，是那么的虚幻，那么的不真实。  
只有汤姆里德尔能那么靠近慕羽，只有汤姆里德尔能抓住这丝浅淡的香气，只有汤姆里德尔能将这飘忽不定的云彩在指尖挽留片刻。  
“一种感觉而已。”这也是慕羽的天赋之一，就如同奥利凡德所言，她有着极强的亲和力。幽灵愿意与她亲近，她对能量也十分敏感。她不知道动物的语言，但只要她想，她便能知道动物在表达什么。“只要我想。”她低语道。  
汤姆坐远了一些。他低低笑了出来：“我们一起过个圣诞吧。”  
慕羽看了看外面的天色，虽然战时的伦敦一片萧瑟，但仍然能看出草木的葱茏，阳光的刺眼。这个时空已经到了初夏。  
“夏天过圣诞？”  
“不。”汤姆站起身看着下面嘈杂的街道：“这里不属于我，我也不想属于这里。我的归宿在霍格沃茨。我们一起在霍格沃茨过一个圣诞。”  
远处隐隐又传来战机的轰鸣。慕羽对着眼前消瘦的男孩绽放笑容：“好。”

当斯内普来征集留校名单时，慕羽毫不犹豫在名单上签了字。爷爷前几日来信祝贺她圣诞快乐，并且一再告诉她圣诞节时日太短，不便回家。爷爷还给她寄了礼物—一盒桂花糕。  
慕羽默默将桂花糕收进空间戒指。她担心爷爷。鹤翎告诉了她那些事情后她更加担心了。守护神咒还是老样子，只能喷出白色的雾气。  
慕仁此时并不如慕羽所想的那般在香海市。九州极北之处，冬日到来之际，这里的黑夜被格外拉长，时间也在这里停滞了。  
大雪封山，眼前的洞穴静静立在慕仁面前。它既不狰狞，也不恐怖。洞穴的深处，唯有虚无。北风吹动了慕仁满头银发，慕仁毫不犹豫地走进了洞穴。在黑暗中，他却如履平地。他念动着晦涩的咒语，与此同时，鲜血从他手腕流出。鲜红的血液蜿蜒着流淌，却渐渐地消失了。无数石头滚落，地面下塌。高高的祭台从平地上升起，祭台上，是一枚流光溢彩的玉佩。慕仁伸手拿过玉佩，一瞬间他有如触电一般停住了。突然他放声大笑。  
整个山林都回荡着他的笑声：“果然是你。”  
慕羽将房间简单装饰了一下。原本单调得只有绿色的房间多了一些彩带，慕羽还找了一棵小型圣诞树，她随便点缀了一些挂饰。  
慕羽来到厨房时受到了小精灵们的热情款待。他们似乎非常喜欢有一些活做。慕羽随意和他们闲聊了几句：“你们都是自愿来这里的吗？”  
“邓布利多先生是一个大好人，女士。我们都是被主人给了衣服，流离失所。邓布利多先生不嫌弃我们，还让我们在这里帮工。”一个小精灵尖细地说。  
慕羽看着忙得热火朝天的小精灵：“给了衣服，不代表你们自由了吗？”  
那个小精灵似乎是听见了最为糟糕的事情，他的眼睛瞬间盈满了泪水：“不不不，女士，那是最残酷的惩罚。只有最没用，彻底惹怒了主人的小精灵才会被给予衣服。没有地方会要我们的。没有任何一家愿意要一个有衣服的小精灵。”  
慕羽不再说话。挪威叛乱的小精灵自己披上衣服，勇敢地向巫师发起战争。英国的小精灵却视得到一件衣服为莫大的耻辱和折磨。  
真是有趣。  
慕羽将她要的菜肴收进空间，她礼貌地微笑着：“谢谢你们。圣诞快乐。”仅仅是随口一句圣诞快乐却差点让几个小精灵高兴得几乎晕厥。  
不大的餐桌被精致的菜肴摆满。慕羽仅仅要了几个香海有名制作过程也不太复杂的小吃，但是小精灵们都忙活了一个下午。他们的魔法造诣确实很高，每一样菜肴都被做得十分精致，火候看起来刚刚好。他们对魔法细微的掌控能力远远超过一般的巫师。

汤姆出现的时候外面正好飘起雪花。满桌的菜肴让他怔愣了片刻。慕羽并没有太过关注他。她本来便想自己和自己过一个圣诞，汤姆只不过是意外的客人。  
“我们那已经七月三十了。你今晚过来应该就已经是七月三十一。”他夹起一只蟹粉小笼包，细细看了一遍被包裹在晶莹的面皮下面的虾仁，才慢慢放进了嘴中。  
慕羽手稍微颤抖了一下。  
“我以后应该也不会出现了。”再次出现，我已经和那个人融为一体了。  
慕羽一时不知道说什么。汤姆是这几个月来真正和她亲近的人。慕羽忌惮他的黑暗，但是却绝望地发现他们是如此相似。  
“我父亲是个麻瓜，对吗？”汤姆直直看着慕羽。斯莱特林出自纯血家庭的巫师极多，汤姆这几个月也大致知道了巫师界二十八纯血姓氏。这里面显然不包含里德尔。他的手几乎要陷进桌面。  
慕羽轻轻叹了一口气，她的叹息是那么轻柔。这声叹息里面没有怜悯，但仍让汤姆不舒服。她的叹息如同一个成人在指责孩童的胡闹。他对父亲倾注了多大的希望，多大的崇拜，如今的厌恶，鄙夷，甚至憎恨也就越深。他的不甘，他的憎恨，也只有在慕羽面前倾吐。唯有慕羽有耐心倾听他，包容他。  
“汤姆。”慕羽第一次将他的名字叫的如此郑重，“我的父亲是一个。。。。修道者，也就是你们说的巫师。”她终究没有将慕义的事情说出来，“但是这阻止不了他随着坠毁的飞机化作烟尘。”汤姆第一次听见慕羽提到她的父母，他盯着眼前热气腾腾的菜肴，蒸汽将他俊朗的面庞也模糊了。  
“我的母亲是我父亲的师妹。”冰冷的湖水拍打着窗户，室内一片寂静。过了很久慕羽才继续道：“她也是一个修道者，但她同样柔弱无力地里因难产而死。”慕羽使劲咬着下唇，她不想在汤姆面前流泪：“所以。。。。。。是不是巫师，重要吗？唯有力量，唯有权力才是一切的基石。你的天赋是宿命，不是来自于你的父母。如果纯血如此荣耀，那为什么会有哑炮。如果只有纯血最为尊贵，那为什么那些麻瓜家庭仍然能诞育巫师？”  
室内昏黄的灯光混着窗外碧绿冰寒的波光映射在两人的脸上。慕羽的脸色十分苍白，那一字一句，仿佛用尽了她所有的力量。汤姆仍然盯着慕羽，他之前的不甘厌恶已经褪去，现在他的眼中是狂热，是熊熊燃烧的野心。两人就这么对望着，隔着一张桌子，隔着凄凉的灯光，兴许，还隔着数年的光阴。  
“羽，如果我们真真正正在1937年遇见该有多好。”是汤姆打破了死寂：“那天，我看见了真正的我，五十年后的我。他愚蠢，傲慢。”他的声音逐渐高昂：“但他至少还是伟大的。我看见了他许多记忆，我想象不出那是五十年后我会做出来的事情。”  
慕羽静静地听着他嘲笑着五十年后的自己，对于汤姆到底是谁，慕羽已经隐隐有了猜测。  
“因为没有一个慕羽出现在他的房间送他一朵彼岸花，没有人告诉他还有一种更为强大的权力，那就是予生予死，操控人心的权力。”汤姆的声音低了下去：“羽，我们是一类人。你有仇恨，你也不属于正义，所以你为什么要与光明虚与委蛇。为什么，不去追寻那样的权力呢？世人皆蠢，不是为着柴米油盐蝇营狗苟，便是为着可笑的理想奔波。”这时的他，不是那个阴沉的十一岁男孩了，或者从一开始，他便不能算是一个阴沉的男孩。执念能融入原有的时空已经不易，当越接近了结的时候，执念便会渐渐脱离过去。了结的执念最终从时间长河中脱离，所有的记忆，所有的情感与现有之人融为一体。因执念一般产生于弥留之际，且一般人的执念根本抵挡不了时空乱流，就算了结了，回归身体时已是人的最后一刻，一切也已经来不及。  
但他么。。。。。。  
菜早就凉透了，慕羽轻轻说道：“正是因为仇恨，我才不会轻易去追寻那样的权力。”  
汤姆有着一瞬间的茫然。他感觉到慕羽已经提到了他所不了解的领域。一个卑微，肮脏，无用的领域。但这样的领域却是慕羽仇恨的根源。  
慕羽突然像是明白了什么。她唯一的牵挂便是爷爷，而现在有无数敌人对爷爷虎视眈眈。是她之前太过懦弱了。善良，普通固然是爷爷的愿望，但她早就已经不属于善良。如若。。。。如若没有那么多的阴谋，她可以一辈子戴上良善的面具，安然一生。但他们逼得她没有退路了，她退一步，那些人便会逼爷爷一步。如果，她能够得到那至高的权力，那样的感觉，是她一直心神向往的。她曾经小小的操纵过，便得到了难以言喻的快感。如若，棋盘能够再大一点。。。。。。  
如果她能将他们操纵在手中，她能与整个世界下一盘棋，这也是守护爷爷的一种方式，不是吗？  
汤姆的声音还在她耳边：“我一直在琢磨你说的道的含义。无非就是发掘自我。羽，承认吧，你的天赋，你的才能，生来就是让人恐惧。你生来便要去争夺权力。”  
他的手环绕上了慕羽的肩膀：“我们生来就是异类。当你拿不起独角兽杖芯的魔杖时，善良早就不属于你。”  
这既是汤姆里德尔的引诱，亦是。。。。。慕羽垂下眼眸：“汤姆 马沃罗 里德尔，调换下顺序，I am lord voldemort。”这亦是如今只剩下残魂的伏地魔的算计。  
“独角兽象征着善良纯洁。连独角兽羽毛做成的魔杖都拿不出来的人，巫师界百年还找不出一个。”  
他感觉到了慕羽微微的颤抖，慕羽的眼泪汹涌而出，但她却在笑着：“原来如此吗？”原来她再如何挣扎光明永远都不能属于她。她再如何纠结终究抵不过宿命的车轮。难怪魔杖店里奥利凡德的脸是如此阴沉。  
她生来便是一个怪胎，一个不会被接受的存在。  
体内的阴阳二气汹涌着冲破一层层薄膜，慕羽的眼中全是眼泪。她还是失败了啊，她曾经离光明如此之近，现在她放手了，向着无尽的深渊坠去。爷爷，对不起，我不能成为你期待的样子。  
慕羽眼泪不停地流下，她却在笑着：“汤姆里德尔。”她叫着他的全名：“你真是个疯子。”  
“我们都是。”男孩残酷的笑容在这一刻无比的清晰。  
炼神返虚，这样的境界，在飘着雪的圣诞夜，就那么达成了。


	16. 十五

慕羽平静下来，仅仅只有通红的眼眶昭示着她情绪剧烈的起伏。  
对面的男孩仍然俊美，仍然阴沉。执念将了，他既是曾经那个叱咤欧洲的黑魔王，也是十一岁的汤姆里德尔。  
慕羽只看见了汤姆里德尔：“我很好奇，你的执念是什么。”慕羽挥舞着魔杖清理着残羹冷炙。  
他没有说话，相识三个月，他们的对话经常答非所问。这是汤姆里德尔最享受的地方，这是他们之间的密语，是他人永远也无法破译的领域。  
“为我弹一首曲子吧。就当给我的圣诞礼物。”他鲜少用如此礼貌的语气。十一岁的汤姆里德尔不会，五十年后的伏地魔更加不会。  
慕羽嫣然一笑，这不是假装的笑容，而是真正的，发自内心的笑容。古琴出现在长桌上，慕羽轻轻抚摸着琴弦，素手轻捻，第一个音符奏响。  
高山流水，知音难觅。  
慕羽听过他的传说，被一个婴儿击败，潜逃至罗马尼亚。十一年了。慕羽不知道如果是她自己能否熬过这十一年。苟延残喘地躲在肮脏的角落里，看着曾经的部下一个个叛逃，看着曾经的世界因他而更加繁花似锦。巅峰时期的黑魔王不会也不需要一个能倾听他的伙伴，正如那一抹被慕羽扼杀的怨气。但十一岁的汤姆里德尔需要，甚至极其地渴望。究竟是十一年的绝望牵动了五十年的时空，抑或是五十年前的愿望折射入现实，慕羽已经不清楚了。她始终不太明白执念，这牵扯到世界非常高深的规则，她更不知道自己是如何被卷进去的。  
十一岁，挣扎在善恶边缘的慕羽遇见了十一岁的汤姆里德尔，这便足够了。她曾一度抓住光明的边缘，是他一点点将她的手掰开。可以是毁灭，也可以是新生。  
她找到了自己的道。  
汤姆里德尔也解了他的执念。  
既是彼此的救赎，亦是拥抱在一起的堕落。  
一曲终了。  
汤姆的身影也在逐渐透明，他闭着眼，好像仍然陶醉在音乐中：“最后，给我一个拥抱好吗？”  
慕羽起身，她环住了他冰冷的身子。原来两个在黑暗中的人，就连拥抱，也只不过是冰冷了彼此。  
淡淡的檀香一直萦绕在他的鼻尖，他勾起慕羽垂落的头发，仿若要抓住什么。慕羽低声说：“圣诞快乐。”  
他消失了。  
琴声继续响了许久。慕羽第一次要借助药水安眠。

慕羽已经不知道多少次站在这个狭小的房间里了。没有人知道就是这样逼仄肮脏的房间诞生了最可怕的黑巫师，更不会有人知道黑魔王最深重的执念。  
汤姆里德尔早已被他封存。只有慕羽偶然触摸到了尘封的记忆。  
“邓布利多先生，你要知道，汤姆他和一些孩子闹得非常不愉快。”  
慕羽冷漠地听着他们的声音。她看见那个科尔夫人和邓布利多站在房间门口。汤姆平静地坐在椅子上。慕羽就站在他的旁边。  
她看见了更加年轻的邓布利多。  
“你好，汤姆。”邓布利多伸出了手。  
汤姆迟疑了一下，仍然握了握邓布利多的手。  
“我是邓布利多教授。”  
汤姆看了一眼站在衣柜边的慕羽，他的视线转向邓布利多的时候又充满了警惕。  
“教授？”他细细咀嚼这个词。  
邓布利多瞥了一眼衣柜的方向，那里空无一人。  
他耐心地解释：“我是邓布利多教授，在一所名叫霍格沃茨的学校里工作，我来邀请你到我的学校---你的新学校去念书，如果你愿意。”  
他没有错过在提到霍格沃茨时汤姆对着衣柜方向一闪而过的眨眼。汤姆对他仍然充满着不信任：“霍格沃茨，那里是什么地方？”  
“霍格沃茨，是一所魔法学校。你是一个巫师，汤姆。”  
他当然去过霍格沃茨，他去过太多次了。  
“你也是个巫师？”  
“是的。”  
“证明给我看。”  
火焰灼烧了衣柜，邓布利多挑眉：“好像有什么东西要钻出来。”  
“偷窃是不被允许的，汤姆。霍格沃茨不仅教会你魔法，还要教会你怎么正确的使用它。”  
汤姆低下头，他的余光却是看向慕羽。 她的手中，是一朵盛放的彼岸花。慕羽走近他，将那朵火红的彼岸花放在他掌心。  
火光中汤姆没有惊讶，更没有恐慌。焚烧着的衣柜不像那遍地盛开的曼珠沙华。既不美丽，也不残酷。  
“霍格沃茨给部分学生会给予一定资助。”邓布利多拿出一袋金币，那是金加隆。汤姆贪婪地审视着一枚金币。这是他人生的转折点。  
“我非常愿意陪你去对角巷买必需品，汤姆。”  
汤姆还是看着慕羽。女孩穿着黑色的长袍，她的眼睛直视着雨幕。他看过她整整1095次，那时她十分喜欢穿白色。黑色，却是最适合她的。  
“不用了，教授。”汤姆露出一个迷人的笑容，慕羽太清楚了，他天生就会蛊惑人心。  
“我还能和蛇说话，这在巫师界是不常见的，对吗？”  
邓布利多离去的脚步明显顿了一下。汤姆向慕羽眨了眨眼，非常微弱的眨眼。  
“是的，非常罕见的能力。”  
这是他的挑衅，是他对邓布利多焚烧他衣柜的挑衅。  
随着邓布利多的离去，眼前的场景一片片瓦解。窗外的雨幕誓要将一切撕成碎片。喧嚣嘈杂的伦敦在扭曲，在消逝，连远处战机的轰鸣也逐渐模糊起来。所有的建筑像被剥开的洋葱，一层一层，逐步脱落。  
慕羽一挥手，还是鲜红如血的彼岸花，在逐步塌陷的时空中盛放着最后的美丽。  
“在美丽到达顶峰时施加以最冰冷的残酷，汤姆。”柔软的花瓣变得尖利，化为无数的刀锋狠狠刺穿惨白的墙壁。这面墙很快就消逝了，连带着那鲜红如血的颜色也一起化为了飞灰。  
慕羽知道该真正道别了。  
“Vol de mort.”她轻声念道：“飞离死亡。多美的名字。”  
“要超越死亡，首先就不要害怕它。”  
汤姆喃喃念叨着。他的声音如同蛇的嘶鸣：“学期末，去四楼走廊的最后一个房间。”  
他的声音又重归孩童的稚嫩：“再见。”  
慕羽看着他消逝，看着这所灰暗的孤儿院化作虚无。她醒来时，冰冷的湖水永远以单调的节奏拍打着阴暗的窗户。绿色的帷幔将湖水仅有的反光也挡住了。  
“再见。”慕羽望着帷幔顶部，轻轻说了一声。  
谁能想到她人生中第一个能说得上几句话的伙伴，竟然是一个无恶不作的黑魔王。  
他仅仅只是汤姆里德尔而已。

整个圣诞节的假期，慕羽要么就是在房间里苦读，要么就是在被冰雪覆盖的禁林里练剑。  
尖锐的冰凌刺穿了早已枯朽的巨木。树干落地时，扬起一片白色的雪花。飞舞的雪花突然迅速旋转，化为漫天冰霜。每一片雪花之上，都长出了尖刃。尖刃狠狠刮着地面，好似在期待着和鲜血共舞。  
慕羽停下了挥舞的魔杖。就这么一会，在冰冷的雪地里她已经大汗淋漓。  
“一年级能将元素魔法掌握得如此精妙，还是无声咒。实在很了不起。但是小姑娘，你现在还是一个成长中的天才，离大人物还远得很。”  
慕羽放下魔杖：“又是你，费伦泽。”禁林里面有各种各样的生物，慕羽时常看见的便是马人了。  
费伦泽提着弓箭缓缓靠近：“真巧。”  
慕羽没有理会他，她继续举起魔杖准备练习。费伦泽并没有如往常一样离去：“你已经练了三个月了。我不得不提醒你，魔杖在你手里就是一根烧火棍。”  
他并没有理会慕羽的心情：“别生气。这是实话。如果我没有看错，刚才的元素魔法你不用魔杖便能施展出来，还能施展得更好。魔杖对你来说不过是入乡随俗，对吗？”  
慕羽靠在一块大石头上，冬日的阳光映射在她的侧脸，却显得更加冰冷：“我们似乎不熟。”  
费伦泽仰头看了看天空：“我很好奇你们的卜卦之术。”  
慕羽皱了皱眉：“那恐怕要辜负你的期待了，我并不擅长卜卦。”  
她讥讽道：“卦象不过是一个指引。命运终究是自己走出来的。困于卦象才是真正的愚蠢。”  
费伦泽有些无聊地一箭一箭向树干上射去：“你真不像一个十一岁的女孩。”他收起弓箭向着树林深处走去。  
慕羽拿出剑和魔杖。她至今还未给本命法宝命名。费伦泽说得没错，魔杖更像是她的拖累。不凭借魔杖，她仍然可以施展法术，甚至施展的法术更加精妙。炼器。。。。。。冬日里的禁林尤其安静，慕羽垂下眼眸，她必须得试试。


	17. 十六

圣诞节假期的最后一夜，慕羽静静坐在图书馆的禁书区内。她喜欢午夜安静地坐在禁书区看书，思考。只要躲过费尔奇，这里比任何一个地方都要宁静。月光洒进黑暗的图书室，长桌上放着她的本命宝剑和魔杖。  
魔杖有灵，这是它能选择巫师的原因。制作魔杖的木头和杖芯共同赋予了魔杖灵性。而巫师也是灵者，能与魔杖的灵性共鸣，这才是巫师能施法的关键。慕羽努力让自己平静下来，如果成功了，这无疑会使她更近一步。  
炼神返虚意味着阴阳之气不仅仅可以在体内游走了。慕羽可以操控他们和另外的能量沟通。这一步，也是一个人融入自然的开始。而炼虚返魂，则是将二气与灵魂彻底融为一体，永不分离。最后炼魂合道，传言中与天地自然合为一体，自然的一切皆可为武器。慕羽现在便全神贯注操控着阴阳二气离体和魔杖之中的灵沟通。  
慕羽的境界还不太稳固，她每一步都小心翼翼。  
如同石沉大海，没有一丝反应。  
慕羽把玩着魔杖，为什么呢。  
她不是一个容易放弃的人。慕羽喝下一瓶缓和剂，经过她改良的缓和剂能够更快地让她恢复元气。  
她小心翼翼地引导着。。。。。。就在这时，她看见禁书区长长的走廊上有一盏悬浮的灯笼。慕羽眯起眼睛，她举起魔杖：“谁？”  
灯笼明显颤抖了一下，但还是没有人出现。  
慕羽的身形笼罩在灯笼半明半暗的阴影里，在微弱的月光下显得尤为森然。  
哈利脱下隐形衣：“羽，是我。”  
“哈利？”慕羽放下了魔杖，她有些懊恼被打扰，说话也难得带了一些火气：“梅林，大晚上的你在禁书区干什么？”  
哈利有些无奈地看着她，好像她也是大晚上不睡觉的人吧。  
慕羽脸色却突然变了，她压低声音：“快披上那件衣服，快。”  
在哈利披上隐形衣的一瞬间，慕羽也消失了。哈利揉了揉眼睛。他的耳边突然响起慕羽的声音：“我就在你旁边。费尔奇。”哈利立刻噤声了，慕羽一挥手灯盏的光亮也消失了。费尔奇的声音已经清晰可闻。  
“教授，你说过，如果有人夜里到处乱逛，就立刻来和你汇报。刚才显然有人在图书馆，禁书区。”  
慕羽低低抱怨了一句见鬼，她看见斯内普和费尔奇在那里嘀咕着什么。大晚上不喜欢睡觉的人看来不少。只是斯内普，他到底要干什么。  
他们一步步向后退去，左边有一个空荡的教室，慕羽举起魔杖，门轻轻打开，没有一丝声音。哈利松了一口气。慕羽的幻神符此时也失效了，她显出了身形。  
这是一间杂乱的废弃教室，到处胡乱堆着落了灰的杂物。只有一面镜子和周围的一切格格不入。一面十分气派的镜子，高度直达天花板，华丽的金色镜框。哈利走近镜子，他慢慢地捂住嘴巴。他的后面站着一大堆人。  
“羽，你看见了吗？”  
他指着镜子，又望了望身后。空荡的教室只有他们两人。哈利贴近了镜面：“爸爸，妈妈。”  
他轻声道。  
慕羽平静地站在哈利身后，镜子同样映出了她的身形，只是并不止她。  
她和一群小孩子无忧无虑的玩耍着，她的脸上出现的是从来不会有过的开朗的笑容。这样的笑容永远不会在她身上出现，永远不会。暖暖的阳光洒在操场上，他们尽情的欢笑，兴许还许诺着幼稚的誓言。  
这是她渴望却再也无法得到的光明。  
慕羽抚摸着镜面。她想去触碰那个笑得最欢乐的小女孩，她想进一步看清她脸上明媚的笑容。她怎么也看不清。  
“哈利。该回去了。我想费尔奇已经走了。”慕羽从镜面离开。  
哈利仍然一副不敢置信：“你看见了吗？你看见我的爸爸妈妈了吗？他们在向我招手。”  
慕羽沉默了许久，她清楚地感受到了哈利此时的失落，他的彷徨。一出生便失去父母的感觉，慕羽早就体验过了。她甚至体会得比哈利更加透彻。很少有人会既失去父母同时又在十一岁的时候被告知自己的爷爷亲手杀死了父亲并且父亲是个罔顾人伦的混蛋。  
哈利的脸上仍然洋溢着兴奋的笑容，慕羽学着镜子中的小女孩也想扬起那样明媚灿烂的笑容，尽管一点也不像：“是的，我看见了。他们非常和善。”  
她全身被笼罩在逆光的阴影中，她的笑容没有人能看见。哈利这才意识到，慕羽也早早的失去了父母。  
慕羽其实没有随着哈利离开。等确保哈利已经彻底走出了视线范围后她又回到了这个废弃空旷的教室。她一遍遍端详着镜子中那个笑容明媚的女孩，那个和众人肆意欢笑的女孩，那个享受着无忧无虑童年的女孩。  
她不能触及这样的光明。只有隔着冰冷的玻璃，她才能片刻感受到这样的温暖。  
没有折磨，没有恐惧，没有操控，只有友谊和单纯。  
“过度沉迷于这面镜子不是什么好事。”  
“海伦娜？”慕羽站起来，“幽灵这么喜欢到处逛吗？”  
海伦娜飘到慕羽前面，她目光忧伤地看着这面镜子：“幽灵的生活其实十分无聊。”  
镜子在慕羽眼里折射出的还是那个肆意欢笑的小女孩。  
“这面镜子好像有魔力。”  
海伦娜仍然死死盯着光滑的镜面，过了好一会她似乎终于下定决心不再看镜子：“厄里斯魔镜，能照出人内心最真实的渴望。只有真正快乐美满的人才能在镜子中看见自己本身的模样。所以，小女孩，这面镜子不是什么好东西。它让人沉迷虚幻而忘记现实。”  
慕羽轻声说：“我知道了。”嘴上这么说，却没有一点要走的意思。  
海伦娜悠然叹了一口气：“奥利维亚喜欢这面镜子。她应该是少数能抗下厄里斯魔镜魅力的人。她喜欢着，将这面镜子当成消遣，却从不沉迷。哪怕她的渴望比大多数人都要炽烈。”  
“奥利维亚是谁？”  
海伦娜在这时却慢悠悠地飘走了，快到慕羽都来不及捕捉她的身影：“你的问题太多了。如果你不想夜游被抓住现在就该回去了。”

自那次在空教室发生的事情之后，哈利原本想找到机会给慕羽道歉，但他也不知道该怎么跟慕羽说。难道叫住她“羽，真的很抱歉我不该提起了你的父母，我没意识到他们都不在了？”这太蠢了。  
他这么一犹豫便几乎给忘了。他们还要操心斯内普心心念念的魔法石，圣诞过后陡然增加的作业。等他想起来的时候，复活节都已经要结束了。  
慕羽最近尤为烦躁。汤姆里德尔执念已经了结，她也停止了不停地梦见那座阴暗的孤儿院。这更加糟糕。她又陷入了曾经这个怪圈。过去的记忆如同一段挥之不去的诅咒一样缠绕着她的梦境。也或许她已经习惯了汤姆里德尔时不时出现。那是她唯一能说得上话的伙伴。她一直掩饰得很好，没人能察觉她的脾气。当然守护神咒还是一如既往的没有进展。  
这样的烦躁在下午的图书馆达到了顶峰。她在一个不引人注意的角落继续尝试将阴阳之气注入魔杖与杖灵沟通。魔杖应是有懵懂的杖灵的，但她的魔杖从来不给她任何反应。又失败了。  
慕羽深吸一口气，不停安慰着自己这是非常高深的窍门。许多炼器师说不定也难以做到这一步。图书馆门口却喧哗起来。  
“哦，我早想试试这个魔咒了。”马尔福举着魔杖对着瑟瑟发抖的纳威，他低声念叨着一句咒语。纳威的双腿迅速打结失去平衡。他跌倒在地上。  
许多人发出了低低的笑声。  
慕羽闭了闭眼，多么相似啊。  
“马尔福。”慕羽拨开围观的人群，她挥了下魔杖解除了那个恶咒。慕羽一直比较受欢迎，当她过来时所有人都停住了笑声。  
她的魔杖指向马尔福：“别逼着我对你用恶咒。”  
马尔福在看见慕羽时明显瑟缩了一下，但他仍然梗着脖子道：“怎么，你想为他出头？我倒不知道你什么时候和格兰芬多这么要好了。”  
慕羽本来只想小小的折腾他一下，但看见纳威瑟缩着坐在地上，周围的人嘲笑着他的狼狈，却没有一个人上前帮助他。这耗尽了慕羽原本就不多的耐心。  
在放下魔杖的一瞬间，慕羽打出了幻符，这也是突破后全新的能力。幻符浓缩了阴阳之气，能创造短时间的幻境。如果慕羽能运用得更加精妙，甚至可以突破符纸的媒介，凭空制造幻阵。与人对决时瞬息万变，一个几秒的幻阵能起到关键性的作用。  
幻阵只能维持一分钟，但在幻境中时间轴被拉长。慕羽肆意地操纵着这个幻境。她实在厌烦了马尔福时不时给她找的麻烦。先是无数冰锥齐齐穿过马尔福的身体，将他死死钉在墙上，墙上却突然腾起火焰，烧烤着他的皮肤。他很快便闻到了焦香味。  
停下，停下。一个声音在慕羽耳边说。不应该这样的，不应该这样的。  
怎么不能这样？憎恨会给予他力量，唯有击毁他的意志，让他连憎恨都不敢有。慕羽有些痛苦地揉了揉眉心。  
这种感觉太痛快了，随意操控人的痛苦。  
慕羽的动作十分微小，但在外人看来马尔福像是受了什么折磨一样在地上打滚，尖声叫着，抽泣着，再也没有一丝形象可言。他先是诅咒着慕羽，很快又毫无尊严地哀求慕羽放过他。  
幻阵停止，慕羽的脸色尤其苍白。所有人都鸦雀无声，慕羽没有念一个咒语，甚至没有人能看见她的动作，马尔福身上甚至没有一丝伤痕。慕羽走近他：“马尔福先生，这就是你心心念念的东方法术。现在你终于体会到了，感觉如何？”  
马尔福瘫在地上大口大口喘气，他旁边的潘西尖叫着：“我会告诉斯内普院长。你使用恶咒！”  
“恶咒？”慕羽现在只想离去，但她仍然维持着她的温婉：“那么多人在场，有人看见我使用魔杖了吗？他的身上可有伤口？他只不过在地上打了几个滚而已。”刚刚马尔福的惨叫可是历历在目，慕羽却轻描淡写地说只是打了几个滚，所有人都齐齐颤抖了一下。  
慕羽并不管他人如何，她急匆匆离去。只有纳威跟在了她后面，似乎想说什么。快要到地下室时慕羽转过身，纳威差点撞上她。  
“格兰芬多的休息室好像不在这边。”  
纳威红着脸，终于小声道：“谢谢你。”  
慕羽点点头正准备转身，她看着纳威狼狈瑟缩的样子终于还是忍不住，她对着纳威离去的背影说了一声：“纳威，你不能指望总有人帮你解决麻烦。你总得自己立起来。”她斟酌了一会还是加了一句：“做个格兰芬多吧，纳威。”  
就像她原来一样，自己解决了麻烦，也将自己拉入了深渊。

当纳威回到公共休息室时慕羽对马尔福的作为已经被传开了。听说马尔福现在都还神神叨叨的，而庞弗雷夫人认为马尔福仅仅只受了一些惊吓。  
“小孩子的把戏而已。”庞弗雷夫人调了一瓶安神剂让马尔福喝下去，也给这个事情盖棺定音。  
慕羽没有对马尔福使用任何恶性魔咒，她仅仅只是用一种法术吓唬了他一下。  
罗恩在听到这个消息时，嘴上的笑容就没有停过。赫敏没有好气地看着罗恩：“罗恩，你现在和中了快乐咒没有区别。”  
罗恩根本没有理会赫敏，他继续和哈利念叨着：“哈利，我打赌，马尔福绝对受了看不出来的折磨。做得太好了。马尔福被人折磨了。这够我笑一整年的。”  
哈利也实在忍不住笑容。没有比看到马尔福倒霉更令人开心的事了。赫敏在这时放下书，严肃道：“这是非常严重的事情，我想不到你们会拿这个来当笑事。她很有可能使用了隐形的恶咒，或者东方的一些神秘法术，东方的法术原本就十分浩瀚。但无论怎样，这些都不是一个一年级学生该做的事情。”赫敏对慕羽的好感因为这件事荡然无存。  
“马尔福再不对，也不应该对一个学生施加恶咒。她可以去告诉教授。”  
哈利嘟囔了一声：“可是是马尔福先对纳威施加恶咒的。斯内普是不会为了纳威扣斯莱特林分的，更不用说关马尔福禁闭。”  
纳威小声地想说着什么，但是没有人听见。  
罗恩附和了一声：“而且你怎么确认羽用了恶咒。说不定她真的只是让马尔福在地上打了几个滚而已，马尔福向来喜欢装腔作势。”

慕羽并不在乎他人对她如何想。马尔福甚至没有胆量告诉任何一个老师。这件事情很快便淹没在越来越紧张的学期中，慕羽也投入更多的精力在和魔杖杖灵沟通上面。  
只有投入于无数事情中，慕羽才不会去纠结已经发生过的事情。  
所有教授待她一如往昔，她也仍然维持着自己温婉可亲的形象。只是众人待她隐隐有了一些畏惧。就连和她关系相对密切的达芙妮和她相处也更多了一分小心翼翼。唯有邓布利多，慕羽敏锐地察觉他更加关心她了。  
又一次结束了守护神咒练习，这次连几缕白雾都很难喷出了。  
“羽，希望最近你没有烦心事。”  
慕羽腼腆地笑着，因为无数次的练习有些虚弱：“没有。只是快要考试了，有些累而已。”  
邓布利多不置可否地笑了笑：“我想我们的练习需要暂停一会。我收到了魔法部的猫头鹰，下个月我得去伦敦，而你也得应付考试，这个时候暂停我们的训练是最合适的选择。”  
慕羽啜饮着热巧克力，她现在对热巧克力有些反胃了：“当然，教授。”  
“羽，你变了许多。”  
他突然道。  
慕羽抬起头，第一次看着他蓝色深邃的眼睛：“是吗？也许我是长高了一些。我发现袍子有些短了。”  
邓布利多原本就十分精明，在经历了汤姆里德尔的时空后慕羽对他只剩下了忌惮。慕羽看得出他对十一岁的汤姆里德尔就有了防备，否则也不会用燃烧的衣柜震慑他。  
“是啊。年轻真好。”邓布利多仍然一派慈和：“年轻总有着无数的可能，无数的选择。哪怕选择错了也可以从头再来。”他似乎有些感怀：“ 晚安，羽。”  
慕羽走出校长办公室时收起了脸上的笑容，她看着校长室门口巨大的石像，在心里说了一句：“也许生来我就被放在了一条道路上。如今。。。。。是走得太远了，已经找不到起点了。”


	18. 十七

“格兰芬多损失了一百五十分？”在吃早餐时慕羽听见达芙妮分享的八卦时也难掩惊讶：“还是麦格教授自己扣的？”  
达芙妮兴致勃勃中难掩幸灾乐祸。格兰芬多和斯莱特林总是比其他任何学院都要较劲。格兰芬多损失那么多分大概最高兴的就是斯莱特林。  
“羽，你到底花了多少时间埋在书本里。波特，格兰杰，隆巴顿因为违反宵禁被麦格教授抓住了，麦格教授气急了。”她努了努嘴：“我想格兰芬多自己也没想到会因为救世主丢那么多分。”  
慕羽不太喜欢救世主这个词语。将这样一个名头安在一个十一岁的男孩身上着实有些怪异。她一面将黄油抹在面包上，一面漫不经心道：“那今年的学院杯应该是我们的了。”  
说到这个达芙妮十分兴奋：“那当然。而且羽，你不知道你给斯莱特林贡献了多少分。”  
慕羽只是笑笑，她对于学院杯并不如同其他人那么在意。她更关心逐渐临近的期末考试。这毕竟是她在霍格沃茨的第一次考试。爷爷也希望她取得好成绩吧。  
她也更加记挂着汤姆说的四楼走廊的最后一个房间。那不仅是汤姆说的，那更是伏地魔，被许多人认为已经死去的黑魔王的期望。  
他就潜伏在这座城堡里，为东山再起而谋划。

期末考试出乎意料的顺利—比她想象得要简单。慕羽有了一个星期的空闲，可惜无论是守护神咒还是和杖灵沟通没有丝毫的进展。  
慕羽每晚都会守在四楼房间的门口，并没有看见任何人。她甚至怀疑这是不是伏地魔的一个陷阱。  
直到学期末的最后一个晚上，慕羽看见奇洛鬼鬼祟祟地靠近了那扇大门。黑夜并不能阻挡她的视力，奇洛围巾之下透出的黑暗力量更加浓郁。  
慕羽抚摸着空间戒指，这样的黑暗力量与以往有些不一样，它带了一丝诅咒。  
不知道他这段时间是经历了什么，竟然沾上了这样的诅咒。  
慕羽捏了一个幻身符，尾随着奇洛一起进去。

她没有发现，在她进去后没有多久，三人披着隐形衣也顺利地到达了四楼，这个传说中接近就会丧命的房间。  
跟着奇洛慕羽省了不少事，没有他就连守门的三头犬慕羽对付起来都要花费不少力气。慕羽冷静地跟着奇洛路过一道道关口。缠绕的魔鬼网，无数飞舞的钥匙，巨大的棋局，关于魔药的推理。太过于顺利了，也太过刻意了。这一切看似十分困难，但不难发现这些连一年级的学生动动脑子都能轻易破解。  
这像一个局。  
慕羽心中升腾起不安。  
随着奇洛穿过最后一道火焰，慕羽来到了一个房间。这个房间十分简单，房间正中央是慕羽曾经和哈利看见的那一个镜子。慕羽的手差点要握不住魔杖。  
“奇洛，我们还有一个客人。”一道嘶哑的声音在本就空荡的房间里回荡。这明显不是奇洛的声音。慕羽取消幻身符，她感觉自己后背全湿了，但她面上仍然一片平静。  
奇洛则是明显的慌张，或者说惊恐起来。他颤颤巍巍拿着魔杖指着慕羽：“你怎么在这？”说完他发出一声尖叫：“主人，主人，我不知道，我真的不知道。我发誓她绝对不知道这个计划。”  
慕羽只是看着他的围巾。  
“是我让她来的，蠢货。我要跟她谈谈。”  
“主人。。。。。。”奇洛哀求着：“求您。”他似乎受到了什么折磨，他尖叫一声，缓缓摘下了围巾。  
他转过身去，他的后脑勺是另一张脸，一张扁平苍白的脸。通红的眼睛下面，是两道像蛇一样细长的鼻孔。  
“你信守了承诺，来到了这里。”  
慕羽静静地看着这张脸，如此虚弱，如此难堪。她想的却是五十年前的汤姆里德尔。他是否料到了当时的再见是在这样的情况下相见。这一眼，望穿了五十年的光阴。  
“我竟然不知道五十年后你把自己折腾成了这副样子。”慕羽没有害怕，没有颤抖，她甚至还凑近了几步。  
“我想着见你一面，越快越好。”  
他在这里低低喘息了一声，仿佛这几句话已经耗费了他大部分精力。

“这十一年没人想到我是如何过来的，半死不活，苟且偷生，被手下放弃。我用独角兽的鲜血维系了生命，但这不能让我获得一个躯体。”  
“所以你沾染了诅咒。”慕羽略略皱眉。  
他嘶哑地笑了起来：“很快就不会了。 我会得到魔法石，魔法石的力量会让我重新创造一个身体。羽，我们有着不一样的交情，非常不一样的交情。你愿意帮助我吗？只要站到这个镜子前，破解邓布利多的花招。。。。。你会得到独一无二的奖赏，你会成为唯一一个和我平起平坐的人。”  
慕羽突然笑了出来，她站在了镜子前，镜子还是映出了那个有着明媚笑容的小女孩。 她想起了海伦娜的话，这面镜子，能照出人心底最深的渴望。  
但是她想要的并不是魔法石。不过是延续寿命的东西，她的寿命，不应该依靠任何外物来延续。  
慕羽突然感觉有沉沉的东西出现在了她的手里。慕羽不动声色地将魔法石转移到了空间戒指里。  
奇洛，或者伏地魔以为她真的顺从了，他急急道：“看见什么了吗？”  
慕羽转过身，突然对他绽放出一个笑容，她一直在学习镜子中那明媚的笑容，但她始终学不会：“汤姆，你刚刚说的，我一个字都不信。”  
慕羽看出他出离愤怒，但他仍然没有对她动手。“羽，我最后给你一次机会。。。。。 ”  
慕羽没有动，宝剑出现在她手中：“你的灵魂分裂了太多次了。分裂到现在的你甚至比不过你的十一岁。还记得我说过的话吗？”  
他平静了下来，一瞬间房间里甚至能听见火焰默默燃烧的声音。  
“唯有不惧生死方能超脱生死。”他低语道。  
慕羽叹息了一声。还是那样的叹息，他的所有在她面前是那么微不足道，因为她的仇恨只会比他更为刻骨，她的野心，也比他更为蓬勃。她清澈的眼睛中倒映着那张扁平丑陋的脸，没有害怕，没有惊恐，没有厌恶。慕羽不会害怕十一岁的汤姆里德尔，也不会害怕五十年后的伏地魔。  
她的声音几不可闻：“就算我现在给你魔法石，也是杯水车薪。我大概猜到了你做了什么，汤姆。”她有些疲惫：“此法有违天道。”   
“汤姆，不要被长生迷了眼，仔细想想，这一路太过于顺利了。魔鬼网，长翅膀的钥匙，巫师棋局，一个简单的不能再简单的推理，如此重要的东西，邓布利多就如此防卫？几个一年级学生便能破解的关卡？”  
她面对的仿若还是那个孤儿院里的汤姆里德尔。她包容着他的一切，倾听着他的故事，平静地告诉他怎样彻底摧毁一个人的意志。她甚至还猜测出他最深处的秘密。  
如果是邓布利多，这足以让他害怕，让他惊恐，让他愤怒。但这是慕羽，是不知因何穿越时空长河送给他一朵彼岸花的慕羽，是飘渺的，唯有他能抓住片刻的慕羽。她合该如此了解他。他端详着眼前女孩的面庞，在她的脸上很少能看到情绪的波动。她将所有的波澜起伏埋藏在了面具之下，如同暗流汹涌的湖水。  
他想在这样平静中找到什么，但连他自己也不清楚他想要找的是什么。  
慕羽的声音对他来说永远是那么飘渺，他又闻到了那股淡淡的檀香：“有人来了。如果被人发现我和黑魔王有交集会是一件非常麻烦的事情。”  
慕羽突然远离奇洛的身体，她拿着魔杖指着奇洛：“奇洛教授？我一直觉得你不对劲，原来想偷魔法石的人是你。”她的手在颤抖，她的大脑飞速运转着，她必须装得更像。奇洛此时已经恢复了正常。慕羽看了看后面走来的人，是哈利。  
“羽，你怎么在这里？”她又怎么知道魔法石？  
慕羽也十分惊讶的样子：“哈利，哈利，你不该来这里。我观察奇洛很久了，我发现他不对劲，今晚我跟踪他来的。。。。。”  
慕羽的话被打断：“波特，我一直在想会不会在这里遇见你。没想到你还是来了。。。。。当然，慕小姐，你的到来我也是没有想到的。”  
他装得还挺像。  
“我会杀了这个男孩。”这是他对慕羽的密语。  
“难道，难道不是斯内普吗？”  
“不不不，当然不是斯内普，斯内普想要阻止我。他怎么能阻止我呢？我在一次游历中碰到了他。是他纠正了我，告诉我之前的理念是错误的。世界只分没有得到权力的人和得到权力的人。”  
慕羽皱了皱眉头，他到底想要干嘛？她还从来不知道汤姆里德尔会说那么一大堆废话。  
“波特。现在投靠我吧，否则你就要像你的父母一样苦苦跪在我脚底下求饶。”  
哈利愤怒地攥紧了拳头，但还没等他说话，慕羽却直接说了一句：“你在撒谎。”  
“这就是想要征服世界的样子吗？是十一年的蛰伏把你逼疯了吗？你都不敢承认他人的力量。”  
慕羽毫不留情地讥讽着。她是密语传音，也不害怕哈利会听见：“杀了他？”哈利身上那股邪恶的气息仍然存在着，甚至此刻隐隐有了共鸣的趋势。慕羽突然有些心惊，难道。。。。。。。  
“杀了他，你会后悔。”慕羽平静道。但她也并不阻止，这一切与她终究是无关的。  
“羽，你这是心软了吗？我从来不知道你会对这个大难不死的男孩有怜悯。”  
“我死也不愿意投靠你！我父母是英勇的人。。。。。”  
“是啊。。。。。。”他的声音再次变得嘶哑而轻柔：“是啊。。。。。你的父母一直很勇敢，你父亲临死前还英勇地和我搏斗。你母亲本来不用死的，但她保护了你。一个非常古老的魔咒。。。。。。。”  
哈利向着火焰门跑去。伏地魔冰冷的声音在他后面响起：“拦住他，然后，杀了他。”  
“呵，这里好生热闹。”


	19. 十八

哈利还没接近火焰门，门里便出现了两道身影。一个是一个高大的老人。他长得高高瘦瘦，穿着一身灰色的袍子。他说着蹩脚的英文。他后面的那个是一个矮小的，长着八字胡的中年人，他跟在他后面有一丝猥琐之感。  
所有人都脸色一变，包括伏地魔，这是他们没想到的变数。  
慕羽仔细看着那个高大的老人，细长的宝剑在火焰的照应下闪闪发光。情况比她想象得还要复杂。也许连邓布利多也想不到会有意外发生。  
那老人如同在自家的后花园一样闲庭信步。“让我看看，传说中的黑魔王。啧啧，这副鬼样子。”他厌烦地移开目光，仿佛如同看见一只臭虫一样。他注意到了慕羽：“啊，你一定是慕家的大小姐，那个废物。”  
慕羽竭力保持着冷静：“你又是哪一家的人，是长安，昆仑，还是蜀山？”  
“杀了那个男孩！”这是伏地魔尖叫着吩咐奇洛。  
与此同时，那个老人也对着他后面的中年人叫道：“魔法石就在慕家大小姐的空间戒指里！杀了她，把她空间戒指拿出来。”  
他后面的那个中年人在虚空中划了一个符咒，一只火红的朱雀浮现在虚空中迅速向慕羽扑来。日本阴阳家的式神。。。。。  
“Reducto。”混合着阴阳之力的攻击性魔咒向着那只朱雀而去，朱雀尖叫了一声，但是仅仅只是停顿了几秒，很快又以更凶猛的威力扑来。  
无数的火焰在空气中形成巨浪像着那只凶猛的朱雀席卷，朱雀灵活地躲避着巨浪的侵袭，慕羽挥动魔杖，紫色的火焰又化为一条火龙，和空中的朱雀缠斗在一起。咒语再次念响，一只白虎挡在了门边，它凶狠地呲着牙看着慕羽。  
“双式神。”慕羽喃喃道。  
慕羽一个跳跃躲过白虎的攻击，此时空中火龙和朱雀的争斗也接近了尾声，火龙明显处于下风。慕羽拔出长剑，狠狠地斩向白虎。两道身影交斗在一起。而那个老人，至始至终没有出手。  
奇洛趁乱抓住了哈利，哈利挣扎着，但奇洛碰到他时奇洛的手上便出现无数血泡。他尖声大叫着。  
“我碰不了他，我碰不了他！”  
慕羽一个不慎被白虎扑到了地上，白虎的利齿很快就要咬断她的脖子，慕羽拿剑格挡着，一道黑烟突然击中了白虎。这给了慕羽喘息之机，她重新站了起来，继续和其缠斗。那道黑烟淡了不少，像着远方飞速逃去，连那个老者都没有反应过来。  
奇洛已经软软地倒了下去。  
那老人转而向着哈利逼近，他决定先解决这个微不足道的蝼蚁。哈利摸索着魔杖，这个老者明显来者不善。他才拿起魔杖，老者一挥手他的魔杖便飞了出去。他正准备顺手了结这个多余的外来者，一道突如其来的火焰却隔开了他和哈利。慕羽打出了一枚灵符。哈利借着这个空挡爬起来。他捡起魔杖，如果，如果他多学一点咒语就好了，就不用让慕羽单独在这里奋战了。  
慕羽能分心关注着哈利也已经十分不易，白虎步步紧逼，而上方火龙已经几近消散。白虎凶猛地咆哮了一声，哈利感觉有温热的液体从耳朵里流了出来，与此同时，上方的火龙彻底消散，慕羽噗地吐出一口鲜血。她死死咬住下唇，一枚幻符打在白虎身上，白虎一头撞在了墙上，整个房间都震了一震。  
慕羽趁着此刻一剑刺穿了白虎的脖颈，鲜血溅了她一脸，她此时也分不清到底是自己的血还是别人的血。那个阴阳师脸色惨白了一分。朱雀尖叫着扇动翅膀，带起利刃袭向慕羽。“Reducto.” 哈利学着慕羽刚才念出的咒语，他大脑一片空白，唯有刚才这个咒语深深映在了他的脑子里。但愿有用，一定要有用。他暗自祈祷着。  
尖利的利刃化为粉末，还有一些挡住了咒语的攻势，但也大大减轻了慕羽的压力。可是一枚利刃仍然刺入了慕羽的大腿。剧烈的疼痛。慕羽狠了狠心，一把将其拔出。一枚雷灵符打向了那个老者，却在半空就化为了粉尘。境界相差太过悬殊。。。。  
冰刃向着那老者卷去，慕羽也在此刻提剑而起，但还没接近他，慕羽便被远远地打了出去。老者的眼中已经没有了对慕羽的不屑，反而带了一点欣赏：“慕小姐，游戏结束了。慕仁那老家伙真会藏，这如果都是天赋平平那这世上其他人就都是蠢材了。”慕羽没有理会他。她艰难地爬起来又一剑向着那老人挥去。  
她被真气打中，又吐出了一口鲜血。  
朱雀呼啸着向着她而来，哈利正准备冲过来，慕羽却拼力道：“别过来！不要动一步！”  
阴阳之气已经布置妥当。此时老人，阴阳师，朱雀，奄奄一息的白虎还有她已经隐隐成五芒星之势。慕羽狠狠咬破舌尖，忍着头晕目眩，催动了阵法。朱雀突然发出一声惨叫，无助地扑腾着，最终随着火光消失。本来就气息奄奄的白虎也扑通一声倒地消散，那阴阳师连失两大式神，又深处杀阵之中，软软地倒在了地上。而在杀阵阵中的老者，他虽然再难保持之前的从容，但还算是最好的。  
阴阳之气向着他涌去，饶是护体真气撑开，突如其来的杀阵也是让他受了些伤。他脸色一变，杀阵，只要没找到阵眼，哪怕设阵之人死去也难以破解。而慕羽这个杀阵更加玄妙。竟然让他一时间也感到棘手。  
催动阵法已经耗尽了慕羽最后一丝力气，她对着表情逐渐狰狞的老者嫣然一笑，突然将手里的空间戒指抛给哈利，哈利以找球手精湛的技艺接住了那枚小巧的戒指。  
“哈利！原路返回！去找邓布利多！”  
哈利站起身握住拳头，他不能做什么，这个时候甚至不是犹豫的时候。  
慕羽嘴角还残留着鲜血，她低低咳了几声，又是几滴鲜血溢出：“你永远也别想得到你想要的。”她一直笑着，仿佛在花园中和一个老朋友喝茶。  
“我不管你是哪一方的人，你别想走出去一步。几大学院的帐，我总要算的。就算我死在这里，杀掉一个学院的高层，也够本了。”  
那老人突然放声大笑，他的护体真气弱了几分。他也丝毫不在意：“果然是慕家的人，一个个都是那么硬气。但你杀不了我。”他神情中有几分讽刺：“出窍期的实力能施展堪比渡劫期的阵法，真不愧是慕仁的孙女。他送你出来是想要干什么呢，瞧瞧你，两件本命法宝，却不能融合。。。。你也不是那么天才。。。。。”  
“更何况，你也真是可怜，你什么都不知道。”  
他的笑容突然凝固，慕羽脸色一变，原本倒在地上人事不知的那个阴阳师突然站了起来。一枚飞刀刺穿了老者的后背。飞刀泛着蓝光，明显有剧毒。他掐住了哈利的脖子，将那枚戒指抢了过来。  
“中村。”老者咬牙切齿道。他正准备运转真气，却发现渡劫庞大的真气竟然阻滞在了经脉里。  
那个存在感一直很低的阴阳师此刻显得更为阴沉。他一改从前的卑微胆怯：“那人没有骗我，这毒果然能阻碍渡劫修道者的真气。你以为我不知道你在打什么主意，你想事成就杀了我，独享魔法石。”  
他一脚踢倒那个老人：“长安学院的副院长，赵穆，你还是栽到了我的手里。”他的神情在零星的火光中更加癫狂。他灼热地看着慕羽，仿佛慕羽是稀世珍宝：“慕家大小姐，你不知道你的心脏多么值钱。那人答应我，只要拿到你的心脏，凤凰松六百年的果实马上就要成熟了。。。。。魔法石，凤凰松果，起码能延寿三百年。”他拿着慕羽空间戒指的手都在颤抖，他举起了手里的匕首，直直向慕羽胸口刺下。  
电光火石间，慕羽艰难地伸手拿起魔杖，她必须最后赌一次。她喘着气，努力搜刮着最快乐的记忆。最快乐的。。。。。。。  
香海明源山峰顶那最后一抹夕阳，圣诞节那个冰冷的拥抱，在苍白的房间盛放的曼珠沙华，击退那只白虎的黑烟，那血肉模糊的小狗，惊恐的目光。。。。。  
一切如同走马观花一样在慕羽脑海中走过，她用尽最后的一切念出已经念了无数次的咒语：“Expecto Patronum.” 这次再也不是白色的雾气，魔杖顶端游出一条巨大的蛇，它吐着信子，猛地像中村袭去。眼镜王蛇，蛇类中最危险的存在之一。中村根本没想到慕羽还留有这么一手，眼镜王蛇死死缠绕住他的身体，尖牙死死咬住他的脖子。慕羽艰难地爬过去握住了掉在地上的空间戒指。守护神算是慕羽的部分灵魂，中村一时也难以摆脱。慕羽隐隐看见门口有一个身影，邓布利多终于赶来了。但此刻那只不知为何毫发无伤的朱雀因为主人受伤像着慕羽而来。慕羽闭上眼，终是不行吗？她手中握着的魔杖却突然升起一缕难以捕捉的白气，和慕羽仅余的阴阳之气第一次产生了共鸣，朱雀喷出灼热的火焰，慕羽勉强翻了个身，她的袍子被点着了。这也让她握住了剑，宝剑也升起光华，和魔杖中的白雾交相融合。两股气息不停交缠，渐渐泛出金色的光芒。魔杖在逐渐消失，宝剑变得越发透明。  
两者正在融合。  
慕羽再也支撑不住了，她还是晕了过去。在晕过去的最后一刻，她隐约看见一只凤凰的虚影鸣叫着向着朱雀而去。  
宝剑也消失了，地上只余下一支崭新的，隐隐泛着金色光华的魔杖。那只凤凰便是那魔杖喷涌出来。朱雀在它手里没能走过一合，这次彻底消失在空气中。而中村，脸色也逐渐发青，软软地倒了下去。  
眼镜王蛇也消散了。


	20. 十九

慕羽隐约听见声音。  
“教授，为什么奇洛不能碰我？他碰到我就会。。。。。。”  
“你母亲是为了救你而死，如果伏地魔有什么事情弄不明白，那就是爱。他没有意识到，像你母亲对你那样深深的爱，是会在你身上留下印记的。不是看得见的痕迹。。。。被一个人这样深深爱过，尽管那个爱我们的人已经死了，也会给我们留下一个护身符。奇洛这样内心被野心贪婪侵蚀的人，碰到你自然会难以忍耐。”  
慕羽努力睁开眼睛。她一眼就看见了白色的天花板。她想发出声音，喉咙里却仍有一丝腥甜。  
“哈利，看来羽终于醒了。”  
慕羽想勉强撑起身子，却被邓布利多按住：“你伤得很重。”他端过一杯魔药：“庞弗雷夫人嘱咐你一醒就把这杯药喝下去。”  
慕羽接过杯子。魔药算不得好喝，但却让她的嗓子好了许多。  
“教授。。。。”她的声音仍然十分嘶哑。  
哈利这时也焦急道：“羽，你怎么样？”  
邓布利多静静看着慕羽将那魔药喝完，他的眼中满是欣慰。慕羽摸了摸食指：“戒指。。。。。”  
邓布利多从怀里掏出那枚空间戒指：“羽，非常幸运，当时那人似乎没有时间来顾及哈利了，哈利跑出去告诉我有人入侵。我才发现事情比我想象得还要严重。是你拖延了时间。这枚戒指当然是原物奉还。只是羽，里面有一样东西。。。。。”  
慕羽看着邓布利多慈祥的眼神，她精神念一动，一枚晶莹剔透的宝石便出现在了她手里。哈利屏住了呼吸。慕羽没有丝毫留恋将宝石交到了邓布利多手上。  
“魔法石将被毁掉。毕竟这东西已经引起了无数的纷争。”邓布利多平静的语气中带着老人特有的慈和。不顾哈利惊讶地反应，他继续问慕羽：“羽，很抱歉在你这样的情况下面还要问你。只是我十分好奇你注意奇洛多久了？”  
慕羽对这个问题早就编排好了说辞：“尼可勒梅，教授。圣诞节前赫敏问我知不知道尼可勒梅。”她有些不好意思：“我只知道他是个炼金师，好奇之下我就又去仔细查了查。才知道他发明了魔法石。至于奇洛教授，您知道我对能量一直十分敏感。从开学时我就发现他的围巾不对劲。。。。。我在他身上下了追踪符，所以那晚我跟踪了他。。。。”  
“然后。。。。。”慕羽脸色白了白：“就发现原来他一直被伏地魔附身。。。。他不知道怎么从魔镜里面获取魔法石。我本想先假意顺从着，就莫名其妙拿到了魔法石。。。。。”  
邓布利多笑了：“非常聪明。但是下一次再不可以这样了。你这样简直像一个格兰芬多。我想你爷爷也不希望你这样。”  
慕羽低低呢喃：“不要告诉爷爷。”  
邓布利多爽朗道：“当然不会。你们在地下室里的事情是一个秘密，但秘密总是不胫而走。”  
哈利在此时突然发现他听不见邓布利多和慕羽在说什么了，他连他们的脸也看不清。  
“接下来我们的谈话我还是避讳一下哈利为好。”邓布利多哼着小曲。慕羽却感到他们被结界围了起来。邓布利多收起笑容，郑重对慕羽道谢：“羽，我必须得感谢你。你救了哈利一命。这对于今后是非常关键的。我没有想到魔法石吸引的不止是伏地魔。。。。。。”能让邓布利多这样处变不惊的人也露出这种心有余悸表情的。。。。。哈利似乎对邓布利多来说有着不可言明的意义。果然。。。。。。哈利当初大难不死只怕不止牵扯着一个古老魔咒。  
当时救了哈利，为什么救了呢？其实哈利是死是活，和她真的没有多大关系。是微薄的同学情谊，还是他们共同发现魔镜的那一个晚上，那个单薄萧索的身影。  
“你看见我的父母了吗？”那句颤抖地提问。  
“你真可怜，什么都不知道。”那个老者的话不断在慕羽耳边回荡。  
而且果然，魔法石最初就是邓布利多设的一个局。慕羽悄悄抓紧了被子：“教授，哈利也救了我一命。”她平静地说。  
邓布利多看了她很久，终于才说：“羽，你是一个勇敢善良的孩子。”  
他的语气坚定。慕羽却在心中发笑，善良这个词，也许早就不属于她了。  
“守护神咒是非常高深的魔法，我没想到你真的做到了。非常了不起的成就。还有你的魔杖，你在不知不觉间已经涉足了魔法中一块未知的领域。”  
邓布利多继续道。慕羽从戒指中拿出已经完全变样的魔杖。入手时魔杖便与她有心脉相连之感，她念头微微一动，魔杖又变为了一柄晶莹剔透的细剑，仿若由冰晶雕琢而成。慕羽惊讶的看着邓布利多，细剑此时又随着她的心意变为了魔杖。  
邓布利多微笑着摇了摇头：“羽，有时候就连我，也有许多未知的事情。很多东西要你自己去发掘。”  
他正准备撤掉结界，慕羽突然道：“教授，恕我直言。我不知道哈利今后要承担什么，但这条路肯定很难走。救世主这个名头太大了。”  
慕羽想着哈利隐隐被分为两半的灵魂，邓布利多对他的重视，大难不死的男孩，他对着魔镜的渴望。   
邓布利多转移了话题：“那两个人已经死了。是他们自行潜入霍格沃茨，我会让他们各自的学院给一个交代，不会波及到你身上。”

“我想你们都等不及参加几日后的晚宴了。”他调皮的眨了眨眼：“虽然羽，你的伤仍然要静养。但我想你不想错过。”  
慕羽看着他远去的背影，看着赫敏罗恩冲过来紧紧抱住哈利。他们当然也对慕羽表示了好奇。  
“外面都传疯了，说你们和神秘人斗了一场，羽，是你救了哈利吗？”  
看来邓布利多把那两人潜入的事情瞒下了。  
慕羽并没有正面答话。校医室坐落在塔楼的顶端，慕羽能够清楚看见如茵的草坪，永远平静无波的黑湖。阳光一寸一寸在白色的病房中移动着，慕羽却想着那缕黑烟。是他吗？她伸手，仿佛想要抓住浅淡的阳光。阳光从她指缝溜走，在地上投下斑驳的倒影。  
又是初夏了啊。  
她该回家了。  
“羽？”  
哈利突然叫住她：“邓布利多。。。。。是个很有想法的人，他似乎认为我有权和伏地魔正面对决。。。。。。”  
哈利的心思竟然也如此敏感。慕羽放过那缕阳光，她第一次直视哈利绿色的眼睛。每个人都说他的眼睛像极了他的母亲。  
“哈利，你要记住你是哈利，不是其他人。如果我们还想参加年终宴，今天就得好好休息。庞弗雷夫人不是好说话的。”  
慕羽没有再理会哈利如何想。她的五脏六腑仍然隐隐作痛。  
“对不起。”慕羽突然低语。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”慕羽看着邓布利多消失的方向，对不起，我从来也做不到你说的勇敢善良。


	21. 二十

慕羽好好修养了几天，庞弗雷夫人又对她上上下下检查了一番，这才勉强松口让她参加年终宴。礼堂里已经被斯莱特林的绿色银色装饰一新。斯莱特林已经连续七年夺得学院杯。慕羽一进来便赢得了所有人的关注。每个人都好奇她和大难不死的男孩究竟发生了什么。慕羽坐在了达芙妮旁边，达芙妮戳了戳她：“羽，天哪，你没事就好。传言太多了。我真是太担心你了。”  
慕羽看着眼前空空的高脚杯。她从来没有期待过和达芙妮之间会有真正的友谊。她和每个人交好只不过在学着爷爷所说的如水融入。效果的确好。  
但她还是期待过的吧。她真的对哈利罗恩赫敏纯粹的友谊没有一丝羡慕吗？不过是自欺欺人罢了。你如果真的担心我，为什么这几天没有来看我呢？  
她的路上永远只有她自己。  
慕羽仍旧是那个温和的慕羽，她的笑容，她的面具在同龄人眼里始终没有一丝破绽。她应和着每一个人所谓的关心，所谓的问候。  
邓布利多敲了敲酒杯，嘈杂的礼堂瞬间安静了。  
“我知道这一年你们空空的小脑瓜里已经装了很多东西。在学期结束前，我还要最后统计一下分数。斯莱特林目前472分领先。”  
斯莱特林的长桌爆发出一阵欢呼。马尔福用叉子敲着高尔的脑袋，看着傻极了。慕羽始终安静地坐在座位上。她只想着多久能回家。  
“是啊，做得好斯莱特林。但是在最后我想调整一下分数。”  
“第一，罗恩韦斯莱先生。。。。。他下赢了许多年来霍格沃茨最精彩的一盘棋，我为此奖励格兰芬多学院五十分。”  
格兰芬多爆发的欢呼声不比斯莱特林弱。  
“第二，赫敏格兰杰小姐，她面对烈火，冷静地进行逻辑推理，我要奖励格兰芬多五十分。”  
“第三，哈利波特。”听到这个名字礼堂里格外寂静， “他表现出了大无畏的胆量和过人的勇气，为此，我还要奖励格兰芬多学院六十分。”  
格兰芬多的分数已经和斯莱特林分数持平。斯莱特林长桌上每个人都心如死灰。甚至有人已经在低声嘟囔邓布利多的偏心。  
“勇气有许多种类。对付敌人我们需要超人的胆量，而要在朋友面前坚持自己的立场，同样也需要很大的勇气。因此我要奖励纳威隆巴顿先生十分。”格兰芬多的欢呼一浪高过一浪，而斯莱特林这边却是格外的死寂。  
邓布利多不得不大声吼叫才能盖住如浪的欢呼：“最后。”所有声音立刻停下了：“很少有人能勇敢冷静地同强大数倍的敌人搏斗，甚至将生死置之度外。为此，我必须奖励慕羽六十分。啊，让我看看，没错，仍然是斯莱特林学院赢得了学院杯。”  
慕羽被无数人包围了。就连一直不苟言笑地斯内普都对着她挤出了一个笑容。慕羽抬头看着被施了魔法的天花板。一如一年前她坐着小船来到这座鲜活的城堡，她的眼里落满了星光。连接无数星光的，还是那深不可测的夜幕。  
她现在无比渴望回家，回到香海明源山上那个四季如春的小院，在永远葱茏的明源山上散步。看了十一年，早已看倦了的葱绿，却成了她现在最渴望见到的风景。  
一切结束得很快，对慕羽来说却宛如又过了一年。他们的行李被快速打包，当然还得到了暑假不得在校外使用魔法的通知。  
慕羽跨出九又四分之三站台，夏日的阳光正好。她暖暖地笑了，没有面具，没有伪装。她拖着行李沐浴在阳光里，她甚至没有回庄园，而是径直向机场走去。  
岁月静好，连飞速逝去的时光也在这一刻陷入了酣眠。

爷爷憔悴了很多。慕羽甚至都不敢相信这是记忆中的爷爷。  
慕羽长高了，她的眉眼越发精致，隐隐可见少女的风华。她的气质越发收敛，连慕仁一瞬间都有不太认识这个孙女的感觉。他掩住嘴咳了一声，心里蔓延出一阵苦涩。  
“爷爷。”慕羽扶住慕仁。慕仁竟然开始用拐杖了。慕羽想到鹤翎的话，不禁攥紧了拳头。她却一点也没有表露，她扶着慕仁慢慢坐到了餐桌上，钟点工早已把饭菜做好。慕羽差点掉下泪来，这些全是她爱吃的。  
天边的晚霞在一点点褪去，夜幕拂去了白日的燥热。后院的泉水叮咚作响，隐隐还有蝉鸣。在昏黄的灯光下，慕仁仔仔细细看着慕羽，仿佛永远也看不够。  
“一转眼都那么大了，我记得你才出生的时候因为早产弱得很，比猫崽还小。小时候你在梅花桩上摔得鼻青脸肿，也不知道从哪听来的，只顾及着自己的脸，小小年纪就害怕毁容。。。。。。”  
慕仁像一个普通的老人一样絮叨着。慕羽认真地听着他讲着以前的事情。慕仁长叹一声，终于到了那个避免不了的话题。  
“我这一生只有两件最为后悔的事情。第一件事，我把你送进了香海小学。”  
如同一块血淋淋的疤痕被揭开，慕羽心里一痛：“爷爷。。。。。。”  
慕仁摆了摆手：“小羽，你越懂事，我越难受。我后悔第一时间知道你被人刁难，被人欺负的时候就没有强硬地站出来为你做主。就是之后，我还因为你报复了他们罚了你。小羽，是爷爷对不起你，爷爷错了。”  
他有些吃力地想努力撑起身子：“我后悔的第二件事，便是在你九岁那年带你去了那个洪灾现场。”  
慕羽一瞬间有所有的心思被看穿的难受。  
“我的本意是想锻炼你的心性，我想着生与死这个话题你迟早要接触。我如何向你描述还不如让你亲眼看见。我认为你从此会对生命更加敬畏，会更加尊重每个生命。”慕仁紧紧握着椅子上的扶手，“小羽，你那天，是不是听到了什么？”  
慕羽的伪装可以面对任何人，包括邓布利多，但是她的所有面具在慕仁面前从来都是不堪一击。这无关年龄，无关阅历，更无关实力，仅仅只是单纯的至亲血脉。  
“爷爷，”慕羽有些发抖，“那场灾难，那么多条人命，是因为一个失误，对吗？我不是有意听见的。”  
“都是我的错。我被鬼迷了心窍，带着一个九岁的孩子去那样一个地方。”慕仁空洞的眼神望着客厅明亮的灯火。他不住喃喃自语：“都是我的错。”  
慕羽眼泪终于掉了下来：“爷爷，你没有对不起我。我知道的，我都知道，您把我养那么大是有多辛苦。您还要操心生意，还要，还要和三大学院周旋。。。。。我做了那么大的错事，还要您来帮我掩盖。”  
慕仁愣愣地看着她：“你知道了什么。”他轻轻拭去慕羽的眼泪：“小羽，不哭，不哭。”  
慕羽从来没有看见过他如此温情的一面。  
“爷爷，您还要瞒我吗？我知道了慕义，我的父亲。他是不是也曾经在霍格沃茨读过，我在学校看见了他的奖杯。”慕羽咬了咬唇，她终于还是说了出来：“是不是。。。。您。。。。。”她哽咽着，后半句无论怎么也说不下去。  
慕仁顿了好久，才仿佛被抽干了全身的力气：“当时，我就该料到，这事不该瞒着你。终究，还是瞒不过。”他没有询问慕羽是从哪里知道的，知道了多少。 他直接说了下去：“小羽，原谅我，我一直骗了你。你的父亲不是长安学院的学生。你的父亲毕业于霍格沃茨。”  
慕羽不可置信地看着他：“爷爷？”  
“你既然知道了你的父亲，那么你也应该知道了慕家和三大学院之间的牵扯。慕家人口向来凋零，你父亲出生时你奶奶身体孱弱，而我也因为要和三大学院周旋而分身乏术。你徐爷爷，和鹤爷爷也要处理各自学院里的一堆杂务抽不得身。为了保护你父亲，为了保护慕家的血脉，我们一合计，决定将你父亲送往霍格沃茨。你的母亲，也是霍格沃茨的学生。她叫奥利维亚，是英国纯血统巫师家族福利家族最后一个成员，生来身体便十分虚弱。你父亲当年。。。。。叛出家族，你母亲因为这件事情和你父亲产生争执。她离开了你父亲，孤身一人在伦敦诞下了你。诞下你后她已经油尽灯枯。”  
一时间只剩下窗外蝉聒噪的鸣叫。  
“奥利维亚是少数能抗下魔镜魅力的人。”海伦娜的话言犹在耳。  
慕仁满怀歉疚地看着慕羽。慕羽感觉她的头脑变成了一堆浆糊。爷爷对于慕义叛出家族之后的事仍然含糊其辞。  
慕仁很快转移了话题：“小羽，我对不起你母亲的遗愿。”  
慕羽没有紧接着逼问。慕仁明显不想继续关于慕义的话题。她也理解。  
他可是亲手杀了自己的儿子啊。  
“你母亲最后一句话，她希望你平安幸福快乐。”慕仁显得更加苍老了：“是我，一直把自己理解的平安幸福强加于你。”  
他慈祥地看着慕羽：“霍格沃茨是十分优秀的学校。你的成绩也十分优异。慕家也不差钱，小羽，你可以选择你想要的生活。所谓的道，其实不过就是平平淡淡的生活而已。毕业后你可以去戈德里克山谷定居，或者是回到明源山。你的一生都会富足且平静。”  
“爷爷。”慕羽有一下没一下地搅着眼前的粥：“我看到过古灵阁里的东西了。慕家，应该不止这么一点东西。”  
慕仁皱了皱眉：“小羽。”  
“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。这是您教我的。”慕羽看着慕仁，她没有提她发现的那本书，没有提及慕家的守护，她的眼中满是担忧：“慕家只有我们二人。慕家，是我们的慕家，是我们的家。我们无论如何隐居，如何想平静，有人也不会让我们如愿。我想了又想，慕家完全可以在一个特殊的位置，让自以为下棋的人成为棋子。”  
坐山观虎斗。慕羽此时深沉的眼眸完全不像一个十一岁的孩子。若不是这确确实实是自己的孙女，慕仁还以为他眼前的是一只夺舍的孤魂野鬼。  
“小羽。”慕仁打断了她，他第一次对她语气如此之重：“我们和三大学院的恩怨目前已经告一段落，短时间内他们也不会轻举妄动。只要你活得好好的，便是对慕家最大的职责了。”许是有些急，他有咳了几声，慕羽心中又一阵酸涩。鹤翎所说的慢性毒，果然是真的吗。。。。。。。  
“爷爷，您慢点。”慕羽轻轻拍了拍他的背。  
慕仁拂开她的手：“你才不到十二岁。小羽。”他仿佛被抽干了所有的力气：“小羽，你还太小，太年轻了。其他人也不是傻子。他们也不会乖乖照着你规划的道路走。现在的社会平和，无论是藏匿起来的修道者还是普通人都没有矛盾。”  
“当真平和没有矛盾？”慕羽眼中有灼灼的光芒闪烁，“爷爷，是你曾经告诉我三大学院干下的事情。他们当年对世俗界的历史横加干涉，窃取了普罗大众应该享有的果实。他们现在垄断了各种资源，大肆剥削，当真就没有一点矛盾吗？”如果实在没有矛盾，那便制造恐惧，制造混乱。  
“够了！”慕仁一拍桌子，他的嘴唇微微抖动：“说得轻巧！你可知道你在说什么？你是不把我的话放到心上了吗？”他稍稍缓和了一下语气，甚至带了一丝哀求：“小羽，答应我。不要再插手这些事情了。你平平安安的过下去，我在九泉之下也能有颜面见奥利维亚了。我知道，在你小时候我曾经说过让你去追求自己的道，小羽，不要因道而自误。有时平平淡淡未尝不失为一种道。”  
慕羽对上了慕仁几近哀求的眼神，她轻声道：“好。爷爷。是我错了。”  
慕仁并没有作何表示，他只是轻轻叹息了一声：“小羽，我从小教导你只有不畏生死方能超越生死。连生命都不会永恒，更何况是其他的东西。”他接着说道：“权力就如厉火，力量强大，却少有人能驾驭。”  
慕羽很清楚他话里的意思，果然什么都瞒不过爷爷。她张了张嘴，想要说什么，所有的说辞在这一刻都显得那样的无力。她回过神时，慕仁已经转过头不再看她。  
他看着漆黑的夜色。一只只萤火虫在清朗的夜光下飞舞：“愿你早日生出羽翼，脱离樊笼。”


	22. 二十一

慕羽是怀着复杂的心情离开香海的。她不想那么早就离开。她原本计划让悠悠帮她去对角巷买东西。但爷爷却坚持让她八月份便返回。  
爷爷越发清减，但他到底遭遇了什么从来不告诉慕羽。他的体内明明没有中毒的迹象。慕羽咬了咬牙，她的能力还是太弱了。就像爷爷说的，她还是太年轻了。。。。。  
飞机起飞的一瞬间，慕仁站在原地，一滴泪顺着他满是皱纹的脸颊流下。

还是那个庄园，还是悠悠迎接她，还是那样灰蒙的天气。  
慕羽漫不经心地玩弄着那根魔杖。自放假以来她还没有仔细研究过这根魔杖。这是她的剑和之前的魔杖的融合。她能完全感觉他们心意相通，仿佛这就是她身体的一部分。可惜假期不能使用魔法。  
悠悠为她端上一杯浓茶，慕羽手中的魔杖明显让她颤抖了一下。慕羽敏锐地注意到了她情绪的变化。  
“悠悠，有问题吗？”她轻声说。  
悠悠小小的身子缩了缩，她又望了一眼慕羽手中的魔杖。慕羽极有耐心地看着她。她并不像其他巫师那样对家养小精灵态度恶劣，但悠悠仍然怕极了慕羽。  
“这根，这根魔杖，没有踪丝。”  
慕羽握住魔杖的手紧了紧：“踪丝？如果我没记错，是魔法部为监控未成年巫师校外施展魔法的工具。你说，没有踪丝？那么我在校外施法，魔法部也不会知道了？”  
悠悠颤颤巍巍点点头。  
“Lumos.”魔杖的顶端发出荧荧的蓝光。没有任何反应，没有任何动静，甚至慕羽施法更加自然流畅。  
“悠悠。”慕羽熄灭了那一抹光芒：“家养小精灵对魔法十分敏感，也十分有天赋。”  
悠悠一下子跪在慕羽面前，她竟然低低抽泣起来：“主人，主人，求您，求您不要这么说。巫师的天赋是最强的。悠悠是低贱的生物。”  
慕羽扶起她，悠悠仍然十分恐惧。她害怕慕羽下一秒便扔给她一件衣服。慕羽没有坚持讨论家养小精灵对魔法的天赋问题：“悠悠，你老老实实告诉我，这座庄园，之前有没有主人。”  
“主人，主人，求您。”  
慕羽声音仍然没有起伏：“悠悠，我不想命令你。”  
悠悠先拼命拿脑袋拼命撞着墙。慕羽本想阻止她，但还是忍住了。她就在一旁看着悠悠一下下撞击着墙壁。终于她停止了，她带着哭腔：“悠悠的旧主人，旧主人叫慕义。”  
慕羽喝了一口浓香的茶，她轻轻抚摸着悠悠的头。悠悠惊讶地发现疼痛在慢慢缓解。她拉住悠悠的手。家养小精灵的手总是额外的冰冷。她蹲下身，平视着悠悠：“那么，我能知道他在庄园里的情况吗？”  
悠悠又要向墙上撞去，慕羽拉住了她。她的眼中有一丝担忧：“如果这要让你撞墙，那我还是不要知道的好。”悠悠从来没有这么被关心过，她得到的从来都是冷漠与无视。但慕羽待她总是不一样的。  
慕羽继续蹲在地上，保持和悠悠一样的高度。这样能让悠悠感觉到她的真诚。  
“或者。。。。”慕羽沉吟了一下：“你可以说出来，但我命令你不要以任何形式惩罚自己。”  
悠悠低低道：“悠悠看着他从十一岁一直待到了十七岁。从十二岁开始他总会带一个女孩子来。后来。。。。后来，他告诉悠悠那是悠悠的女主人。”  
女主人？那就是奥利维亚了。悠悠已经又有要撞墙的趋势了，但因为慕羽的命令她生生忍住了。看来再问也说不出什么了。慕羽拥住了悠悠小小的身子：“谢谢你，悠悠。”她的笑容十分灿烂，却把悠悠吓得更厉害了。  
悠悠极为真诚地鞠了一躬。若说之前她仅仅是因为慕羽是她的主人而服从她，那么现在她真心将慕羽当她的主人看待。  
“悠悠学会了做香海的点心。主人晚上就能吃到。”  
慕羽温柔道：“好。”  
当悠悠幻影移行离开后，她的笑才一点点隐去。   
慕羽学着不要去着急。只要她一步一步稳稳地走下去，现在困扰她的谜团总有一天会迎刃而解。毕竟，慕义已经死了。  
她从来不认可他作为父亲。  
慕羽捏住传送符，清晰地说了声对角巷。  
对角巷始终阳光明媚。临近开学，对角巷中十分拥挤。慕羽先去古灵阁取了一些钱。她看了这学期的书单，新的黑魔法防御课教师吉德罗洛哈特竟然要求了足足七本书。丽痕书店比往常更加拥挤，橱窗门口贴着一张大大的海报。海报上面映着一个还算帅气的男巫。但他的笑容总有几分装腔作势。  
慕羽艰难地在丽痕书店的人群里翻找着想要的书籍，偶尔能听见旁边人的耳语。  
“吉德罗洛哈特太帅了。听说他独自解决了不少事情。”  
“霍格沃茨今年能聘用他一定花了大价钱。”  
慕羽皱了皱眉，千万不要告诉她那个海报上装腔作势挤眉弄眼的人便会是下学期的黑魔法防御老师，她好容易忍了一个奇洛，还要再忍受洛哈特这种人吗？  
原本喧嚣拥挤的书店突然安静了一分，人们所有的视线集中在了最前面。慕羽听见了一道高亢的声音，这个声音和书店外面的海报一样透出一股子油腻：“啊，看看我发现了谁！哈利波特！哈利，我希望我能和你合个影。是的，朋友们，我在此宣布，鄙人，吉德罗洛哈特下学期将在霍格沃茨担任黑魔法防御老师！下学期你将在霍格沃茨看见一个真实的会魔法的我！”  
慕羽快要吐了。她迅速找完课本，正准备结账离开，却被人叫住了。  
“羽？”这是赫敏的声音。  
慕羽回过头，看见了赫敏。她不仅仅一个人，她旁边还站着罗恩，还有许多和罗恩有一样红头发的人。他们应该是韦斯莱一家。  
慕羽礼貌地打招呼：“赫敏，罗恩。”她视线落到罗恩旁边那个胖乎乎的，笑起来十分慈祥的中年夫人：“您一定就是韦斯莱太太。”  
韦斯莱太太对慕羽十分热情：“亲爱的，你是叫羽对吗？罗恩提到过你。希望你在这里过得愉快。”  
慕羽回应着她的热情，她的笑容看不出一丝破绽：“谢谢您，韦斯莱太太。”  
韦斯莱夫人牵着的一个小女孩好奇地看着慕羽。韦斯莱夫人摸了摸她的头：“这是我的小女儿，金妮。她今年是第一次去霍格沃茨上学。”  
慕羽点点头，这时洛哈特好不容易放开了哈利，哈利回到了韦斯莱一家这里。他看见慕羽时明显愣了一下：“啊，羽，在这里碰见，真巧。”  
慕羽对着他笑笑：“哈利，假期过得怎么样？”说到假期，哈利突然有些尴尬：“我和我的姨妈姨父发生了一些不愉快，但幸好，罗恩他们开着车将我接了出来。”  
慕羽同情地看了他一眼。她不仅同情哈利寄人篱下的艰难，更同情他在另一个世界不得不无时无刻承受关注。这样撕裂的状态只会将一个人逼疯。她不太擅长安慰别人，她和哈利也不是特别熟悉。所以她只是简单回了一句：“真是太抱歉了，哈利。但好歹马上就要开学了。霍格沃茨的生活一定比暑假精彩多了。”  
哈利正准备回应，一道冰冷傲慢的声音从后方插了进来：“你是不是就喜欢这样被众人瞩目的感觉？波特？”慕羽不用回头都知道那是马尔福。  
慕羽是背对着他，他根本没有认出慕羽。  
慕羽坏心眼地转过身：“你说什么，马尔福？”  
马尔福看见是慕羽，他刚刚还趾高气扬的表情瞬间变了。他脸色变得十分惨白，双腿开始打战，甚至差点站立不住：“是。。。。是你。”  
“看见我很惊讶吗？马尔福先生。”慕羽玩味地看着他，故意拿捏着语调。  
罗恩在一旁拼命憋笑。  
马尔福看见罗恩的样子十分恼怒：“韦斯莱，你有什么资格在这里笑话我？你们家今年快要破产了吧？让我看看，要供你继续上学你妈妈又要卖什么？”他从来都是欺软怕硬。罗恩脸色通红，他就要上前去和马尔福理论，一个高大的中年男人走来叫住了他。  
“罗恩，弗雷德乔治，你们在哪，我们该走了。”他看见了慕羽，他的眼瞬间发光，好像看到了唐僧肉一样，“噢，你一定是慕小姐，听说你在东方长大，我有太多问题想问了，有关东方。。。。。。”  
此时马尔福身后传来一声嗤笑：“亚瑟韦斯莱。”  
是德拉科马尔福的父亲。  
“卢修斯。”亚瑟韦斯莱阴沉道。  
“最近魔法部挺忙的。忙着查抄。。。。”他轻蔑地扫过金妮破烂的二手长袍和陈旧的课本：“做一个巫师中的败类有什么好处呢？你交的朋友越发肮脏了，东方佬，麻瓜，泥巴。。。。”  
慕羽还没来得及反应，亚瑟韦斯莱已经冲上去狠狠给了卢修斯马尔福一拳。慕羽不得不闪到一边去。她眼睁睁看着两个成年巫师在书店里扭打成一团，好像两人的魔杖就是一双筷子。只是可怜了书店里的书架，随着两人的扭打一排排书架倒了下去。  
最后还是人高马大的海格将两人分开。卢修斯恶狠狠地将从金妮那夺来的书本扔了回去：“拿着，小姑娘。你的父亲也只能给你这个东西了。”慕羽看见从书本中掉出来了一个黑色的本子。这明显不属于任何一个课本。一片混乱中，慕羽悄悄将遗落在地上的本子捡了起来，收进了空间戒指。卢修斯马尔福再次不甘心地瞪了亚瑟韦斯莱一眼，终是没有再说什么，牵着他的儿子出了书店。  
海格粗声粗气地说：“亚瑟，你不该搭理卢修斯马尔福，马尔福一家的血已经坏透了。”  
亚瑟韦斯莱抹了一把脸，他冲着慕羽和善地笑了笑：“失礼了，慕小姐。”  
慕羽连连摆手：“您不用那么客气，韦斯莱先生。叫我羽就好。”  
他们一行人走出书店，一路上韦斯莱夫人不停地责怪着亚瑟韦斯莱，亚瑟韦斯莱笑得像一只温顺的绵羊。他时不时问着慕羽有关东方的修道者以此来转移注意力。慕羽有些羡慕地看着韦斯莱一家人。  
哪怕日子捉襟见肘，但他们是真正快乐，温馨的一家人。  
“那么，霍格沃茨见。”  
在对角巷的尽头，慕羽对着哈利三人挥手。  
“霍格沃茨见，羽。”  
他们看着慕羽消失在街头。亚瑟韦斯莱列了咧嘴：“很好的小姑娘，礼貌温和友善。斯莱特林也不是总出一些混蛋的。莫丽，你觉得呢？”  
他面对莫丽总有些心虚气短。  
“亚瑟，”莫丽叹了口气，“羽的确是一个好孩子。但是我不希望看见书店的事情再发生了。”她变得十分严肃，转头看向孩子们：“你们不允许跟着你们的爸爸学。”  
弗雷德和乔治挤眉弄眼了一番。哈利却忽然隐隐对慕羽有些难过。她一直都是那么孤独吗？她看见韦斯莱一家的时候，又是什么感受呢？  
一个人在国外，也是很寂寞的吧。


	23. 二十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本文中提到的关于羊毛球理论化用自Luis Sagasti的小说Fireflies

哈利不知道，慕羽享受的便是寂寞。与其应付那些无谓的社交，她更喜欢舒舒服服地待在家里。  
回到庄园享受了悠悠做的美味的菜肴，慕羽才有闲心拿出在丽痕书店捡到的笔记本研究。这像一个普通的日记本，日记本下方龙飞凤舞地写着一个名字。  
汤姆 马沃罗 里德尔。  
慕羽抚摸着冰凉的本子，她不得不感叹缘分的神奇。当然比起缘分，她更加好奇的是这上面附着的灵魂的力量。慕羽翻出那本炼器纲要。灵魂容器这一章被她翻阅了无数遍。阴阳之气围绕着日记本游荡。慕羽一遍遍对照着炼器纲要上提到的特点，她确认这是一个灵魂容器。或者，西方所说的魂器。  
“汤姆。”慕羽轻声说，“我们又见面了。”  
没有一丝反应。  
就知道这样。  
慕羽打开笔记本，她拿着魔杖对着日记敲了敲：“汤姆。”  
还是没有动静。  
慕羽拿起笔，她在日记本上写下一行字：“汤姆，我们又见面了。”  
她的文字被一点点吸了进去，但是日记本仍然毫无反应。  
慕羽耐心地等待着。她笃定了他一定会给她一个答复。  
过了好久日记本上才终于显现了一个字。  
“羽。”  
慕羽对着空气平静地说：“吸收我的生命力？汤姆，你不知道吗，东方最擅长的领域便是生命与灵魂。”  
日记本沉默了好久，终于还是显出了一行字，从歪曲的笔力可以看出他并不是那么平静：“羽，你一点都没变。如果没有你，我会接近那个小女孩。那个小女孩可不如你这样聪明。我会借她将霍格沃茨弄得天翻地覆，我会从她身上汲取生命和能量，这样，我就不再仅仅是一段回忆。”  
慕羽盯着眼前的日记本，她略微眯了眯眼：“虽然是灵魂的碎片，但我猜测你们一定共享着记忆。还记得上学期我对你说过的吗？此法有违天道。”她扬了扬手里厚重的炼器纲要：“这上面说西方的魂器脆弱得连老鼠都可以轻易破坏。。。。”她勾了勾嘴角：“但是我不信。”  
慕羽随意翻着空白的日记本：“我不信魂器会如此脆弱。”她手中的笔记本突然腾起火焰。慕羽冷漠地看着笔记本燃烧。直到火焰熄灭，笔记本丝毫无损。慕羽带了一些讥讽：“这可不像是老鼠就能啃坏的。他们太过于傲慢了，这样迟早有苦头吃。”  
房间中突然回荡着一个声音。低沉而又充满诱惑：“羽，你对那些人有着仇恨。你也有着非常强大的能量。我们是同样的人。我们可以做一个交易。”  
慕羽翻着这个日记本，她恢复了往常温柔的语调：“你并不是只能显字啊。汤姆，不要和我来这一套伪装。至于交易。。。。。你现在只是一段回忆，你的本体还窝在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里。你有什么筹码和我交易？”  
她话音一落，整个房间又是一片死寂。他明显在思考。慕羽最不缺的就是耐心。尤其对汤姆里德尔。在他面前必须牢牢把握住自己的节奏，时刻保持警惕。  
“我会东山再起。羽，你不可能明晃晃站在那些人面前。你需要一个遮掩。”慕羽感觉有一道莫名的气息凑近了自己，“但是现在这个交易恐怕不是时候。你还在摇摆，我曾经在你的脑子里看见过一些愚蠢可笑的东西。”  
慕羽没有理会他的冷嘲热讽，她也不纠结于交易。她熄了灯，从椅子上站起。空荡荡的庄园只有她一个人。慕羽站在二楼的落地窗前。她俯视着夜晚没有一丝灯光的庄园。她接受了这个善于伪装的自己，也开始接受着逐步滑向黑暗的命运。但是爷爷。。。。。慕羽闭了闭眼。她抚摸着玻璃，轻轻呢喃：“我该走这条道路吗？”  
玻璃中，她的身后映出的是一个俊朗的少年。他穿着斯莱特林学院的长袍。比起十一岁的汤姆里德尔他身量拔高了不少，更多了一丝稳重。他还是一道虚幻的倒影。这道身影和她一起站在窗前：“这是你的命中注定。”  
慕羽转头看着这道虚幻的身影：“命中注定？”她反问道，嗤笑了一声：“我从来不相信什么命运，什么命中注定。我的命运，必须掌控在我自己手里。”  
“可笑天真的言论。”汤姆里德尔仰望着夏夜璀璨的天空。  
“可笑天真？那你呢？你被一个婴儿打败躲到阿尔巴尼亚也是命中注定吗？”  
他握紧了拳头，好像在忍耐什么。他咬着牙：“我似乎还救过你的命。”  
慕羽也抬头看着无垠的星空：“转移话题。你救我的命，不也是因为我能帮助你东山再起，能让你更加强大吗？”  
汤姆里德尔哼了一声。他们静默无言。一道流星在此时划过天际，转瞬即逝。  
“因为一个预言。”  
慕羽听见了一声低语。  
这句话十分快速，汤姆里德尔紧接着说：“我记得你和我说过星空的事情。你说，连接星辰的是死亡的深渊。”  
慕羽并没有纠结于预言的事情。他想告诉她的时候总会告诉她的。她也不是特别关心他过去是如何被哈利波特打败的。她顺着他的话说下去：“我看过一本书。”  
汤姆里德尔略略皱了皱眉，他的手不自觉地想触碰慕羽。这样的慕羽总是如此飘渺。他想抓住她，想让她为他驻留片刻，甚至是永远。这样的想法很危险，但他总是无法克制。  
“世界是一个巨大的羊毛球。羊毛球中，无数的昆虫繁衍或者厮杀。穿梭在针线中间的，则是闪闪发亮的萤火虫，只有它们能发光。”  
“羊毛球滚动在无尽的混沌中。也许我们抬头仰望星辰，星辰之间的黑暗便是混沌的一角。有些萤火虫还没来得及发光便消失于混沌，有些萤火虫散尽了最后灼热的光芒。他们在混沌中也许撕心裂肺地吼叫挣扎，也许无言的在凝视着我们。但我们，都不可能知道了。”汤姆里德尔轻声接道。  
慕羽难得诧异：“你看过？”  
他没有正面回答她：“你想成为什么？”无论是昆虫抑或是发光的萤火虫，不过是博弈的棋子，都会转瞬即逝。只有那无尽的混沌，无尽的深渊，方才是永恒。  
他不知道他期待着慕羽给出什么答案。但无论慕羽给出什么答案，他都会将慕羽引向他所期待的结果。他需要慕羽，因此他不会容许慕羽走上第二条路。  
慕羽却沉默了。他等得有些焦急时，慕羽才幽幽说道：“明天还要赶霍格沃茨特快。我不想迟到。”她沉默地上床。  
那无尽的混沌超脱了一切，吞噬了一切，但也因为吞噬，什么都没有。  
也许这样十分有趣。慕羽的脑海中一直回荡着爷爷的恳求。她鼻子蓦然有一些酸。她闭上眼，默默念着心诀。  
早就知道心诀对她从来没有任何用处。  
慕羽坐在一间空荡的教室里。阳光照在黑板上反射出七彩的光芒。但教室里的场景就不是那么温馨了。教室巨大的吊扇上挂着一个人，她的头发被吊在扇叶上，吊扇轻轻转动中，这人的头皮都已经被撕开一半了。鲜血顺着黑色的头发滴滴答答落在吊扇下的课桌上，血液顺着课桌流淌到白色的瓷砖上。  
慕羽就坐在不远处，面无表情地看着眼前残酷的一幕。  
这里不止她一人。  
汤姆里德尔坐在她旁边的桌子上仰头仔细打量着悬挂在吊扇上的人影。  
“羽，这是你的杰作吗？我不得不承认，很有创造力。”  
慕羽不知道为何她又开始梦见曾经她做过的事情了。她自然不害怕是冤魂索命，毕竟那些人现在一个个都活得好好的，起码在生理上活得好好的。  
慕羽想竭力保持平静，但在这样的情况下她往往很难挂上伪装：“从我的梦境里面出去。”  
汤姆里德尔还是挂着那迷人的笑容：“你生气了。羽。探索梦境，记忆一直是我的强项。你的大脑十分特别，也许是有什么东西保护着你，我并不能看见它的全貌。”  
他走到慕羽所坐的课桌前拉了一张椅子和慕羽并肩坐在一起：“当然这些都不重要。羽，我也许会是一个很好的听众。你也知道，不是吗？”  
少年时期的里德尔相比十一岁少了很多阴霾。他不再是那个坐在破烂孤儿院的小床上将自己封闭起来的男孩。他的容貌长开，显得更加英俊挺拔。他黑色的眼睛十分会传递情绪。他在这时显得那么体贴，好像是一个温和的心理咨询师，耐心等待着倾听人们的故事。  
慕羽突然笑了，她走到那张位于吊扇正下方的课桌前。她食指轻捻了一滴鲜血：“真可怜。”  
汤姆里德尔仍然做出一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
“上面吊着的这个，是最先欺负我的女孩。从刚一入学她便看我不顺眼，但我自认从未惹到她。最开始是她先发动一些人孤立我，她人缘本来就挺好。后面越来越过分了，我从没有在学校里使用过能力，她却一口一个怪胎，和人渲染我用死老鼠癞蛤蟆做一些古怪的实验。她诬陷我盗窃，诬陷我抄袭别人的作业。。。。。小孩子的把戏罢了。小孩子能有什么坏心思呢？”慕羽歪了歪头看着悬吊的人影。  
汤姆里德尔看上去十分感兴趣：“继续说下去，羽。”  
“爷爷告诉我在学校不能使用能力。于是后面上升到了一些。。。。。很严重的肢体冲突。”慕羽的声音低了下去，“不止她一个人。于是，我还是使用了能力。一开始只不过是制造一些闹鬼的现象吓吓她们，后来我发现。。。。。。”  
还没等慕羽说完，汤姆里德尔便接到：“无伤大雅的惩戒只不过会让他们憎恨，而憎恨，是能给人力量的。”  
鲜血流淌得更多了。  
“把她最心爱的小狗剁碎混进她的午饭里，在洗手间的镜子上做文章。。。。。。一开始都是很隐秘的。直到。。。。。。”  
慕羽终于将目光从悬挂的人影上离开：“她找了几个男孩子，让他们和我做一个游戏。”  
慕羽的笑容越发灿烂：“他们的游戏我不太喜欢。于是我和他们玩了一个更好玩的游戏。”


	24. 二十三

慕羽已经记不清那场梦境是怎么结束的了。她残存的记忆中只看见汤姆里德尔自始至终迷人的笑容：“你没有任何错，羽。我理解你。”这是他唯一重复的语句。  
日记本静静躺在床头柜上，慕羽陷入了深思。  
悠悠啪地一声出现在了卧室中，她一脸紧张：“主人，您醒了。悠悠，悠悠叫了你很多次。。。。。悠悠不敢强行推主人。。。。”  
慕羽这才发现她快要迟到了。  
她揉了揉眉心：“不怪你，悠悠。”  
幸好行李已经全部打包好，她飞速穿上衣服发动传送符，然而即使这样到达国王十字车站的时候时钟已经走过了十一点。她赶不上火车了。 慕羽打算先穿墙进入站台在图他法，她在离墙还有一厘米的时候猛地停了下来。墙被封了。  
慕羽仔仔细细抚摸着墙壁，一个声音在她耳边低声说：“是家养小精灵干的。”慕羽左右看了看见没人注意到她这才低声回答：“一个隔绝魔法。如果要破解那我一天都会耗在这里。”  
她转过身倚在墙上看着车站的人流：“他们真的很强大。”  
汤姆里德尔哼了一声，不置可否。  
总是待在这里也不是办法，慕羽拖着行李走出了国王十字车站，却在车站对面的马路上意外看见了两个熟悉的身影。  
是哈利和罗恩。他们正费力地将行李抬到一辆车上。  
哈利眼尖地看见了慕羽，他冲着慕羽招了招手：“羽。”  
慕羽提着行李费力地穿过熙熙攘攘的人群：“看来迟到的不止我一人。”慕羽瞥了一眼他们面前那辆破旧的福特汽车：“你们想开车去？”  
罗恩满脸的激动，他已经对开车跃跃欲试：“这不是我们的错，站台被封住了，我们钻不过去。爸爸恰好有一辆改装后的飞车，我们决定开它去学校。你要一起吗？”慕羽的视线扫向哈利，他虽然没有罗恩那样激动，但兴奋也是溢于言表。  
他们看起来是认真的。连她也被他们这大胆的想法惊了一跳。慕羽很好地掩饰了自己的惊异：“这。。。。 不太妥当。。。。”她在纠结着措辞：“我们可以先用猫头鹰寄信。他们会想办法的，这并不是我们的错，至少不是你们的错。毕竟我是真的迟了。”  
罗恩思考了一会，却还是坚持：“羽，他们会信吗？因为钻不过车站墙而到不了学校？我们可以先寄信同时开车去学校。”  
慕羽第一次对他们严肃道：“我们可以在这里等候他们的回复。但开飞车去学校绝对是一件触及底线的事情。而且，你们会开吗？”  
罗恩撇了撇嘴：“我学过一点。车被爸爸改装过，并不是特别的难操作。羽，如果你坚持，你可以在这里等猫头鹰的回复。”罗恩一直对斯莱特林有偏见，看慕羽这样子是十分不赞成他的想法了。他有些不高兴：“哈利，你呢？”  
哈利犹豫地看了慕羽一眼：“羽，你确定要等在这？”  
慕羽冷静地说：“是。你们先走吧，我在这里给学校写信。”她已经告诉了他们私自开飞车会有哪些后果。她并不想再重复一遍。  
“那。。。。。”哈利还没说完，罗恩便拉着他走了。  
慕羽将笼子里她的猫头鹰放出来，她和它并不太亲密。她不是一个喜欢宠物的人，买猫头鹰只不过因为通信方便。猫头鹰明显对她爱答不理。  
“我只用你帮我寄信去霍格沃茨。”慕羽面无表情地摸了摸它的身子。猫头鹰有些不情愿，但还是伸出了腿。慕羽拿出几张羊皮纸简要地将九又四分之三站台的情况说明了一下。她终究还是没有强调哈利罗恩开飞车去学校的事情。  
“一式三份，分别寄给邓布利多教授，麦格教授，斯内普教授。”慕羽吩咐完猫头鹰，她便拉着行李在站台旁边的长椅上坐下。  
“非常愚蠢的行为。”汤姆里德尔看着哈利罗恩离开的背影。  
慕羽突然似笑非笑地看着他：“汤姆，站台被封恐怕和你有着直接或间接的关系。”  
他挑了挑眉，没有回答慕羽。慕羽看似自言自语道：“那是家养小精灵封的。家养小精灵奴性深重，一般不会擅自做出这种事情。偏偏又是哈利在场。。。。。太巧合了。不过你想干什么和我并不相干。”  
汤姆里德尔凑近了她：“你一点都不在乎？有人有可能会丢掉性命。”慕羽的语气中有着不符合这个年龄的淡漠：“丧命可能不是最糟糕的情况。我以前做过的事情可比让人死亡还要可怕。”  
“羽，好好看着吧。霍格沃茨的计划离不开你的配合。我会等待你的回复，”他凑在她耳边低声说了一句便进入了日记本。他现在还不能长久地离开日记本。  
慕羽没有再理会他，自顾自抽了本书看起来。  
霍格沃茨的反应十分迅速，不过慕羽便看见斯内普向着她走来。他的手里拿着一个陈旧的茶杯。慕羽挂上温和礼貌的笑容迎向斯内普：“斯内普教授。”斯内普扫了她一眼，他的脸上如往常一样很难察觉到有什么情绪的波动：“慕小姐。虽然对你来说因睡过头而错过火车是一件不可思议的是，但好歹你还有一个正常人的脑子，不像一些蠢货。握住门钥匙，你得先到霍格沃茨。” 慕羽下意识忽略了斯内普话里的冷嘲热讽。她握住了那个陈旧的茶杯。一阵天旋地转，眨眼间她便来到了地窖。此时邓布利多教授和麦格教授都在这里。  
“啊，西弗勒斯，谢谢你。”邓布利多说完对着慕羽友善地笑了笑：“羽，欢迎回到霍格沃茨。”  
慕羽对着几位教授点了点头：“谢谢。只是以这种方式回到霍格沃茨是我没想到的，我没想到那站台。。。。”  
提到站台邓布利多稍微收敛了笑意：“哦，是的，站台不会无缘无故的封闭。我们会调查的。羽，现在离晚宴还早，为什么不趁着这个时候好好休息一下。”慕羽看着一旁麦格教授还是一脸严肃，她便知道他们恐怕还要商量着如何处理哈利和罗恩。慕羽也不方便待在这里，于是她识趣地离开：“那我先回寝室了。教授。”  
她在要离开的时候邓布利多叫住了她：“羽，上学期的训练我们恐怕还要再继续。每个星期三傍晚，口令你是知道的。”

慕羽并没有如她自己所说的那样回到公共休息室。她一直对这座鲜活的城堡充满了好奇。无数秘密被掩盖在学生的欢笑中。她很早就想单独探索这座城堡了，这次倒是阴差阳错。  
经过一年她早已对那些不停变换方向的楼梯驾轻就熟。慕羽向着西塔楼的方向走去，她知道海伦娜一定就在塔楼附近。空旷的走廊只听见她一个人的脚步声。过道上的一幅幅画像好奇地打量着这个长着东方面孔的女生。  
慕羽找到海伦娜的时候她一如既往的倚在塔楼的栏杆上眺望着远处一望无际的黑湖。她一直很内向，在她们偶尔的相遇中慕羽从未见过她和任何一个幽灵有过交谈。  
她在思考着什么，就连慕羽站在她身边都没有发现。直到挂在墙上的一幅肖像尖叫着说：“学生！这个时候怎么会有学生！”海伦娜这时才发现慕羽已经在她身旁站了不知多久了。  
“小女孩。”海伦娜轻声说。  
“我有名字。”  
“都是一样的。”  
慕羽没有再这个上面纠结，她直接开门见山：“你认识我的母亲，奥利维亚。”  
海伦娜半透明的身体晃了晃：“你知道了一些东西。我以为你会用更委婉的方式来询问。”  
慕羽的食指有一下没一下地敲打着栏杆：“没有必要。委婉和迂回有时是一种技巧，更多的时候则是画蛇添足。”  
海伦娜漂浮在慕羽身边，她好像在研究着什么：“那么，你想知道什么。”  
“一切。”  
海伦娜没有急着告诉慕羽答案，她的身影在幽深的走廊中不停飘荡着，慕羽只能捕捉到一道淡蓝色的身影：“我有没有说过你很像一个人。”  
慕羽靠在墙上静静看着这个拉文克劳的幽灵，她没有催促，更没有不耐烦。如果一年级海伦娜还能捕捉到她一闪而逝的好奇与探究，那么如今她已经很难从慕羽眼中捕捉到什么情绪。她整个人如同那黑湖，表面平静无波，湖底却已经不知道上演了多少场精彩的戏码。  
“一切好像还是昨天发生的事情，”海伦娜停在了拉文克劳公共休息室的大门前，她透明的手穿过了门上的鹰环，“几十年前，奥利维亚和所有小孩子一样，满怀欣喜踏入霍格沃茨的大门。她是福利家族最后一滴血脉，她那么虚弱，从霍格莫德走到黑湖这么一段短短的距离就晕倒了一次。没有人相信她能活过十五岁。”  
慕羽还是靠在墙上，她连姿势都没有动过一下。  
“她被分到了拉文克劳。她有强大的魔力，但她的身体却限制了她的力量。如果不是她孱弱的身体，霍格沃茨没有任何一个人比得过她。她大半的时间都在休息室度过，教授们体谅她的特殊情况，会抽出时间到休息室单独为她上课。”  
慕羽曾经想象过许多次如果有幸能了解到母亲的往事她会有什么反应，是热泪盈眶，还是感慨万千。但是当海伦娜富有节奏的语调一点点在走廊回响的时候，慕羽却发现无论如何她内心都没有一点情绪。  
没有忧伤，没有怀念，好像她正在听一个陌生人的故事。  
海伦娜还在继续：“奥利维亚最多只能在西塔楼走廊附近逛一逛。她熟知每一条隐藏在画像背后的通道。她是一个很有包容心的女孩，是一个很好的倾听者。那时厄里斯魔镜还放在西塔楼一间隐秘的房间中。奥利维亚最喜欢去那儿。”  
故事讲到这里便戛然而止。  
“小女孩，他们都不在了。”海伦娜向来清冷的语调中罕见地有了一丝哽咽，“你纠结这些有什么用。你一点也不像她。”最后一句显得格外尖锐。  
海伦娜控制住了翻涌的情绪，又恢复了以往的淡然：“百年时光，无数的学生从我身边路过。你和一个男孩是如此地相像。”她补充了一句：“我说的不是你的父亲。”  
“我不承认他是我父亲。”  
“你既不像你的父亲，也不像你的母亲。你承不承认没有丝毫意义。”她化作一团幽光逐渐消失。  
在海伦娜离去后慕羽也没有在西塔楼继续徘徊，她顺着一道道阶梯向下走着。她高估了自己对她母亲的好奇。她甚至脑海中一点也想象不出奥利维亚应有的样子。  
就如海伦娜所说，不管是慕义还是奥利维亚，他们都已经不在这个世上。她不是任何人，也从不为任何人。  
像与不像，又有什么关系。  
她回过神来时不知不觉已经到了一楼。水漫过了一楼大半条走廊。一楼的洗手间传来断断续续的抽泣声，又是哭泣的桃金娘。慕羽一点也不想在这一条走廊上多停留，然而晚了。  
桃金娘已经发现了她，她尖声道：“你是斯莱特林的那个女孩！我就知道你们看不起桃金娘。谁会关注可怜的桃金娘呢？”她的哭声越发尖锐，在空空如也的走廊上甚至有几分瘆人。  
更多的水从洗手间中漫了出来，慕羽暗自为费尔奇捏一把汗，这可有得他忙的。慕羽站在洗手间门口，桃金娘已经钻进了一个隔间大声哭泣起来。  
这样的哭声让她十分头疼与烦躁，但表面上她仍然维持着温和有礼的形象。  
“我没有这样的意思，桃金娘。”  
桃金娘没有理会她，继续躲在隔间中抽抽噎噎。  
慕羽却被正中间的洗手台吸引了，她走近了洗手台，她仔仔细细地摸索着，神情有些凝重。这下面有什么，就在管道里。她能感觉到，她对能量总是十分敏感。有什么活物一直活跃在管道中。  
慕羽看着镜子，镜子中再次映出了少年英俊的面庞，他漆黑的眼眸深不见底，带着一丝诱惑：“羽，想不想下去看看？”  
慕羽继续凝神盯着眼前的洗手台，她摸到了一个小小的凹槽，凹槽中雕刻着一条栩栩如生的小蛇。她来了兴致，即使她清楚地知道汤姆里德尔的企图：“当然，汤姆，我很愿意下去看看。”  
镜子中少年的笑容越发迷人，也越发危险：“羽，这会是一个惊喜。”  
从镜子里可以清晰看见他逐渐贴在了慕羽身后，仿若和慕羽融为了一体。他借由慕羽的嘴清晰地吐出了一个个嘶哑的音节。洗手台从中缓缓裂开，露出了一个深不见底的幽深通道。  
他仔细地观察着慕羽的表情。但让他失望了，慕羽还是没有一丝波动，好像这样的密道不足以打动她。


	25. 二十四

慕羽却在下一秒纵身进入了密室。她没有丝毫犹豫。她感觉自己在管道中滑行着，恐怕她已经来到城堡很深的地方了。  
在密道的尽头，是一个巨大而又空旷的广场。四周极其安静，静到连水滴落在地上的声音也格外清晰。也许，还有那更加剧烈的，蠕动在管道里面的活物。  
慕羽在安静的密室中来回走动着：“巧妙的设计。刚才你说的是蛇语？”  
“你对自己的实力如此自信？这可一点也不像一个斯莱特林。”汤姆里德尔的声音在空旷的密室中回荡着。  
“我还没有自信到那个地步。”慕羽抬头仰望着那座巨大的雕像，“萨拉查斯莱特林，霍格沃茨四大创始人之一。”她接着说道：“你想利用那个藏在管道里的东西做一些事情，但这些事情里面至少现在不包括解决我。”她冷静甚至近乎于冷酷，似乎一点也不在乎自己的性命，“你杀不了我。你大可以试试，但结果都不会改变。”  
汤姆里德尔虚幻的身影陪同她站在萨拉查斯莱特林的雕像下面：“萨拉查斯莱特林，我的祖先。”他的声音有些感叹，多了一些缅怀：“我是他唯一的后人。但很长一段时间，我不得不顶着一个肮脏的姓氏行走于人前。羽，这是我的耻辱。耻辱，只有用鲜血才能洗刷。”。  
“所以你重新给自己起了一个名字。”慕羽笃定道，“lord voldemort。飞离死亡。”  
“对于你说的，我认真思考过很久。”他直直盯着慕羽，“我的唯一渴望便是对权力与力量的汲取。过分执迷于飞离死亡，也许很容易成为邓布利多的把柄。当权力和力量达到了顶峰，飞离死亡也许只是一个非常轻松的问题。”  
慕羽轻笑一声：“其实于我而言，voldemort和汤姆里德尔没有一丝区别。名字只不过是表象，最多成为一个让人恐惧的符号。”她没有看他的反应，但想也知道他不是特别高兴的。慕羽自顾自弹了弹袍子上的灰尘：“这个密室承载了五十年前你的理想，你的热情。你的祖先肯定会为你感动。但如果你只是要在这里缅怀历史，那么抱歉，晚宴要开始了。”  
她腾空而起，直直顺着密道往上而行。随着修为的提升，短时间的御气飞行已经不是一个大问题。空旷的密室中，汤姆里德尔的身影缓缓消散。  
“你对力量权力的渴求，只会比我更加疯狂。我竟然。。。。有些期待。”  
空旷的密室中回荡着蛇一样的低语。  
慕羽花了一点时间整理了着装才珊珊前往大礼堂。夜幕沉沉地压下。无数蜡烛被悬在因为魔法而变得透明的天花板上。此时已经有人陆陆续续乘车来到了大礼堂。慕羽一眼就看到了达芙妮。慕羽走过去坐在了达芙妮身边。  
“羽，假期过得怎么样？”达芙妮对慕羽格外热情，“我没有在火车上看见你。他们传言说格兰芬多的波特和韦斯莱开着飞车到的学校。列车上一半的人都看见了。”  
慕羽温柔地回应着她的热情：“达芙妮，我假期过得很好。确实，在车站出了一点意外，墙被封住了。我想着寄信给邓布利多教授，他们么，坚持开车来学校。可能认为这很酷吧。”慕羽话音刚落，一排排新生便被麦格教授领了进来。他们的脸上有着一样的不安惶恐。  
达芙妮冷笑了一声：“格兰芬多行为。”她的注意力也被新生吸引了。她对着其中一个怯生生的小女孩暖暖地笑了笑：“那是我妹妹，阿斯托里亚。”  
慕羽顺着她的视线看去，小女孩十分内向，瞬间红了脸。慕羽礼节性地应和达芙妮：“你的妹妹很可爱。”达芙妮一直以来傲慢的神色在提到妹妹时有了一丝柔软，她轻声说：“阿斯托里亚一直可爱。我也希望她一直这么可爱下去。”格林格拉斯家族的责任由她抗下就够了，阿斯托里亚只需要继续幸福快乐地生活下去就好。  
慕羽还看见了韦斯莱家那个红头发的小女孩。她也是一副怯生生的样子。她看向了长桌旁的慕羽，慕羽向她点了点头。  
“你认识韦斯莱家的小姑娘？”达芙妮好奇道。  
“不算认识。在丽痕书店偶然碰见过。”  
慕羽回答时分院帽已经开始分院，阿斯托里亚是第一个。达芙妮紧张地盯着分院帽，她甚至轻声念叨着：“斯莱特林，一定要斯莱特林。”兴许是分院帽听到了她的心声，在沉默了许久后分院帽还是喊出：“斯莱特林！”  
阿斯托里亚看上去也小小的松了一口气。她一路小跑着坐到达芙妮身边，小声叫了一句：“姐姐。”  
慕羽在达芙妮另一边，达芙妮有意将慕羽介绍给阿斯托里亚：“阿斯托里亚，这是羽。”  
慕羽温和地对着她笑了笑，她自认礼节没有出错，但阿斯托里亚却更紧地抱住了达芙妮，显得十分害怕。气氛一瞬间非常尴尬。达芙妮就是再会圆场，此时也有些不知所措。她轻轻推了推阿斯托里亚：“阿斯托里亚，怎么回事。”阿斯托里亚仍然紧紧抱住姐姐，甚至都不愿意抬头看看慕羽。  
达芙妮只有干巴巴对着慕羽说道：“我妹妹一直有些认生。真是抱歉。”  
慕羽不动声色地收回本来已经要伸出的手，她刚刚想摸摸小女孩的头来着。没有人发现她细微的举动。她的神情堪称完美：“达芙妮，没事的。”  
此时韦斯莱家的那个小姑娘已经被分到了格兰芬多。慕羽这时候才知道她叫金妮韦斯莱。  
就在金妮小心地跳下高脚凳前往格兰芬多长桌时，慕羽捕捉到礼堂的角落有两个身影，他们很快被斯内普拉着走了。分院仪式结束后，麦格教授也匆匆离去。  
长桌上瞬间摆满了美味佳肴。折腾了一天慕羽着实饿了。她慢慢拣了一些食物吃起来。她正在用刀子切一块羊排，肩膀却被赫敏拍了一下。斯莱特林长桌上的人对赫敏是明摆着的不欢迎。赫敏强忍着一道道刺眼的视线：“羽，哈利和罗恩。。。。”  
慕羽转过身面对赫敏：“赫敏，我们到站台时墙不知道怎么被封了。我们过不去。哈利和罗恩决定开飞车来学校，我很抱歉没能劝住他们。。。。。”  
赫敏跺了跺脚，嘀咕了一声两个不省心的。她急急对着慕羽说：“羽，这不怪你，不用自责。”她确认了想要的信息就飞快地离开了斯莱特林的长桌。达芙妮小心翼翼地碰了碰慕羽：“羽，你说波特和韦斯莱会不会被开除？”  
慕羽继续一边对付着那块羊排一边说：“开除？最多一个警告吧。这也不是我们的错。”达芙妮却神秘地笑笑摇摇头：“羽，东方的巫师似乎不用刻意向普通人隐瞒。在你看来或许驾驶飞车没什么。但这边可是有巫师保密法。他们那么招摇一路开着飞车到学校绝对不止被一个麻瓜撞见。这是很严重的，需要魔法部法律执行司去给麻瓜消除记忆。”  
慕羽切羊排的动作慢了下来，她对着热闹的礼堂有些放空：“达芙妮，修道者不用在普通人面前遮掩是上个世纪以前的事儿了。我甚至以为英国会宽松一点，没想到巫师对麻瓜的保密更加严格。。。。。”  
三大学院并不愿意公布另一个世界的存在，他们甚至招收学生都尤为谨慎，除了看天资还要看权力和金钱。自从干涉历史发展进程后，三大学院早已经背离了当初创办的初衷。凭借着他们搜刮的天才地宝和从前各大氏族的传承，他们的身影活跃在世俗世外，对内培养忠诚于他们的学生，对外则大肆宣扬鼓励无神论，牢牢地把控整个国家的命脉。爷爷曾经说，这就是绝对的解释权和垄断权。  
慕羽对垄断的概念一直有些模糊。直到她曾经在街头看见一个潦倒的算命先生被撵着走，甚至被人骂作骗子。但他明明是有能量的，慕羽能感受到。爷爷才手把手告诉她，因为这人不归属于三大学院，他属于散修。三大学院对于散修一直深恶痛绝，因为这会影响到他们的权威性。他们对付散修向来很有一套，舆论宣传的思想是他们天然的屏障， 派出一些人招摇撞骗对他们来说不过是举手之劳，这些江湖骗子也从侧面应证了舆论的正确性。这对散修是毁灭性的打击。   
这便是垄断。  
但国外，似乎不能简单定义为垄断。。。。。。  
慕羽出神期间，达芙妮戳了戳她：“等着瞧吧。”  
也许斯莱特林和格兰芬多天生的不对盘。长桌上一直都是对哈利和罗恩的议论。马尔福甚至扬言他们一定会被开除。  
“我爸爸可是校董。他会向邓布利多施压的。”  
他得意洋洋的样子十分愚蠢。


	26. 二十五

宴会结束的第二天很明显让众人都失望了。格兰芬多的长桌上哈利和罗恩仍然好端端地坐在那里。格兰芬多的宝石甚至都没有少上一颗。慕羽清晰地看见马尔福的脸变得更加苍白了。  
开学的第一天便是极为糟糕的天气。早餐也与天气般配。慕羽皱着眉看着一排排的腌鲱鱼，她忍住了想要呕吐的冲动。昨晚她原本睡了一个好觉，甚至汤姆里德尔也没有来打扰她。阴雨的天气，让人作呕的鲱鱼味道迅速败坏了她的好心情。慕羽就了一点粥吃，似乎还嫌这一天不够糟糕一样，一只猫头鹰俯冲到格兰芬多的长桌上。那是一封红色的吼叫信。  
韦斯莱夫人的声音差点要把礼堂的天花板掀下来。在吼叫信化为灰烬后，斯莱特林的长桌上发出了几声嗤笑声。马尔福笑得格外厉害。慕羽实在难以忍受，她抓起课本便向着草药温室而去。  
“羽，等一等。”哈利拉着罗恩在后面气喘吁吁地追着她。慕羽停下来她静静地看着他们。罗恩的脸几乎要和他的头发一样红了。最后还是哈利结结巴巴地说道：“羽，我们，我们非常抱歉，那天没有听你的。。。。。”   
罗恩接道：“羽，对不起，那天对你说话有些重。”他只顾着低头看自己的脚尖。  
“不用和我说对不起。”慕羽一贯都是温和的，她也没有赫敏一样的说教，这让从开学以来就饱受争议的两人舒服了一些，“罗恩，说真的我都不太记得你当时说了什么。”  
她看了看时间：“事情已经过去了，不用纠结了。快进温室吧，要上课了。”  
在他们一起要走到温室门口时，远处一个穿着紫色袍子显得十分花里胡哨的男人走了过来。慕羽连正眼都没看他一眼，直接进了温室。但是哈利和罗恩就没有那么幸运了。慕羽看见洛哈特拉住哈利说了什么，还和斯普劳特教授吹嘘：“我曾经草药学是非常好的。”一向慈和的斯普劳特教授第一次嘘了一声。洛哈特甚至还拉走了哈利。  
慕羽低下头掩饰住心底的厌恶。  
离上课还有几分钟，直到洛哈特走远了慕羽才对斯普劳特教授笑道：“教授，您上学期问的肉芝，我这里正好有一粒种子。”她将一个被透明玻璃包裹的种子递给斯普劳特教授：“我会将种植方法给您，您可以试着种一下。但是他们长成后是非常调皮的。”慕羽眨了眨眼，有些腼腆地说道。  
斯普劳特一扫见到洛哈特的不屑，她慈和地对着慕羽说：“羽，上学期我随口一提而已，你竟然还记得。只是。。。。”她有些为难，“肉芝在东方好像十分珍贵。。。。”  
慕羽释然地笑了笑：“教授，只是一粒种子而已，放在库房也只不过会烂掉。如果您能培育出来是最好不过的。”她看了看这节课他们要认识的植物曼德拉草，“成熟的肉芝配合曼德拉草是最为强力的恢复药剂。”她没说这种种子在慕家私库里面一把一把的。  
斯普劳特教授十分高兴：“斯莱特林加十分。庞弗雷夫人和斯内普教授会喜欢的，亲爱的。”

“阿斯托里亚，你为什么那么害怕羽。羽一直很好。你这样也让人尴尬。”  
在结束完上午的草药课后慕羽吃了午饭便去往了图书馆。她是在走廊三楼的拐角处听见达芙妮的低语。  
阿斯托里亚有些奶声奶气地说道：“姐姐，我不喜欢她。我知道这样不好，但她让我不舒服。”  
达芙妮明显有些为难，慕羽听见她重重叹了一口气：“阿斯托里亚。就是不喜欢，也不能明面上这样。”  
阿斯托里亚沉默着，姐妹两人明显在对峙。  
阿斯托里亚突然小声说：“姐姐，其实你也不见得和她特别要好。我不懂。”  
姐妹俩的对峙中达芙妮从来就没有赢过：“阿斯托里亚，斯莱特林很少会有纯粹的友谊。这一点你要牢牢记住。羽也许不是我想要的朋友，但我们这样的相处模式让彼此都感到愉快。她来自东方最古老的家族之一。东方的家族最珍贵的便是传承和底蕴。多了解一些对格林格拉斯家族没有坏处。我们不是像马尔福布莱克那样的纯血一样眼高于顶，但也不至于像韦斯莱一家和麻瓜混血打成一片。我们必须开拓出属于我们的道路。”  
达芙妮摸摸十分懵懂的阿斯托里亚：“阿斯托里亚，这些你不懂也没有关系。你好好在霍格沃茨学习就是。”作为格林格拉斯的长女，她会为妹妹撑起一片天空。  
慕羽面无表情地隐去身形从她们身边走过。这样彼此也不会尴尬。  
这件事似乎对她就是一件小插曲，她在图书馆翻阅着炼器纲要。这一年她可以着手制造傀儡了。  
“看来不是那么愉快？”  
汤姆里德尔坐在她旁边的空位上，随意地和她一起看着炼器纲要。当他看到书上密密麻麻的流程和图示时便再也移不开眼：“傀儡。”  
慕羽吐出的句子带着一些冰冷，说不清是她一直以来的性格还是受到了坏天气的影响：“能认得这么复杂的字，不错。”  
“就因为一个愚蠢的小女孩？羽，不会吧。”他拖长了语调，黑色的眼睛中带着嘲讽，“你不会因为一个小女孩的直觉就愤怒。虽然她的直觉还是挺准的。。。。。”  
他想勾起慕羽垂落在肩头的长发，但是很明显虚幻的身形不能做任何事。颇有些暧昧的举动在他做来毫无感情，甚至带了一些算计的冰冷：“你不应该对重新回到那个世界有过多的渴望。你不属于那边。”  
慕羽对他若有若无的低语置若罔闻。她安静地研究着手中的书籍。她研究一样东西的时候，没有人会把她与黑暗和混乱联系起来。她像一个兢兢业业的学者，兀自在自己的领域探索。  
汤姆里德尔就和她一起坐在图书馆这个小小的角落里。午后的时光总是流逝得格外缓慢。每个人都会被慕羽的表象迷惑。只有他知道在这样恬静安然的外表下藏匿着一个怎样的灵魂。他曾在机缘巧合下走入了这个灵魂的一角。这是对他极为有用的灵魂。  
他不允许这样的灵魂脱离掌控。  
要么控制，要么毁灭。  
直到天色慢慢暗下来，雨也下得越发凶猛，慕羽才合上了手中的书籍。在雨滴拍打的声音中，她闭上眼在脑海中一遍遍推演着理论知识。睁开眼时她便看见原本在宿舍的日记本静静躺在她的手边。  
她极为不舍地放下了手中的书。如果她能够早点学会炼制傀儡她就不用去黑魔法防御术上浪费时间了。  
慕羽极其不想上课，她走得极慢，以至于她被堵在了走廊上。  
“波特要发签名照了！”  
又是波特。慕羽不禁扶额，她更想尽快掌握傀儡的炼制方法了。  
“马尔福，你必须吃点教训了。”罗恩拿着他那根勉强用魔法胶带粘上的魔杖对着马尔福。  
“是谁要发签名照？”洛哈特圆滑油腻的声音从后面响起。 他绿色的袍子在行走时刮起一道风。慕羽眼尖地发现一直埋头于书本的赫敏竟然脸红了。 原来再聪明的女孩子也会化身为脑残粉啊。慕羽有些腹诽地想着。洛哈特在看见哈利时眼睛亮了一下：“大家快去上课。”  
他一把搂住哈利，哈利明显要窒息了。走廊好歹被清空了。慕羽走进教室，达芙妮有些和  
另一个斯莱特林女生坐在一起，看见慕羽时她明显有些尴尬。慕羽若无其事地走到赫敏身边，这里看上去是唯一空出来的位置：“抱歉，这里有人吗？”  
赫敏还着迷于书本当中，慕羽的话让她惊的差点跳起来：“羽。哦，没人没人，尽管坐。”  
慕羽只是随意看了看赫敏手头的书，赫敏感应到她的视线，有些不好意思：“洛哈特教授真的很了不起，羽。你应该看看他写的和西藏雪人的一年。”她说起洛哈特时便再也停不下来。慕羽礼貌地聆听着她的话，并没有指出西藏雪人事件亲历者实际是一个俄罗斯人。不知道怎么的他的事迹被张冠李戴到了洛哈特身上。不过世人总是相信他们愿意相信的。  
慕羽如是想着。  
洛哈特的课毫无意外就是一场灾难。奇洛起码还会教一些东西，但洛哈特花了一节课的时间夸夸其谈，试图让人了解他最喜欢的颜色。除了赫敏这样认真钻研了书本的，并没有人搭理他。唯一有关黑魔法的便是他放出了一群康沃尔郡小精灵。  
确实很邪恶。慕羽有些无聊地看着小精灵在教室中四处捣乱。她始终都是安安静静地坐在一边，好像发生什么都和她无关。大家都跑了出去，也许只剩下了赫敏他们。洛哈特早跑得没有踪影了。慕羽画完了最后一笔，她站起身满意地看着手中的符纸。  
三人还在艰难地对付小精灵，罗恩破烂的魔杖不时发出剧烈的爆炸声。  
还在空中飞舞的精灵突然尖叫起来。他们被火焰灼烧着，天花板上很快出现了一团团火球。空气中甚至散发出难闻的肉被烧焦的味道。火焰被精准地控制在每个小精灵身上，连一丝火星都没有落在教室里其他地方。  
屋顶的火球化为乌有，只剩下一缕缕飞灰落在地板上。  
慕羽放下魔杖，她有些抱歉地对哈利他们说：“没控制好。真是抱歉。你们应该把他们抓回笼子里的对吗？”她的语气却不知为什么一点愧疚也没有，甚至还有些许不耐烦。她走过赫敏的身边，终究还是说了一句：“赫敏，崇拜偶像也得先看清偶像的本质。”  
慕羽并不想过多的纠缠，赫敏却拉住了她：“羽，这样，这样是不对的。”她指了指地上的灰烬。很难想象之前活蹦乱跳的小精灵已经化为了烟尘，“只需要把它们抓进笼子里，用束缚咒或者冰冻咒都行。这太极端了。。。。。”她有些怜悯地看着地上一团团灰烬。  
慕羽拂开她的手。她第一次有了冷冽。她一向平稳的语调中第一次有了刻薄：“那我应该怎么做，格兰杰小姐？我应该跪下来给这群小精灵忏悔祷告吗？或者我应该由着这些小精灵到处作乱？我说了，我没有控制好而已。”  
赫敏倒退了几步，不敢置信地看着她。慕羽更加激动了：“你在指责我犯了罪吗？因为一不小心将一堆小精灵烧成了灰？同情心是个好东西，但不是你强加给人的意志。”  
“羽，你太敏感了。”  
慕羽嗤笑一声，她不再看他们，匆匆从教室离开。  
罗恩把弄着他破旧的魔杖，他仍然很恼火：“赫敏，说实话，有些过了。我是说，这只是一群烦人的小精灵。羽没有控制住把他们烧了而已。就像你一不小心拍死了一只苍蝇。”  
赫敏尖刻地说：“一不小心？罗恩，哈利，你们不会信她的鬼话吧。如果真的一不小心她应该把整个教室烧了。那样精准的魔力控制。。。。。”  
罗恩小声咕哝了一声：“不就是因为她不是那么喜欢洛哈特嘛。”  
哈利感受到了两人之间剑拔弩张的氛围，他有些无奈道：“该去吃晚饭了。我要饿死了。”他干巴巴地说着，这让场面更尴尬了。但好歹罗恩赫敏没有再纠结于慕羽的问题争吵。这让哈利舒了口气。


	27. 二十六

慕羽不知怎么就到了一楼的洗手间。她抹了抹脸，这才惊觉脸上已经有了泪水。她对着镜子，仔细地擦去了眼泪。眼泪一直是无用的东西。  
她看着镜子中的女孩。女孩容颜惨白，黑色的头发无力地搭在肩膀上，更显出了几分憔悴，也许是才哭过，她的眼睛仍然红肿着。  
慕羽不知道自己为什么会哭，她只想吼叫，只想呐喊。在赫敏说出那些话的一瞬间，她甚至想。。。。杀了她。杀了她。以最残忍的方式杀了她。愚蠢，傲慢，充斥着让人作呕的伪善。杀了她，用曾经的方式，任何方式。。。。。。  
镜子中少年的身影格外清晰。他从后面抱着慕羽，抱着这个容颜憔悴的女孩：“愤怒吗？因为她的愚蠢和善良而愤怒？那就杀了她，羽，你有很多种办法。。。。我可以看见你的思想。接受过去的自己。羽，你一直能做到。”  
原本木然看着镜子发呆的少女突然诡异地笑了起来。她拉开少年环住她的手，她抚摸着光滑的镜面，好像要更仔细地观察他：“汤姆里德尔，不要试图窥视我的思想。我的过去，比你疯狂，比你危险。。。。。。”  
她端详着镜子中的两张面孔：“最残忍，也是最愉悦的方式。。。。。”她顿住了，她轻轻敲打着脑袋让自己不那么痛苦。她脑海中一瞬间闪过明源山的葱茏，爷爷越发苍老的身影。她停住了，平淡地说：“不用理会这种人就是。”  
“是吗？”镜子中可以清晰地看见汤姆里德尔围着慕羽打转。他走路十分优雅，他死死盯住慕羽黑色的眼眸：“说下去，羽，说下去。最残忍，最愉悦的方式。。。。你一定知道。。。。。你没有错，你一点错也没有。”  
慕羽却在这时离镜子远了一些。慕羽拧了拧水龙头，水龙头还能涌出清水。慕羽就着水一点点将脸上的泪痕擦拭干净。直到她的双眼已经不再通红。她在镜子前思考了很久，又挂上了一直以来的温婉笑容走出洗手间。   
不管如何，在人前她总是那个温柔优雅的慕羽。  
她不再看镜子中汤姆里德尔略显恼怒的面容。他自己也许都难以察觉，他的愤怒哪怕掩饰得再好，他的脸总会微微扭曲。

“羽，羽，等一下，我有话要和你说。”星期三傍晚时慕羽吃完晚饭正准备赶往邓布利多的办公室时被达芙妮叫住了。自从发生了阿斯托里亚的事情后她们已经很久没有说过话了，也有好事的人暗暗询问慕羽她和达芙妮之间到底发生了什么。  
慕羽虽然对每一个人都很友善，但平时还是和达芙妮走得最为亲近。  
慕羽停了下来，达芙妮赶了两步才赶上了她。等她终于接近慕羽时却又开始张口结舌起来：“羽，羽，我。。。。。。”  
“达芙妮，我说过没有关系。”  
“但。。。。。。”哪怕慕羽有一丝愤怒或者不自在的神情达芙妮都能将后面的话说下去，可是慕羽却只是站在原地微笑着看着她，好像任何事情都没有发生，她甚至已经体贴地知道了她要说什么。  
“达芙妮，”慕羽握住她的手，“真要道歉那么也应该由我来说才对。这几天我挺忙的，我要读的资料越来越难，我爷爷还是坚持让我每周三去邓布利多那里练习一些魔法。因此你看。。。。。”  
慕羽显得那样真诚：“所以我真的没有太多空闲，我没想到这会对你造成困扰。”  
达芙妮当然知道慕羽有多么忙碌，她看上去确实不是在意阿斯托里亚的事情。达芙妮不由松了一口气。她理解地握紧了慕羽的手：“我都知道。羽，真羡慕你能得到邓布利多教授的亲自指导。这可是旁人想都不敢想的机会。”  
这句话半真半假，但慕羽在意的从来不是这些。她有些不好意思地笑了笑：“那。。。这周六我们可以在公共休息室喝下午茶吗？”  
从来都是达芙妮邀请慕羽去参加一些小型的聚会，慕羽很少像这样主动抛出橄榄枝。达芙妮在惊异的同时又有些欣喜。没有平白无故的邀请，慕羽必定有所求。  
只要她有所求就好。  
“当然，羽。我顺便可以看看你的变形课论文，麦格教授布置的作业太难了。”达芙妮一副苦恼的样子。  
“那就这么定了。”慕羽冲着她摆了摆手，“我和邓布利多教授约在七点，我快迟到了。回见。”  
告别了达芙妮，慕羽径直向着校长办公室走去。她站在校长办公室的石像面前正要说出口令，争执声却从门后传来。  
“邓布利多先生，不论如何我们学院的副院长死在霍格沃茨，作为霍格沃茨的校长您最少也得拿出一些诚意。”  
是长安学院的人。  
真是稀奇。  
既然她能听见他们的争执，那么很显然邓布利多并不避讳慕羽。慕羽直接说出口令：“柠檬雪宝。”石像转开。慕羽首先看见的便是一道瘦高的穿着长衫的背影。听见开门的声音，那道身影回过头看了一眼。  
他眉宇间不经意透出的傲慢让原本颧骨凸出的脸型显得更加刻薄。他只是在慕羽身上略略停顿了一下，好像仅仅只是看见了一粒微不足道的尘埃。  
邓布利多始终微笑着坐在那张巨大的办公桌后面，室内的光线十分昏暗，只有福克斯火红的羽毛在跳跃的烛火中折射出明亮的光。  
“羽，你来了。”他和蔼地说，“想喝点什么。”  
慕羽也像是根本没有看见那个男人一样，她绕过他坐在了邓布利多对面：“谢谢，教授，但是我才吃了晚饭。”  
他们的态度彻底惹怒了那个男人：“邓布利多，这就是你的态度吗？”他环视了一圈挂在校长办公室的肖像画，不屑地撇了撇嘴：“什么全欧洲最棒的魔法学校，也不过如此。”  
他的话激怒了所有的肖像，他们发出一片嘘声，愤怒地在画框中挥着拳头，好像下一秒就要跳出来。  
邓布利多抬了抬手，叫嚣着的画像这才安静了下来，他平静地看着这个气急败坏的男人：“岳先生，关于贵校副院长的事情我已经说得很清楚了。这在霍格沃茨已经不是一个秘密。霍格沃茨不容忍盗窃，不管是谁。”他的目光灼灼，既是看着站在慕羽身后的男人，也是看着慕羽。  
慕羽眼前仿佛又出现了熊熊燃烧的衣柜。  
“霍格沃茨不仅要教你魔法，还要教会你如何使用它。霍格沃茨不容忍任何形式的盗窃。”那个时空邓布利多的话语还在慕羽脑海中嗡嗡回响。  
慕羽差点以为邓布利多知晓了一切。  
那位岳先生额头上青筋暴起，邓布利多还在接着往下说：“至于赔偿。。。。。霍格沃茨的历史也不过才几百年，怎样的补偿都比不上东方千年的传承。”他摊了摊手：“岳先生，看来您要白走一趟了。”  
这个岳先生似乎在极力忍耐着，慕羽看见他的食指悄悄动了动，好像在掂量着他和邓布利多的实力差距，但他还没有愚蠢到和邓布利多动手。他恨恨地一拂袖：“你说的这一点倒是没错，邓布利多。”如果说他对邓布利多有着隐隐的忌惮，那么他对慕羽就是赤裸裸的鄙夷：“只要是个巫师便能进入霍格沃茨，这一点和东方是不一样的。”  
他傲然地昂起头：“三大学院的门槛可是很高的。残次品连三大学院的山头也入不了。”  
就是没有三大学院和慕家的隔阂仇恨慕羽也对以这位岳先生为首的三大学院的人没有一点好感。  
现在的三大学院，除开徐长青那样的有识之士，其余人又和从前那些养尊处优的萨满有什么区别？  
这个来自长安学院的人冷冷一笑，他连招呼都没打一声便直接离去。  
“长安学院的一个执事，他们似乎对副院长的死亡耿耿于怀。”邓布利多抚摸着福克斯的喙。  
慕羽实在不知道如何接这个话题，她还拿捏不清楚邓布利多对待三大学院的态度。她也无意让邓布利多察觉到她对三大学院的仇恨。  
邓布利多没有纠结于这个话题：“你一定很好奇为什么上学期你已经能召唤守护神了，我还坚持我们的练习。”  
“那是一个偶然。我自己都不知道守护神是怎么钻出来的。”慕羽挥动着魔杖，曾经的回忆一帧帧在她脑海里回放，悬挂在吊扇上的人影，那场灾难中绝望微弱的哀鸣，炮火纷飞的伦敦，明源山上飞舞的萤火虫。。。。。。  
这次连白色的烟雾也没有喷出来。  
邓布利多扶了扶半月形眼镜，他温和道：“羽，这很正常。守护神之所以是高深的魔咒，不在于它需要多么强大的魔力，而在于你内心调动的记忆。”  
慕羽有些迷惑：“可是，教授，我已经尽我所能调动我能想象的最快乐的记忆了。”  
“世上没有最为纯正的快乐。至少当我们脱离婴儿时期后纯粹的快乐便成为了奢侈品。你的记忆不一定单纯地快乐，但它的情感必须强烈而丰富。只有那一瞬间迸发喷涌而出的情感才是召唤守护神的源泉。”  
慕羽细细品味着邓布利多的这一段话。邓布利多又转而聊起了其他的话题：“假期过得愉快吗？”  
话题跳跃性太大了，前一秒他们还在讨论如何召唤守护神，后一秒便在询问假期，慕羽有些反应不过来。假期。。。。。。  
慕羽想到了爷爷越发苍老的面容，想到了爷爷的苦心劝告。  
爷爷是最了解她的人，他什么都明白。  
慕羽胃里一阵翻腾，她在这一刻甚至不敢直视邓布利多的眼睛。  
“很好。”慕羽自己都知道这两个字有多么的无力。  
福克斯轻轻鸣叫了一声，烛光越发暗淡了。即使隔得如此近，慕羽在此时也难以看清邓布利多的面容。但毫无疑问这位老人，最伟大的白巫师，此时陷入了深沉的回忆。慕羽隐隐感觉他的回忆一定与自己有关，但就如天空中划过的流星，距离遥远，消逝得也是那么迅速。


	28. 二十七

练习守护神咒和上学期没有什么区别。不过是慕羽一次次挥舞魔杖直到筋疲力尽后邓布利多递给她一杯热巧克力。教导她守护神咒似乎已经不是邓布利多的真正意图。  
“他在防备我。”慕羽走在宵禁时分空荡荡的走廊上，汤姆里德尔自她出了校长室后才出现在她身边。他们一路静默无言地走着。盔甲在火炬的照应下闪着微光。  
“邓布利多一直是这样。”  
“你害怕他。”慕羽尤为笃定。  
“我不害怕任何人。”他的声音冷酷而尖锐。  
慕羽根本没有理会他：“在孤儿院的时候他看清楚了你的一些本质。我想你上学的时候他不像其他老师那么喜欢你。”  
慕羽又听见了那个东西在管道中蠕动的声音，它的杀意几乎要将城堡的墙穿透了。  
“你不应该感到害怕。”慕羽说出口令走入公共休息室，火炉已经熄灭了，位于地窖的休息室仍然寒冷，她像是没有看到汤姆里德尔阴沉的脸色，“你应该兴奋。你被最伟大的白巫师忌惮着，这多么好玩。虽然我敬佩他，但不妨碍如果有机会我想和他玩一场游戏，或者。。。。。下一盘精彩的棋局。。。。。”  
慕羽的魔杖冒出一簇火苗点亮了休息室的壁炉。她懒散地窝在沙发中，拿出书继续研究如何制作傀儡。火光在女孩的脸上，投射出了几缕疯狂。这些许疯狂却又和半躺在沙发上翻动书页的恬静女孩相矛盾。  
汤姆里德尔想凑得更近一些去观察这样的矛盾。  
“你不害怕邓布利多，”他透明的身子靠在了另一头的沙发上，“你畏惧的是另一个人，你的。。。。。爷爷。”最后一个单词他说得尤为拗口。  
慕羽翻过一页：“不是畏惧。”  
她不肯再说下去了。

“达芙妮，我认为你的论文没有太大问题，一些小瑕疵我已经标出来了。”慕羽将一卷羊皮纸还给达芙妮。  
“羽，你简直是一个天使。”达芙妮看了一眼羊皮纸上多出的工整清秀的笔记。她随手将变形术作业放到一边，“你暑假是待在英国还是回的东方。”  
慕羽端起放在小几上精致的茶盏啜了一口：“当然是回去。你呢？我听说格林格拉斯家族有自己的庄园。慕家在英国也有一座庄园，但那个庄园太冷清了。”  
提到庄园，达芙妮整个人都柔和起来，她少了很多平时看上去的世故老练：“其实每个庄园都差不多。我们的庭院里种满了不同的花。小时候我和阿斯托里亚还经常为着花的事情争吵甚至打架。阿斯托里亚喜欢百合，我喜欢风铃草。最后还是爸爸把花园一分两半我们才不再吵架了。只是花园里面的地精很烦，他们总是喜欢将好好的花园弄得乱七八糟。阿斯托里亚还哭过鼻子。。。。。。”  
她絮絮叨叨地说着她童年的趣事，比如阿斯托里亚从前一直想要一根魔杖，达芙妮悄悄偷了她母亲的魔杖给阿斯托里亚玩，阿斯托里亚炸了一个衣柜。她试着给阿斯托里亚做生日蛋糕，却差点把房子烧了。她去年出发来霍格沃茨时阿斯托里亚在火车站哭得稀里哗啦。。。。。。  
慕羽认真听着她每一句话，没有一点不耐烦。达芙妮过了好久才发现她说得过于多了，差点忘记了她原有的目的：“抱歉，羽，我。。。。。”  
慕羽体谅地点点头，她把玩着桌上的羽毛笔：“没事，达芙妮。我其实很感兴趣，毕竟我没有姐妹。有时候有一个妹妹是多么幸福的事情。”  
“你圣诞节想要来我们家吗？我告诉我爸爸妈妈我在霍格沃茨最好的朋友在东方长大，他们感到特别不可思议，对你很好奇。从去年起他们一直想见见你。”  
她既点出了她对慕羽真诚的态度，又将话说到了这个份上，慕羽如果再拒绝就显得有些不近人情了。  
慕羽这次答应得也十分爽快：“当然！达芙妮，我很荣幸。”  
达芙妮自己都没有想到慕羽会答应得那么迅速，她再次肯定了慕羽一定是有所求。她还欲再说什么，公共休息室的大门被几人打开，阿斯托里亚和几个一年级的女孩说说笑笑走进来。她第一眼就看见了达芙妮，她兴奋地向着达芙妮挥挥手：“姐姐！”  
她之后才看到慕羽，脸色瞬间白了一下。也许是达芙妮已经提醒过她了，她没有其他多余的表示。慕羽也不会继续待在这里碍眼：“我还要去图书馆查资料。”  
“羽，那就说定了，圣诞节见！”  
慕羽向她挥手表示她知道了。

“姐姐。。。。。”阿斯托里亚和她的伙伴低语了几句后，整个公共休息室就只剩下了她和达芙妮。她有些不确定：“你邀请了她。。。。”  
达芙妮顺了顺阿斯托里亚被风吹乱的头发：“阿斯托里亚，一些社交是不可避免的。不过是谈一些交易罢了。这些都不是你需要操心的事情。”  
阿斯托里亚只需要快乐地长大就好了。  
阿斯托里亚却反握住了达芙妮的手，她坚定道：“姐姐，我不是小孩子了。”  
我也可以为你分担。

去图书馆本来就只是一个借口。慕羽感觉她现在急需呼吸新鲜空气。  
不知为何她现在一点也不想待在室内，尤其是斯莱特林公共休息室那阴暗的地下室。她想到从一年级开始到现在她还从未去过魁地奇球场。毕竟她连扫帚都没有摸过。  
也许，去看看也是一个不错的选择。  
慕羽遇见的从来不是正确的时候。  
两队人在球场上对峙。从他们的队袍就可以看出是斯莱特林和格兰芬多。  
斯莱特林和格兰芬多两个学院的矛盾比其他任何学院都要激烈。  
慕羽走近了一些，球场放大了回声。  
“没人问你，你这个臭烘烘的小泥巴种。”  
慕羽即使不看人都知道这是谁说的。她微微拧了拧眉，这不是一个好词。  
应该说，非常不好。  
纯血家族可笑的优越感。  
马尔福的这句话一定程度上造成了混乱，斯莱特林球队的队长不得不用胳膊将马尔福护住以防格兰芬多的队员向他扑过来。即使是这样，罗恩仍用魔杖指着马尔福的脸：“你要为此付出代价！”  
罗恩的魔杖发出彭地一声爆炸声，一道绿光没有击中马尔福，反而击中了罗恩自己。罗恩打了一声嗝，吐出了几条鼻涕虫。  
斯莱特林笑作一团，马尔福甚至夸张地倒在地上用手捶着草地。  
哈利和赫敏架着罗恩艰难地从人群中挤出来。他们身后还跟着一个矮小的身影不停照着像。  
“走开，科林。”哈利厌烦地挥了挥手。在看见慕羽的时候他愣了一下，只是稍微点了点头便拉着不停呕吐的罗恩离去。赫敏则是转头压根没有看慕羽。  
慕羽随意在魁地奇球场的高台找了一个角落坐下。她撑着下巴有些无聊地看着场上一道道人影飞来飞去。她还是不明白魁地奇有什么魅力。  
“泥巴种根本不配进入霍格沃茨学习。”汤姆里德尔坐在了她旁边。他现在不会总是待在日记本中。他变得更加飘渺不定。慕羽从不关心他每天在忙着什么。  
管道后那个东西越来越活跃了。  
“不要说那个词。”  
汤姆里德尔扬高了声音：“你不会像邓布利多那个老东西一样，亲近肮脏的泥巴种吧。”  
一片落叶飘到慕羽头顶，她将其拂下：“和亲近无关。只是说这样的词不会让你显得更加高尚，也不会让你笼络更多人心。相反，越是这样说，只能显出你内心的软弱。”  
汤姆里德尔逼近了慕羽几步：“我会用密室中的蛇怪清洗整个霍格沃茨，扫除那些卑微肮脏的泥巴种。我会将邓布利多赶出城堡，到时候霍格沃茨只会剩下一个学院。我会完成我伟大的祖先萨拉查斯莱特林的遗愿。我不需要笼络人心。”  
“纯血就是个笑话。现在所谓的纯血家庭还剩下多少，就算像马尔福这种家族，他们也是靠着普通人积累了如此巨量的财富。其他家族，不是快断子绝孙便是因为数代的近亲结婚生下的全是蠢货。”慕羽将那片落叶顺手碾成了飞灰，“汤姆，你口口声声说的纯血至上，恢复纯血曾经的荣光，是真的为了纯血着想吗？你不过是借着为他人编织理想攫取自己想要的权力。同样是攫取权力，同样是为他人编织理想，你为什么不学学格林德沃？”  
“你竟敢。。。。。”  
慕羽直接站了起来，她一直以为汤姆里德尔经过执念一事会清醒一点：“不要忘了，你自己就是一个混血。”  
他下意识想抽出魔杖，却发现他现在只是一个虚幻的身体。一阵风吹过将慕羽的长袍吹得猎猎作响。慕羽单薄的身子稳稳地在立在风中：“你想成为那连接万千星辰的混沌，那便要学会如何为不同的人编织理想，让所有追寻理想的人成为你的棋子。这才是至高的权力，这才是永恒。”   
他英俊的脸庞因为极度的愤怒而扭曲，也许这样的扭曲还隐藏着一丝内心最深的秘密被发现的惊慌：“那么，我们就只有分道扬镳了。”他冷冷道：“我进行自己的计划，你去寻求你想要的东西。只是希望你不要死在我手上。”  
“那你去吧。”他原以为慕羽会挽留他片刻，至少他认为会从慕羽眼中看见一丝留恋。然而慕羽只是冷淡到了极点：“你去吧。我不会干涉你。我会看着你怎么用那条蛇清洗霍格沃茨。”  
慕羽一直都是这样，她对他的故事从来漠不关心。不管在什么样的情况下，慕羽看他的眼神和看当年十一岁的汤姆里德尔没有一丝区别。  
她能包容他的一切，却几乎冷淡到了极致。  
这是一种奇异的感觉。汤姆里德尔的字典里曾经只有三类人，一类是可以利用的人，一类是没有价值的蝼蚁，再有就是仇人。  
慕羽不属于任何一个。  
可以利用的人不会像慕羽一样如同飘渺的流云一般难以抓到踪迹。汤姆里德尔不会和蝼蚁说一句废话。至于仇人。。。。。。。  
仇人不会包容他的一切，不会耐心倾听他的故事。  
日记本还是从慕羽的空间戒指中消失了。  
训练早就结束了，慕羽的手死死抓住了看台上的栏杆，栏杆都几近变形。


	29. 二十八

转眼就到了十月。天气从来就没有好过。礼堂透明的天花板上始终笼罩着一层化不开的寒霜。  
慕羽以近乎审视的目光看着手中的信封。这是爷爷寄来的信，乍一看并没有什么特别，不过是询问她的近况。但是不对劲。在信封背后有一行小字：非必要勿回九州。  
慕羽深吸一口气，她远在万里之外，再如何担心也是没有办法。  
她也不能够擅自从霍格沃茨离开。爷爷的信中已经很明显了，他有什么顾虑，慕羽回去兴许只会让他更加烦恼。  
慕羽想到暑假离开时爷爷消瘦的身形，她抿了抿嘴唇，这时才发现信封已经被她揉的皱皱巴巴，她将信封仔仔细细收好。猫头鹰还捎来了一份预言家日报，慕羽顺手打开预言家日报随意翻动起来。在国际新闻这一栏的角落里仍然描绘着挪威的家养小精灵起义的势头之凶猛。  
“挪威魔法部表示一切可控。。。。。。”慕羽看着报纸上挪威魔法部部长自信满满的照片，一切都在控制之中吗？  
“羽？羽？”达芙妮对着她挥了挥手，慕羽这才回过神来：“达芙妮。”  
达芙妮有些担忧地看着她：“羽，你最近是怎么了，一直魂不守舍的。”  
“是吗？”慕羽轻声说。  
怎么不是。达芙妮暗自腹诽着。慕羽最近常常走神，她甚至破天荒地在魔药课上出了差错。梅林，喷火药剂可是二年级的药剂，慕羽的水平她知道，早就远远超过二年级了。当时斯内普的脸色难看至极。  
“羽。”达芙妮将慕羽手中的预言家日报拿开，“这明眼人都看得出来。你再这样下去连斯内普教授都要给斯莱特林扣分了。”  
她看了一眼慕羽正在看的内容：“自从格林德沃时代后挪威的魔法部就是一群废物。”  
“自从格林德沃后？”慕羽一点点品味着达芙妮话里的意思。  
“挪威现任魔法部部长据说曾经是格林德沃的信徒，但是格林德沃被击败后他痛哭流涕说曾经受到了蛊惑，又靠着一些手段保住了部长的位子。不过自从那个时候开始魔法部就基本不干实事了。”达芙妮从报纸上收回目光，她有些恨铁不成钢地对着慕羽说：“羽，你还有心情关心这些。关心关心你自己吧。”  
慕羽卷起报纸，她推开眼前几乎动也没动的南瓜粥：“我会的。”但是达芙妮怎么也不相信。  
深秋时节围绕在城堡浓重的雾气让人窒息，城堡中的地板从来就没有干过。从室外带来的泥浆只给地面添了更多脏乱。费尔奇整日都在骂骂咧咧。  
慕羽已经不知道练习守护神咒多久了，她一遍遍在公共庭院中演练着守护神咒，什么都没有。情况甚至更加糟糕了。  
她又回到了那个教室，看见了被吊在风扇上的女孩。鲜血一滴滴顺着头发滴下来。她回到了那条幽深的走廊，她仿佛走过无数人的谩骂轻视。走廊的尽头，微弱的光里，是炮火纷飞，破碎的伦敦。  
她总觉得自己丢了什么，有什么东西永远都回不来了。  
是五岁时明源山上那灼烧的夕阳吗？  
“只希望你不要死在我手上。”  
她从来都不害怕死亡啊。  
所有的一切都扭曲成了一张苍老失望的面孔。  
慕羽感觉自己像是被强行按在幽深的黑湖中，不得呼吸。  
彭地一声，慕羽和一个人狠狠相撞。  
也不知是疼痛迟缓了她的感官，还是她这一个月糟糕的精神状态几乎将她摧毁，她停顿了好久才发现她早已经不在公共庭院里了。她和韦斯莱家的小女儿，金妮狠狠撞在了一起。金妮怯生生地看着她，她搂紧了怀中的东西。  
慕羽眼尖地看出那是汤姆里德尔的日记本。他还是找到了金妮来实现他的计划吗？  
汤姆里德尔的身形变得更加凝实了一些，他只是站在金妮身后冷冷地看着慕羽。慕羽也丝毫不畏惧地挑眉看着他。  
她说过，她会看着他如何用一只蛇怪清洗霍格沃茨，赶走邓布利多。  
“金妮，你没事吧。”  
慕羽将跌倒的金妮扶起来。金妮的脸色也是一样的苍白，她的生机在缓缓流逝。  
金妮脸红了几分，她避开慕羽的目光，声如蚊呐：“我没事。”她站起身后看也不敢看慕羽，低着头匆匆离去。  
慕羽朝着公共休息室走去。比起关心金妮的状况她更关心自己。她一直以为她掩饰得很好，这一个月以来发生在她身上所有糟糕的状况，不管是越发频繁的梦境，缓慢的傀儡之术的进展，没有一点增长的阴阳诀进度，连门头都没有摸到的守护神咒。  
但是连达芙妮都已经看出来了。那就证明情况比她想象得还要糟糕。  
这便是，修道者常说的心魔吧。  
星期五的下午是公共休息室最空闲的时候。斯莱特林的人本来就不多，在周末来临的前夕更多的人宁愿选择和朋友在城堡乱逛也不愿意回到阴暗潮湿的地下室。  
慕羽呆滞地看着休息室壁炉中跳动的炉火。频繁的梦境会阻碍她继续前进的脚步，会将她困在永远也无法走出的沼泽，她想根除心魔，她以为会如解决难题一样容易。她从出生就没碰到过什么像样的难题。  
她原以为心魔不过是她前进路上的一粒小小的石子。  
可是这一个月徒劳的尝试她才发现心魔是一座不可攀越的高山。  
所有的方法都试过了，慕羽试图用缓和剂，安眠药水，心诀，甚至她开始学习大脑封闭术，没有一点作用。大脑封闭术的练习甚至催化出了更为糟糕的情况。如同汤姆里德尔一点点吸取金妮的生命力，心魔也在消磨着她的心智。  
为什么会陡然出现心魔？  
她明明已经找到了自己的道了啊。  
今晚，不要再做任何梦了，任何梦都不需要。她只求有一个正常安稳的夜晚。  
然而还是失败了。  
这一次她梦见的不是幽暗的走廊，更不是炮火纷飞的伦敦。她走在一片虚无的白芒中，天地间好似只剩下她一人。她讨厌这样的感觉，尤为的讨厌。  
她不喜欢喧嚣，她不喜欢过于吵闹过于五彩斑斓的世界。但她喜欢操控这样的世界，她喜欢让这样的世界按照她喜好的颜色排列。就像她在小学最后一年操控着她的班主任离职一样，这是她小小的报复。  
可是这里什么都没有。  
“那么，我们就只有分道扬镳了。”沙哑的声音回荡在这片虚无的天地中。这像是一把利刃穿过她破败的身体。  
是他吗？她所有的心魔从日记本离开后开始。  
慕羽握紧了拳头：“汤姆里德尔，滚出我的记忆。”  
没有任何回应。

慕羽继续在这片虚无中行走着，远处有一团光在逐渐闪烁。那是一团橘黄色的，温暖的光，像极了慕羽五岁时在明源山上看见的那抹夕阳。  
那是小小的慕羽唯一能看见的光，也是她这一生唯一的光。  
像是在沙漠中渴求甘露筋疲力尽的旅人，慕羽一步步像着那抹微弱的，橘黄色的光走近，哪怕这样的光只是海市蜃楼，或是心魔为腐蚀她的陷阱。  
“小羽，你选择的道，究竟是为了守护慕家，还是为了自己掌控的私欲？”  
那是爷爷的声音。从前慈祥的声音此时却冷冽无比，宛如一个陌生人，不，比陌生人更甚，宛如一个即将行刑的刽子手。  
慕羽没有理会这样的质问，她仍然坚定地向着那道光前行。  
这样的质问只不过是心魔的引诱，是动摇道心的手段。慕羽曾经在书上读到过，不管如何回应，都会对道心带来不可磨灭的影响。  
那声音重复质问着，一遍比一遍尖利，一遍比一遍刺耳。  
“你选择的道路，究竟是为了守护亲情，还是满足自己的欲望？”  
不论慕羽如何行走，那抹光永远只停留在遥不可及的远方，闪烁着几近熄灭的微光。  
“从前做下的事情是那么残忍，你选的道是那么可笑。你真让我失望。我宁愿没有你这个孙女。”  
尖利的声音回荡在慕羽的耳畔，一声又一声。慕羽死死咬住嘴唇，这不会是爷爷，爷爷永远也不会对她这样说话。  
可是他真的对她不失望吗？  
慕羽自己也不知道答案。  
她终于不想去追寻那一道光了，虚空中的质问还在继续，慕羽蹲下身，她倔强地不让眼泪流下来，但她却低低地，近乎于恳求道：“不要让我在梦见这些了。不要了。再也不要了。”


	30. 二十九

“羽，我建议我们需要暂停一段时间的训练了。”邓布利多递给了慕羽一杯柠檬雪宝，“有时候换换口味还是不错的。你已经喝了一年多的巧克力了。”  
慕羽接过饮料小口小口地啜饮起来。  
“羽，我从前告诉过你，你这个年龄不需要掩饰什么。年轻人，应该放肆一些。”邓布利多环顾着校长室中的画像，好些画像已经开始打盹。  
慕羽放下杯子，她遮掩的手段瞒不住邓布利多，邓布利多一定对她日渐衰落的精神状态了如指掌。她想到她曾经对汤姆里德尔说过的话，和最伟大的白巫师下一场最精彩的棋局，现在想起来就是一场笑话。  
她连自己的精神状态都无法控制。  
“教授。。。。。”慕羽在纠结着措辞，她早就已经养成了习惯，习惯了对着每个人编织提前想好的台词。  
她的话却被邓布利多制止了：“羽，你有什么事想要告诉我吗？”  
福克斯窝在一边安详地打了一个盹，燃烧的蜡烛发出微弱的噼啪的爆裂声。  
慕羽回答得非常迅速：“没有，教授。”  
邓布利多看了她许久，对他而言，慕羽似乎还停留在襁褓中的小婴儿阶段。奥利维亚只来得及看了她一眼留下了那句话便撒手人寰。他还记得他抱着那个小小的婴儿将羊奶一点一点喂给她。他一遍遍告诫自己，奥利维亚远比梅洛普坚强，慕羽也有着亲人的关心爱护，即使她遭遇了他和慕仁都没有料到的不幸。  
她的伪装兴许只是为了掩盖曾经的伤疤。她能观察到奇洛的异样，救下哈利的性命，勇敢地和那两人搏斗，毫不犹豫地交出魔法石。  
他们还是不一样的。  
“要宵禁了，赶快回去吧，羽。”邓布利多说道，“霍格沃茨不会拒绝任何一个需要帮助的人。”  
慕羽自己都不知道她是怎么走出校长室的。她没有回休息室。她直接走向了高塔。应该说连续一个星期她都是在高塔上度过。只有夜晚高塔的冷风才能让她不至于睡过去。只有避免睡眠，才能避免连绵不断的梦境。  
不管是曾经血腥的场景，还是那白芒虚无的充斥着声声质问的空间。  
“你已经在这里连续待了一个星期了。你不会是忘记斯莱特林公共休息室口令的人。”海伦娜瞄了一眼慕羽正在看的炼制傀儡的书籍，她有些无趣地收回目光。  
慕羽在这一页已经停留了一个星期了。  
“小女孩，你在烦恼。”  
海伦娜一直很安静，她从来不会聒噪地在慕羽耳朵边念叨。今晚是一个例外。  
慕羽啪地一声合上书：“我没有。”她还是想竭力保持着温和的语调。  
她发现现在连西塔楼都待不下去了，她收拾好书本准备回去。她或许该在寝室里面再练习一下傀儡的制作。她已经报废了几段沉香木。她从未经历过这么大的挫败。  
也许只有沉迷其他事情是消除心魔的好办法。  
“你的母亲有东西留给你！”海伦娜突然对着她的背影大叫道。向来优雅高冷的拉文克劳幽灵很少有这样大叫大嚷的时候。她空灵的声音在深夜的走廊上一声声回响着。  
“最难以靠近的植物，它的软肋就在它自己身上，在你能触及的地方。”  
慕羽猛地回过头，她的声音有着些微的颤抖：“你，你说什么。”  
海伦娜平静的表情下掩藏着悲哀：“奥利维亚在临死前来过一次霍格沃茨，她怀着八个多月的身子最后来了一次霍格沃茨。她找到我，拜托我在合适的时候告诉你这件事情。”  
幽灵的面容在逐渐模糊，她在逐渐远去。  
慕羽不知道自己是如何离开塔楼的，她机械地走下一道一道楼梯。  
最难以靠近的植物，软肋就在它自己身上，能触及的地方。。。。。  
霍格沃茨还有什么植物比打人柳更难以靠近，连飞鸟都不能在打人柳四周停留。巨大的时钟在此时指向了十二点。已经到了午夜宵禁的时候。慕羽压根管不了是不是宵禁，她只想去打人柳那儿看看。她并不如海伦娜想象的那样记挂奥利维亚的遗物，只不过是一个绝望的人焦急地想要抓住一根稻草。  
一楼的走廊又开始淌水，一定是桃金娘又将走廊弄得一团乱。管道里那股狠戾的，疯狂的气息从未消散过，相反，它一天比一天暴戾，一天比一天渴望鲜血与杀戮。  
水越积越多。在一楼走廊拐角处一面墙上慢慢显出了鲜红的字体。哈利这时也从拐角转出，他才结束了在洛哈特那里漫长的饱受折磨的禁闭，循着他在管道中听见的声音找到了这里。他小心翼翼地淌过积水，墙上的红字更加刺眼。  
密室已经打开，与继承人为敌者，警惕。  
燃烧的火把下面挂着一团黑影。哈利揉了揉眼睛勉强看清了那团黑影。那是一只四肢已经僵硬的猫。洛丽斯夫人。  
慕羽显然也发现了走廊上的异常。她抬起头和哈利的目光相汇。哈利呆滞地看着挂在火把下面一动不动的洛丽丝夫人，又看了看对面的慕羽。他瞪大眼睛：“它。。。。死了吗？”  
听起来很蠢的一个问题。  
慕羽淌过积水和哈利站在一边。她比哈利更快地冷静下来。慕羽仔仔细细打量着这只浑身僵硬的猫：“没有，只是被石化了。哈利，我们得马上去告诉教授们。”  
哈利点了点头，此时他却又听见了他一直听见的若有若无的嘶鸣。  
“杀，杀，杀。”  
“羽，你，你听见了吗？”理智告诉他慕羽大半夜的在一楼的走廊上闲逛是十分可疑的，但他做不到怀疑慕羽。他们一年级的时候共同对抗过伏地魔和那两个闯入霍格沃茨盗窃魔法石的人。  
慕羽当然能感受到那样汹涌的能量，但哈利又是如何知道的。  
蛇语。。。。这是她脑子中闪过的第一个词。  
“我们要立刻去告诉教授。”慕羽拉了拉哈利的袖子，坚持道。  
然而还没等他们动身，一阵脚步声从走廊另一头跑来，慕羽还没来得及打出幻身符，费尔奇已经来到了他们面前。他首先便看见了悬挂在火把上的猫，他发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。费尔奇颤颤巍巍地指着慕羽和哈利：“是，是你们，杀了我的猫。”  
他不由分说地揪住他们两个：“很好，一个斯莱特林一个格兰芬多，正好今晚是麦格教授巡夜，跟我走。”  
还没等他有进一步的动作，麦格教授已经向着这边走了过来：“有画像说听见一楼的走廊有人在尖叫，到底发生了什么事？”  
当她发现挂在墙上的猫，又看见那一行血红的字体时她不敢置信地捂住了嘴：“天哪，天哪。”  
她正准备说什么，又是一阵脚步声，这次不止是一个人，而是一群人。走在最前面的是邓布利多和斯内普，后面的则是好几个东方人。稍微落后邓布利多半步的便是徐长青，爷爷的朋友，昆仑学院的院长。  
不知为何，慕羽感到一阵天旋地转。  
有什么不好的事就要发生了，一定比洛丽丝夫人被石化更糟糕的事情。  
慕羽甚至希望时间能够定格住，这样他们就永远也不会过来了。  
可惜没有一个魔法能抵挡住时间。  
“米勒娃，你也在这，我和西弗勒斯正要去斯莱特林公共休息室，这里。。。。。”邓布利多发现了慕羽和哈利。他也看见了石化的洛丽丝夫人，他止住了话头。  
他的目光又重新落在了慕羽的身上。那里面有很多东西，怜悯，悲伤。。。。  
慕羽几乎不能呼吸。  
徐长青向前走了一步，他只是匆匆看了一眼挂在墙上的猫：“小羽。。。。”  
“徐爷爷，你怎么。。。。。”能让徐长青不远万里来到霍格沃茨一定有什么大事。  
费尔奇打断了她，他指着他们对着邓布利多道：“校长，是他们，是他们杀了我的猫！”  
邓布利多平静道；“我们先找一个地方将所有事情一件件解决。”他转头对着麦格教授说，“我记得离这里最近的是洛哈特的办公室，米勒娃，麻烦你也一起来一趟。”  
麦格教授点了点头。费尔奇恨恨地看了哈利和慕羽一眼，小心翼翼地从架子上取下洛丽丝夫人抱在怀里。一行人浩浩荡荡地向着吉德罗洛哈特的办公室走去。  
吉德罗洛哈特打开办公室的门的时候还一副没有睡醒的样子：“已经很晚了，先生，不知道。。。。。”他看着走过来的一群人的时候闭上了嘴巴。  
“在一楼的走廊上发生了一些事情，你的办公室是最近的，不介意我们暂时使用一下吧。”邓布利多直接说道。  
“啊，当然，当然没问题。”吉德罗洛哈特识趣地将门打开，“请进，邓布利多教授。”当他看见哈利时一副惊讶的样子：“哈利，你怎么在这？今晚你的禁闭已经在十一点结束了。”  
哈利看见斯内普隐在角落，他的表情十分古怪，好像在隐忍着狂笑。  
他已经犯过一次错了，这次他应该被开除了。  
哈利不住想象着，甚至已经设想回到女贞路四号德斯礼一家幸灾乐祸的样子。  
“只是其中一件不幸的事情。”邓布利多说，“徐先生，还是先由您来说比较好。”  
徐长青艰难地对着慕羽说：“小羽，有一件不幸的事情。。。。。”他的词句像是一点点挤出来的。  
“徐爷爷，不要说。。。。。”慕羽轻声道。  
“小羽，”徐长青握住了慕羽的手，女孩的手冷得像一块冰，“子怀，你爷爷。。。。。”  
四周的一切开始模糊。慕羽感觉自己的灵魂像是一块腐朽的木头，在最后的暴雨下化为飞灰，从这副同样开始破败的身子中流走。  
徐长青接下来的话语在她耳边只剩下了不成调的嗡鸣：“他。。。。去世了。”  
徐长青也忍不住哽咽起来：“小羽，节哀。”  
慕羽勉强扶住了桌子才不至于让自己倒下去。她已经连续一个星期没有睡好觉了，现在却感觉无比的困倦。她只想睡过去。她甚至产生了一些可笑的想法，一些被爷爷称为无能者才会有的想法。兴许现在睡一觉起来，她会发现这一切都是心魔带来的幻觉，一切都还好好的。她还能接到爷爷的猫头鹰，那里面会有她最喜欢的月饼，桂花糕，甚至还会有元宵。爷爷那样强大，三大学院联合强攻都未果。他一定会继续等在明源山，让人做好她最喜欢的粥，蟹粉小笼包，等着她放假回家。  
他会温和地开导她，委婉地告诉她没有什么能够永恒，不管是权力还是永生。  
他会将她的所有伪装一一打破，劝诫她平安喜乐才是她这一生应该追求的道。  
他会义无反顾地去深渊寻找她，不惜一切代价将她拉回光明。  
不知道明源山上那一株株火红的彼岸花是否还照常盛开。谁会去耐心地给他们施肥浇水？它们是否还会迎着香海灿烂的阳光舒展着纤细曼妙的花瓣。  
慕羽没有哭，她甚至眼眶都没有红过。她牢牢地记住了爷爷的话，哭泣，是弱者的行为。  
慕羽死死地盯着橡木做的桌子，怎么也不愿抬头。  
哈利怔愣地看着慕羽，她和徐长青说的应该是中文，但不知为什么他能清楚地听明白他们的意思。慕羽已经失去了双亲，现在，她唯一的亲人也要失去了。他理解这样的感受，他曾经无数次梦见过自己的父母。慕羽的痛苦甚至比他还要更加惨烈。世上最深刻的伤痛莫过于得而复失。  
接下来的话哈利就听不懂了。  
徐长青强忍着悲痛递给慕羽一块温润的玉佩。玉佩不过巴掌大小，在烛光下折射出光芒。并不刺眼：“这是你爷爷指明留给你的遗物。玉佩上雕刻有字迹，需要用慕家特有的密语才能显现。小羽，这由你自己把握。”  
他对着后面另一个东方人点点头：“这位是杨律师，是一位散修，你爷爷曾经有恩于他。”这是在提点慕羽这位杨律师的可靠，“将由他说明你爷爷剩余的财产安排。”  
邓布利多突然插话道：“徐先生，羽现在一定已经很累了。关于后续财产安排的事情可以等到明日再说。她需要休息。”  
麦格教授也补充道：“对，这可怜的孩子已经受够了。阿不思，我建议让慕小姐暂时休息两天，毕竟她的课业大体上是没有问题的。当然西弗勒斯，你是她的院长，你怎么认为？”  
斯内普缓慢地说：“我没有任何意见。”  
徐长青也长叹了一口气：“也是。小羽，我们会在霍格沃茨停留几天。如果。。。。你有什么需要的，尽管来找我们。。。。。”  
那位杨律师也上前安慰慕羽：“慕小姐，请节哀。就如徐院长所说，这三天我们都会待在霍格沃茨。”  
慕羽这时才抬起头，她的眼睛略有些红，仍然没有一滴眼泪掉下。  
她先是对麦格教授和斯内普道了谢，又看向徐长青：“徐爷爷，谢谢你们。我。。。。只是想最后问一个问题，爷爷。。。。。走得安详吗？”  
“小羽。。。。”徐长青皱着眉。  
“我想知道。”慕羽眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，好像不得到答案她就不会走。  
“徐先生，她有权知道。”邓布利多平淡地说。  
徐长青这才一咬牙：“最初是钟点工发现的，你知道小羽，钟点工负责做饭。她去的时候久久没有人开门，她敏锐地发现这不是正常现象。因为一般那个点你爷爷都在。她当然先是报了警，警察赶到后强行破开门才发现你爷爷躺在客厅的沙发上。安静的。。。。像是睡着了一样。”  
“不对。”慕羽此时比任何时候都要冷静，“明源山有阵法。就算是那位经常来做饭的阿姨，也只能在特定的时候才能进入明源山。警察是怎么进去的。”  
“小羽。。。。。。”  
“徐爷爷，请您告诉我。”  
徐长青还是拗不过她：“明源山的阵法在我去的时候是放开状态。除了子怀，没有人能打开明源山的阵法。只能说，子怀因为什么原因在下午的时候放开了阵法的限制。”  
慕羽突然问了一个不相干的问题：“徐爷爷，我一直很好奇，您是怎么进入霍格沃茨的？”  
徐长青看了邓布利多一眼，有些不解慕羽为何突然会跳到这个话题：“当然是我先通过壁炉向邓布利多先生申请进入权限。霍格沃茨有强大的保护魔法，所有传送符将会在霍格沃茨自动失效。”  
慕羽的指甲深深陷入了桌子中，她勉强对着徐长青笑了笑：“我。。。知道了。只要爷爷没有经历过痛苦就行。徐爷爷，杨先生，谢谢你们大老远过来。”她微微鞠了个躬：“但是请允许我先失陪一下，我想今晚静静。”  
徐长青理解地拍了拍她的肩：“小羽，好好休息。”  
邓布利多也对慕羽摆了摆手：“羽，你现在需要的正是休息。去吧。”  
费尔奇却不依不饶，他指着慕羽道：“可是，可是她杀了我的猫。”  
麦格教授第一次气急败坏地对着费尔奇吼道：“你的猫只是被石化了！这是一个十分高深的魔法，二年级的学生根本施展不出这样的魔法！”  
邓布利多简短地总结：“米勒娃说得对。关于这件事我们还要讨论一下，不过现在确实很晚了，哈利，羽，你们为什么不先回去？”  
“谢谢您，邓布利多教授。”慕羽又对着三位教授鞠了一躬才离去。  
哈利也一点也不想待在这里，他紧随着慕羽离去。他们走在一楼空旷的走廊上。哈利想要张嘴说些什么，一时却不知道如何开口。慕羽的面容在火光的映照下显得更加的不真实。  
总是应该说一些什么，哈利这样想着。他搜肠刮肚地想着词，可是任何词语在这样的时候都显得那么单薄无力。还没等他想好要说什么，慕羽却已经先一步开口了：“哈利，我没事的。我只想一个人静静你。”她露出她一直以来温和的笑容：“谢谢你，哈利。”  
他明明什么都没说，慕羽已经把什么都想好了。火把的光辉折射在慕羽的脸上，这让她更加少了几分冰冷。  
然而等哈利反应过来时，慕羽已经不见了。她一定用上了那张隐身符


	31. 三十

夜晚的打人柳比白日更加阴森恐怖。长长的枝条在森冷的月光下静静舒展着，随时准备抽打试图靠近之人。  
有幻身符的帮助慕羽很轻易的来到了打人柳树下。打人柳仍然察觉到了什么，它的枝条不安分地抽动着。时间并不多。  
慕羽仔细抚摸过打人柳粗糙的树干，在你能够触及的地方。。。。。。  
那个软肋一定不会在树枝上。  
魔杖的透出的荧光映在打人柳斑驳的树干上。陡然，慕羽抚摸到一处异样的凸起。这块凸起接近树根底部。慕羽蹲下身才看清楚这是一块节疤。  
打人柳此时已经开始抽动，它彻底发现了慕羽。慕羽已经来不及多想，她直接按下了节疤。母亲，你究竟留下了什么东西？  
在慕羽按下节疤的一刹那，星星点点的蓝色光晕将慕羽围住，像是在查验着什么。渐渐地，蓝色的光点形成了一个女子的模样。她有着银灰色的长发，湛蓝的眼睛，漂亮得像一个易碎的瓷娃娃。她穿着一袭长袍对慕羽伸出手：“孩子，你还是来了。”  
慕羽走近了她一点，她仰起头看她。就连十二岁的慕羽都已经快要高过她了，慕羽没有握住她透明的手：“这是一个幻境。”  
那道人影什么也没说，她始终都是温柔地笑着：“我有很多东西要带你去看。”她的笑容是真真正正的温柔，不是慕羽一贯而来的伪装。这样的真挚不知为何让慕羽有些愧疚。  
慕羽还是牵住了她的手：“那么，带我去看吧，妈妈。”她最后两个字比微风还轻。她自然什么都没握住。  
奥利维亚的投影向前走去，慕羽跟随着这道身影。霍格沃茨的景色在逐渐向后倒退，惨淡的夜空也在慢慢蜕为白昼。  
慕羽不知何时已经身处一座站台。她再熟悉不过，这是九又四分之三站台。慕羽看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟，现在才不过十点。站台上只有两个人，一个银灰色头发的小女孩，一个抱着小女孩的妇人。  
“奥利维亚。”妇人紧紧抱着女孩，她的声音哽咽，“你一定要去霍格沃茨吗？那么远。。。。。。”  
小女孩轻轻拍着妇人，她的脸色总有病态的苍白，但是她的眼睛却在闪闪发光，这是对未来的憧憬和期待：“妈妈，我想和同龄人一起学习魔法，我想交到朋友。”  
妇人轻声叹息着，她似乎还想说什么，但面对着女儿闪亮的眼神她一句话也说不出来。她为奥利维亚捋了捋头发：“快上车吧，孩子，待会人就多起来了。”奥利维亚甚至都经受不起人流的冲撞。  
慕羽随着奥利维亚踏上了火车。与当时的她一样，奥利维亚寻了一个列车尾部的车厢坐下。女孩精致的脸紧紧贴在玻璃窗上看着还在站台上矗立着的那个同样单薄的身影。在玻璃的映射下，泪水从她那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛中涌出。  
“妈妈，你也身患绝症，为什么不愿意告诉我。”奥利维亚喃喃自语着。  
慕羽震惊地看着小女孩，就在刚才，她的脑海里突然出现一道声音，那是在站台上的那个妇人的声音。  
“奥利维亚，我不能陪着你长大了。这是福利家族的宿命。”  
慕羽显然没有读心的能力，那么，就是眼前的奥利维亚。。。。。。。  
小女孩擦干了眼泪，她从随身的小书包里拿出了一本书读了起来。《近代魔法史》  
书页没有一丝褶皱，很明显被主人精心爱护着。但从慕羽的角度看去，书上密密麻麻做着批注，很明显这本书被人经常翻阅。  
慕羽就一直坐在奥利维亚旁边。小女孩埋头在书本中的时候尤为专注。她像一个真正的，兢兢业业的学者。车站逐渐喧嚣起来，就连列车开动时小女孩也没受到半分干扰。这个位于列车尾部的隔间也没有人涉足。  
这是奥利维亚自己的一片天地。  
直到列车门被推开。  
一个瘦瘦高高的男孩站在隔间门口礼貌地询问：“请问这里有人吗？”男孩已经穿上了黑色的长袍，他的碎发贴在额前，这给他整个人添上了几缕温柔。他的声音也十分好听，如同江南连绵的烟雨，让人不知不觉就沉醉于其中。  
慕义。  
慕羽一错不错地看着他，她所谓的父亲，这个最后叛出家族的人。  
奥利维亚这时才从书中抬起头，她在看见慕义的时候明显愣了愣，她很快调整过来了：“没人。”  
慕义坐到了她的对面，他们两人都不约而同地拿出一本书读了起来。列车上其他人的吵嚷与他们无关。列车轰隆隆地驶过一望无际的田野，阳光跳动着洒在慕义俊朗棱角分明的脸上。他像一块璞玉，在阳光下不紧不慢地折射出自己的光华。  
奥利维亚偶尔会从书页中抬起头好奇地观察慕义。在她前十一年的人生中，她是孤独的，身体的虚弱将她牢牢困在了家里不大的客厅中。长时间内她只能看着阳光一寸寸从彩绘的落地窗前溜走，看着花园里的地精嬉戏打闹。慕义是第一个进入她生命中的陌生人。  
她的目光落在慕义手里的书籍上，她脸上有几分迷惑。那是中文，是奥利维亚不认识的语言。  
奥利维亚看不进去手中的书了。她时不时偷看慕义一眼，他不像同龄的男孩一样每天就想着玩耍打闹。他有着不符合年龄的沉稳。  
当她再一次忍不住打量慕义的时候，她直直对上了那双黑色的眼眸。他发现了她的小把戏。那双眼睛中甚至忍不住流露出笑意。  
“有趣的小女孩。”奥利维亚听见了他的心声，她急急忙忙想着收敛能力。这是不礼貌的行为。她的脸在操纵能力时有了一丝红晕。这给她向来惨白的容颜增添了一抹亮色。她有些不好意思地低下头，手指无意识地绞在一起。她竭力想着什么话题。  
慕义没有戳穿她，他拿着书转头看着窗外的景色。奥利维亚终于找到了什么：“你的这本书。。。。。讲的什么？”她问完才发现自己问了一个多么愚蠢的问题，她连忙补救：“我是说，你来自东方，对吗？”  
慕义放下了手中的书，他的眼中有着遥远的回忆：“是，我生在东方，但我自从记事起便是在伦敦的一座庄园，照顾我的只有家养小精灵。我每年只回去两次，一次在夏天，一次在除夕。”  
奥利维亚结结巴巴道：“啊，对，对不起。我不知道。。。。。不过，除夕是什么？”  
她完完全全慌了阵脚，她脸上原有的红晕也一点点褪去。  
慕义没有责怪，他看她的眼神始终很温柔。他宛如一捧清泉，一点点流入了奥利维亚的心：“没事。除夕，是东方的节日。按照阴历排序，除夕在阴历中是一年的最后一天，这一天是一家团聚的时候。”  
奥利维亚从没有听过这些，她连家里的客厅都难以迈出去，遥远的东方，那个神秘的国度于她而言更像是一场永远无法触及的梦境。  
慕义没有再说下去，奥利维亚却能感受到慕义若有若无的哀伤，或许还有一些埋怨。她轻轻道：“我们家没有家养小精灵。我们住在戈德里克山谷，听说戈德里克山谷十分漂亮。春天的时候鸢尾花漫山遍野地开放，秋天的枫叶将整座山谷都烧红了。我从来没看过。”她的声音低了下去，“从小我便身子不好。只有妈妈一个人照顾我，我从来没有看见过爸爸。妈妈也身子也很弱，我不想给她添麻烦。”  
“我妈妈身子也虚弱。至于我爸爸。。。。。。”慕义轻哼了一声，“他从来不把我放在心上。”  
“父母都是爱孩子的，只是有些时候他们不好说出来。”奥利维亚急忙道。  
慕义转移了话题：“你叫什么？”  
“奥利维亚。你呢？”  
“慕义。”他说得极为缓慢以便奥利维亚能够听清楚他名字的每个音节。  
“慕。。。。义。。。。”奥利维亚一遍一遍重复着，“我能够看看，你的名字用中文是怎么写出来吗？”  
男孩以手代笔，在小桌子上一点一点划出他的名字。小小年纪，他的字已经有了自己的风骨。奥利维亚抚摸着他在桌上用法术刻下的字体，她绽出一个小小的笑容：“很好看。”  
火车一路轰鸣开过原野，向着人人向往的那座城堡开去，每个人都怀揣着自己的梦想在不知不觉中踏上了命运编织的大网。  
“慕，能讲讲东方的魔法学院吗？”  
“东方有三大魔法学院。昆仑，蜀山，长安。我的父亲在昆仑教书，我最常去的也是昆仑。昆仑山脉由连绵的雪山组成，雪山上的积雪终年不化。昆仑山脉地势险恶，但却是九州最丰富的药材库。金色的灵芝长在悬崖边，由最凶猛的蟒蛇守护。夏天部分冰雪消融，山脚下的草原中会长出虫草，低等的虫草普通人就能看到。更高品质的虫草很顽皮，他们漫山遍野的乱跑，尤其喜欢捉弄人，要抓住他们不是一件容易的事情。还有藏在森林深处的藏红花，盛开在湖水底部的一心莲，只有在沼泽中才能找到的青玉，一种很罕见的药材，据说能够助人突破。”  
“昆仑学院坐落在梅里雪山山腰。山腰被施了幻阵，就是西方的麻瓜驱逐法。每年的新生乘着大鹏进入山门。他们的袍子统一是白色的，学生根据自己的喜好在上面刻下自己喜欢的符咒，也有人会刻下自己家族信奉的图腾。每个人有自己单独地一处雪洞。有阳光的时候，你能看见阳光洒落在梅里雪山的山顶，冰雪在阳光的照耀下折射出七彩的光芒。有人发誓有一天清晨看见凤凰在山顶迎着朝阳鸣叫，但只不过是传言罢了。山顶是不允许进去的，传言山顶是昆仑墟，绝对的禁地。”  
奥利维亚完全入迷了，有一扇她所未知的门在她面前徐徐打开。  
“书上很少提到东方，那是一个神秘的国度。”  
“我们比较封闭。”  
“我们也从未尝试过真正去了解。”  
“我不知道霍格沃茨会是什么样。”  
“那是一座城堡，几百年的沉淀全部停留在了那座立在山中的巍峨的城堡中。”  
慕羽静静坐在一边聆听着两人的对话。慕义讲着东方的学院，他细细描述着昆仑皑皑的白雪，从山脚一步一叩上来的虔诚的朝圣者，他讲着蜀山不可测的天险，郁郁葱葱的竹林，夏天从山顶飞流直下的清泉。  
奥利维亚讲着戈德里山谷，讲着她怎样看着阳光每日从彩绘的玻璃窗上游走直至消逝，讲着她如何想象春日的鸢尾花在风中摇曳，夏日山谷中的小溪会流向何方，秋天的枫叶如何为山谷染上金黄，冬日的雪花如何为山丘披上银装。  
无言的默契在两个才相识不久的人之间流淌，他们交谈起来仿佛已经是多年的老友。  
画面一转到了霍格沃茨的礼堂。烛光从施了魔法的天花板上尽情倾泻而下，头顶的星河接住了烛光，撒下了一片碎芒。  
奥利维亚嘴唇青白，既是冻的，也有可能是走路太多累的，当麦格教授叫到她的名字时，她颤颤巍巍地走上去将分院帽戴在头上。分院帽在接触到她头发的一瞬间便高声叫了出来：“拉文克劳！”  
奥利维亚对着慕义微笑，她的笑容在这样苍白的脸上显得摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一秒就会破碎。她艰难地穿过人群坐到拉文克劳的长桌边。  
慕义走了上去。分院帽也是立刻叫出了结果，但这样的结果却击碎了奥利维亚的所有期待：“斯莱特林！”  
两个人隔着遥遥的长桌对视，奥利维亚第一次有了慌乱。

慕羽看着奥利维亚孱弱到每天只能在西塔楼的走廊散步，但即使这样对曾经在戈德里克山谷足不出户的小女孩而言也是一个惊喜了。慕羽看着她和每一个肖像聊天，看着她和每一个路过的幽灵友善地打招呼。就连皮皮鬼也不好意思对她做任何恶作剧。  
慕义几乎每天都来拉文克劳的公共休息室，他到来时奥利维亚的眼睛中会有着更多明亮的光。  
“奥利维亚，我今天熬了一剂补身的魔药，这对你有好处。放心，我给斯拉格霍恩教授看过了，绝对没问题。”  
“奥利维亚，你想学习符纸吗？我可以教你。”  
限于奥利维亚的幻阵，慕羽也只能在西塔楼游荡，她不知道慕义在别人面前是怎么样，但是在奥利维亚面前，他的温柔全是发自内心。  
他们时常聊天。慕义会细细给奥利维亚他探索过的城堡中的每一个角落，奥利维亚会向他描述今日黑湖上一只鸟掠过了湖面，一颗流星在白昼划过天际，一幅肖像看不惯另一幅肖像，皮皮鬼又捉弄了哪一个倒霉的新生。  
奥利维亚开始频繁地咳血，她那么像一朵脆弱的昙花，盛开至最好芳华之时，也是凋谢死亡之时。  
但是她仍然会每天坐在公共休息室里，哪怕她的身体越来越糟糕，连坐着都已经十分费劲。她仍然倾听着慕义的故事，和他学着一起趴在休息室的茶几上绘着一张张精妙的符纸。她上手十分快，应该说她学什么都很快。  
就如海伦娜所说，她的身体是她强大魔力的禁锢。  
“奥利维亚，你不需要瞒着我。”男孩突然有一天对着她说，“我都知道。”  
奥利维亚有了一丝狼狈，她仅有的血色蜕得干干净净，她第一次躲开了男孩的目光。  
慕义抓住她冰冷的手，他温暖有力的手掌包住她苍白得连血管都能隐约看见的手，这样的温暖让奥利维亚的灵魂也开始燃烧。  
男孩的眼神中满是坚定：“我会想办法救你。我一定会。”  
“为什么。。。。。要救我。。。。。”  
男孩黑色的眼眸始终追随着那蓝色眼睛投下的浅影，他在这一瞬陷入了一丝迷茫，这对他而言是陌生的感情。  
“因为。。。。你是我的朋友。唯一的，最好的朋友。”  
场景转换。白雪一层层在山岗上铺开，像是诱人的糖霜。  
奥利维亚的身子明显好了一些，至少她不会每天咳血。  
“慕，你不用再费尽心机的为我熬魔药了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你用的材料一次比一次珍贵，慕，我读过你带来的书，千年灵芝，人参，天山上三年一开的雪莲，我尝得出来。这些珍贵的材料用在我身上是一种浪费。”  
奥利维亚纤细的手指在落地窗上比划着：“我的母亲今天去世了。”  
慕义呆立在当场，他想说什么安慰的话。他在同学相处间如鱼得水，如果要说安慰他能说出一箩筐华丽的辞藻。但在奥利维亚面前，任何词语都是那么无力。  
他只能机械地重复道：“不，奥利维亚，你不会死。你会好好活下去，你会平平安安地活到老。”  
奥利维亚从冰冷的玻璃上收回手，她的笑容是那么虚弱：“为我讲讲昆仑吧，讲讲梅里雪山终年不化的积雪，我怎么也想象不出来世界的屋脊是什么样子。”


	32. 三十一

“海伦娜，死亡是什么感觉呢？”奥利维亚蜷缩着身子坐在厄里斯魔镜面前。镜中倒映出一男一女的模样。男孩牵着女孩的手，女孩笑容飞扬。  
镜子中的女孩是那么自信，且健康。  
拉文克劳的幽灵空灵的声音在空教室中回荡：“死亡，就像睡着了一样。”  
“你会来到一个像车站一样的地方。那里永远明亮温暖，有一趟飘忽不定的列车会停靠在那里。一切都由你自己选择。如果你选择留下，便成为了徘徊在世上的幽灵。如果你选择登上列车，等待你的便是未知。”  
幽灵看了一眼镜子，她飘到奥利维亚的身边，和她一起席地而坐：“奥利维亚。。。。”  
“我会选择登上列车。”女孩轻轻抚摸着镜子。  
“一点也不留恋？”  
“一点也不留恋。”女孩说道，“我不畏惧死亡。死亡是一场伟大的冒险。我想去看看列车的终点是什么，也许列车的终点会是一个崭新的世界。”  
她看见了从后面走来的人影，她艰难地站起身，有些不好意思道：“邓布利多教授。”  
“这面镜子下周就要挪走了。”邓布利多轻声叹息着，“毕竟很少有人能如你这样抵挡这面镜子的魔力。这面镜子太过危险了。”  
“奥利维亚。你比太多人要勇敢。连我的灵魂在你的灵魂面前也是那么的渺小不值一提。”  
“教授，东方的书籍曾经说，生死有命，强求不得，强求也是虚无。所以，教授，不要着相了。”

画面一次次翻转着。  
慕义有一天兴冲冲地跑到拉文克劳的公共休息室中，他相比一年级更长高了一截，少年变得更加温文尔雅，风度翩翩。  
但在奥利维亚面前他从未变过，始终如同当日在火车上的那个男孩。  
“奥利维亚，走，我带你去一个地方，我发现了一个绝对秘密的地方。”  
奥利维亚艰难地想要从扶手椅上撑起来，然而却是徒劳。  
温暖地软轿托起了少女，少年的眉眼间已经带了几分柔情：“奥利维亚，一切有我。”  
他的法术造诣已经如此高深。

这是奥利维亚第一次真真切切身处人群中。她看见每个人的欢笑，她感受着每个人的快乐。精致的烟火在人群中打着旋飞过，空气中弥漫着蜜蜂公爵糖果的香甜。  
慕义的术法将她保护得很好。她不必担忧人流的冲撞，她不必再坐在那扇落地窗前用想象窥视繁华。打人柳下那个节疤是她人生中另一扇崭新的窗户。  
“奥利维亚，我不会让你离开，我绝对不会。”  
“慕，生死自有天命。”  
“我不相信什么天命。奥利维亚，不要离开我，除了你，我什么都没有了。我的母亲根本不能照顾我，我的父亲一心只想着他内心的理想，他根本不关心我。”  
“不要这样想。”  
“奥利维亚，我会找到方法救你，不惜一切代价。”  
那一晚天空中没有一颗星辰，狂躁的打人柳也收敛了枝条。  
奥利维亚在少年看不见的地方流出一滴泪水。  
她知道她劝不回他。慕义有自己的坚持，有自己的固执。他固执地相信他的父亲一点也不爱他，他固执地相信家族的使命对他一文不值，他固执地想要将这一束光拢在手心。  
她还是读了他的心啊。  
慕羽看见他们越来越亲密，他们相互倾诉着一切。奥利维亚会带着慕义走遍西塔楼的每一个角落，讲述着她这纪念发掘的秘密。打人柳成为了独属于他们的禁地，那块节疤是他们共同分享的秘密。慕义的法术越发强大，奥利维亚已经能够在他的保护下坐在禁林中看他练习剑法。  
他舞动长剑时有说不出的魅力。这一刻的慕义对奥利维亚来说既是那么熟悉，又是那么陌生。  
他们在最青涩的年华闯入了彼此的世界，为彼此留下了深刻的烙印。  
他对她的执念，也越来越深沉。  
“慕，食死徒越来越猖狂了。”  
夜晚的狂风吹过塔楼，留下一片哀鸣。  
奥利维亚靠在慕义的怀里，几年时光她的身量几乎没有增长，相反，她显得更加瘦弱了。而慕义的眉眼则是多了几分冷冽。  
那个当年在火车上讲述昆仑终年不化积雪的温润少年郎长大了。他再也回不来了。  
“没有人能伤害你。就是伏地魔本人也不行。”他的薄唇抿成了一条细线。他轻柔地描绘着怀中少女精致的眉眼：“我们去戈德里克山谷定居怎么样？”  
“你父亲想要你回去继承家族。”  
“那个家，不回也罢。为了一个愚蠢的信仰，一个可笑的守护。他从来也没有关心过我。”  
“每天都有人死去，尤其是现在这个时候。”  
慕义紧紧握住了她的手：“不要说这样的话。我早就说过，我会让你长命百岁，平平安安到老。”  
奥利维亚轻轻拂开他的手，她湛蓝的眼眸明明看着他，可是他怎么也看不懂这双眼眸的情绪。他能够很轻易的知道十一岁的奥利维亚想要什么，然而他再也不知道十七岁的奥利维亚想要的是什么了。  
“生命短暂如浮萍。慕，我不关心生命的长度。我只想做你的新娘。哪怕明日就要死在伏地魔的魔杖下，我也甘之如饴。”她有些吃力地抬头仰望着天空，“当别人家的孩子跌跌撞撞地用自己的脚步去丈量世界时，我只能用我贫瘠的想象，借着戈德里山谷庭院那扇落地窗透出的阳光去描绘世界。”  
她轻轻咳了一声，不管是慕义悄悄喂给她的魔药，还是暗暗谋划的转换生机的阵法都不能阻挡她流逝的生命。  
“十一岁的时候，我第一次听见原来遥远的东方那片神秘的土地有着那么多绚丽的风光。我很想亲眼看看那连绵起伏的雪山是什么样子，我很想爬上青城山顶，坐在竹林中听山泉叮咚落下。但这些，都不可强求。”她说到这里的时候十分平静，仿佛在说一个不相干的人的故事，“这些，也都不重要。因为我可以想象，慕，有时候想象比现实更加精彩。但我想和那个从远方走来将整个世界带给我的人在一起。哪怕只有一天，那也是我偷来的。”  
“奥利维亚。。。。。。”  
她闭上了眼睛，一滴泪水悄然滑落：“你为什么还不懂呢？我不害怕死亡，我甚至乐意去拥抱它。我只希望我能给这个世界好歹留下一点东西，所以我向邓布利多教授申请加入凤凰社。我也想去战斗啊，就算不是在前线，我也能够在后方贡献自己的力量，就算死亡，我也要像烟火一样灿烂地死去。教授拒绝了我的提议。我的身体确实已经连在后方提供帮助都难以办到了。”  
她自嘲地笑了笑：“这才是我毕生的遗憾。”  
慕义搂紧了她，他没有再坚持说一定要救回她。他的目光望到了远方，望见了星河的终极，他好像在这一瞬下定了什么决心，但他说出来的话却无比轻柔：“让你同凤凰社一起战斗，我办不到。但我唯一能做的，便是娶你。”  
奥利维亚睁开眼，她艰难地想要追寻这个一直陪伴她的少年的模样，却发现她早在不知不觉间就将他跟丢了。  
她只是往他的怀里再靠了靠：“好。”

庄园里举行着一场简单的婚礼。没有高朋满座，没有亲朋好友的祝福，只有红烛在静默的燃烧中见证着一对璧人。  
奥利维亚穿着洁白的婚纱，哪怕她瘦弱得连婚纱都撑不起了。她挂着满足的笑容。  
“这是同心佩，是一双。你收好，玉在我在，玉亡我亡。”  
“你要去做什么？”  
他没有说话，只是温柔地搂住她，在她额头上落下轻柔的吻。

他是带着鲜血回来的。  
慕羽听见了悠悠的尖叫，慕义仔仔细细将鲜血清理干净才走进了正厅。他的手中死死握住一个巴掌大的透明盒子。盒子正中，流动着一团紫色的光华。  
世间再也没有这样纯净的色彩了，这既不如同水晶的耀眼，也不像美玉的温润，它就静静在其中流动着，似水，似风，更似这世间万物。  
慕羽忍不住靠近这一团紫色的光华。这团光华似乎天生对她就有吸引力。  
致命的吸引力。  
“奥利维亚，我能救你了。我们能永永远远在一起了。”

下一个画面是奥利维亚坐在书房翻阅一张泛黄的书页。她的小腹已经微微隆起。怀孕没能让她糟糕的气色变好，相反，胎儿似乎像是一个在汲取营养的机器，榨干着她最后的生机。  
慕羽在她身后清晰看见了纸上的内容。  
“时机一至，初之精魄择合适母体孕育。所诞者可修阴阳诀，炼魂合道之际，得入九幽证道，至此，正统补全，大道归位。初之精魄孕育者，精华由在心脏，活死人，肉白骨，招亡灵。”  
这是慕羽曾经翻到的初.传的后续。奥利维亚拿着纸张的手微微颤抖，慕羽也不可置信地靠在书房的墙上。  
还有什么不明白的呢？  
有什么在她脑海里不停翻滚着。她眼角酸涩，眼泪下一秒就要夺眶而出，然而她更想的却是大笑。笑她的人生是一场彻头彻尾的笑话，笑她曾经以为甚至期待过的父母亲情不仅早已碎裂，甚至从来就不曾存在过。  
奥利维亚不是她的亲生母亲，她只负责将她孕育出来。她没有亲人，没有家庭，她来自于一片虚无。她甚至不敢想象曾经爷爷对她的关心究竟是慕家的使命使然，还是血浓于水的亲情驱动？

“奥利维亚，相信我，我对这个孩子是真心期待。我会将她视为我们共同的孩子来爱。”  
那个有着湛蓝眼睛的姑娘她的眼睛再也不闪亮了，她只是轻柔地抚摸着已经高耸起来的小腹：“你的父亲要来英国了。”  
“我会将一切解释给父亲听。我们会一起将这个孩子养大。一切都会过去。父亲有把握治好你的病，不用付出任何代价。我们会像普普通通的一家三口一样正常生活。”  
她曾经不愿意去读取他人的心声，尤其对他。她一直认为即使不使用读心，他的心思她始终都知道。她最爱的便是东方的一句话，心有灵犀一点通。  
他想抓住的，到底是那个执念，还是她。她轻轻吻了吻小腹，她从没想到她还有做母亲的机会，即使这个孩子不属于她。  
这个孩子不属于任何人。  
“我相信你。”她眼中一片平静，如同每一次坐在拉文克劳休息室中等着他到来的那个女孩，“你要做什么，便去做。”

奥利维亚离开了。在慕义不知道的时候。  
她的幻术也已经十分厉害。  
因为她最不缺的便是想象力。  
慕羽看着她在打人柳节疤下布下一个特定的幻阵，只有真心想要开启的人才能进入其中。  
拉文克劳的幽灵始终忧伤地看着她。她见过了太多的死亡。腹中的胎儿侵蚀了她的美貌，如若说从前她是一个精致易碎的瓷娃娃，那么现在她就是一个破碎不成样子的玩偶。她脸色枯黄，向来打理得很好的长发看上去也了无生机。  
“我的孩子，今后一定会回到霍格沃茨。她有权知道一切，知道后的选择交给她自己。海伦娜，在合适的时候，告诉她去打人柳的节疤。”  
那里埋葬了她最美好的年华，也是她最终的归宿。  
她离开庄园时仅仅只带上了那枚同心佩。玉佩仍然泛着温润的光泽，完好无缺。  
她开始在伦敦流浪，她从不曾放开那枚玉佩。她已经油尽灯枯，她的生息在快速流逝。她挣扎着在狭小的公寓诞下了孩子。一个健康的女婴。邓布利多踏着晨曦第一缕光辉来到了这座肮脏狭小的公寓。年迈的校长静静坐在床边对着这个即将消逝的生命送别。  
“邓布利多。。。。。。。”她连说话都艰难了，“我只愿，这个孩子一生平安，幸福，快乐。”  
邓布利多轻轻抱起啼哭的婴儿：“是一个可爱的小姑娘，要给她取名吗？”  
奥利维亚虚弱地摇了摇头：“她的名字交给她的爷爷来取。他会照顾好她的。”  
她轻轻喘着气，她在摸索着什么，她脸色突变，陡然瞪大了眼睛。她对着这个婴儿伸出手，好像要抓住什么，然而什么都没有抓到。  
她的手颓然地垂了下来：“我这一生，终究什么都没有。”  
原本要从地平线上喷涌而出的朝阳在此时被乌云遮档。厚重的黑云遮掩了湛蓝的天空，一双蓝色的眼睛也在这时永远地闭上了。


	33. 三十二

所有的场景在那双眼睛闭上时溃散了。慕羽回过神，奥利维亚的虚影仍然站在打人柳下温柔地看着她。慕羽不知何时已经泪流满面，但她始终都挂着笑容，最灿烂的笑容。  
“我什么都不是。”所有的亲情，所有的牵挂都是假的。  
慕羽看着那道虚影：“你当初为什么要生下我？”  
“你是一条生命。每个生命都有诞生的资格。我不希望你去背负什么天道，什么大统，我只愿你平安喜乐地过完这一生。但我也没有资格将我理解的平安喜乐强加给你。因此我在这里埋下了这段记忆，保留了我所知道的真相。你若想将其遗忘，只要你念出遗忘咒的咒语你的记忆便会修改，奥利维亚会一直是你的母亲，慕义，不管他做了什么，依旧会是你的父亲。”  
“他没死，对吗？”慕羽轻声说，“玉在人在，玉亡人亡。同心佩分子玉和母玉，母玉可以随时召回子玉。他没有告诉你。”  
奥利维亚还是表情不变地看着她。这只不过是从前投射的虚影。  
知道还是不知道又有什么意义呢。  
慕羽用袖子轻轻擦着眼泪，她围着奥利维亚的虚影一遍一遍转圈。  
“你真可怜。”  
报复性地，慕羽一次又一次重复，她酝酿着最刻薄的语调：“你真可怜。”  
那道虚影仍然站在原地耐心看着她。  
“我不会忘记。我会牢牢记住每一个细节。我会等着慕义来拿我的心脏，我更想看看我的心脏最后能复活出一个什么东西。”  
奥利维亚的虚影轻叹一声：“如你所愿。”  
她化作星星点点的光晕消散了。  
奥利维亚在这个世界最后的痕迹也消失了。福利家族最后一滴血脉在这个世间走过了短暂的二十载，水过无痕。

慕羽坐在高塔上，一遍遍用魔杖演练着守护神咒的轨迹。她不知道她为何会跑到高塔上。兴许高处有利于她的思考，兴许只有坐在高处俯视着一切才能给予她安全感。释放守护神需要最快乐的记忆，如果她的人生都是一场虚无，又有什么快乐可言。  
爷爷在她很小的时候便告诉她要追寻自己的道，是什么时候开始变了呢？  
是一次次她在梅花桩上跌得鼻青脸肿，爷爷耐心给她上药的时候，是一次次爷爷手把手带着她绘制繁复的符纸的时候，是一次次爷爷牵着她走过铺着青石板的街道弄堂的时候，是一次次爷爷带着她走过明源山满山的葱茏的时候。  
从此以后，爷爷对她越发松懈，一次又一次暗示她，所谓道不过是平安喜乐。  
“Expecto Patronum.”  
她永远也逃不出那一条条幽深黑暗的走廊，她永远也抓不住五岁时明源山顶的那一抹霞光。  
“怪胎，没有人会和你玩！”  
“怪胎，滚远一点！”  
“Expecto Patronum.”  
“慕。。。。慕，羽，你，你不要过来，求求你，我不想像木佳一样。。。。”  
“小羽，是我错了，我不该将你送进香海小学，不该在你受欺负时以磨练心境为由袖手旁观。”  
“我理解你。”  
“玩弄他们一点错也没有。”  
“你想成为什么？”  
“为我弹一首曲子吧。”  
少女就坐在栏杆上，一只手堪堪把住栏杆，另一只手在空中不断挥舞着魔杖。高塔上的风呼啸着吹过。她单薄的身影更加显得摇摇欲坠。  
汤姆里德尔就站在她的身后，他的身体一天比一天凝实。他望着慕羽一遍遍演练着在他看来极为无用的守护神咒，他入侵着慕羽的思想，慕羽的大脑在今晚脆弱如纸，他可以肆无忌惮地进入她的大脑挖掘她的记忆。入侵猎物的大脑是他最乐此不疲的事情。  
然而他的快感却在慕羽这里破碎。  
他看见了许多东西，里面有让他沉醉享受的黑暗与罪恶，但却还有那肮脏，卑微，无用的，邓布利多一直提倡的东西。叫什么来着？对了，是爱。  
邓布利多的法宝，爱。  
爱与罪恶，黑暗与光明的交织不知为何深深灼烧了汤姆里德尔的灵魂。他只是看着那个坐在高塔上摇摇欲坠的身影，便能感受到来自灵魂深处的烧灼。是的，烧灼。一缕火苗，比厉火还要危险的火苗在他灵魂的深处萌芽，以迅雷不及掩耳之势蔓延到他的四肢百骸。  
她一直没有回头。她从来不会回头。  
“汤姆，带我走。”  
凛冽的寒风带来少女轻柔的话语。她在恳求他。这是她对他的第一次恳求。  
有很多人求过他，其中有敌人，有下属，更有邓布利多口中所谓的无辜。他们都曾跪在他脚下，颤抖地求他放过自己。甚至包括哈利波特的母亲，那个向来勇敢的女人，也在生命的最后关头哀求过他。  
“求求你，发发慈悲，放过哈利。。。。”  
他掌握着他们的生死，他们所求的是对死亡的豁免。  
慕羽求的是什么？  
“汤姆，带我走。”她又重复了一遍。  
寒风将他的声音都模糊了：“去那连接死亡的混沌吗？”  
静默。一瞬间只剩下狂风的怒号，也许还有在管道中蜿蜒的爬行。  
“Expecto Patronum.”  
这一声咒语轻得如同叹息。一条眼镜王蛇优雅地从魔杖顶端游出，它高昂着头颅游入那无边的夜色。  
“对。”这声回答比咒语还要轻柔。  
慕羽转过身跳下了栏杆。他等不到她一次的回头，当她准备要回头时，她已经重新挂好了所有的伪装。  
“我知道你今晚是来干什么的。”慕羽用着最温婉的语调说着最残酷的事实，“你杀不了我，汤姆。”  
“你也未免太有把握了。”  
“你的依仗不过是那条蛇。曼德拉草和肉芝混合不仅是最强力的恢复药剂，更是能让人在看见蛇怪眼睛的时候免于死亡。我查阅了禁书区关于蛇怪的书，推敲出了曼德拉草和肉芝的作用。”  
慕羽走近了他，他又闻到了那缕浅浅的檀香。  
“我们做一个交易。”她平淡地说。  
“你能给我什么？”  
“一具不朽的身体，更为广阔的土地，一场精彩的棋局。”  
他在审视她，那缕若有若无的檀香不知为何总能让他失去一部分理智。慕羽的长发在狂风中飞扬，她就倚在没有什么遮蔽物的栏杆前耐心地等着他的答复。他突然想到初见时她送给他的那朵彼岸花。传闻中开在深渊的花朵。  
他没有正面回答她的问题，他不会愚蠢地反问她想要的是什么。汤姆里德尔一直都知道慕羽潜藏在内心的渴望，那曾经被她强行压抑住的情感。  
“格林德沃是一个蠢货。”  
慕羽勾起了一个浅浅的笑容，她既没有赞同也没有反驳：“想要去连接死亡的混沌看看吗？看羊毛球中的昆虫繁衍厮杀，看一只只游走在针线间的萤火虫如何飞舞着直至灼烧至灰烬。”  
“只有我能够永恒。”  
“我要的从来不是永恒。汤姆，你一直都知道。我们至少有一段路是一样的，那就是和世界玩一个游戏，下一场棋局，一个名为编织理想的游戏，一场颠覆秩序的棋局。至于之后，那才是我们之间真正的博弈。”  
慕羽的手仍然穿过了他虚幻的身体：“你现在能信任的也只有我。你别无选择。”  
他的手搭上了慕羽的手。他知道慕羽的手一定是冰冷的，她给予他的从来都只有冰冷。他比任何时候都更加渴望一具真正的血肉之躯，这样他能真正触碰到她指尖的冰冷。  
愚蠢可笑的想法。  
从来都是他为人画下蓝图，他深谙人性的渴望。但第一次有人牢牢抓住了他的渴望。编织理想的游戏，颠覆秩序的棋局比纯血至上更加地吸引人，更加让他狂热。  
慕羽的长发在呼啸的狂风中飞扬。他一步步见证着她摒弃了可笑的善念，抛开了无用的光明，这其中不乏他的推波助澜。彼岸花真正绽放在了地狱中，盛开得比他想象中还要惊艳，也比他预料中更加危险。  
就是这一份惊艳，就是这一份危险诱惑着他将其折下带入更深的地狱，否则这朵花也会和其他蝼蚁一般在他脚下化为烟尘。  
“成交。”  
慕羽摩挲着她手中的空间戒指，今晚里面什么都没有。


	34. 三十三

“慕小姐，慕先生早在三个月前便抛售掉了其名下公司的所有股权，抛售股权所得全权转由您的账户下，在成年前由徐长青徐先生代为保管，您的法定监护人也由徐长青徐先生担任。再有世俗外财产慕先生也全部移交至古灵阁。其余不动产包括明源山山腰庭院，英国圣托克庄园都归您所属。请问您还有什么问题吗？”  
鹤翎在第二天也来到了霍格沃茨，在徐长青的见证下，杨律师一丝不苟地阅读着慕仁最后的遗嘱。慕羽已经丝毫不见悲态，她所有的情绪似乎已经在一夜之间全数敛去。她只是静静地坐在杨律师的对面听完了慕仁对慕家所有财产的规划。  
“谢谢您，杨律师。”慕羽冲着他礼貌地微笑，“这份遗嘱没有任何问题。”  
“请慕小姐节哀。”杨律师收好一份份文件对着徐长青点了点头便走了出去。他知道慕羽和徐长青一定还有话要说。有一缕目光一直专注地看着他，直觉告诉他这是一种研究的目光在估量着他有多大的价值。他下意识回过头，那个才失去唯一至亲的少女对着她温婉一笑，仔细看去她的眼睛有一缕缕红丝，很明显她并不如明面上表现得那么淡然。  
是他想多了吧，一个十二岁的小女孩而已。  
等杨律师走后徐长青担忧地看着慕羽。她挺直脊背坐在椅子上眺望着门的方向一言不发，他丝毫不怀疑慕羽可以这样坐一整天。  
“小羽，如果你不嫌弃我这个老头子，就陪我去外面走走吧。”慕仁的去世对他又何尝不是打击，那也是他的至交好友。他不能在慕羽面前显出颓废，否则两个绝望的人只会滋生出更多的绝望。  
“当然。上一次见您还是两年前。”慕羽站起身扶起徐长青，她一直那么温和有礼，然而她越是这样徐长青越不放心。  
他在心底重重叹了一口气。  
他们漫步在黑湖边。整个十月里城堡都被连绵的阴雨笼罩，今日好歹出了一丝太阳，哪怕只是在乌云中若隐若现，也是一缕可贵的暖意。他们一起走在略微泥泞潮湿的泥土上不发一言。他们彼此都不知道该说什么。  
慕羽先开口了：“鹤爷爷呢？”  
让她想一些别的事总好过一直沉溺于悲哀：“他呀，蜀山学院事情一向很多。。。。”徐长青停住了，他确定慕仁向慕羽提到了多少。  
慕羽有一下没一下地轻轻踢着脚下的泥土：“爷爷什么都告诉我了。”  
“小羽。。。。。。”  
慕羽又若无其事地转移了话题：“爷爷对杨律师有恩？什么恩？我从来没见过杨律师。”慕仁对她隐瞒了许多。慕仁在世俗的生意，慕仁的人脉，甚至他的至交好友到底有哪些人慕羽都不太清楚。他在有意地保护慕羽让她尽量不去接触这些。在慕羽眼中慕仁好像在一瞬间就变成了在明源山小庭院要么看书要么侍候花草的老人。  
他的少年，他的青年，他的经历，慕羽一无所知。她只能从奥利维亚记忆中的只言片语窥得一点爷爷曾经的信息。  
“徐爷爷，您不用担心我。”慕羽抬起头，她的眼中有几滴泪花，“斯人已逝。很多东西不用避讳我。”  
徐长青看着挚友留下的最后一滴血脉，他看见了她的倔强。小羽骨子里是一个倔强的孩子，得不到她想要的答案她是绝对不会罢休的。邓布利多说得对，小羽是有权利知道的。  
他摸了摸慕羽的头：“说来话长。子怀五岁便入昆仑学院修习，他从一开始就不同。”  
他的目光变得悠远起来。  
慕羽没有催促他， 她任由眼前这位头发花白的老人沉浸在思绪中。  
“小羽，每个人的道都是不一样的，有人求财富，有人求力量，有人求超脱，更有人求永生。但是子怀，他求的是苍生之道。所谓为天地立心，为生民立命，为往圣继绝学，为万世开太平。”  
“您也求的是苍生之道吧，徐爷爷。”慕羽可以想象当时三个年轻人是如何因相同的理想而走到一起，他们歃血为盟，共同立下对苍生的责任。热血得有些可笑，但慕羽敬重他们。  
徐长青苦笑道：“我没有子怀那么大的胸怀。你知道九州的境况，三大学院垄断了所有资源，进入学院学习的门槛极为高。当初的初衷早已经变了样，进入三大学院学习如今不仅得看天赋，更得依靠人脉与财富。子怀则一直想着有教无类。”  
“爷爷不赞同保密法？”  
“不，子怀赞成凡人应与修道之人隔绝，所谓万物各行其道。但任何一个有资格踏入修炼的人都应得到同等机会。散修在九州尤为艰难，处境尤为尴尬。子怀曾经在昆仑任教，他曾经利用职务之便接纳有天资却无门槛进入三大学院修行之人。”  
“徐爷爷，我曾经在霍格沃茨的图书馆看到一叠资料，在西方有天资的孩子如若没能在合适的年纪得到正确的培养，那么体内魔力便会失控，这也叫做，默默然。九州有默默然吗？”  
“小羽，默默然比你想象得要多得多。他们蜷缩在世界最黑暗的角落，不被人理解，不被人重视，甚至被众人唾弃。他们每天都遍体鳞伤，只能在黑夜默默清理掉伤口，望着朝阳不断安慰自己又是新的一天。”  
黑湖看上去没有尽头，他们已经离城堡越来越远。  
“三大学院高层大部分都决定享有如今的垄断，子怀的做法只是杯水车薪。他一个人的力量之于他们所掌握的权力而言也只不过螳臂当车。但是他仍然数十年如一日的去做，找寻天资被埋没苦无门路的孩子，收入门下一个个亲自教导。就算这些孩子有的天资平庸，但也至少过上了正常的生活。”  
“比如杨律师。”慕羽说道。  
“对。子怀甚至促成了散修联盟的成立。这是一个让那些没有门路进入学院的人得以抱团取暖的组织。子怀在其中也投入了很多心血。子怀一直是一个不愿意折腰的性子，他做这些从不遮掩，昆仑自然忍不了，便将他开除了。”  
“散修还有联盟？”慕羽好奇道。  
“当然，否则他们早就没有生存之地了。”  
慕羽没有再走下去。她站在河岸边俯身拿起岸边的鹅卵石有一下没一下地丢入黑湖中。鹅卵石在湖面发出清脆的响声后便沉入了湖底，没有一丝涟漪。  
徐长青也默默地陪慕羽站在湖岸边。一老一少都各有心思。  
慕羽掂量着手中长满了青苔的石头：“爷爷一定还做了更多事。苍生之道，不是一条好走的路。”  
“我们都希望世界各国的能人异士能打破彼此的偏见和封闭，互相交流。不论是东方的修心修道，还是西方的魔法，都不应固步自封，妄自尊大。没有谁比谁高贵一说。”  
他们开始慢慢往回走。  
“徐爷爷，您已经做到了昆仑的院长，鹤爷爷也成为了蜀山的院长，但一切并不是那么容易对吗？”  
老人显得更加苍老了，他挺直的脊背在这一刻有些颓然，但却很快又重新立了起来，他的目光坚定而悠远：“学院并非院长说了算，十大执事对院长有监督否决权。院长往往是修为最高的，十大执事并不这样。但他们却是最谙权术之人。你鹤爷爷所在的蜀山情势更为复杂，蜀山的十大执事更为难缠，他现在来不了英国也有这个原因。但水滴尚且能穿石，三大学院不可能永远垄断所有资源。”  
慕羽丢掉了手中的石头：“当然不能。”  
他们走到了打人柳附近，今日难得的没有下雨，已经有零零星星的学生从城堡中走出沿着草坪散步呼吸雨后泥泞的空气。  
徐长青突然不走了。  
“徐爷爷。”  
徐长青握紧了慕羽冰凉的手，这双粗糙饱经风霜的手让慕羽莫名想到了爷爷：“小羽，我知道子怀。。。。。走得蹊跷。他既然指定我为你的监护人，那么我便不会辜负这份信任。我会在九州继续调查。小羽，你好好待在霍格沃茨，好好学习，你一生的安稳便是我们这堆老骨头唯一乞求的了。”  
慕羽不着痕迹地抽回手，老人的眼里和当时爷爷一样，充满了恳求和真切。  
可是又有什么用呢？就像五岁时明源山上那道霞光，即使抓住片刻，也注定了将被黑暗侵蚀。  
她仿佛仍然像曾经乖巧懂事的那个小女孩：“我知道。爷爷也曾经和我说过同样的话。我也明白，我的修为还不够，贸然掺入不过是为你们徒增烦恼。我唯一能帮助你们的便是好好待在霍格沃茨。”  
她看得是那么通透，徐长青欣慰之余有一丝心疼。她才十二岁啊。  
但潜意识中，他自己也有说不上来的古怪。  
人总是不会去相信潜意识。


	35. 三十四

徐长青和杨律师在霍格沃茨待了两天已经是极限。徐长青再三确认慕羽精神状态没有任何问题后才离去。慕羽的生活也回到了正轨。  
又是一个星期三。  
这也许是她最后一次在校长室学习守护神咒了吧。  
邓布利多一如既往地坐在办公桌后，福克斯苍老了许多。慕羽对此已经司空见惯，对凤凰而言，死亡不过是新的轮回的开始。  
他们没有提到慕仁的死亡，更没有提到那天晚上费尔奇的猫。一切好似都没有发生。  
慕羽成功召唤出了守护神。不再是巧合，她已经实实在在的掌握了这个高深的咒语。  
眼镜王蛇在校长室中肆意游走，蜿蜒的蛇身灵巧地穿过了墙上的窗户，融入了黑夜。福克斯低低鸣叫了一声。  
邓布利多抚了抚花白的胡须，他想看清楚慕羽眼底的情绪，他好奇了，好奇这个守护神背后隐藏的情感。当年慕仁千里迢迢赶到伦敦说什么也要让慕羽在东方长大，他那时兴许已经早已预料到了这一天。  
世界上没有再比亲情更深的羁绊了。  
“羽，我们的课程应该结束了。了不起的成就，许多成年巫师都不能施展出一个像样的守护神。”  
慕羽定定地望着守护神消失的方向，她有些不确定道：“我没有面对过真正的摄魂怪，在一切安宁的时候，就像现在我们就在校长室，没有任何威胁。。。。。”  
慕羽触及到邓布利多半月形眼镜后深究的光芒才知道她说得有些多了，在邓布利多面前她总是会出这样那样的意外。慕羽暗暗告诫了自己。  
她补充道：“就像去年魔法石的事情一样。还有，还有。。。。。。洛丽丝夫人。”  
邓布利多的探究也只是那么一瞬，他很快就恢复了往常的慈和。他像一个温和的长辈一样和慕羽闲聊：“羽，很多巫师认为守护神是一块鸡肋。守护神最大的作用便是抵御摄魂怪带来的恐惧。它不能帮助我们战斗也不能帮助我们力挽狂澜。食死徒大多都没有守护神。”  
邓布利多拿了一颗比比多味豆丢进嘴里，梅林才知道他是从哪里拿出来的。  
“召唤守护神的秘诀，爱，快乐，但食死徒，甚至。。。。。。伏地魔，都对这两样东西嗤之以鼻，对吗？”  
邓布利多咂咂嘴：“啊，薄荷味的。羽，守护神其实是世间最强大最深奥的魔法。”  
慕羽没有言语。她见邓布利多似乎没有其他的话要和她说了便起身：“快要宵禁了，我该回去了。教授，很高兴这一年多您教导我学习守护神咒。”  
在慕羽即将离开之际邓布利多叫住了她：“羽，逝去的人不过是去了更遥远的地方进行更伟大的冒险。不要哀伤死者，不要缅怀死者。带着他们在这个世界上最热烈的愿望活下去是对他们最好的怀念。”  
慕羽站在光暗交汇之际，在这样的角度她只能看见邓布利多模糊不清的脸。他在老去。慕羽可以确定这一点。再缓慢的衰老也是衰老，也是一步步走入死亡，一步步靠近那一场更伟大的冒险。有人选择如普通的昆虫一般困在滚动的羊毛球中厮杀繁衍，有人选择成为发光着的燃烧的萤火虫向着针线尽头飞去，即使灼烧成温暖的灰烬。  
慕羽郑重地对着邓布利多鞠了一躬。  
这一次鞠躬是感谢他一年以来耐心的教导，不止是守护神咒。  
邓布利多只是静静看着她。校长室其他的肖像画也寂静无声。  
慕羽第二次鞠躬，这一次比第一次更加深。  
这是慕羽对邓布利多崇高的敬意。他和爷爷一般，是伟大的理想主义者。  
第三次慕羽几乎长揖到膝，这是她对老校长最后的愧疚。  
他很想让她走上正道，希望她能抓住光明，希望她能一直被爱被温暖包围。  
爱是高尚的，但是爱不能让她免于曾经几个男孩想要和她玩的游戏，不能让她从那条黑暗的走廊上逃出来。她也不能拿着爱去感化三大学院那些各有心思的人。  
“谢谢您。”  
慕羽轻声说道，她头也不回地走出了校长室。  
慕羽途经一楼的时候看见了汤姆里德尔正抬头欣赏着那面写着“密室已经被打开”的墙壁。费尔奇甚至端了一把椅子几乎一天二十四小时就守在这面墙下，不过很明显他被支开了。  
慕羽和他并肩站在了这面墙下。  
“又去了邓布利多那里？”他突然开口，听不出喜怒。  
“最后一次了。”  
他嗤笑了一声：“他一定给你絮絮叨叨地说着老掉牙的理论，邓布利多最喜欢的法宝，爱。”  
慕羽没有正面回应他的话，她更加仔细地看着那一行字，这一行字怎么也不能擦掉：“你的目的不在于袭击麻瓜家庭出身的巫师。”她指着那一行字：“与继承者为敌者，警惕。你是萨拉查斯莱特林的继承人，谁会是你最大的敌人呢？”  
“我的敌人太多了。”  
“哈利波特，你想杀掉哈利波特，并且是亲手杀掉他。你还在控制金妮韦斯莱，不过是将她当作一个诱饵。”  
“羽，你一直让我惊喜，”他这么说着却一点也没有惊喜的样子，似乎慕羽能猜中他的想法于他而言已经不足为奇，“可怜的小姑娘金妮。”  
他开始阴阳怪气起来：“她几乎把我当作了唯一的倾诉对象，我是她唯一的伙伴。她在日记本中抱怨着她如何被哥哥们取笑，不得不用二手书穿二手长袍，她还倾吐着救世主哈利波特可能永远不会喜欢她。羽，真是乏味，同是十一岁的时候，你的思想比这个幼稚的小女孩要有趣得多。但我一直是善解人意的。”  
火把照应在慕羽的脸上，她始终都是一个冷淡的聆听者。她不会多发一言，安静得好像根本不存在一样。也许只有在她兴起时才会留下只言片语。  
汤姆里德尔靠得又近了一些。只有慕羽身上萦绕的若有若无的檀香仿佛才证明着慕羽的存在。  
“可怜的金妮，她几乎要爱上我了。哦，汤姆，你是唯一理解我的人，简直像一个可以放在口袋里随身携带的朋友。不过最近她新写的日记更加有趣。汤姆，我不知道怎么回事，那天晚上我很晚才回去，我的身上沾满了鸡毛，衣襟前也沾满了颜料。”他怪异地笑了起来。  
“真是有趣。”然而慕羽也并没有表现出特别高的兴致，“记得你恢复肉身前告诉我一声，我会带上需要的材料为你重塑肉身。”  
他的笑容收敛了起来，慕羽的漠不关心让他尤为恼火。  
他更想念那晚在高塔上恳求他的慕羽。那时候的慕羽对他而言才是真实的。那时候这片飘忽不定的云彩才是被他牢牢抓在手中的。  
慕羽似乎看穿了他的想法，她的脸上挂上她惯有的温婉的笑容：“你对哈利波特如此执着是因为一个预言，我不关心那个预言。事实上我不关心任何预言，预言不过是因果的一个陷阱。困于预言才是真正的愚蠢，和玩弄一个十一岁的小女孩一样幼稚。不过我会看着你如何利用蛇怪将邓布利多驱逐出霍格沃茨，如何利用可怜的金妮韦斯莱将哈利波特引到密室。这才有一点好玩。”  
慕羽根本没有管他的脸色：“爱是虚无，爱是空洞。但爱可以成为最犀利的武器，最有用的棋子。”她直接绕过他向着地窖走去，在擦身而过的瞬间低声对他说：“我期待着你的这一盘棋局。”  
等到她单薄的背影消失在走廊尽头时汤姆里德尔才低声呢喃：“我也期待你的棋局。”


	36. 三十五

慕羽回归正常生活后才发现洛丽丝夫人遇袭的事情已经成为了众人话题的中心。慕羽甚至能感到她走在走廊上时一道道怪异的目光。尤其是格兰芬多的人。  
在最后一次去邓布利多办公室的第二日便是万圣节，在万圣节晚宴上慕羽从达芙妮那里得到了答案。  
“我对发生的事情很抱歉。”达芙妮戳着眼前的巧克力布丁。  
霍格沃茨很难保守秘密。当时徐长青找到她告知爷爷的死讯时好几个教授包括哈利都在场，她又两天没有上课，因此达芙妮知道这事并不奇怪。  
“谢谢，达芙妮。”慕羽看起来笑得有些憔悴。她不太想和外人过多谈论这个话题，“但愿不是我的错觉，我怎么总觉得。。。。。其他人。。。。。”她环视了四周，她每和一个人的目光接触那个人便急急忙忙挪开了视线。  
达芙妮一下子变得古怪了起来：“羽，你一点都没有意识到？”  
慕羽更加迷惑了：“意识到什么？”  
达芙妮四下看了看，这才低声对慕羽说：“洛丽丝夫人的事情。那面墙上的那行字，密室已经被打开，与继承人为敌者，警惕。他们怀疑你是斯莱特林的继承人。”  
慕羽差点被布丁噎住，她巧妙地掩饰了过去，缓慢地放下了勺子：“我认为但凡有点脑子的人都不会这样想。我出生自九州慕家，慕家和远在英国的萨拉查斯莱特林没有一丝交集。”  
“但是那晚你和波特一起发现的洛丽丝夫人。波特是在洛哈特教授那里禁闭。。。。。”  
“失眠了啊。我已经给麦格教授解释过了，你知道前几天我状态并不是很好。”  
“重点就在这里，羽。因为你是斯莱特林学院，所以其他人不会相信这一套说辞。他们现在推测萨拉查斯莱特林的某个孙辈曾经偷偷去过东方和你们家的某个人发生过关系，你是他私生的曾曾曾孙女什么的。”  
慕羽继续挖着眼前的布丁，她根本没有达芙妮预想的那样焦急愤怒：“他们不去写剧本可惜了。”  
“我相信你，羽。你没有理由做这些。我也觉得他们说的那些太过于匪夷所思了。”达芙妮真诚地看着慕羽。慕羽自然回了她一个笑容：“当然。不过斯莱特林学院确实如同杰玛学姐所说，很容易让人误解，不是吗？”  
“羽，”晚宴结束后达芙妮和慕羽并行，“不要去多想这些事。有些人就是那么无聊。”  
“我自然不会和这些人计较。实在太荒唐了。我倒很想赶快到圣诞节，我已经迫不及待地想看看你和阿斯托里亚一人一半的那片花园了。”  
达芙妮只有提到阿斯托里亚的时候才格外地温柔：“你一定会喜欢的。”

万圣节后每一科的老师都布置了一大堆作业，这一堆作业似乎誓要陪伴他们过圣诞节了。  
宾斯教授的历史课还是一样的乏味。这个霍格沃茨唯一的幽灵教授始终用他那一成不变没有节奏的语调讲述着一个个历史事件。  
“1960年，美国魔法部通过法令废除巫师不得与麻瓜通婚法令，这项法令遭到以莱昂家族，维克托家族为首的纯血家族的坚决反对。在1963年五月，以莱昂家族为首的纯血巫师打着光复格林德沃的辉煌为旗号发动魔法部政变，被镇压，时年43岁的莱昂家族族长被拘。。。。”  
能将波澜壮阔的历史讲得那么枯燥乏味其实也是一种本事。  
慕羽可以在黑魔法防御课上开小差，但是她始终都强迫自己在宾斯教授的课堂上认真听讲。她不会轻视历史，任何历史都是一面可以值得借鉴的镜子。  
慕羽正打算听下去，赫敏举起了手。  
宾斯教授似乎自己都感到惊讶居然有人在他的课堂上举手：“你是。。。。”  
“赫敏格兰杰。教授，我想询问一下关于密室的事情。”  
慕羽转动着手中的羽毛笔。赫敏的确很聪明，密室是一个古老的传说，很少有活着的人能够准确地讲述出这个传说。但是死人呢？  
宾斯教授干巴巴地说：“我们这一节课是研究真实的历史，不是虚无缥缈的传说，格兰杰小姐。”他正准备继续想讲述莱昂家族发动的魔法部政变，赫敏的手却再次高高举了起来。  
宾斯教授根本没想过有人会在他的课堂上连续两次打断他：“格兰杰小姐？”  
“但是传说也是基于事实的，对吗？”赫敏不依不饶。  
“好吧。”宾斯教授清了清嗓子，这时所有人都从昏昏欲睡的状态中醒了过来。从来没有那么多人聚精会神地看着宾斯教授。  
“你们应该知道，霍格沃茨已经创办一千多年了。一千多年前四个巫师，格兰芬多，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇，斯莱特林为了保护巫师免受麻瓜的伤害创办了霍格沃茨。他们的本意是寻求有天赋的苗子，但后来渐渐地斯莱特林和其他人产生了分歧。他认为招收标准应该更为严格一些，应该更多地局限于巫师家庭出身的孩子。。。。。”  
历史总是不谋而合。慕羽如是想着。当年三大学院创立的初衷也是为了保护中原道统传承。可是后来，这样的初衷也因为人心而改变。。。。。。。  
“分歧越来越严重，斯莱特林离开了霍格沃茨。这是真实历史所记载的东西。至于密室。。。。传说中斯莱特林在离开时在城堡处创造了一个秘密的房间，传说只有他真正的继承人来到学校才能打开密室，将其中的怪物放出来，清除不配学习魔法的人。”  
“是什么样的怪物？”  
“不知道，传说只有斯莱特林的继承人能控制它。不过根本没有什么密室，霍格沃茨历届校长全部搜寻过，什么都没有。”  
慕羽想到了那一条在管道中游动的蛇怪。。。。。。还有，哈利说他能够在管道中听见的声音。她隐隐约约在哈利灵魂中感觉到的黑暗邪恶的能量。  
课堂上的争论还在继续，更多视线落在了慕羽身上。  
“万一只能斯莱特林的继承人能打开呢？毕竟邓布利多不是斯莱特林的继承人。”  
“够了！”宾斯教授手忙脚乱地整理着笔记，“根本就没有什么密室，根本就没有什么怪物，都只不过是传说罢了。”  
他又开始讲起了六十年代美国莱昂家族发动的叛乱。整个课堂又陷入了昏昏欲睡的状态。  
下课后慕羽匆忙收拾好东西准备去图书馆，她发现哈利罗恩赫敏三人看着她的眼神总是那么诡异。慕羽嗤笑一声，他们不会是真的相信了那个荒诞的传言吧。  
慕羽破天荒地没有在图书馆看书，她在一张羊皮纸下郑重地分别写下“挪威”，“妖精”“三大学院”，“散修”。她的手指划过这一个个名词。第一颗棋子应该如何走才好呢？  
“在想着如何布局？”慕羽头顶传来一道声音。  
汤姆里德尔正站在她面前。他略略俯下身看了看慕羽写下的几个词语，在看到妖精这两个字时他皱了皱眉：“低贱的生物你都要拉拢？”他的食指又从“妖精”划到“挪威”上，“你说的挪威，不可能是家养小精灵。”  
慕羽在“挪威”下划了一条横线，她平静道：“就是家养小精灵。”  
还没等汤姆里德尔发怒，慕羽继续解释：“家养小精灵不可能统领北欧的魔法界。如果是几百年前还有那么一丝可能。但是如今奴性早已经根植。挪威家养小精灵的反抗也绝非是争取权力。”  
“理想。”汤姆里德尔补充道。  
“那就给它们编织理想。”  
汤姆里德尔坐到了对面的座位上，他看着慕羽在这张羊皮纸上继续写写画画，慕羽此刻正死死盯着三大学院：“你要的确实不是永生。你要的是掌控一切颠覆一切的乐趣。”他懒洋洋地靠在靠背上：“不要用复仇这样的话来反驳我，羽。复仇有很多方式。你采用的不过是让你享受到极致快乐的方式。”  
他什么都知道。  
慕羽不置可否。汤姆里德尔继续点在妖精这一个词上：“妖精比家养小精灵聪明许多。我曾经试图拉拢过他们。”他眼睛中闪过一丝红光：“不识好歹。”  
“筹码不够罢了。”慕羽冷静地说，“妖精曾在十三世纪和巫师因为魔杖的使用权发生过战争。巫师赢得极为艰难。但在我看来为了一根魔杖的使用权和巫师争权夺利属实愚蠢。他们可以自己制造武器。”  
“妖精并不值得信赖。”  
“鸡蛋不会放在一个篮子里。”慕羽在妖精下面写下武器，“他们擅制造，只要他们愿意制造武器，那么一定会留下把柄。我们当前最需要的，是英国以外的巫师的支持。挪威是一个很好的突破口。挪威的魔法部部长曾经是格林德沃的信徒。信徒可比你的朋友忠诚太多。大多数都以自杀终结。挪威的这位。。。。。。就显得格外蹊跷了。”  
慕羽的笔尖游走到三大学院处：“我喜欢信徒这个词。你的队伍应当扩充了。你不应该仅仅局限于欧洲，自从格林德沃决斗失败后，整个欧洲都是邓布利多的棋盘，只要他愿意，他可以挪动任意一颗棋子。尤其是对你，汤姆。”  
现在提到邓布利多时他少了几分畏惧。羊皮纸的空白处突然一点点浮现出新的字迹。  
“vampire。”  
好看的花体字龙飞凤舞地呈现在纸上。  
汤姆里德尔还是笑得那么迷人：“这一点你错了，羽。你想让所有神秘浮出水面，那这个棋盘必须足够大。”  
慕羽若有所思地看着眼前的少年。他修长的手指直直点在羊皮纸上，他在仔细欣赏着慕羽的表情。这只是他十六岁的记忆。天边翻滚的乌云遮住了最后一缕阳光。按常理是时候下第一场雪了。慕羽也回了他一个笑容：“暑假生活一定十分精彩。”


	37. 三十六

整个霍格沃茨十一月都被阴影笼罩。不止是连绵不息的暴雪，更加严重的是自洛丽丝夫人后，格兰芬多一个一年级新生科林克里维也遭到了袭击，他被石化了。交换护身符已经成了学生之中的时尚。慕羽看着他们互相交换撇脚的护身符只感觉好笑。  
学校中紧张的气氛并没有影响慕羽。她一直宛如一个局外人一样在城堡中穿行，维持着温婉的面具，对人既不过于亲近也不过于疏远。  
唯一的变化是，她不再去西塔楼了。  
十二月的最后一个星期，慕羽坐在公共庭院的角落把玩着爷爷留给她的玉佩。她并不急着说出慕家密语让玉佩显现出字迹。她对这块玉隐隐有宿命般的亲近感。这样的亲近感让她并不着急探索玉佩的秘密。解密游戏相比布局筹谋而言少了太多的乐趣。  
这块玉佩还有一个更有意思的属性。。。。。。。  
冬日里难得的一缕阳光照在萧索的庭院中，慕羽将玉佩举起对着阳光。微弱的阳光在碧玉上流淌。  
这是一块魂玉。  
慕羽重新将玉佩系在腰间，她从来不将这块玉放入空间戒指。这是爷爷留给她的最后的东西。  
慕羽继续演练着未完成的阵法。这是一个复杂的阵法，她专注地将阴阳之气引出体内，按照设想的方式排列。她双手在空中轻轻排演着繁杂的轨迹。  
她必须熟练这个阵法，毕竟只有一次机会。。。。。。  
不远处告示栏前喧闹了起来。庭院中的人渐渐多了起来，慕羽停止了练习。她没有急着挤上去看，从众人的大声嚷嚷中她便知道了大致内容。  
针对最近频发的袭击事件，学校决定在今晚第一场决斗俱乐部聚会。  
慕羽对这类活动向来兴致缺缺，真正的战斗中每一秒都尤为珍贵。除非极为专业的训练，否则这样的所谓俱乐部不过是纸上谈兵。  
她没有兴趣不代表其他人没有兴趣。晚饭时几乎所有人都在兴致勃勃地讨论着将会由谁来担当决斗俱乐部的教练。  
“我希望他们找一个靠谱一点的，至少得是弗立维教授吧。”达芙妮有一下没一下地戳着眼前的香肠。慕羽则完全神游天外，她的目光落在格兰芬多的长桌上，她一眼便看见了同样在发呆的金妮。她显得更加憔悴了。  
哈利三人则是在一起讨论着什么。他们这一段时间都十分神秘。今天的魔药课竟然有人敢在斯内普的课上放烟火，将肿胀药水炸得到处都是。慕羽眼尖地看见在一片混乱中赫敏悄悄溜进了斯内普的储藏室。  
他们到底想干什么？  
慕羽在打量他们的同时也没忘记回应达芙妮的话：“达芙妮，永远不要抱太大的希望。想想黑魔法防御课吧，我们每年都没能期望出一个正常一点的老师。”  
说什么来什么。  
晚上八点时几乎全校的人都来了。上百根蜡烛飘在礼堂的天花板上，长桌全部消失，沿着墙出现了一面镀金的舞台。  
慕羽看见这镀金的舞台就知道不会有什么好事了。  
吉德罗洛哈特穿着紫红色的长袍光彩照人，他的身边站着还是一袭黑衣的斯内普。  
“围过来围过来，大家都能听到我说话吗，太好了。”  
慕羽立刻想转身离去，达芙妮却拉住了她：“羽，至少还有斯内普教授，再看看吧。”  
慕羽勉强站在这里忍受着吉德罗洛哈特的长篇大论，但她早就开始神游了。她继续回忆着她已经反复演练多次的阵法的轨迹。  
全场不知不觉静了下来，施咒声打断了慕羽的思绪。  
“Expeliarmous.”  
一道红光闪过，吉德罗洛哈特的魔杖直接弹飞了出去，他整个人也飞出了三尺远。  
几个女生尖叫了起来。  
洛哈特爬起来若无其事地弹了弹身上的灰尘：“哈，缴械咒。在你举起魔杖的时候我已经察觉到了。我有无数种方法可以不费吹灰之力地破解，但我为了让他们长长见识，做个示范给他们看看。。。。。。”  
洛哈特也算是一个人才，这样了还能说出那么一堆冠冕堂皇的话。他唯有的天赋大概就是花言巧语以及篡改别人的记忆了。  
慕羽感受到了斯内普毫不掩饰的杀气。  
达芙妮则是激动道：“斯内普教授最厉害了。”  
洛哈特显然也会察言观色，他止住了话头：“示范到此结束，现在我要将你们两两分成一组。现在，互相鞠躬。”  
达芙妮和慕羽自然被分到了一组。达芙妮撩了撩长发，半开玩笑地道：“我可不想和你对打，羽。你先出招吧。”  
慕羽对着她笑笑，决斗俱乐部果然很可笑，在战斗中可没有人会给你互相鞠躬的时间。  
她只是随意地对着达芙妮说了一个咒语：“beatitudinem（快乐咒没有对应的咒文，我随便用谷歌把中文的快乐幸福翻译成了拉丁文）

达芙妮的笑容更加明媚了，如果不是快乐咒的加持她很少这样。  
“Scourgify.”  
达芙妮也对着慕羽释放了咒语，一道微风拂过，吹走了慕羽长袍上些微的灰尘。  
象征性地释放了咒语后她们便停了下来，环顾四周大部分人都明显没有太将所谓的决斗当一回事。除了有几处战况特别激烈。  
哈利波特和德拉科马尔福被迫分在了一起，此时马尔福因为中了咯吱咒瘫倒在地笑得前仰后合，哈利的双腿则是不受控制地抖动起来。米里森和赫敏则直接丢掉了魔杖在地上打成一团。她们两人很快滚到了慕羽和达芙妮脚下，达芙妮有些厌恶地站得远了一点。哈利匆匆上前想要将她们两人拉开，慕羽还是帮助他一起把米里森拉开了。毕竟米里森的个头可比哈利大多了。  
“谢谢，羽。”  
慕羽则是注意到赫敏起身时手上抓了一缕金黄色的毛发，她随手挡住了仍然想要扑过来的米里森，在几人交错之际对着赫敏飞快说了一句：“那是猫毛。”  
还没等赫敏反应慕羽和达芙妮站在一起。她冷眼看着米里森。这就是纯血家庭世代通婚的后果。可笑的是他们还一直妄图保持曾经的优越感。  
“这样可不行，”洛哈特有些惊慌道，“我最好阻止你们使用不好的魔法，自愿上来一对怎么样？隆巴顿和芬列里？”  
斯内普摊了摊手：“这不是一个好主意。即使使用最简单的咒语隆巴顿也能造成破坏。那样我们只有将芬列里的骨灰装进火柴盒送到医院。波特和马尔福怎么样？”  
“好主意。”  
慕羽看见洛哈特主动过去指导哈利波特时不得不同情了哈利几秒。达芙妮低声在慕羽耳边说：“等着瞧吧，有好戏看了。”  
马尔福的魔杖彭地发出一声巨响，一条乌黑的蛇从魔杖中窜出，重重落在地板上，昂起头准备进攻。哈利一动不动地站在那里，和蛇大眼瞪小眼。  
斯内普慢条斯理道：“不要动，波特。。。。。。”  
然而洛哈特直接上前一步：“我来弄走它。”他挥舞着魔杖，蛇并没有消失，反而窜到了天花板上又再一次重重落在了地上，它被激怒了，嘶嘶吐着信子向贾斯丁芬列里游去。  
慕羽听见哈利对着那条蛇发出一阵嘶鸣，沙哑，神秘，和汤姆里德尔上次打开密室时发出的声音一模一样。  
蛇语。  
慕羽转动着手中的戒指，灵魂容器那一章她还没有完全看完，有机会得再研究一下。  
那条蛇软软地瘫了下去。哈利似乎完全没有弄明白发生了什么事一样，他还冲着贾斯丁芬列里笑了一下。  
“你以为你在玩什么把戏。”贾斯丁芬列里冲着哈利大喊道，说完他便直接冲出了礼堂。  
所有人都在窃窃私语。达芙妮皱着眉头对慕羽悄声说：“羽，你看见没有，波特会蛇老腔。。。。。。。那是，那是。。。。。。”  
“斯莱特林的继承人才会的语言。”慕羽将她的话接了下去，“如果斯莱特林的继承人被分到格兰芬多那简直就是梅林开的一个天大的玩笑。”慕羽毫不在意地说。  
决斗俱乐部发生的事情在城堡中引起了更多的流言蜚语。落在慕羽身上诡异的目光少了很多，更多的人则开始讨论起了哈利波特。光慕羽知道的便有几个版本，有说他是萨拉查斯莱特林曾曾曾孙的，更有的人说当年伏地魔没能杀死他说不定就是因为他是一个更为邪恶的巫师。  
慕羽坐在图书馆中，她的面前摊着一张张画着奇怪人形的图纸，右手边摆放着一摞高耸的书籍。她不停地在纸上写写画画着。书架另一头几人的讨论声也同样精彩。  
“厄尼，哈利波特真的会是打开密室的人吗？”一个女生轻声问道。  
“汉娜，他是蛇老腔。没有哪个正经巫师能和蛇对话。刚开始我还怀疑是慕羽，毕竟当时洛里斯夫人被发现的时候她和哈利波特都在场，她又是个斯莱特林。”说话的是赫奇帕奇一个叫厄尼麦克米兰的男孩。  
另外几人也开始七嘴八舌地低声议论起来。  
“费尔奇和哈利波特发生过争执，他看不过他很正常。魁地奇比赛的时候科林用照相机将哈利波特最狼狈的瞬间拍了下来，他一定记恨上了科林。贾斯汀芬列里则是告诉过哈利波特他是个天生的麻瓜。他很可能会是下一个受害者，所以我让他待在公共休息室不要出来。不过慕羽也不一定就无辜。想想吧，洛里斯夫人出事那个午夜她不睡觉在城堡闲逛。她说不定是斯莱特林继承人的助手。”之前那个男生自信满满地分析。  
“可是，可是，他们都很友好。。。。。。尤其是慕羽，她来自东方，没有理由清洗麻瓜出身的巫师。”汉娜犹疑道。  
“谁知道呢？慕羽可是在英国出生，万一她母亲那一脉真是萨拉查斯莱特林的私生子血脉什么的。”  
慕羽感觉到了背后的动静，她这才发现哈利已经站在她旁边不知道多久了。慕羽推开一堆书籍对着哈利说道：“不用理他们。”  
正在讨论的人听见书架后的声音后被吓得魂飞魄散。  
慕羽先从书架中走了出来，还没等她开口，哈利已经上前去：“我找贾斯汀芬列里。”  
“你找他做什么？”  
“我想告诉他在俱乐部那条蛇是怎么回事。”  
“我们都看到了，不需要解释。”厄尼生硬地说，他瞄了一眼没有说话的慕羽飞快说，“我的血统特别纯正，你们可以追朔我家九代以上都是巫师。”  
慕羽还没发话，哈利愤怒道：“我才不关心你是什么血统。”  
“你恨和你住在一起的麻瓜。”  
哈利实在气糊涂了，慕羽的手放在了别在腰间的魔杖上。厄尼麦克米兰的话勾起了她曾经一些不好的记忆。  
她也恨曾经那群普通人呢。  
“你的脑子不去当编剧真是屈才了，麦克米兰。”慕羽似笑非笑看着厄尼煞白地脸，“当然你构想的这一套三流剧情可能早就已经过时了。你没有资格任意评价别人的感情，更没有资格在别人感情的基础上妄加自己主观的判断。”  
也许是想不到什么合适的话反驳慕羽，厄尼只是恨恨地盯着他们。哈利一点也不想看见厄尼那张对他满是怀疑的脸，哪怕他压根没想到慕羽居然为他说话。他只是匆忙地和慕羽打了一个招呼，便怒气冲冲地跑出了图书馆。  
慕羽抱起那一堆书和羊皮纸，挑了一个更远的座位。她连眼神都懒得再施舍给他们了。慕羽没有像哈利那样疾言厉色，但是他们都好像自己被无形中扇了一巴掌一样。


	38. 三十七

自那次图书馆后事情变得愈加戏剧化。  
就在哈利结束了和厄尼的争吵后格兰芬多的幽灵差点没头的尼可和贾斯汀芬列里双双被发现倒在了走廊上。好巧不巧地，哈利又成为了第一个发现他们的人。这让城堡里的气氛更加惶恐，大家几乎都争先恐后地订购霍格沃茨特快车票。  
慕羽手里捏着徐长青的来信。关于慕羽上次写信给他提到的事情，徐长青邀请她除夕回九州商议。九州的除夕要到二月份了。但是她已经很久没有在九州过除夕了，除了和徐长青商讨那件事，她还要亲自去确定一些事。。。。。。。  
慕羽拿着请假申请找到斯内普时，斯内普向来面无表情的脸显得有些扭曲：“一直请假到二月份？慕小姐，虽然我理解这是人之常情，你的功课也早已经远远超过了二年级水平，但霍格沃茨从来没有过这个先例。”  
向来温柔的慕羽这一次却没有退让，她坚定地看着斯内普：“教授，仅此一次，下不为例。我在这期间还是会完成该完成的课业。”  
斯内普犀利的眼神似乎要将她看透，过了很久他才说：“我会去征询邓布利多的意见。”  
慕羽原本以为她请假的事宜还要多费一番周折，甚至有可能她又要和邓布利多周旋一番。然而出乎意料的是仅仅只是在她递交请假条的当天斯内普便给她传回了邓布利多的消息。  
“邓布利多同意了你的申请。你回来时必须交上所有老师布置的作业。作为你的院长，我会亲自检查你的魔药水平是否退步。我不会因为你是斯莱特林的学生就包庇你，慕小姐。”  
斯内普的语气还是没有情感。  
“当然。”  
慕羽已经很久没有看到汤姆里德尔了，他近来一直神出鬼没。蛇怪的袭击越发频繁，慕羽知道这和他脱不了关系。后日她便先要前往格林格拉斯家，慕羽回到寝室收拾行李时汤姆里德尔就靠在她寝室的书架前随意翻着一本书。他已经可以触碰实物。  
室内没有开灯。窗外波光粼粼的湖水在他本就苍白的脸上反射出一道诡谲的光。这样的汤姆里德尔太具有迷惑性了。他的灵魂在这一刻看上去都是温柔的。  
“我圣诞节后要回九州。二月份才会回来。”慕羽挥舞着魔杖整理好一堆堆东西将其放进空间戒指中。  
他放下了书，刚才温柔的假象在这一刻破碎：“你要回去？回去干什么？”  
慕羽奇怪地看着他：“当然是布局。”她暂时还不想告诉汤姆里德尔她还要去弄清一件事情。  
“撒谎。”汤姆里德尔坐在了室内的四柱床上，他死死盯着慕羽。他对慕羽越发了解，他已经可以时不时透过慕羽温婉的面具看出一些端倪。但远远不够，他所看到的，不过是慕羽的冰山一角。  
慕羽的灵魂里埋藏了太多秘密。  
慕羽轻轻拨弄着桌案上已经荒废许久的七弦琴。自从爷爷去世后，她就再也没有碰过琴了。在琴弦的铮铮声中，她对汤姆里德尔少了几分尖锐，多了几分柔和：“你想我说什么呢，汤姆？”  
慕羽随意调了几个音：“故事太多了。汤姆，你想听什么故事？”  
慕羽不会和他完完全全说实话，就像他也不会对慕羽敞开全部灵魂，即使慕羽已经知道了他最深的秘密。他想勾起慕羽的发丝，但即使他已经吸收了金妮韦斯莱大量的生命力，他仍然触碰不了慕羽。他的手还是直直穿过了慕羽的发梢。慕羽自始自终都是飘忽不定的行云。不管是在执念的时空还是如今，他触碰不了她。他抓不住她。  
他也只是一段记忆。  
不过很快就不会是了。  
“任何关于你的故事。我一直乐于倾听。”  
琴声停止了。  
慕羽转过去凑近了他，这是慕羽第一次主动离他那么近。乍一看去他简直是一个完美的贵公子，他的一举一动总是恰到好处。很难不对他生起信任，很难在这样的情况下，在他一步步耐心的引诱下不对他敞开心扉。  
但他的野心，他的疯狂，他的执着瞒不了慕羽。他们的伪装太相似了，相似到不需要摄神取念慕羽便能知道他的想法。  
“我们扯平了。”慕羽没有正面回答他的问题，“你看见过我的记忆，我的过去，我也看见过你的曾经。都是我们最不堪，最不想回首的过往。你想要从我这里挖掘到更多，那便用你的方式。这是世界的棋盘。也是我们的博弈。我不会让你一子。”  
汤姆里德尔笑容一点点残酷了起来，他伸手抚摸着慕羽的脸，明明近在咫尺，他碰到的始终是虚无：“我也不会。”  
这一定是慕羽的陷阱。从他们在高塔达成交易的那一刻开始他便知道他踏入了这个陷阱。但他无法拒绝，他无法拒绝权力的诱惑，无法拒绝对颠覆秩序的渴望。慕羽从一开始就知道。  
他们的羁绊只会在世界的棋盘中越来越深。  
他不想在慕羽面前承认他对这一层羁绊的惶恐和不安。他不应该有这样的情绪。  
慕羽已经要拉上床帘，他俯身对着她说：“我等着你二月回来。”  
过了许久，在慕羽几乎以为他快要消失时室内传来一声低语：“圣诞快乐。”


	39. 三十八

格林格拉斯家的庄园和慕家的庄园并没有什么区别。达芙妮所说的她和阿斯托里亚的花园在冬季已经被白雪覆盖，并不能看见什么。  
达芙妮的父母热情招待了慕羽，餐桌上就连一向对慕羽能不接触就不接触的阿斯托里亚也对着慕羽绽放出一个浅浅的笑容。  
“羽，但愿我发对了你的名字。达芙妮告诉我你是在东方由你爷爷抚养长大的？”达芙妮的父亲对慕羽表现出了极大的热情。达芙妮的蓝眼睛传承了他的父亲，他有着银灰色的头发，初一看他是一个阳光好相处的中年人。  
达芙妮轻轻戳了戳她的父亲。格林格拉斯先生这才一拍脑袋：“瞧我，羽，我很抱歉。对你爷爷的事情。。。。。。。”  
“没事的。”慕羽温柔说道，她眼角的余光却时不时看向达芙妮。达芙妮大部分精力都集中在了阿斯托里亚身上。她爱自己的妹妹。  
“那现在慕家。。。。。。。”  
他到时没有多余的废话。他开门见山慕羽也不会和他绕弯子：“慕家就剩我一人了。事实上我圣诞节后是请了假的，我需要回去处理我爷爷留下的遗产。”  
晚餐接下来的部分格林格拉斯先生聪明地没有再在慕家的话题上过多的纠缠，转而和慕羽探讨起了风土人情。直到最后一道甜品也消失在了餐桌上，阿斯托里亚小小地打了一个哈切，时间已经不早了。  
此时慕羽正在和格林格拉斯先生讨论东方的茶叶。  
“说到茶叶，羽，我在法国处理生意的时候有一个东方商人送了我一罐茶叶，我还一直放在书房里。要不要去尝一尝，我相信你会喜欢的。”他表现得好像对慕羽已经和他对亲生女儿没有什么两样了。  
“好啊。”慕羽答应得利索。他故意透露他在法国处理生意，品茶自然不是主要目的。醉翁之意不在酒罢了。  
“达芙妮也过来吧。”  
慕羽看了看此时低声应是的达芙妮，格林格拉斯家族实在有意思。如今二十八纯血姓氏中稍具影响力的便是马尔福家族和格林格拉斯家族，马尔福家是靠着早年在世俗界积累的财富博得在魔法界的影响力，格林格拉斯家族依靠的必定是商人特有的精明和审时度势。  
格林格拉斯夫人也亲切地对着慕羽说：“亲爱的，你的房间在三楼，等会你们商量完跟着达芙妮走就是了。”她看上去是一个端庄贤惠的贵妇人。她此时温柔地抚摸着阿斯托里亚的脑袋，慕羽还听见她轻声说：“阿斯托里亚，你该去睡觉了。”  
阿斯托里亚却出乎意料地说：“爸爸，我也想去。”  
达芙妮对着阿斯托里亚略不可察地摇了摇头，她坚决道；“阿斯托里亚，去睡觉。”阿斯托里亚不甘心地看了姐姐一眼，还是不情不愿地走上了楼。

书房中茶香袅袅，慕羽只是略略抿了一口。茶是好茶，可惜他们始终无法泡出应有的味道。任何东西一旦离了故土便难以寻回曾经的韵味了。她也不是来喝茶的。  
“慕小姐，达芙妮告诉我你草药课和魔药课的成绩都非常好，当然你一直很优秀。但是在这两门课上达芙妮说过你经常将东方和西方的药材结合发明新的配方。”  
慕羽观察着眼前茶叶的色泽：“茶是好茶。刚刚您提到您是在法国处理生意得到的这包茶叶，我一直以为格林格拉斯家族始终在英国活动。”  
慕羽的上道让格林格拉斯先生都感到惊讶。这个年纪的小女孩一般在听到夸奖的时候总会有一些飘飘然，但这些情绪统统不属于慕羽。好像不管是夸是贬，她都能泰然自若地坐在这里并且精准地找到他人话里的重点。  
“我的祖父是从法国迁到英国。格林格拉斯家族并不是一个纯粹的英国纯血家族。你也看到了纯血家庭的处境。”格林格拉斯先生作出一副为难的样子。不管他如何，慕羽只是端着茶盏静默地看着他。  
她从不缺少耐心。  
格林格拉斯先生好像终于下定了什么决心，他怜惜地看了看达芙妮：“家里还有两个女孩儿，本来按照惯例我们是应该和马尔福家族通婚的。但是我实在舍不得达芙妮或者阿斯托里亚就这么嫁给马尔福家的那个小子。”  
“他很讨厌。”慕羽平静道。她仅仅在陈述一个事实。  
“我们在法国做了一些生意，羽，看在你是达芙妮朋友的份上。。。。。”  
慕羽配合地道：“我不会说出去的。”  
“格林格拉斯家族是以魔药发家。从我祖父那一辈开始，我们便开始做麻瓜生意。饮料，麻瓜所说的保健品，不得不承认麻瓜的市场比巫师的市场更加广阔。。。。。。”  
慕羽温和道：“您没有错，在东方这样很常见。东方仅有的氏族乃至三大学院都会做普通人，就是麻瓜的生意。三大学院很多学生都在世俗界任职借以历练。”  
格林格拉斯先生深吸了一口气：“我们。。。。。。尝试过进入东方。先是从日常饮品开始，但是效果似乎不怎么好。”  
“您要的恐怕不仅仅是贩卖饮品或药品。”慕羽又抿了一口茶，“茶不错，但相比东方的茶叶失了几分味道。我们有一句话，橘生淮南则为橘，橘生淮北则为枳，其叶相似实则味不同。一样东西离了故土的滋养那便不会再是它本身的模样了，您说是吗？”  
慕羽将茶盏咚地一声放到了桌上。她仍然一副温温柔柔的样子，格林格拉斯先生却莫名感到一股压力。  
这只是一个十二岁的小女孩而已。  
“您真正想要的恐怕不是开拓市场，而是想借开拓市场之际和三大学院扯上联系，希望能够和他们交易传承。”  
格林格拉斯收起了从最初开始的漫不经心，他双手撑在桌上：“那请慕小姐先告诉我，东方的传承究竟是什么？”  
他的称呼都变了。  
慕羽没有被他的气势压住，她正在仔仔细细地研究着眼前茶盏的纹路，她抬眼对上了格林格拉斯先生那双湛蓝的眼睛：“东方的传承啊，西方巫师肖想了百年。其实东方的传承并不是什么了不起的东西，不过就是法脉。东方的心法，符器阵法不过都是法脉下延伸出的分支。在东方道法最繁盛的那千年，各类法脉琳琅满目，不止局限于道家，更有禅宗，巫教，甚至苗疆的蛊术。如今只剩下道家的法脉尚存，被三大学院保管。法脉实则无形无相，掌握法脉的人内心自知如何按照传承的法脉修行。”这也是曾经西方巫师两度入侵东方的原因，法脉的移交既可以是主动也可以是被迫。在最艰难的时期是氏族放弃了自身法脉的传承，移交给了三大学院。而西方巫师当年入侵，则是想要抢夺传说中的法脉。  
这与西方的魔杖夺取有着异曲同工之妙。  
格林格拉斯家族，只不过是换了个更温和的方式想要得到法脉罢了。  
“他们是不可能给你的。”慕羽斩钉截铁。格林格拉斯先生的眼神不为所动，他早就在三大学院那里碰了钉子，对慕羽的反应并不奇怪。  
“所以，为什么您不绕过他们呢？”  
“你的意思是。。。。。。”  
“不要误会了。我不可能将慕家的法脉当作商品。法脉之于我们相当于魔杖之于巫师。不过九州还有一些无主法脉隐藏于深山老林中。这些都是可以商量的。我要的仅仅只是金加隆。”  
格林格拉斯先生哂然一笑：“你给的是一张空头支票。”  
慕羽目光灼灼：“您也愿意接啊。格林格拉斯家族筹谋了应该百年了吧，你们连传承到底是什么都没有彻底搞清楚。现在有了那么一丝希望，再渺小也是一丝希望，不是吗？”  
“再说。。。。。。”慕羽眺望着书房落地窗外的漫天飞雪，“你们并不会白等。你们打入不了九州的市场，只不过是将生在淮南的橘子挪到了淮北，自然水土不服。我们可以合作的还有很多，慕家的私库中大把大把的药材，只有长在最合适的土地才能结出最甜美的果实。我也相信，欧洲的麻瓜们也乐于尝试一些新鲜口味了。”  
“你似乎还有监护人。。。。。。”  
“调查得很仔细，格林格拉斯先生。我这次请假也正是去筹办药田的事情。至于在这之前。。。。。。”慕羽从空间戒指中掏出几只盒子连带着几张羊皮纸，“慕家私库现有的药材，以及混合西方的材料研制出来的各种功能的魔药，强身健体的，振奋情绪的，等等等等，这是我的定金。”  
“你说你想要金加隆。”  
慕羽伸出一只手掌：“我要的不多，五五分成。”  
格林格拉斯先生皱了皱眉：“五五分成不是一个小数目。”  
“九州的市场会庞大到超乎您的想象。”  
他摸着下巴上的胡须陷入了深思。慕羽没有催促他，格林格拉斯先生想从她脸上看出哪怕一丝焦急不耐烦的情绪，然而结果注定让他失望。反而是他实在接受不了诱惑，东方的传承，传说中的法脉，如果他真的等到了，那家族必然更加辉煌。  
也更能为家人提供一分保障。他不相信其他人说的神秘人已经死了的消息，他有直觉，他会再次回来的，会比曾经更加可怕。他也不信任即使到时躲到法国就会有多么安全，当初格林德沃的势力不也遍布了欧洲？他必须为达芙妮和阿斯托里亚留下一条后路。  
即使始终等不来慕羽承诺的法脉。。。。。。打入东方市场也是达芙妮和阿斯托里亚最后的屏障。自从西方巫师二度入侵失败后，东方已经宛如铁桶一般。神秘人再如何猖狂也绝对染指不了那片古老的土地。  
他不会有任何损失。  
即使下定了决心，但他的措辞仍然十分小心谨慎：“我会先试着在欧洲发行一下你的配方。至于东方药田的事情，到时如若谈妥请寄信过来，我会派人前去考察。不要多想慕小姐，这只是商业上必须走的程序。”  
他果然拒绝不了。  
慕羽伸出了手：“那么合作愉快。”  
格林格拉斯先生握住了这双尚且稚嫩的手掌：“合作愉快。”


	40. 三十九

达芙妮领着慕羽来到她房间的时候时间已经不早了。两人互道了晚安后达芙妮便重新回到了书房。  
格林格拉斯先生看着夜空中飞舞的雪花发神。  
“爸爸，羽真的只要金加隆吗？”  
格林格拉斯先生略微叹了一口气，他看着尚且稚嫩的女儿，又想到了慕羽的成熟。会是怎样的教育才会培养出慕羽这样的性格。  
“达芙妮，金钱是最没用的，但是也是最不可或缺的。她已经没有一个在世的亲人了，她当然有很多私事不会告诉我们。对于一个近乎是孤女的十二岁小女孩来说，钱自然是她最不可或缺的东西。”  
达芙妮却还是感觉有什么不对劲，但她也不知道哪里不对劲。格林格拉斯先生却不愿意再多说了。  
“达芙妮，这是我们的家。我有责任守护好你的妈妈，你的妹妹。这是每一个格林格拉斯家家主都必须牢记的使命。我知道最近学校的事情。巫师界不可能永远太平下去。”  
达芙妮按住了父亲的手：“爸爸，我都明白。我会和您一起守护好妈妈和妹妹的。您说得对，这是我们共同的家。”  
“她至少有所求，求的还是这世上最简单的东西。最怕的便是她求的是别的，更加抽象，也更加珍贵的东西。。。。。。”  
第二天慕羽告别了达芙妮后并没有急着回九州，她直直去了古灵阁。 她本意是想查清慕家究竟有多少财产，但当她真正看到眼前的景象，她仍然震惊得说不出话来。  
整个金库早已经被一堆堆金加隆，珍稀的药材，各式各样的法器填充得满满当当。慕家千年以来的所有积淀全部在此，就这样深埋在英国古灵阁的地下中。  
难怪当初三大学院要一起围攻慕家。就算不为了那传说中的阴阳诀，就是这满室的宝贝也足以让他们眼红了。  
慕羽拾起一把金加隆，她自言自语道：“要和他们把一笔笔帐算清楚光靠这一些还是太少了。一头肥羊只能引来狼的觊觎，但一头雄壮的狮子却能让所有人绕道。”  
她在金库里认真地挑选着她需要的药材，一不小心她脚下踢到了一个盒子。这个盒子看起来是那么平平无奇，不像装其他珍稀药材的盒子是由白玉做成，这盒子看上去仅仅只是用最一般的木头做成，上面连一个雕花都没有。  
盒子表面用小篆刻着两个大字：“劫火。”  
慕羽小心翼翼打开这个盒子，然而里面却空无一物，根本没有火种存在过的痕迹。  
劫火被人盗取了。这是慕羽第一个想法。  
是在哪里被盗取的？古灵阁的进入手续繁杂，慕家密语制成的密码，只有慕羽血液才能开启的大门。古灵阁的防御措施也是格外严谨，除非那人的修为已经到了出神入化的地步。  
慕羽不知为何怀疑起了至今还被证明未死的慕义。他是在哪里偷的，又是为什么要偷？  
这样看不见的敌人比明面上的三大学院更加可怕，也更加阴狠。  
慕羽抿了抿嘴唇，她看着手中空空如也的盒子。他再是隐藏在暗处又如何？当世界都成为了她的棋盘，再如何隐匿他也藏不下去。  
“我会一直等着，等着你来取我的心脏。”  
明源山还是老样子。那个她曾经度过了十一个寒暑的小院还是那么郁郁葱葱。后院中的彼岸花很显然在爷爷走后也受到了精心的照料。香海的冬日并不如同霍格沃茨那般萧条。彼岸花始终在温暖的阳光下摇曳。  
慕羽摘下一株开得正艳的彼岸花，纤细火红的花瓣在冬日的暖阳下流光溢彩。庭院中的梅花桩也并没有被拆下，曾经她在上面吃了无数苦头，可是现在她闭着眼也能走一遍。  
一切似乎从来没有改变。  
门铃叮咚响了。慕羽走进客厅打开门，映入眼帘的是杨律师一丝不苟的面容。也许是职业的原因，他的一举一动中都带着严谨与拘束。  
“慕小姐，上午好。您说要商讨慕先生的遗产事宜。。。。。”  
他显然充满了怀疑。  
慕羽没有答话，她只是将门半开：“杨律师，请进。请原谅我也是才回来，怕是拿不出什么好东西招待你了。”  
杨律师在门口犹疑了几秒钟，他还是跨进了门槛。这座位于明源山半山腰的小庭院清冷得不像话，客厅中除了几件家具外就再无别物。唯有客厅外的花园中那一片迎风招展的彼岸花给这座庭院增添了鲜活的气息。  
他谨慎地在离门最近的沙发上坐下。慕羽千里迢迢回到九州特地将他邀请到这座庭院绝对不是商量遗产那么简单。  
从这个女孩在得知唯一的亲人去世时无懈可击面面俱到的表现便可以看出她不会是一个普通的十二岁小丫头。  
慕羽没有在意杨律师流露出的警惕。她坐在了另一边的沙发上把弄着手中盛开的彼岸花：“徐爷爷曾经和我说了爷爷的事情。杨律师也算是爷爷的半个学生。”  
提到慕仁，杨律师很明显柔和了下来。他的语气中充满了怀念：“先生对我有再造之恩。”  
一句先生便能说明他们之间的关系。  
“爷爷促成了散修联盟的建立。”慕羽抚过身下的红木沙发，她看着杨律师的目光中满是哀伤，“我很想亲眼看一看爷爷的成果。”  
在提到散修联盟的时候杨律师收起了之前的怀念。他以专业的目光仔仔细细地打量慕羽，他天资有限，不管慕仁再如何教导散修没有法脉传承过得也是无比艰难，他的修为自是没有办法和慕羽这样天生就有法脉传承的天之骄子相比。眼前的女孩于他而言就像深不可测的大海。  
慕羽看出了他的顾虑：“我知道您在担心什么，杨律师。但我是爷爷的孙女，是慕家唯一的传人，我当然要继承爷爷的遗志。”  
杨律师没有动，他略略低下头看着被慕羽捏在手中的彼岸花，他清了清嗓子，终于还是说：“你走的不是先生的道。”  
他再次重复了一遍：“你走的不是先生的道。”  
慕羽终于知道为什么杨律师会受到爷爷的重托，将处理遗产这些重要的事情统统交给他。也许他的天赋有限，一生也难以成大器，但是他的心性却远高于普通的修道者。  
他原本以为慕羽要急着否认，就算不否认也会有被人拆穿的惊慌和狡辩。然而慕羽没有，眼前的女孩姿态端雅，看上去像是从古画上走出的温婉仕女：“世间大道又怎么会相同？但散修的处境的艰难从未变过。你们难道不想打破三大学院的垄断吗？”  
杨律师的手都在颤抖：“我们只想有一席之地。”  
“你退一步，他们便逼近一步。现在爷爷已经不在了，三大学院只会加剧对散修联盟的打击。你们没有传承，三大学院又掌握了对修道的垄断权，爷爷的心血迟早会毁于一旦。”  
尽管不愿承认，但杨律师在心里明白，慕羽没有说错一个字。慕羽虽然是先生唯一的孙女，但是她一点也不像先生。她帮助他们必定要求他们给予他回报。  
“您想让我们去对付三大学院？”  
“只是给你们指明一条道路。你们也并不孤单，慕家始终会是你们的后盾。反抗不一定会有结果，但不反抗宿命早就被注定。杨律师，爷爷于您有大恩，您就要眼睁睁看着爷爷毕生的心血被毁吗？”  
杨律师沉吟了片刻，方才说：“这件事事关重大。如今我也不是散修联盟的主要负责人，我会试着告诉他。如果有什么消息我会给你送信。我只负责传话，结果如何我不敢保证。”  
“那就多谢杨律师了。”女孩的面具还是完美无缺。杨律师半刻也不想待在这座庭院中：“我先告辞了。”  
“不送。”  
杨律师松了一口气，但就在他要跨出门槛是慕羽略带着清冷的声音却在他身后响起：“我不希望徐爷爷为我担心，您说是吗？”  
他全身一震，一时竟然找不到合适的话，他只能结结巴巴地说：“当，当然。”  
早上才送走了杨律师，下午徐长青便直接登门了，他看来非常关心慕羽在信中所提到的药田的事。  
“小羽，我看了你的信。你想在昆仑买下药田？”他不放过慕羽眼中的任何表情。  
慕羽环视着四周的装饰，她的眼底划过一片哀伤，这样的哀伤也正好被徐长青看见了。他一时有些不忍。他也是看着慕羽长大的，刚才的语气确实有一丝质问。慕家的私库已经可以让慕羽任意挥霍，一辈子衣食无忧，她却想买下昆仑的药田，这不是一件寻常的事情。  
“徐爷爷，”慕羽略带哽咽，“我去古灵阁看了慕家的私库，里面不仅有现成的药材，还有大量的种子。那些都是爷爷留给我的念想了，我不想让它们在库房中发霉。但是英国的土壤并不适合大批量种植这些药材。我只想建一座药园，将这些种子全部种出来，偶尔暑假回来我还能看上两眼，好像，好像。。。。。。”  
她的声音中带了哭腔，像是说不下去了。  
徐长青怜惜地拍了拍她的背，小羽毕竟才只有十二岁，子怀的离去对小羽的打击确实很大。  
慕羽暗自握紧了腰间的玉佩。  
“小羽，只想建一座药园十分容易，作为昆仑的院长在昆仑山脉一处峡谷中划一片土地这点小事我还是能办到的。。。。。。。”他话锋一转，他心疼慕羽，因此必须得确认慕羽的意图，“子怀一直希望你平安，快乐，幸福，不要沾染不该操心的事情。你必须答应我，药园仅仅只是药园。”  
慕羽用袖子轻轻擦了擦眼睛：“徐爷爷，只是一个念想而已。我只想除了明源山的这个庭院外多一个怀念爷爷的地方。我甚至还只希望药园只由专司种植的傀儡操持。我想这个地方只属于。。。。。。”  
徐长青重重叹息了一声：“小羽，我都明白。我会去帮你办妥的。只不过需要一段时间，如今也是冬天，并不是种植的好时机。”  
“这是当然，徐爷爷，不急的。”  
徐长青这才算彻底放心了。他转而和慕羽聊起了其他的事情：“除夕咱们一起团个年如何？上一次和你一起过除夕还是。。。。。”  
他止住了接下来的话。悲伤的气氛在清冷的客厅中流淌。  
“鹤爷爷还是在蜀山？”  
这已经是她第二次提到鹤翎了。  
“三大学院异动频繁，他们的心思又开始活跃起来了。”徐长青冷哼一声，“这些自有我们来处理，小羽你不用担心。”他不愿和慕羽多提三大学院的事情，慕羽自然也不会纠缠在这上面。他又询问了慕羽几句在霍格沃茨的课业后才告辞离去。直到送他出门时慕羽都不再多发一言。  
当关上大门时慕羽面对萧索人气不再的庭院才缓缓落下一行清泪：“爷爷，对不起。”  
她的哀伤不是作假，她可以在任何事情上挂上完美的伪装。但唯有面对爷爷的事情她如何也做不到。  
她连自己的情感都可以利用。


	41. 四十

慕羽整个一月都只是待在明源山的庭院中。她按部就班地完成着霍格沃茨各个老师丢给她的作业，作业对她来说不是特别难的事情。  
她消耗的羊皮纸越来越多，羊皮纸上画满了各种各样的人形，慕羽一遍又一遍地在这些人形上画来画去。  
还是不行。  
直到除夕的前三天，慕羽才第一次走出了明源山。街道已经挂满了红色的灯笼。除旧迎新，每个人脸上都洋溢着喜色。整个香海市早已有了浓浓的年味。  
是时候去确认那件事了。

“慕羽，慕羽，你，你，你怎么知道我住在这里，求求你，求求你，是我错了，是我当时错了。”  
一个小女孩颤颤巍巍地靠着墙，她的手指指着慕羽，她精致的面庞此时已经被泪水模糊：“求求你，求求你，我是真的错了，我是真的错了。”  
“木佳。”慕羽站在卧室的另一边漫不经心地转动着魔杖，“不要害怕，我只是来确认一件事情。”  
木佳只是机械地，宛如被魇症了一般不停说着：“求求你，求求你，不要来找我，求你了。”  
她抱膝直接蹲在了墙角，大声地哭泣起来。她家里也是香海有名的社会名流，然而就是这样大的动静家里的佣人保安都像全然没有听见一样。她就知道慕羽邪门，她就是个疯子。  
慕羽蹲下身和她平视，她温柔的语气像是在和最亲密的朋友交谈：“我不是来报复你的。我们当初的帐已经扯平了。我只想知道你的背后是谁？”  
像是按下了什么机关，木佳的抽泣声戛然而止。她的眼中还带着泪痕，她不再请求慕羽，而是颤抖着说：“没，没有谁，谁也没有，我，我就是讨厌你。”  
“不会有无缘无故的恨。我从来没有招惹过你。即使你对我的厌恶是天生的，但几个男生和我玩游戏那件事，不像是十岁的你能够想出来的。”慕羽平静地分析道，“我们的恩怨已经扯平了，你原原本本告诉我，是谁指使你的。你不想再增添一些不好的记忆，对吗？”  
木佳上下牙齿都在打着冷战，显然那件事将是她一生挥之不去的阴影。她的头皮上还留有缝合后的疤痕。这样的疤痕一辈子也消不去了。但不知为何她仍然坚持道：“没，没有任何人，都，都是我想的。全部都是我想的。我就是讨厌你这副样子，就是讨厌你！”她到了最后尖叫起来。  
“真是遗憾。”慕羽将木佳的脸抬起来，迫使她的眼睛看着自己，“我第一次使用这个咒语。一定会很疼。Legilimens.”  
木佳的大脑一瞬间有如同针扎一般的疼痛。有什么东西钻入了她的记忆，这是透彻灵魂的疼痛。她的所有秘密在一瞬间无所遁形。  
“停下，停下，慕羽，你这个疯子，停下！”她不停地挣扎着，但她却被无形的力量牢牢禁锢住了。  
慕羽略过她大脑中那些无关的记忆，直到有一处吸引住了她。  
木佳入学前她的家族曾经遭遇过一次不大不小的危机。慕羽能看见木佳的父母四处奔走，在很长的一段时间他们脸上是化不开的忧愁。直到有一天，一个穿着长衫的人走进了木家的大门。  
“我能帮助你们度过这次危机。”  
“鹤先生，我们知道您是蜀山学院的院长，您的实力我们相信，但是您图的是什么。。。。。。”  
鹤先生，蜀山学院的院长。。。。。  
果然是他吗？  
仅仅只是一瞬间的失神，慕羽的神魂差点被木佳脑海中的意识反扑。  
她看见鹤翎抱起正在旁边玩耍的木佳：“可爱的小姑娘。”  
“我告诉你，如果你想对我女儿做什么，我是绝对不会答应的。”木父激动道。  
“放轻松。令媛就快要入学了吧。”  
鹤翎俯身轻轻在木佳耳边念念有词，慕羽很清楚他带上了幻境的诱导：“你的同学里将会有一个叫慕羽的女孩。她是个怪胎，你很恨她，你非常恨她。。。。。。一定要一入学就找她麻烦，孤立她，欺负她，用最残忍的方式，让她走向毁灭。。。。。。”  
慕羽再也不能继续待在木佳的脑海里，她的神识收回，木佳也早已经瘫到地上人事不省。慕羽也十分不好受，她第一次使用咒语，摄神取念的反噬力度已经超乎了她的想象。  
慕羽强自将喉间的腥甜压了下去。她揉着眉心强迫自己思考着，鹤翎为什么会这样，他到底是三大学院安插在爷爷身边的眼线还是和慕义有着千丝万缕的联系或者不为人知的交易？他和爷爷还有徐长青可是结拜几十年的兄弟。  
如果鹤翎从几十年前便在爷爷身边潜伏，那也太可怕了。  
喉间的腥甜越来越严重，慕羽死死咬住嘴唇，嘴唇都被她咬出了鲜血，这样她才不会倒下。  
鹤翎很有可能是害死爷爷的凶手。明源山的阵法强大，如果是爷爷主动开放阵法，那么一定会是爷爷最信任的人。还有谁会比结拜几十年的兄弟更值得信任呢？  
糟糕的不是鹤翎到底是什么身份。慕羽敏锐地感知到有几缕气息在接近。她这时才意识到，木佳这边很有可能是一个陷阱，一个针对她的陷阱。爷爷最后寄给她的信上写着“非必要勿回九州。”  
爷爷是不是早就料到九州很有可能已经被三大学院设下了天罗地网。她一心只想确认曾经的真相，却愚蠢地忘记了爷爷的叮咛。  
慕羽想要捏动传送符，然而传送符这时却失效了。他们速度真快。  
几道黑影出现在木佳的房门口，看他们的装束应该是三大学院中执法堂的人。执法堂，是三大学院最为神秘的力量。他们还真是舍得本钱。  
那几道黑影没有多余的废话，直接提剑向慕羽斩来，凛冽的剑气擦过慕羽的发丝。慕羽躲过几道剑气，铁甲咒牢牢地挡住了剑气的杀意。慕羽趁着这个空荡彭地一声用魔杖炸开了二楼的楼梯，她飞身一跃跳了下去。  
在半空中她飞速以魔杖代指划过一道道痕迹：“震，离，艮，巽，封！”（我乱编的，不要在意）她的状态并不好，这样大型的困阵几乎耗尽了她半数的力量。执法堂的实力比她想象得还要强大，在她堪堪跑出别墅时便听见身后的巨响，很显然那些追杀她的人已经破开了她的困阵。  
她的头如同被针扎了一般疼痛，摄神取念的反噬不仅没有消失，反而随着她使用术法而越加剧烈。慕羽强忍着不适在身上拍了一个疾风符，她加快了速度穿行在香海的街头巷尾。只要她踏进明源山就行，他们闯不进明源山的法阵。  
但是那几人已经要追到她面前了。  
慕羽挥手又挡开一个试图困住她的阵法，还没等她缓和过来，一道符咒又带着雷霆万钧之势向她袭来。他们出手狠厉，完全就是为取她性命而来。  
就快要到明源山了。  
慕羽的魔杖向后喷涌出火焰，火焰形成了一道火墙拦住了欲要追赶她的人。  
“坎水，玄武，灭！”  
火墙被撕开了一道口子。  
其中一人的剑气几乎要接近慕羽的脖颈。  
明源山已经近在眼前。慕羽手中的魔杖变幻成一柄晶莹的细剑，她迎上了那人的长剑。  
那人显然没想到会有这样的变故，他匆忙之间迎战。慕羽另一只手一指，通往明源山的小径上几棵大树应声而端，将这人稍微落在后面的几个同伙挡住了片刻。兵器叮当中，慕羽且战且退。她已经虚弱到阴阳之气都难以调动了。但她不能示弱，一点也不能。  
慕羽一咬牙，她发动了幻境。  
“乾，兑， 破！”那人急急想要防御，然而晚了。本来应该让人沉溺于幻象的幻境只是让他有瞬间的迷茫，足以可见他修为的高深。但这瞬间的迷茫对慕羽来说已经足够了，慕羽拼尽最后一丝力气将长剑刺入他的动脉。鲜红的血染红了长剑，也溅了慕羽一脸。那人捂着脖子不敢置信地倒了下去。  
慕羽抽出长剑倒在地上，在他的同伙赶来之前慕羽一个翻身堪堪进入了明源山阵法覆盖范围。  
慕羽再次醒来时她正躺在明源山的上山小径上，她的身上沾满了鲜血，也许有她自己的，也有别人的。她闭上眼回忆着长剑刺入骨肉的感觉。  
这是她第一次真正杀人。  
赵穆那一次尚且还是中村动手，但这一次，实实在在是她亲自动手。  
她的手中还流淌着温热的血液。  
冬日的夕阳一寸寸移动着，二月的香海已经开始回暖。慕羽抬头望向这座山丘山顶的方向，霞光为山顶裹上一层又一层曼妙。这是她再也抓不到的光。  
摄神取念的反噬已经好了许多。甚至她炼神返虚的修为也有了些许寸进。  
慕羽用长剑支起身感应着阵法外的情形，没有人了。  
他们应该也不太想打草惊蛇，尤其是在已经失去了一个伙伴的情况下。  
她与那人缠斗的地方连一丝血迹都没有剩下。这是三大学院的惯有作风，他们不会留下把柄。慕羽清理掉她身上的血迹，她一步步向着半山腰走去。她原以为第一次杀人，哪怕是敌人，她都会有一丝愧疚或者不适，然而什么都没有，她没有一丝波澜，好像倒在她剑下的不是一个活生生的人。她就望着明源山山顶的那一抹夕阳，她每走一步，夕阳的光晕就要淡上一分。  
他们的追杀不会停止，甚至会一次比一次厉害。棋局必须尽早布下，她要牢牢地将他们掌握在手心，将一切掌握在手心。  
这样她才安全。


End file.
